Ligeramente casados
by zuzu30
Summary: ¡Prométame que la protegerá! —exclamó. Sus dedos se aferraban débilmente a la mano del coronel— ¡Prométamelo! ¡Cueste lo que cueste!    —Se lo prometo —El coronel inclinó aún más la cabeza para que su voz y su mirada atravesaran la niebla de la muerte
1. Chapter 1

Como les prometí aqui el prólogo y el primer capítulo de la historia Ligeramente casados de Mary Balogh adaptada a nuestro mundo Harmony.

Los personajes son de JK Rowling y no obtengo ningún lucro por esta adaptación

Prólogo

_Toulouse, Francia,__  
>10 de abril de 1814<em>

Aquella escena era terriblemente familiar para el hombre que la contemplaba. Su larga experiencia le decía que un campo de batalla y otro se diferenciaban en poco, al menos cuando el combate había concluido.

La humareda provocada por la artillería pesada y por la miríada de mosquetes y rifles de los dos ejércitos comenzaba a despejarse, revelando cómo las victoriosas tropas británicas y aliadas consolidaban las posiciones que acababan de conquistar en torno al cerro Calvinet, al este de la ciudad, y volvían los cañones en dirección a la mismísima Toulouse, donde las fuerzas francesas, al mando de Durriere, se habían replegado hacía poco. Un hedor acre flotaba en el ambiente, mezclado con el olor a polvo, a lodo, a caballos y a sangre. Pese a que los ruidos no se habían acallado —gritos, órdenes, el relincho de los caballos, el entrechocar de las espadas y el estruendo de las ruedas—, ahora que habían enmudecido las explosiones atronadoras de los cañones se iba imponiendo ese silencio tan poco natural y tan conocido de los oídos cuando zumban. El suelo estaba cubierto de muertos y heridos.

Era una visión a la que el coronel lord Harry Potter no lograba acostumbrarse. Alto, fuerte y pelinegro, de ojos esmeralda y rostro duro, el coronel solía inspirar temor. Pero siempre, después del combate, se tomaba el tiempo necesario para recorrer el campo de batalla, examinando los muertos de su batallón o dando consuelo y socorro a los heridos.

Con las manos a la espalda y la gran espada de caballería, sucia tras el combate, envainada a su costado, se detuvo y clavó los oscuros ojos en un bulto escarlata.

—Un oficial dijo, indicando el fajín rojo con un leve gesto de la cabeza. El hombre que lo portaba yacía boca abajo sobre la tierra, con los miembros dislocados por la caída del caballo—. ¿Quién es?

Su edecán se agachó y dio la vuelta al oficial muerto, dejándolo boca arriba.

El muerto abrió los ojos.

—Capitán Granger —dijo el coronel Potter—, está usted herido. Consiga una camilla, Finnigan. Enseguida.

—No —susurró el capitán—. Estoy acabado, señor.

Su comandante en jefe no rebatió aquellas palabras. Con un ligero ademán indicó a su ayudante que permaneciera a la espera y observó al moribundo, cuya chaqueta roja se teñía por momentos de un rojo más oscuro. Le debían de quedar pocos minutos de vida.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? —le preguntó el coronel—. ¿Quiere un poco de agua?

—Un favor. Una promesa. —El capitán Granger cerró los párpados, pálidos como el papel, sobre los ojos mortecinos y, por un momento, el coronel creyó que había expirado. Apoyándose sobre una rodilla, se inclinó a su lado al tiempo que apartaba la espada. Inesperadamente, los párpados se agitaron y se volvieron a entornar— La deuda, señor. Dije que nunca apelaría a ella. —Su voz era apenas audible, y tenía la mirada turbia.

—Pero yo juré que la honraría pese a todo. —El coronel Potter se acercó aún más, para oírlo mejor— Dígame qué puedo hacer.

Dos años antes, el capitán Granger, que por entonces era teniente, le había salvado la vida en la batalla de Salamanca, cuando habían abatido su caballo y había estado a punto de ser asesinado por la espalda mientras luchaba fieramente contra un adversario a caballo. El teniente había matado al segundo enemigo y luego se había apeado de su montura e insistido en que su oficial superior tomara su caballo. Después sería gravemente herido en la batalla. Gracias a ello había ascendido a capitán, una promoción que, de otro modo, no habría estado en condiciones de conseguir. En aquel entonces insistió en que el coronel Potter no le debía nada porque, en una batalla, el deber de un soldado era guardar las espaldas de sus camaradas, en especial las de sus oficiales superiores. Tenía razón, por supuesto, pero su coronel nunca había olvidado la obligación contraída.

—Mi hermana —dijo el capitán, con los ojos otra vez cerrados— Dele la noticia.

—Lo haré en persona —le aseguró el coronel— Le informaré de que su último pensamiento fue para ella.

—Que no lleve luto —El aliento del hombre iba menguando y sus estertores eran claramente audibles— Lo ha llevado demasiado tiempo. Dígale que no debe vestir de negro. Es mi última voluntad.

—Se lo diré.

—Prométame… —La voz se desvanecía. Pero la muerte todavía no había acudido en su busca. Súbitamente abrió los ojos de par en par, encontró la fuerza para mover un brazo hasta tocar la mano del coronel con unos dedos yermos, fríos como la muerte, y le habló con la urgencia que solo puede provocar la inminencia del final— ¡Prométame que la protegerá! —exclamó. Sus dedos se aferraban débilmente a la mano del coronel— ¡Prométamelo! ¡Cueste lo que cueste!

—Se lo prometo —El coronel inclinó aún más la cabeza para que su voz y su mirada atravesaran la niebla de la muerte que estaba engullendo a aquel hombre atormentado— Se lo juro solemnemente.

El capitán exhaló su último aliento en el preciso momento en pronunciaba aquellas palabras. El coronel alargó una mano para cerrar los ojos de Granger y permaneció de rodillas dos minutos más, como si rezara, aunque en realidad meditaba sobre la promesa que había hecho al capitán . Le había prometido darle personalmente la noticia de su muerte a su hermana, aunque no sabía quién era ni dónde vivía. Había prometido comunicarle la última voluntad de Granger: que no llevara luto por él.

Y había jurado por su honra protegerla. De qué o quién, no lo sabía.

«¡Cueste lo que cueste!»

El eco de las últimas palabras del moribundo resonaba en sus oídos. ¿Qué querrían decir? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había jurado?

«¡Cueste lo que cueste!»

CAPITULO 1

Capítulo 1

_Inglaterra, 1814_

Una cañada sombría rasgaba el bosque que bordeaba el parque de la casa solariega de Gryfindor en Valle de Godric. El agua del arroyo borboteaba deslizándose por su lecho rocoso antes de unirse a un río más caudaloso que dibujaba la linde del parque y fluía a través de la cercana aldea de Hogsmade. La cañada siempre resultaba recoleta y amena. Pero en aquella mañana de mayo era de una belleza sobrecogedora. Una primavera especialmente templada había logrado que las campánulas, que no solían florecer hasta junio, abrieran sus pétalos mucho antes. Las azaleas también estaban en flor, de modo que las terrazas en desnivel parecían alfombradas de azul y rosa. Unos brillantes rayos de sol atravesaban el oscuro follaje de los altos cipreses y moteaban el suelo de luces y sombras, al tiempo que arrancaban destellos al agua espumeante del arroyo.

Hermione Granger paseaba entre las campánulas, que la cubrían hasta las rodillas. Había decidido que era una mañana demasiado espléndida para desperdiciarla en cualquiera de sus actividades habituales en la casa, la granja o el pueblo. Las campánulas permanecían muy poco tiempo en flor, y recogerlas para adornar su hogar era desde siempre uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos en primavera. No se encontraba sola. Había convencido a Ninfa Tonks, la institutriz de que suspendiera las clases durante unas horas y se llevara a sus dos alumnos y su bebé a recoger flores. Hasta la tía Minerva iba con ellos, a pesar de que sufría de artritis en las rodillas y se quedaba sin aliento enseguida. De hecho, había sido idea suya aprovechar aquella oportunidad para improvisar un picnic. Ahora estaba sentada en la silla maciza que Dobby le había llevado, haciendo tintinear sin cesar las agujas de tejer, con una gran cesta llena de comida y bebidas al lado.

Hermione se enderezó estirando la espalda. Un enorme ramo de flores de largos tallos yacía en la cesta que colgaba de su brazo. Con la mano libre se caló en la cabeza su viejo sombrero deforme de paja, aunque una ancha cinta gris ceñida a la copa y el ala lo sujetaba firmemente por debajo de la barbilla. Era una cinta a juego con su vestido, una prenda de algodón de corte sencillo, cintura alta y mangas cortas, ideal para una mañana de campo en la que no se esperaran visitas. Saboreaba conscientemente aquel bienestar. Tenía todo el verano por delante, un verano que no se vería turbado por la ansiedad por primera vez en largos años. Mejor dicho, apenas turbado, porque no podía quitarse de la cabeza la pregunta de qué era lo que le impedía volver a Draco. Había confiado en que estaría en casa para marzo o abril como muy tarde, pero vendría en cuanto pudiera. De eso estaba segura. Mientras tanto, contemplaba cuanto la rodeaba y a sus compañeros con placidez y satisfacción.

Al trabajar, la tía Minerva no se miraba las manos, sino que vigilaba a los niños, con una sonrisa afectuosa dibujada en su rostro cansado y arrugado. Hermione tuvo un arrebato de ternura por ella. La mujer había pasado cuarenta años tirando de carretas de carbón por las galerías de la mina hasta que, a la muerte de su marido Albus, que era tío del padre de Hermione, éste le había concedido una pequeña pensión. Hermione la había convencido de que fuera a vivir con ellos a Gryffindor hacía poco más de un año, cuando su padre estaba muy enfermo.

James, de siete años de edad, recogía flores con gran seriedad, con el ceño de su carita fruncido, como si se le hubiera confiado una tarea de suma importancia. Cerca de él, como siempre, su hermana Lili, de cinco años, hacía lo mismo disfrutando más abiertamente y menos concentrada, tarareando por lo bajo. Parecía una niña segura de su entorno. Ojalá James pudiera aprender a dejarse llevar así, a abandonar esa expresión tensa y seria que lo hacía parecer demasiado mayor para su edad. Pero todo llegaría, se dijo Hermione, bastaba con un poco de paciencia. Ninguno de los dos niños era suyo, aunque habían vivido con ella los siete últimos meses. No tenían a nadie más.

Canuto estaba junto al arroyo, con tres patas apostadas precariamente sobre tres pedruscos y la cuarta doblada bajo la panza, el hocico unos centímetros por encima del pequeño caudal. No bebía. Se las daba de perro pescador de primera, aunque jamás había sido capaz de atrapar siquiera a un renacuajo. ¡Qué chucho tan bobalicón!

El pequeño Teddy se dirigía bamboleando hacia su madre, con un ramo de azaleas y campánulas agarrado firmemente en el puño tendido. Ninfa se inclinó para recogerlo, poniendo las manos en forma de cuenco como si se tratara de un tesoro raro y precioso, lo que efectivamente era.

Hermione sintió una punzada de envidia por aquel amor materno, pero enseguida se sobrepuso, diciéndose que era indigno de ella. Era uno de los mortales más afortunados de la tierra. Vivía en un paraje idílico, rodeada por personas a las que la unía un amor mutuo. La soledad de su infancia era cosa del pasado. Una semana más tarde se cumpliría el primer aniversario de la muerte de su padre y podría dejar el medio luto y volver a lucir prendas de colores. Se moría de impaciencia. Pronto —el día menos pensado— Draco estaría de regreso y podría admitir por fin ante el mundo que estaba enamorada, enamorada, enamorada. No se puso a girar como una peonza ante la idea, con la exuberancia de su juventud, sino que se contentó con una sonrisa.

Y, para que su felicidad fuera completa, había otra alegría en perspectiva. Neville iba a regresar a casa. En su última carta le decía que pediría un permiso en cuanto pudiera, y esta vez seguro que podía. Hacía poco más de una semana había oído la fantástica noticia de que Napoleón Bonaparte se había rendido en Francia ante las fuerzas aliadas y de que al fin habían acabado todas aquellas guerras interminables. Su vecino Terry Boot había acudido personalmente a Gryffindor en cuanto se enteró de la noticia, sabedor de la importancia que tenía para Hermione, pues suponía el final de años de ansiedad por la vida de Neville.

Hermione se agachó para recoger más campánulas. Quería llenar un jarrón para cada una de las habitaciones de su casa. Así celebrarían todos juntos con colores y aromas la primavera, la victoria, la paz y el final del luto. Ojalá pudiera venir Draco.

—¿Quién quiere comer? —La tía Minerva los llamó unos minutos más tarde con su fuerte acento galés— Estoy agotada solo de miraros.

—Yo —chilló Lili, trotando alegremente hacia la cesta y dejando sus flores al lado de la tía Minerva— Me muero de hambre.

James se irguió pero permaneció dubitativo, quieto, como si sospechara que retirarían la oferta en cuanto se moviera.

Canuto acudió como una flecha desde el arroyo, con su oreja y media de punta, ladrando sin parar.

—Tú también debes de tener hambre, James —Hermione se acercó a él con unas zancadas, pasó su brazo libre por los delgados hombros del chico y lo arrastró consigo— Qué bien trabajas. Has recogido más que nadie.

—Gracias, tía Mimi —dijo con seriedad. Todavía pronunciaba su nombre torpemente, como si le pareciera una impertinencia dirigirse a ella con tanta familiaridad. Él y Lili estaban vagamente emparentados con Hermione por un matrimonio lejano, pero la ojimiel habría sido incapaz de criar a los dos niños en su casa y hacer que la trataran de «señorita Granger». O a la tía Minerva de «señora Mc Gonagall».

Ninfa reía. Con las flores en un brazo y Teddy en el otro, no podía impedir que su niño le quitara la toca empujándola para atrás.

La tía Minerva tenía la cesta abierta e iba sacando panecillos hechos esa misma mañana, que había envuelto cuidadosamente en un trapo de cocina. El olor a levadura y a pollo frito hizo que Hermione se diera cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba. Se arrodilló sobre la manta que James y Lili habían tendido sobre el césped y se hizo cargo de la gran botella de limonada.

Los diez minutos de silencio casi absoluto que siguieron dejaron claro tanto lo duro que habían trabajado como las virtudes culinarias de la señora Sprout, la cocinera de la castaña. ¿Por qué la comida era siempre más apetitosa al aire libre?, se preguntó Hermione, limpiándose las yemas grasientas con una servilleta de lino después de devorar el segundo trozo de pollo.

—Creo que deberíamos recoger las cosas y llevarnos todas estas flores a casa antes de que se marchiten —dijo la tía Minerva— Si alguien me alcanza el bastón en cuanto haya metido la lana y las agujas en la bolsa, podré levantar mis viejos huesos.

—¿No queda más remedio? —preguntó Hermione con un suspiro mientras James recogía el bastón y se lo alcanzaba a la tía.

Pero en ese momento alguien pronunció su nombre.

—Señorita Granger —dijo una voz con urgencia y sin resuello—, señorita Granger.

—Todavía estamos aquí, Dobby. —Se volvió hacia el joven de cara ancha y ojos grandes que se acercaba a pasos inciertos desde la casa, con sus maneras característicamente torpes— Tómate tu tiempo o te caerás y te lastimarás —Lo había contratado hacía unos meses, aunque en Gryffindor no hacía falta más servicio, para que se encargara de las chapuzas en la casa, la cuadra y el parque. Nadie había querido emplear a Dobby desde la muerte de su padre, el herrero del pueblo, porque se decía que era medio lelo. Su propio padre lo denigraba constantemente, tachándolo de ceporro inútil. Hermione nunca había conocido a nadie tan deseoso de trabajar y agradar.

—Señorita Granger. —Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca para pronunciar su mensaje, jadeaba y tenía las mejillas encendidas.

Cada vez que se le confiaba un encargo, Dobby se comportaba como si se le hubiera encomendado anunciar el fin del mundo o algo de semejante magnitud— Me envía… la señora Pomfrey… para traerla conmigo a casa. —Pugnaba por aspirar un poco de aire entre frase y frase.

—¿Ha dicho por qué? —Hermione se puso de pie con calma mientras se agitaba la falda para quitarse las migas—. De todas formas, nos disponíamos a volver.

—Ha llegado alguien —dijo Dobby. Se quedó inmóvil, con sus grandes pies apartados, el entrecejo fruncido en profundos pliegues, tratando de evocar algo más— No me acuerdo de su nombre.

Hermione sintió una punzada de excitación en la boca del estómago. ¿Sería Draco? Pero había tenido tantas decepciones en los dos últimos meses que lo mejor era no plantearse siquiera esa posibilidad. En realidad, empezaba a dudar que fuera a venir alguna vez, si es que se lo había propuesto de verdad. Pero todavía no estaba preparada para llegar a una conclusión tan drástica, de modo que la descartó con firmeza.

—Bueno, no te preocupes —dijo alegremente— Juraría que pronto lo descubriré. Gracias por traerme el mensaje tan rápidamente, Dobby. ¿Puedes llevarte la silla de la señora Minerva a casa y volver luego a buscar la cesta?

Dobby sonrió radiante ante la perspectiva de ser útil y se quedó plantado y alerta, dispuesto a recoger la silla en cuanto la tía Minerva se pusiera de pie. Luego se volvió hacia la castaña con una sonrisa de triunfo.

—Es un militar —precisó— Lo he visto antes de que la señora Pomfrey me enviara a buscarla y llevaba uno de esos uniformes rojos.

Un militar.

—Hermione, querida —dijo la tía Minerva, pero ella no alcanzó a oírla.

—¡Neville! —gritó con frenesí. Olvidó cesta, flores y compañía y, recogiéndose la falda con las dos manos, echó a correr cuesta arriba, dejando que su tía, Ninfa y Dobby se ocuparan de los niños y las campánulas.

No había un gran trecho hasta su casa, pero la mayor parte del camino era cuesta arriba. La ojimiel no se dio ni cuenta. Como tampoco de que Canuto le pisaba los talones, corriendo y jadeando. Llegó arriba de la cañada en un santiamén y luego sorteó los árboles, rodeó el estanque de los lirios y siguió subiendo por la hierba hasta llegar a las cuadras, recorrió la fachada y cruzó la terraza empedrada hasta alcanzar la puerta principal de la casa. Cuando entró en el vestíbulo estaba sonrojada, jadeaba y debía de estar desaliñada, desaseada. No le importaba lo más mínimo. A Neville tampoco le importaría.

¡Qué antipático, mira que no avisarle de su llegada! Pero eso ahora no importaba. Y las sorpresas eran maravillosas. Al menos, las buenas sorpresas. ¡Estaba en casa!

—¿Dónde está? —le preguntó a la Sra. Hagrida Rubeus, el ama de llaves, que la esperaba en el vestíbulo, corpulenta y robusta y con la cara afilada. Qué típico de Neville tenerla en ascuas, en lugar de precipitarse a su encuentro y alzarla del suelo con un fuerte abrazo.

—En la sala de espera —le dijo Hagrida, apuntando con un pulgar hacia la derecha—. ¡Fuera de aquí, perro, no entrarás con las patas sucias! Cariño, harías bien en subir primero y lavarte….

Pero Hermione no la oyó. Cruzó apresuradamente el suelo ajedrezado del vestíbulo y, abriendo de par en par la puerta de la sala de espera para visitas, se precipitó en su interior.

—¡Canalla! —chilló, mientras se desataba la cinta del sombrero. Pero se quedó de piedra, avergonzada. No era Neville. Era un extraño.

De pie ante el hogar vacío, dando la espalda a la chimenea y de frente hacia la puerta, casi parecía llenar la estancia. Se habría dicho que medía más de dos metros, vestido como iba con el uniforme completo de su regimiento: abrigo escarlata y cuello y bocamangas dorados e inmaculados, bombachos blancos impolutos, resplandecientes botas de caballería altas hasta las rodillas, y una espada brillante envainada a su costado. Era un hombre alto, fornido y de aspecto amenazador. Su rostro duro y curtido por la intemperie parecía más oscuro aún por su pelo y cejas negros, y tenía una expresión adusta en los ojos color esmeralda , una cicatriz en la frente como un rayo y labios finos, crueles.

—¡Oh, le ruego que me disculpe! —dijo Hermione, consciente de repente de lo descuidado de su aspecto. Se quitó el sombrero, su viejo y deforme sombrero, y lo dejó a su costado. Seguro que llevaba el pelo aplastado, despeinado, y briznas de hierba y flores por todas partes. Probablemente tenía la cara sucia. ¿Por qué no se había parado a preguntarle a Hagrida la identidad del militar que quería hablar con ella? Y ¿a qué había venido?— Creí que era usted otra persona.

Se quedó mirándola un buen rato antes de hacer una reverencia.

—La señorita Granger, supongo —dijo.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

—Me temo que estoy en desventaja, señor —repuso— El criado que ha venido a buscarme no ha sabido decirme su nombre.

—El coronel Potter, a su servicio, señora —se presentó.

Reconoció el nombre de inmediato. Lo sabía incluso completo. Era el coronel lord Harry James Potter Evans, el comandante en jefe de Neville. Si antes se había sentido avergonzada, ahora esperaba que se abriera un agujero negro a sus pies y se la tragara.

Pero un segundo después comprendió que la vergüenza era el menor de sus males. Era el comandante en jefe de su hermano. Y estaba de pie en la sala de espera de Gryffindor vestido con su uniforme de gala completo. No había necesidad de preguntar por qué. En ese preciso instante lo comprendió y sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas. El aire que inspiraba parecía congelado. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, dejó caer el sombrero al suelo y con las dos manos cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, buscó el picaporte y se aferró a él.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, coronel? —Su voz parecía venir de muy lejos.

Él la miró intensamente, pero sin una expresión particular.

—Soy portador de malas noticias —dijo— ¿Desea mandar llamar a alguien?

—¿Neville? —Pronunció el nombre con un susurro. Una parte independiente de su cerebro imaginó perfectamente a aquel hombre esgrimiendo frías armas de acero— Pero si las batallas han concluido. Napoleón Bonaparte ha sido derrotado. Se ha rendido.

—El capitán Neville Granger cayó en combate en Toulouse, al sur de Francia, el diez de abril —dijo— Murió como un héroe, señora. Lamento profundamente el dolor que la nueva le provocará.

Neville. Su único hermano, a quien había idolatrado durante la infancia y adorado ferozmente en su adolescencia, inquieto, rebelde y siempre a la greña con su padre; su hermano, al que había querido sin desmayo durante todos los largos años de su separación, después de que se marchó y aprovechó la inesperada herencia de un tío abuelo materno para comprar un grado de oficial en un regimiento de caballería. Él, a cambio, la había querido con alegría y generosidad. Hermione había recibido una carta suya —de Francia— hacía tan solo dos semanas.

«El capitán Granger cayó en combate.»

—¿Quiere sentarse? —El coronel se le había acercado, aunque no llegó a tocarla. Se inclinó sobre ella, inmenso, con su aire severo y amenazador— Está muy pálida. ¿Quiere que mande llamar a alguien, señora?

—¿Está muerto? —Llevaba muerto casi un mes y ella no se había enterado. Ni siquiera lo había presentido. Llevaba dos semanas muerto cuando leyó su carta y más de dos semanas muerto cuando Terry trajo la noticia de la victoria y ella se sintió tan aliviada— ¿Sufrió? —Qué pregunta tan estúpida.

—Creo que no, señora —dijo el coronel. No se había echado atrás y la castaña se sentía ahogada, privada de aire y espacio. Montado a caballo y blandiendo una espada debía de resultar verdaderamente aterrador— A menudo los moribundos se sumen en una postración que les impide sentir el dolor de sus heridas. Creo que eso le ocurrió también al capitán Granger. No parecía sufrir y no habló de ello.

—¿Hablar? —Lo miró penetrantemente— ¿Habló? ¿Con usted?

—Sus últimas palabras y pensamientos fueron para usted —dijo, inclinando la cabeza— Me suplicó que le trajera la noticia personalmente.

—Ha sido muy amable honrando su ruego —le agradeció ella, comprendiendo al punto cuán extraño era que el comandante en jefe de Neville acudiera en persona desde el sur de Francia a comunicarle el fallecimiento de su hermano.

—Debo mi vida al capitán Granger —explicó él— Me salvó en un acto de valentía y exponiéndose personalmente a grandes riesgos hace dos años, en la batalla de Salamanca.

—¿Dijo algo más?

—Pidió que no llevara usted luto por él —le informó el coronel— Creo que añadió que lo ha llevado demasiado tiempo.

Potter deslizó la mirada por su vestido gris, que con tanta ansiedad había esperado quitarse una semana más tarde para ponerse algo más colorido, más acorde con la estación. Pero eso ahora carecía de importancia.

Su hermano se había ido. Para siempre.

Se sentía abrumada por el dolor, cegada, ensordecida por él, por la insoportable agonía de la pérdida.

—Señora… —El coronel avanzó medio paso más y alargó una mano, como si fuera a cogerla por el brazo.

Ella retrocedió de un salto.

—¿Algo más?

—Me pidió que la protegiera —agregó.

—¿Que me protegiera?

Volvió a mirarlo fijamente a la cara. Parecía de granito. Sin calidez, inexpresiva, sin sentimientos. Si había una persona detrás de aquella dura fachada de militar, no asomaba por ninguna parte. Aunque quizá fuera injusta. Se le había acercado como para ayudarla y le había tendido una mano confortadora. Y había hecho todo el viaje desde el sur de Francia para saldar la deuda contraída con Neville.

—He cogido una habitación en la posada Tres Escobas en Hogsmade —dijo—. Me quedaré en ella hasta mañana, señora. Cuando venga la próxima vez ya me dirá usted en qué le puedo servir. Pero de momento necesita la ayuda de personas de su entorno. Está usted conmocionada.

Hermione se apartó y tiró de la cuerda de la campanilla que había junto a la puerta. ¿Estaba conmocionada? Se sentía perfectamente dueña de sí misma. Se llegó a preguntar si el timbre funcionaría, puesto que no lograba recordar cuándo se había usado por última vez. Comprendió también que, si funcionaba de verdad y Hagrida contestaba efectivamente, ella tendría que moverse. Seguía de pie contra la puerta, con las manos agarrotadas en torno al picaporte como si le fuera en ello la vida. No se veía capaz de volverse por mucho que lo intentara. El universo iba a estallar en miles de millones de fragmentos. Quizá fuera cierto que no estaba en sus cabales.

Neville había muerto.

El ama de llaves contestó a la llamada casi de inmediato. El coronel agarró firmemente a Hermione por el antebrazo justo a tiempo de apartarla cuando se abrió la puerta.

—¿Puede llamar a alguien para que ayude a la señorita Granger? —preguntó, aunque en verdad sus palabras resonaron más como una orden seca que como una petición cortés— Si es así, hágalo ahora mismo.

Hagrida, fiel a su estilo, se limitó a volver la cabeza y dar una voz.

—¡Dobby! Dobby, ¿me oyes? Deja esa silla y vete corriendo a buscar a la señora Minerva. Dile que se dé prisa. La señorita Granger la necesita. ¡Enseguida!

—Debe sentarse, de lo contrario se desmayará —le indicó el coronel— Hasta los labios los tiene pálidos.

La ojimiel le obedeció, dejándose caer sobre la silla más cercana, y se quedó sentada muy tiesa, sin respaldarse, apretando dolorosamente las manos sobre el regazo. Pobre tía Minerva, pensó, espero que se dé prisa. Y luego resonaron en sus oídos las palabras que el coronel había pronunciado hacía uno o dos minutos.

«… ya me dirá usted en qué le puedo servir.»

—No puede hacer usted nada por mí, coronel —dijo— No tiene sentido que padezca usted la incomodidad de una posada de campo. Pero le agradezco su ofrecimiento. Y que haya venido de tan lejos. Es usted muy amable.

¿Cómo podía decir cortesías mundanas cuando Neville estaba muerto?, se preguntó mirando cómo Hagrida recogía su sombrero del suelo y lo apretaba contra el pecho sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Sentía el dolor agudo de las uñas clavándosele en las palmas de sus manos.

—Las incomodidades de la más humilde de las posadas de campo son lujos para un hombre que acaba de regresar de una campaña militar, señora —afirmó— No se preocupe usted por mí.

No le había ofrecido nada de beber, pensó durante el breve silencio que siguió, mientras Hagrida la miraba y el coronel Potter, que se había vuelto a colocar ante el hogar, apartaba la vista de la puerta. Ni siquiera le había ofrecido una silla.

La tía Minerva, aún con el sombrero puesto y ayudada por su bastón, entró cojeando en la habitación antes de que se reanudara la conversación, con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos como si hubiera comprendido de qué se trataba. Probablemente Dobby había hecho lo posible por transmitirle su dolor. Hermione se alzó despacio.

—La señorita Granger la necesita —dijo el coronel Potter sin esperar a que lo presentaran— Lamentablemente, he oficiado de portador de malas noticias sobre el capitán Neville Granger, su hermano.

—¡Oh, pobrecita mía!

La tía Minerva fue directa hacia la castaña y la abrazó. Su bastón cayó suelo con un ruido sordo. Hermione reclinó la cabeza sobre el huesudo hombro de su tía en busca del consuelo de tocar a alguien familiar, de alguien que la quería, que haría cuanto pudiera por ella. Pero nadie podía mitigar su pena. Nadie podía traer de vuelta a Neville. La desdicha se había abatido sobre ella como una maldición.

Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza, su tía tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas y los labios temblorosos. Trataba en vano de controlar sus emociones. Canuto estaba a sus pies, agitando la cola con aire desconsolado. Hagrida seguía rondando junto a la entrada de la habitación, con el sombrero de la ojimiel en la mano y el aire de ansiar ir a matar un par de dragones si alguien le decía dónde estaban. También se encontraba presente Ninfa, con los ojos llenos de pena, pero no había señales de los niños. La Sra. Sprout debía de haber llevado al piso de arriba.

El coronel lord Harry Potter había marchado.


	2. Chapter 2

Esto es para los chicos que me agregaron en sus favoritos y para los que me dejaron sus reviews, pienso continuar y acabar de publicar esta adaptación de la historia de Mary Balogh con los personajes de JK Rowling.

Capítulo 2

En la posada Tres Escobas la almohada estaba apelmazada, la cama era dura, la cerveza insípida, la comida mala, el servicio lento, y la taberna ruidosa. El lugar en conjunto carecía de elegancia, aunque estaba pasablemente limpio. Si no se hubiera hallado en Inglaterra, donde inconscientemente se remitía a las viejas normas de calidad, Harry habría podido pensar que disfrutaba de grandes lujos. Pero en Inglaterra aquello le desagradaba profundamente y deseaba irse cuanto antes a Hogwarths Hollow, en Hampshire, donde se encontraba la casa de campo de su hermano mayor, el duque de Bewcastle, y ser atendido allí durante el resto de su permiso.

Pero primero debía resolver el asunto que lo ligaba a la hermana del capitán Granger, además de ofrecerle cuanto consuelo pudiera en una o dos visitas más, y todavía no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo podría tomarle o de qué implicaría. Hermione había dicho que no había nada que pudiera hacer por ella, pero había que tener en cuenta que cuando lo había dicho estaba en plena crisis. Todavía estaba impresionado por el cambio que se había producido en la joven en un instante: había llegado llena de energía, con las mejillas arreboladas, los ojos brillantes y bastante hermosa, pese a lo ordinario de su ropa y ese aire general descuidado propio de quien ha estado disfrutando al aire libre, y se había convertido en una sombra de sí misma, pálida y agotada. Y el culpable era él. Ah, el poder de las palabras, a las que nunca había sido aficionado.

Cuando volvió a la finca Gryffindor la mañana siguiente —a pie y no a caballo en esa ocasión, pues había descubierto que la posada no distaba de la casa de Hermione mucho más de una milla— se sentía más a gusto, de modo que tuvo tiempo para fijarse en los parajes que atravesaba, una vez liberado de la parte más desagradable de su cometido. Dar la noticia de la muerte de alguien era una de las tareas más penosas que podía pedírsele a nadie. Lo había hecho por carta en numerosas ocasiones, pero nunca se había visto obligado a hacerlo en persona.

Gryffindor era un lugar atractivo; la casa solariega, antigua y agradable; el parque, grande y bien dispuesto. Parecía bastante próspero, aunque las apariencias podían engañar. El capitán Granger, que carecía obviamente de vicios caros, como la bebida o las apuestas, no había podido pagar promociones como hacía la mayoría de sus pares. Quizá estuviera hipotecado hasta las cejas con Gryfindor. ¿Era ese el problema de su hermana?

Pero ¿la finca era de ella? ¿A quién pertenecía ahora ? El padre había fallecido. Harry se había enterado el día anterior. ¿Era del capitán Granger? ¿Estaba sujeta a algún vínculo?

Mientras avanzaba por el largo camino de grava, que crujía bajo sus botas, Harry vio varias personas en el parterre situado delante de la casa. Había tres mujeres, dos de pie y una sentada en una silla, así como tres niños, todos sentados sobre la hierba. La mujer sentada tenía un libro abierto en las manos y al parecer leía a los niños o les daba clase. Llegó a la conclusión de que debía de ser una institutriz. Recordó que se había cruzado con ella en el vestíbulo el día anterior, cuando se marchaba. Las dos mujeres que permanecían de pie observando la escena eran la señorita Granger y la dama mayor que había ido a consolarla el día anterior, apoyada en su bastón. Uno de los niños levantó la vista y lo señaló con la mano, y las dos mujeres se volvieron a mirar.

Por un momento la señorita Granger pareció no reconocerlo al verlo vestido de civil. Él salió de la grava para cruzar el césped en diagonal y las dos mujeres se acercaron a saludarlo. Comprobó que la señorita Granger estaba pálida como un papel, con ojeras por la falta de sueño, pero serena.

—Coronel… —Le sonrió débilmente. Era mediana, esbelta, de largas piernas, castaña y de ojos amielados. Ese día parecía frágil y poco atractiva— Buenos días. Qué amable por su parte volver a visitarnos. No estoy segura de haberle agradecido convenientemente su gentileza al venir en persona a darme la noticia. Habría sido peor leerla en una carta.

Hablaba con una leve cadencia que daba musicalidad a sus palabras.

—Buenos días, señora. —Harry se inclinó ante ella— Me agrada verla de pie, activa y respirando aire fresco. —Aunque el día era cálido, con las manos agarraba un chal que se había echado sobre los hombros.

—¿Puedo tener el honor de presentarle a mi tía abuela? —le preguntó— La señora Mc Gonagall, coronel. Es el coronel lord Harry James Potter Evans, tía Minerva.

De modo que conocía su identidad al dedillo, se dijo sorprendido. Volvió a hacer una reverencia.

—Encantada de conocerlo, coronel —dijo la tía— Lástima que la razón de nuestro encuentro sea tan triste. —Hablaba con un acento galés tan marcado que Harry tenía que concentrarse.

—Estoy de acuerdo, señora —repuso.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle un refresco? —le preguntó la señorita Granger, señalando la casa con la mano— Me temo que ayer descuidé mis deberes de anfitriona.

—Preferiría dar un paseo con usted por aquí —contestó.

—Debo entrar en casa para descansar las piernas, cariño —dijo la señora Mc Gonagall.

La señorita Granger asintió y Harry se volvió y echó a andar por el césped. Se alejaron de la casa y el camino, en dirección a un pintoresco estanque con lirios situado a la vera de un bosque. Pero no habían dado más de una docena de pasos cuando ella se detuvo y se dio la vuelta al oír unos ladridos. Un perro grisaceo de raza indefinida, que recordaba lejanamente a un terrier, se dirigía hacia ellos con grandes muestras de alegría desde el lugar donde estaban sentados los niños, ladrando excitado y avanzando con un extraño contoneo. Corría sobre tres patas advirtió el ojiverde cuando se hubo acercado, y llevaba la cuarta doblada. Era un chucho desastrado con matas de pelo salpicadas de calvas, un solo ojo y una oreja y media. Se detuvo como pudo cuando los alcanzó y rindió tributo a la señorita Granger olisqueándole la mano y levantando luego la cabeza, dejando la garganta al descubierto. Jadeó alegremente cuando Hermione se agachó y le rascó bajo el hocico.

—Por poco te pierdes el paseo, Canuto —le dijo. Levantó vista y, como si se excusara, le dijo a Harry— No ganaría un premio en un concurso, ¿verdad? Pero lo quiero mucho.

Potter no hizo ningún comentario. El perro, que parecía haber sobrevivido de milagro a una pelea con un oso, lo miró con su único ojo y le dedicó un ladrido. Una vez realizada esa protesta simbólica contra su presencia, se puso a hacer cabriolas a su lado mientras reanudaban el paseo.

Harry no quería perder el tiempo en conversaciones ociosas Habría sido poco delicado iniciar una sobre el tiempo o cualquier otro tema banal con una mujer afligida.

—Su hermano me insistió mucho, señora —dijo— en que prometiera protegerla. No tuvo tiempo de explicarme por qué, pero había mucha urgencia en su petición. Usted me dirá cómo puedo servirla, si así lo desea.

—Ya lo ha hecho usted —contestó ella— Ha cumplido con su deber, coronel, y le estoy sumamente agradecida. En particular, no puede saber lo que me alivia saber que no sufrió demasiado.

Habría sido una impertinencia seguir insistiendo cuando ella rechazaba con semejante firmeza su ofrecimiento. Naturalmente, era un perfecto extraño para ella, como ella lo era para él. Pero Granger había gastado sus últimas energías arrancándole una promesa a un hombre que, como sabía perfectamente, no la incumpliría ni se desentendería de ella.

—¿Era Gryffindor de su hermano? —le preguntó.

—No —la réplica fue rápida e inequívoca— Es mía. Mi padre me la legó. La propiedad no está sujeta a ningún vínculo, ¿sabe?, y él y Neville llevaban enemistados algunos años antes de la muerte de mi padre. Él quería que Neville se quedara en Gryfindor y aprendiera a ser lo que llamaba un miembro reconocido de la nobleza terrateniente. Pero Neville quería dedicarse a la carrera militar y, cuando heredó algo de dinero de nuestro tío abuelo, se compró un cargo de oficial.

Eso quizá explicara la pobreza aparente de Granger. Así que el problema no era el que temía Harry. No iba a verse obligado a ayudar a Hermione a cambiar de hogar y comenzar una vida nueva.

Al menos era un consuelo.

—Parece —dijo, consciente de su impertinencia— una propiedad prospera.

Hermione se detuvo para coger un palo que el perro llevaba en la boca y lanzárselo para que fuera a buscarlo— ¿Neville ha sido enterrado ahí, en Toulouse?

—Sí —contestó él— Junto a otros dos oficiales. El capellán del regimiento ofició el entierro. Fue una ceremonia digna y conveniente. Yo asistí. La tumba está bien indicada y alguien se haga cargo de ella. Me encargué de que así fuera.

—Gracias —dijo la castaña.

Al parecer, no tenían nada más que decirse. Ella no necesitaba nada material de él o, si no era así, no lo iba a reconocer. Tenía a su tía para consolarla cuando las cosas le fueran mal. También estaba la joven institutriz que se ocupaba de los niños, fueran de quien fueran. Probablemente tenía infinidad de amigos y vecinos dispuestos a ponerse de acuerdo para ayudarla. No necesitaba el consuelo suplementario de un extraño. De todas formas, a él no se le daba bien consolar a nadie. Llevaba más de ocho años como oficial, desde que había cumplido los dieciocho. Los sentimientos tiernos que podía haber albergado antaño se habían agotado por falta de uso.

Pero había hecho una promesa solemne, consistente en particular en cuatro palabras perturbadoras: «¡Cueste lo que cueste!». Sabía que siempre lo desazonaría no haber sido capaz de hacer por ella más que llevarle la noticia de la muerte de su hermano.

—¿Tiene familia en Inglaterra, coronel? —le preguntó.

—El duque de Bewcastle es hermano mío —le contestó— Y tengo dos hermanos y dos hermanas más, y algunos familiares.

—¿Tiene sobrinos? —inquirió.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Ninguno de nosotros está casado.

Ginebra había estado a punto de contraer matrimonio en dos ocasiones, con dos hermanos. Uno había frustrado sus expectativas muriéndose; el otro, casándose con otra. Según Ronald, que le había escrito una carta larga y chispeante acerca de la última debacle, a Ginebra aquello no le había hecho ninguna gracia. Lo cual, interpretado correctamente, significaba que se había puesto furiosa como un basilisco.

—Debe de estar deseando verlos a todos —dijo la señorita Granger—,como ellos estarán deseando verlo a usted. ¿Tiene permiso muy largo?

—Dos meses —repuso él.

—Es muy poco tiempo —dijo— No pierda ni un segundo más quedándose aquí. Le agradezco de veras que me haya concedido dos días.

Lo había formulado con mucha elegancia, pero era una despedida inequívoca. Todo parecía indicar que había saldado su deuda con suma facilidad. Demasiada facilidad. Ya no podía hacer nada más.

Después de rodear el estanque, ella se dirigió hacia la casa. No tenían nada más que decirse. Hermione estaba esperando que él se fuera. Y él, tuvo que reconocerlo, se alegraba de irse. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía incómodo.

Si se apresuraba a regresar a la posada Tres Escobas después de acompañarla hasta su hogar, tendría tiempo sobrado de ponerse en camino antes de que anocheciera. Estaba deseando llegar a su hogar y ver a algún miembro de su familia, aunque era probable que se encontraran en Londres pasando la temporada social por excelencia, que tenía lugar en verano. El propio Bewcastle estaría sin duda en la capital, puesto que el Parlamento debía de estar en pleno período de sesiones. Pero sobre todo quería estar en casa, lisa y llanamente. Habían pasado tres años desde su último permiso, que además se había interrumpido al poco tiempo.

—Adiós, coronel. —Hermione se detuvo cuando llegaron a la terraza, delante de la casa, y le tendió su delgada mano— Que tenga buen viaje y disfrute de su permiso. Estoy segura de que se lo ha merecido de principio a fin. El día de ayer no debió de resultarle sencillo. Llévese consigo mi agradecimiento.

Le tomó la mano y se inclinó ante ella.

—Adiós, señora —dijo— El capitán Granger fue un gran héroe— Espero que eso le sirva de consuelo cuando haya pasado lo más vivo de su dolor.

Ella le sonrió con unos labios exangües y la tristeza en la mirada. El perro gruñó sin demasiada convicción cuando sus manos se tocaron. Harry se giró y echó a andar por el camino a grandes pasos, dejando atrás a los niños y a su institutriz. Por fin podía comenzar a disfrutar de su permiso.

Pero quizá llevara siempre consigo la idea obsesiva de que no haber cumplido del todo su promesa. El capitán Granger se había mostrado muy insistente con él.

¡Prométame que la protegerá! ¡Prométamelo! ¡Cueste lo que cueste! Seguro que pensaba en algo concreto.

Severus Snape, el ordenanza de Harry, que llevaba con él siete años, había pasado por infinidad de penalidades y miserias en numerosas campañas, incluyendo el tedio de los avances y repliegues de las guerras peninsulares —lluvia y barro, nieve y frío, sol y calor, tabernas infestadas de pulgas, campamentos insalubres al aire libre, y jamás había caído enfermo. Ahora, de vuelta a la soleada Inglaterra, de regreso al lujo, por decirlo así, había enfermado de un resfriado.

Cuando el ojiverde volvió a la posada Tres Escobas y le ordenó que hiciera las maletas y se ocupara de tener el caballo listo para viajar al cabo de una hora, Severus se le presentó con la nariz roja como un tomate, los párpados pesados, los ojos acuosos y una voz nasal que soltaba gruñidos de barítono, arrastrando los pies y con aire de mártir.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —le preguntó Harry.

—Tengo un ligero _resbriado de mariz_, señor —explicó, resoplando patéticamente, tras lo cual estornudó y se excusó: ¿Qué _buedo_ hacer _bor _usted?

El pelinegro lo miró furibundo, soltó un taco elocuente y envió a su hombre a la cama, con la orden irrevocable de que se administrara algo para sudar hasta que le desapareciera la fiebre y de que no se levantara hasta el día siguiente por la mañana. Aunque Snape lo miró con un ligero aire de reproche y abrió la boca en son de protesta, decidió no discutir y se alejó arrastrando los pies tristemente, estornudando, y volvió a excusarse antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Y ahora ¿qué diantres podía hacer?, se preguntó Harry. No eran más de las doce y tenía por delante el resto de un día que se le antojaba aburrido y ocioso. ¿Sentarse en la taberna y departir con los habitantes de la zona? ¿Explorar la inmensa metrópolis de Hogsmede? ¿Dar un paseo enérgico por la calle del pueblo y volver de inmediato? Con ello mataría diez minutos. ¿Dar un largo paseo a caballo por un camino y volver por otro? ¿Tumbarse en la cama a contemplar las manchas del techo, recreando pinturas?

De repente se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre. Habían pasado cinco horas desde que había tomado el desayuno y había rechazado la oferta de un refresco en Gryffindor. En Tres Escobas, taberna y comedor eran una sola pieza. No había comedor privado. Bajó las escaleras, pidió una empanada de carne y riñones y una jarra de cerveza, y se puso a conversar con el patrón de la posada y un grupo de parroquianos. Cualquier cosa con tal de no pasar unas horas muerto de aburrimiento.

La noticia principal que circulaba por todo el pueblo era la muerte de Neville Granger, lo cual no era de extrañar. Todos sabían que era Harry quien había portado la nueva y trataron de sonsacarle más información sin caer por ello en la impertinencia de formular una pregunta directa a un caballero tan distinguido.

Tenían una forma curiosa de quitarse unos a otros las preguntas de la boca o quedarse en suspenso y hacer una pausa para que él pudiera responder.

—Me pregunto cómo murió exactamente el joven Neville —inquirió uno a la nube de humo que se había formado sobre su cabeza.

—Me pregunto cómo son las grandes batallas contra los gabachos —musitó otro a la cerveza de su jarra.

—¿Conocían todos al capitán Granger? —preguntó Harry después de satisfacer su curiosidad dando un par de detalles convenientemente truculentos de la batalla de Toulouse.

—Sí, en efecto, todos lo conocían, aunque hacía años que no había recalado en casa.

—Le rompió el corazón a su padre, sin duda, huyendo como hizo en busca de la soldada del rey —dijo uno de ellos, haciendo gala de una deplorable incomprensión por los hombres que se convertían en oficiales de caballería.

Eso provocó una enérgica discusión sobre si el anciano Granger tenía un corazón que se le pudiera romper.

—Pensad en lo que le hizo a su propia hija, que lo cuidó como si fuera un santo a punto de subir a los altares durante los largos años de su enfermedad —apuntó otro.

—¿Qué le hizo? —repitió Harry, interesado.

Ay —dijo el hombre, meneando la cabeza y suspirando aparatosamente en dirección a su jarra de cerveza.

No hubo más explicaciones. La conversación se centró en la señorita Granger y su infinita bondad, que al parecer iba más allá cuidar a un padre enfermo durante cuatro o cinco años antes de muerte, un padre que tenía o no tenía corazón. Entre otras cosas, se dijo que ella había puesto en marcha y financiado la escuela en el pueblo, contratado a una comadrona a la que tenía asalariada, adoptado a dos huérfanos a los que nadie quería y empleado a una caterva de tipos indeseables a los que nadie más que ella se habría acercado a menos de tres metros, o eso declaró uno de los parroquianos, y nadie se apresuró a contradecirlo.

La señorita Granger, según parecía, llevaba la virtud cristiana de la caridad hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Además, concluyó Harry, debía de ser sumamente acaudalada.

—Se deja convencer demasiado fácilmente, es lo que pasa —dijo el patrón de la taberna, cogiendo una silla para sentar su corpachón a una mesa vacía— Le falta un tornillo en la cabeza —añadió, tocándose la suya para ilustrar su comentario— Si tuvierais un penique por vender y una historia triste que contar, os daría una guinea a cambio, tan seguro como que ahora mismo estamos en una taberna.

—Así es —asintió uno de los parroquianos con aire apenado.

—Si queréis saber lo que pienso —prosiguió el patrón, aunque nadie dijo que lo quisiera saber— el anciano Granger hizo bien antes de dañarla. Las mujeres tienen el corazón demasiado blando para hacerse cargo de un lugar tan espléndido como Gryffindor meter la mano en un monedero tan profundo como era el de Granger.

—Creía —dijo Harry, mostrándose abiertamente curioso, no sin cierta renuencia— que el señor Granger había legado Gryffindor a su hija.

—Sí, lo hizo —dijo el patrón—. Pero iba a ser del señor Neville al cabo de un año. Como ha desaparecido, como lo han matado antes de que pasara ese año, todo pasará a ser del señor Dudley Dursley. Dudo mucho que llore demasiado por la muerte de su primo.

¿El anciano Granger había dejado sus propiedades a su hija por un solo año? Y, como su hermano había muerto, ¿iba a ir a parar a otro familiar? Sería un duro golpe para ella, pensó Harry, porque se había hecho cargo del lugar desde la desaparición de su padre. Pero al menos el nuevo propietario era un familiar. Sin duda Hermione se adaptaría pronto a la nueva situación.

Con todo, ella le había mentido a todos los efectos. Se sintió enojado. Al menos podría haberle dicho que estaba a punto de perder la propiedad de su casa. Claro que, reconoció suspirando para sus adentros, ella no le debía ninguna explicación. No le debía nada. La deuda era toda suya.

«Protección» era la palabra que había usado el capitán Granger. Harry recordaba cómo la mano del capitán se había aferrado débilmente a la manga de su chaqueta con las últimas reservas de energía de un moribundo.

«¡Prométame que la protegerá! ¡Prométamelo! ¡Cueste lo que cueste!»

¡Maldición! ¿Aún le quedaba por saber algo más?

Los hombres que lo rodeaban estaban sumidos en una discusión inacabable sobre el señor Dudley Dursley, pero Harry no les había prestado atención.

—¿Cómo era el señor Granger?—preguntó. Detestaba sacar información a los extraños, pero necesitaba saber más—. El padre del capitán Neville, quiero decir.

—¿El padre? —dijo uno de los que bebían—. No era mejor que ninguno de nosotros, aunque se daba unos aires que parecía el rey de Inglaterra. Fue minero en Gales hasta que se casó con la hija del propietario de la mina y se volvió rico. Cuando el anciano dueño murió, Granger vendió la mina, se enriqueció aún mas, compró la casa solariega y se instaló como todo un caballero. Crió a su hijo y a su hija como un caballero y una dama, pero ellos no respondieron a sus expectativas, como se tenía merecido. El señor Neville se fue a la guerra y la señorita Granger se negó a casarse con ninguno de los ricachones que pretendieron su mano.

Ah, pensó Harry. Eso explicaba su ligero acento galés. Y el que su tía fuera galesa hasta la médula.

—Pero fue el conde de Slytherin el que se negó a que su hijo se casara con ella cuando Granger se lo propuso —dijo otro hombre, tras mostrar al posadero su jarra vacía— Ella no tuvo la ocasión de rechazarlo. Pero probablemente lo habría hecho —dijo el patrón, poniéndose de pie— La señorita Granger nunca se ha dado aires de nada.

Harry también se puso de pie, hizo un gesto amistoso al pasar a los parroquianos, y volvió a su habitación. Iba a dar un paseo, resolvió. Tenía que decidir qué iba a hacer… si es que hacía algo. Sería sin duda de mala educación volver a Gryffindor y comenzar a fisgonear nuevamente en los asuntos de la señorita Granger. Por poco que le gustara la idea, el día siguiente por mañana no podría regresar tranquilamente a su hogar.

¿qué hará Harry para cumplir con su promesa?, ¿porqué Hermione espera a Draco?, ya se descubrirá en los siguientes caps.

Cuídense.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por sus reviews y favoritos seguimos con un capítulo más de la historia Ligeramente casados de Mary Balogh adaptada a nuestro mundo Harmony.

Los personajes son de JK Rowling y no obtengo ningún lucro por esta adaptación

Capítulo 3

Esa misma tarde, Hermione fue caminando sola al pueblo. La tía Minerva la habría acompañado si hubiera cogido la carroza, pero necesitaba más el aire fresco y el ejercicio que la compañía y así tendría tiempo para pensar y hacer planes.

¿Qué iban a hacer? Estaba aterrorizada. Desde el día anterior por la tarde había tratado de concentrarse en el único hecho que tenía importancia, la muerte de Neville. Lo había querido tiernamente. Quería llorarlo como se merecía. Pero….

Pero había fallecido demasiado pronto.

Percy había dejado un testamento y en él legaba Gryffindor a Hermione. Pero en realidad nunca había sido suyo. Sería de la castaña hasta el primer aniversario de la muerte de su padre. Y, por una ironía del destino, el día en que se cumpliera dicho aniversario iría a parar a su primo Dudley. El testamento de Neville carecía de valor. Había fallecido demasiado pronto. Qué poco le habría costado morirse un poco más tarde, pensó con amargura.

Al cabo de cinco días se habrían quedado todos sin hogar. Todos. El pánico le encogía el estómago. Si se hubiera podido concentrar exclusivamente en sus apuros personales, habría encontrado una solución; la más evidente, buscar trabajo. Pero no podía permitirse el lujo de pensar solo en sí misma.

Subió al puente de piedra encorvado que cruzaba el río entre su hacienda y el valle y, antes de entrar en el pueblo y acercarse a la vicaría, se detuvo un instante para contemplar el agua que fluía mansamente. Tenía cinco días para hacer planes. Ese día podía dedicarlo a concentrarse en Neville. Lo merecía ampliamente.

El pastor Remus Lupin estaba en casa, como pudo comprobar la ojimiel cuando este acudió personalmente a abrirle la puerta. Su ama de llaves se había ausentado y él era un hombre muy respetuoso de las formas, por lo que, en lugar de invitarla a entrar, le propuso que lo acompañara a dar un paseo por el jardín de la iglesia. El vicario era un hombre adulto de aspecto confiable, de rostro lozano y pelo castaño rojizo, que siempre se sentía torpe con Hermione y enrojecía al verla, como le ocurría con las demás jóvenes de su parroquia, para muchas de las cuales era el personaje favorito de la zona.

Estaba a punto de ponerse en camino hacia Gryffindor, le dijo, pues acababa de volver tras dos días de ausencia y se había enterado del trágico fallecimiento de su hermano. Le dio el pésame y se pusieron a hablar de las honras fúnebres cuya celebración le había pedido Hermione.

—De acuerdo, mañana —accedió ella, cuando supo que el pastor debía volver a ausentarse por trabajo al día siguiente.

—Yo me ocuparé de que todo el mundo se entere. ¿Puede encargarse usted de todos los detalles de la ceremonia?

—Por supuesto —le garantizó él—. ¿Alguien podría pronunciar unas palabras para honrar la memoria de su difunto hermano, señorita Granger? No llegué a conocerlo personalmente y solo podría hablar de él en términos muy generales.

Hermione reflexionó un momento mientras se detenían a la sombra de un haya.

—Creo que Terry Boot estaría de acuerdo en hacerlo —dijo—. Él y Neville tenían la misma edad y crecieron juntos como vecinos y amigos. Le escribiré en cuanto vuelva a casa.

Pero el traqueteo sordo de unos cascos que se acercaban por el puente los distrajo a ambos. La castaña se sorprendió al reconocer al coronel Potter, que se dirigía hacia ellos sobre su montura, probablemente de camino hacia la posada, que se encontraba en el extremo opuesto del pueblo. ¿Por qué seguía allí? Creía que estaría ya a varias horas de distancia de allí, de regreso a su casa.

Él los vio cuando su caballo llegó a la altura del haya y se tocó el ala del sombrero con la fusta. Aunque no llevaba uniforme, su figura a caballo era realmente imponente. Era tal como ella lo había imaginado. No era un hombre con el que a uno le gustaría cruzarse por la calle, pensó. Tenía un aire tan serio que parecía inconcebible que albergara un poco de sentido del humor. Un hombre que jamás reía. Pero no debía mostrarse antipática. Le había hecho dos visitas. Le había ofrecido su ayuda desinteresada.

El coronel dudó ligeramente antes de detener su caballo. Se volvió hacia la vicaría, desmontó, tiró las riendas por encima de valla del jardín y se acercó a grandes pasos hacia ellos. Hermione se sentía tan extrañada como molesta. No quería tener nada que ver con él. No le gustaba, aunque fue lo bastante sincera consigo misma para comprender que el único motivo de su aversión era que había sido el portador de la terrible noticia.

La ojimiel presentó a los dos caballeros.

Fue el coronel Potter —explicó al pastor— quien trajo la noticia de la muerte de Neville. Era su comandante en jefe.

—Una tragedia —dijo Lupin—. Su óbito es una pérdida tremenda para la señorita Granger y para todos los vecinos. Pensábamos celebrar una ceremonia mañana por la tarde. ¿Estará todavía aquí, señor?

—Me ha retrasado la enfermedad de mi ordenanza —explicó el coronel—. Ha cogido un resfriado al volver a Gran Bretaña. No sé bien cuándo podremos irnos.

El pastor musitó unas palabras de comprensión. El coronel miró a la castaña y ella sintió la necesidad incontrolable de dar un paso atrás. Tenía una mirada penetrante, muy directa. Compadecía a sus hombres y se alegró de que Neville, aunque subalterno de Harry, fuera al menos oficial.

—¿Una ceremonia fúnebre? —preguntó.

—Lamentablemente —dijo—, no puedo darle sepultura aquí. Aquí es donde creció. Está en el recuerdo de la mayoría de mis vecinos y amigos. Era mi hermano. Tengo que celebrar las exequias, darle una suerte de despedida oficial.

El coronel asintió en señal de comprensión.

—Nos preguntábamos a quién pedirle que dijera un elogio fúnebre —explicó el vicario—. Yo llegué a esta parroquia cuando el capitán Granger ya se había ido y no creo que saliera airoso.

La tenebrosa mirada del coronel seguía posada sobre Hermione.

—Quizá —dijo— sería conveniente que lo hiciera yo, señora. Sus vecinos deberían saber qué valeroso oficial de caballería llegó a ser el Neville Granger que ellos recuerdan y con qué bravura luchó por su patria.

—Es un ofrecimiento sumamente generoso, señor —dijo Lupin.

—¿Se quedaría un día más por mí? — Hermione frunció el ceño—. ¿Haría eso por mí, coronel?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Di mi palabra de honor, señora.

Protegerla. La noche anterior, mientras la ojimiel yacía insomne en la cama, comprendió el miedo justificado de Neville a lo que su muerte supondría para ella, y eso le había roto el corazón. Pero, ¿qué creía Neville que podía hacer por ella el coronel? Supuso que su hermano deliraba cuando tuvo esa idea peregrina.

—Gracias —dijo— Es de lo más generoso por su parte.

Él inclinó la cabeza, apartando finalmente la mirada de la castaña y se despidió del pastor Remus. Poco después se alejaba a grandes pasos y volvía a montar su caballo.

—Un caballero de los pies a la cabeza —observó el pastor.

—Sí. — Hermione se mostró de acuerdo. También, manifiestamente, un hombre de palabra. Comprendió que el ofrecimiento de ayudar que le había hecho por la mañana y el que le acababa de hacer ahora de permanecer un día más para pronunciar un elogio en las exequias que se iban a celebrar al día siguiente en honor de Neville no tenían nada que ver con la amabilidad. Su hermano le había salvado la vida y se sentía en deuda con él. Le había dado su palabra de que la protegería y, al no tener otra forma de ponerse a su servicio, optaba por quedarse para pronunciar una apología que le sirviera de consuelo a ella y de ejemplo a sus vecinos.

Le estaba agradecida.

Harry no se consideraba una persona elocuente. Ciertamente, nunca había pronunciado un elogio fúnebre. Había asistido a tantos entierros de sus hombres y sus oficiales que le deprimía pensarlo, pero los capellanes del regimiento siempre habían dicho todo cuanto había que decir.

—El capitán Neville Granger puso una vez su vida en peligro y sufrió heridas muy graves para salvar la mía —comenzó cuando llegó la hora de pronunciar su discurso frente a la impresionante multitud congregada en la hermosa iglesia del pueblo, típicamente inglesa.

La señorita Granger, vestida por completo de gris, estaba sentada en el primer banco, junto a su tía, de negro y con velo. La rubia que había visto dando clases a los niños sobre el césped de Gryffindor también asistía, al igual que el ama de llaves, que habría sido un excelente sargento si hubiera pertenecido al opuesto, como pensó Harry cuando la vio circular por el ala de la iglesia detrás de su ama. La mayoría de los feligreses iban vestidos de luto en señal de respeto. Quizá algunos se preguntaban por qué la señorita Granger en particular no lo hacía.

—Estuve al lado del capitán Neville cuando murió —concluyó tras el discurso que tenía preparado y que duró unos minutos— Su último pensamiento fue para su hermana. Me pidió que le trajera personalmente la noticia de su fallecimiento. Y me pidió que le suplicara que no llevara luto por él. Es por honrar esa promesa, por lo que hoy viste de gris. Tenemos que sentirnos honrados de haber conocido a un hombre tan valeroso, que se entregó generosamente al servicio de sus conciudadanos y de la patria. Debemos demostrarle nuestro respeto dirigiéndoselo a la hermana que amó hasta el final. Señora….

Harry le dedicó el saludo militar más tieso y ceremonioso posible, antes de volver a su asiento. Advirtió que ella estaba sentada con la espalda rígida, los ojos resecos, pálida como un fantasma. La señora Mc Gonagall y varios miembros de la feligresía lloriqueaban en sus pañuelos.

No prestó demasiada atención al resto de la ceremonia. La campana de la iglesia dobló tristemente cuando todo hubo concluido.

Estrechó la mano al pastor Lupin y le agradeció la sobriedad y dignidad que habían presidido las honras fúnebres. Se preguntaba si sería el momento adecuado para cruzar unas palabras con la señorita Granger o si sería más conveniente aguardar otro día, pero fue ella quien tomó la decisión por él, acercándose tendía una mano enguantada.

—Gracias, coronel —dijo— Guardaré con devoción el recuerdo de cuanto ha dicho acerca de Neville, que ignoraba en gran parte. Y nunca olvidaré su cortesía al quedarse otro día por mí.

—Ha sido un placer, señora —dijo, tomándole la mano delgada y cálida.

—¿Cómo está hoy su ordenanza? —La pregunta de la ojimiel lo cogió por sorpresa.

—Mucho mejor, señora, le agradezco su interés —respondió.

—Me agrada oírlo —dijo ella- Unos amigos y vecinos vendrán a casa a tomar el té. ¿Me hará el favor de asistir usted también?

No podía pedir más. Probablemente no tendría demasiadas oportunidades de hablar en privado con ella, pero quizá se le ocurriera algo. Aunque todavía no sabía qué le iba a decir, que le iba a preguntar, con cuánta impertinencia se atrevería a insistir.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, alguien se adelantó, inclinándose y sonriendo, vestido de luto riguroso de la cabeza a los pies. Hasta el pañuelo que bailaba colgado de uno de sus guantes era negro.

—Un discurso conmovedor sin duda, milord —dijo a un Harry estupefacto—. Me ha costado sobremanera retener las lágrimas. Mi madre no ha podido. Qué consuelo habrá sido para el pobre Neville tener a un oficial de tan ilustre linaje a su lado mientras expiraba. Si no me equivoco, milord, es usted hijo del difunto duque de Bewcastle y su hermano es el actual portador del título. Le agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, milord, que haya condescendido a honrarnos con su presencia esta tarde.

—¿Señor? —dijo Harry con manifiesta altivez.

—Coronel —dijo la señorita Granger, con los ojos endurecidos y los labios apretados—, permítame que le presente a mi primo, el señor Dudley Dursley.

—Es un gran honor, milord —dijo Dudley, inclinándose zalamero y sonriendo embobado—. ¿Me permite que le presente también a mi madre? ¿Dónde está? —Volvió la cabeza y examinó los grupos que se habían formado en el patio exterior—. Pero ¿dónde se ha metido? Ah, ahí está, conversando con la señora Philpot y la señorita Drabble. —Agitó el pañuelo con el brazo en alto.

Harry lo miró mucho más detenidamente. ¿Era ese el hombre que iba a heredar Gryffindor? Alto y rechoncho, henchía el pecho y se daba aires de importancia y de estar muy atareado. Y era obsequioso hasta decir basta. El primo de la señorita Granger no tenía, según observó el pelinegro, el más mínimo acento galés. Todo lo contrario. Al lado de su acento hasta un marqués parecía provinciano.

—El coronel Potter puede conocer a mi tía en Gryffindor, —dijo la castaña— Vendrá a tomar el té. Al menos, eso creo. —Miró inquisitivamente a Harry.

—Oh, tiene que venir, milord —añadió Dursley, dejando de llamar a su madre— Insisto en que nos honre con su compañía por muy humilde morada que pueda ser la casona en comparación con la sede ducal, ni qué decir tiene. Se trata de Hogwarths Hollow ¿no es cierto? No le puedo decir lo contenta que se pondrá mama.

—Gracias, señora. — Harry se inclinó ante la señorita Granger, e hizo caso de su primo— Ahí estaré.

Se fue a grandes zancadas en dirección a la posada. Haría que le ensillaran el caballo e iría con él. Cómo compadecía a la pobre mujer si de verdad tenía que pasar su vida en compañía de su primo y la madre de éste cuando se hubiera cumplido el aniversario de la muerte de su padre.

¿Era eso lo que tanto preocupaba al capitán Granger?

Hermione se había sentido predispuesta favorablemente hacia el coronel lord Harry Potter desde que salieron de la iglesia. En cambio, cuando se hubo ido de Gryffindor después de tomar el té, lo despreciaba y se alegró de corazón ante la idea de no volver a verlo más.

Sus vecinos fueron muy atentos. Casi todos acudieron a su casa y todos le dirigieron palabras sensatas y amables acerca de Neville y de la ceremonia. Hanna Aboth, la mujer de Terry estuvo sentada junto a Hermione casi durante una hora, cogiéndole mano y acariciándosela sin cesar, asegurándole que ese día era una experiencia penosa para ella pero necesaria, que cuando hubiera concluido se sentiría de nuevo mejor.

—Y, ¿sabes? —le dijo con suma seriedad en un momento en que se quedaron solas—, puedes venir cuando quieras y establecer tu hogar en nuestra casa, Hermione. Terry está de acuerdo conmigo en que nada nos agradaría más.

Ella miró al otro extremo de la habitación, en dirección a Terry. Pobre hombre, seguro que odiaba la idea. Pero le emocionó la bondad de Hanna. Las dos eran amigas desde que ella se había casado con Terry cinco años atrás. Pero la amistad tenía unos límites.

—No quiero pensar en lo que pasará después de hoy, Hanna —le dijo Hermione— Pero muchas gracias. Eres muy buena.

En honor a la verdad, le había costado una enormidad pensar racionalmente ese día. Hasta en la ceremonia le había sido difícil concentrarse, por mucho que lo intentó. Solo las palabras del coronel habían captado y retenido toda su atención.

El tiempo apremiaba.

Le habría bastado casarse el año anterior para ahorrarse esa maldición a sí misma y a todos los que se hallaban a su cargo. Había recibido varias propuestas. Pero no había tomado en serio a ningún pretendiente. Esperaba a Draco. Oh, qué tonta había sido… Ya no tenía el convencimiento de que Draco fuera a volver en absoluto. Y, aunque lo hiciera, sería demasiado tarde para salvar a sus criados y amigos.

Le costaba creer que estaba dudando de Draco. En contra de los dictados de la razón, tal vez, lo había amado y había confiado en él durante quince largos y silenciosos meses.

Nadie sabía nada de él, ni siquiera la tía Petunia. Draco, el vizconde Malfoy, cuyo padre, el conde de Slytherin, había prohibido terminantemente el matrimonio cuando el padre de la castaña se lo propuso, formaba parte del cuerpo diplomático y por entonces se encontraba destinado en la embajada británica en Rusia, aunque quizá estuviera ya de vuelta en Inglaterra. Había prometido regresar directamente a su casa cuando volviera en marzo y hacer por fin público su compromiso. Para entonces, le dijo, sería diplomático respetado, una persona importante por derecho propio, y su padre no podría impedirle casarse con la mujer que escogiera. Se casarían antes del fin del verano.

Hermione sonrió con gesto cansado a uno de los vecinos, que se había inclinado a darle el pésame y le comentaba lo hermosa que había sido la ceremonia fúnebre. Qué bondadosos eran todos. Qué bueno tener amigos que se preocuparan por ella.

¿Dónde estaba Draco en ese preciso instante? No tenía forma de averiguarlo. No se habían escrito en los quince meses de su ausencia: después de todo, no era correcto que un hombre y una mujer se cartearan si no estaban casados o al menos comprometidos oficialmente. Al menos, eso era lo que llevaba diciéndose los quince interminables meses en que no había sabido de él. Pero hacía poco había comprendido que no le habría costado nada encontrar un canal de comunicación con ella sin poner en peligro su reputación. Que venga, pensó. Ojalá levantara la vista en ese instante y lo viera de pie en el pasillo, hermoso, rubio, con su perenne aire de sentirse a gusto, confiado. Pero, cuando levantó los ojos, no vio sino al coronel lord Potter de pie, escuchaba a Dudley.

Sorprendentemente, el coronel no parecía tratar de zafarse de su presencia. A Hermione casi se le había escapado una risa al asistir al desaire que le había infligido a Dudley en el jardín de la iglesia y fue para ella una desilusión ver cómo atizaba ahora las ínfulas de grandeza de su primo dedicándole toda su atención. Pero se alegró de no tener que cumplir con su deber de cortesía para con el hosco coronel. Se habría sentido en deuda con él si la tarde no hubiera acabado como lo hizo.

Había bajado a la terraza para despedirse de Terry y Hanna Boot. Agitó la mano en su dirección mientras se alejaban, sintiéndose de repente agotada y terriblemente sola. Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a entrar en la casa, justo cuando Dudley y la tía Petunia salían de ella, acompañados del coronel Potter, y el cochero de Dudley acercaba la carroza para llevarlos de vuelta a casa. Aparte de la risita nerviosa que le dedicó la tía Petunia no le prestaron ninguna atención a Hermione, como si fuera invisible.

—Y, además, esto —dijo Dudley, extendiendo el brazo para abarcar la casa y el parque—, es un hogar totalmente inadecuado para un caballero. Podría calificarse incluso de casucha rural sin distinción de ninguna clase. Un portal de mármol con esculturas griegas, columnas y escalinatas, en eso es en lo que pienso. Causará una impresión imborrable en la vista, ¿no le parece, milord?

La castaña miró incrédula la belleza esplendente de la parra que cubría la fachada. Esperaba que el coronel cortara por lo sano un comentario de tan poco tacto, máxime cuando ella podía haberlo oído.

—En la vista y en los visitantes —asintió el coronel, con tono lánguido y lleno de altivez aristocrática— Una mejora tal a su propiedad no hará sino elevarlo aún más en la estima de sus pares, señor.

Dudley se volvió.

—Y hay que ensanchar el camino de entrada y pavimentarlo —dijo—. Apenas si hay paso para que puedan cruzarse dos carrozas hermosas. Caerán algunos árboles.

Mis antiguos y adorados árboles, pensó Hermione, anonadada.

—Una idea admirable —repuso el coronel Potter—. Después de todo, no son más que árboles. Mucho menos importantes que la carroza de un caballero.

Dursley observó con aire de satisfacción cuanto lo rodeaba, hasta que la carroza, deteniéndose ante él, ocultó la mansión a su vista.

—Ha sido un auténtico placer conocerlo, milord —dijo— Un placer y un honor para mamá también. Quizá nos visite usted en alguna ocasión cuando se encuentre en Oxfordshire, una vez que yo haya podido convertir Gryffindor en una propiedad digna de acoger al hijo de un duque. Quizá quiera unirse a mí en una partida de caza. A lo mejor incluso el duque, su hermano… Dejó flotar aquella descabellada sugerencia.

El coronel inclinó la cabeza y le ofreció la mano a la tía Petunia quien se quedó tan confundida que le costó comprender que era para ayudarla a subir al coche. En cuanto se dio cuenta, aferró la mano que le tendían y subió los peldaños trotando.

—Hermione… —Dudley se dignó por fin reconocer la presencia de su prima antes de ocupar su sitio en la carroza— Volveré en cuatro días para instalarme. Espero que no me montes un numerito vulgar de protesta. Ya sabes lo delicados que son los nervios de mamá.

—Adiós, Dudley —dijo la castaña— Adiós, tía. Gracias por haber venido. Su tía se llevó un pañuelo negro a los ojos después de sonreírle con ternura.

—¿Cómo están Lili y James? —le había susurrado poco después de haber llegado a la casa, lanzando miradas ansiosas a diestro y siniestro. Pero había escogido mal el momento, pues Dudley había aparecido súbitamente a su lado. La tía Petunia había sonreído entonces vagamente, y añadido que la cocinera de Hermione tenía que darle la receta del bizcocho con pasas.

Cuando la carroza se hubo marchado, la ojimiel quedó de pie en la puerta junto al coronel lord Harry Potter.

—Señora —comenzó él—, permítame….

No lo dejó acabar. El mero sonido de su voz la llenaba de indignación. Hermione se dio la vuelta y entró en su casa sin mirar atrás.

...

¿Por qué habrá actuado Harry asi?, ¿Por qué no llega Draco? Y…¿Qué hará hermione?.

Sus dudas se resolverán en el siguiente Cap.

Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por sus comentarios, continuemos con esta hermosa historia.

Capítulo 4

—Estoy _bucho bejor_, señor —dijo Snape— _Podebos_ estar en _cabino_ al alba.

Harry permanecía de pie en la habitación de la posada, de espaldas a su ordenanza, y cerró los ojos. ¡Qué terrible tentación! Esperó un poco antes de proferir a pleno pulmón todas las palabras soeces, vulgares, obscenas y blasfemas de que constaba su rico vocabulario.

Snape aspiró ruidosamente el aire por la nariz.

—Suénate esa maldita nariz —le ordenó Potter.

El ordenanza obedeció, sonándose como un barrito de elefante.

—Mi ropa de civil —dijo el ojiverde, desabrochándose los botones de su casaca escarlata.

—¿Su ropa de _bontar_? —preguntó Snape.

—La ropa de montar no, maldita sea —respondió bruscamente Harry, quitándose la casaca y arrojándola sobre el respaldo de una silla. Ya la recogería más tarde su ayudante—. ¿He pedido acaso la ropa de montar?

—No, señor —concedió Severus— Es solo que pensé que había decidido que nos _fuérabos_ esta noche. —Obviamente sonarse la nariz no le había liberado los conductos nasales.

—Te equivocaste —replicó el pelinegro, tajante— Cuando decida irme de esta posada infernal, te lo haré saber.

Veinte minutos después, vestía de nuevo de civil: camisa de seda blanca, una chaqueta azul marino entallada, chaleco de color marfil, pantalones de ante y botas altas con borlas blancas. Estaba recién afeitado pero de tan mal humor como media antes. O aún peor.

Todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de saber por Dudley, a quien había sonsacado la información con habilidad consumada. Había bastado con adularlo simulando interés, haciéndole algunas preguntas y aprobando incondicionalmente todas y cada una de sus necias respuestas. Se habría sentido mucho mejor si hubiera podido estrangular a esa pequeña alimaña.

El viejo Granger debía de haber sido una buena pieza, pensó Harry con desdén mientras se disponía a cenar en su cuarto. No estaba de humor para dejarse ver por la taberna. Granger no había logrado casar a su hija con ninguno de los pretendientes, siempre de mayor rango social, que le había presentado, de modo que trataba de dirigir los pasos de Hermione desde la tumba.

Según una cláusula del testamento que había escrito poco antes de morir, Granger dejaba todo a su hija, pero solo por un año. Transcurrido ese tiempo, la herencia pasaría a manos de su hijo, o, en caso de que este falleciera antes, a su primo. Pero, al mismo tiempo, le dejaba abierta una puerta sumamente tentadora: si Hermione se casaba antes de que hubiera transcurrido el primer año, su herencia adquiriría carácter vitalicio.

Quedaban cuatro días para que se cumpliera el primer aniversario de la muerte del viejo Granger.

Dudley Dursley estaba a punto de heredar. Había importunado a su prima con propuestas de matrimonio cuando le había parecido beneficioso pero, ahora que ya no la necesitaba, había dejado de interesarle. Hermione tenía cuatro días para dejar la casa. Dudley Dursley no sabía ni quería saber qué sería de ella.

Dos días antes, la noticia del fallecimiento de su hermano había supuesto un doble mazazo para la Srta. Granger. No cabía duda de que su muerte la había afectado íntimamente. Pero en su aspecto demacrado y sombrío pesaría también lo que aquella muerte implicaba. Al parecer, el capitán Neville legaba todo a su hermana y había firmado documentos en virtud de los cuales renunciaba a todos sus derechos sobre la hacienda de Gryffindor a favor de ella. Por desgracia, su generosidad no iba a servir de nada. Había fallecido antes de adquirir ningún derecho sobre la hacienda y sin poder disponer de la propiedad conforme a sus deseos.

Al cabo de cuatro días Hermione Granger se quedaría sin hogar y sin dinero. Su padre no le había dejado siquiera una dote o una mísera pensión con la que sobrevivir.

Después de comer, Harry despidió a Severus y se dedicó a recorrer la habitación repitiendo todos los tacos malsonantes que había gritado antes a su ordenanza. Pero dar rienda suelta a su mal humor no lo hizo sentirse mejor.

El capitán Granger estaba preocupado con razón. Su hermana necesitaba efectivamente ayuda y protección. Y Harry había jurado solemnemente ofrecérselas. «Cueste lo que cueste.» Durante el camino de vuelta de Gryffindor a la posada se había estrujado el cerebro pensando en qué podía hacer por ella. Antes de llegar comprendió que solo había una solución. El problema era que esa solución no le gustaba en absoluto, por decirlo con el mayor de los eufemismos.

Y sólo quedaban cuatro días.

Aunque esa tarde, antes de irse de la hacienda, Hermione Granger lo había mirado con sarcasmo y arrogancia —y quién podía reprochárselo tras la ridícula escena que lo había visto representar con Dudley Dursley —, iba a tener que persuadirla de que lo recibiera de nuevo, lo escuchara y aceptara lo que tenía que proponerle.

Esas cuatro palabras —cueste lo que cueste— eran como una rueda de molino atada a su cuello. Significaban una condena a cadena perpetua justo ahora que había empezado a soñar otros sueños. Solo había un modo de protegerla.

Maldita sea, solo había un modo.

Se caló con fuerza el sombrero y cogió su bastón.

Cuando los invitados se hubieron marchado, Hermione convocó a todos los moradores de la casa, con la única excepción de los niños y el aya Tonks, que los llevó a su cuarto. Los demás se reunieron en el salón, limpio después del té.

No tenía sentido seguir postergando la reunión. Ya nada iba a cambiar. Nada podía salvarlos. Lo único que Hermione podía hacer era darles la noticia con unos días de antelación, aunque ya estuvieran todos al corriente. Nadie ignoraba la verdad.

—Dudo que mi primo se quede con alguno de vosotros —comenzó diciendo en medio de un tenso silencio. Había invitado a todos a sentarse, pero ella se había quedado de pie— Quizá contigo sí, Flitwick, dado que has sido ayuda de cámara en Didcote y a Dudley le impresionan esas cosas.

—Me despidieron por cazar furtivamente, señorita —le espetó Flitwick—. Usted fue la única que se arriesgó a darme una oportunidad. Y, de todas formas, yo no trabajaría para él aunque me lo pidiera.

—Y usted, señora Pomfrey, tiene fama de ser la mejor cocinera de Oxfordshire —le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

—Pero se ha corrido la voz de que una vez trabajé como cocinera para las chicas y los chulos de un burdel de Londres señorita —respondió la mujer—. Y usted fue la única que me ofreció un empleo. Yo estoy con Flitwick. Si alguna vez tuviera que cocinar para «su excelencia», le envenenaría el rosbif. Lo juro.

—Albus. —Hermione se volvió hacia un hombre manco, su administrador—. Lo siento muchísimo. Todos nuestros sueños, nuestros proyectos… tendremos que abandonarlos. Aquí no te darán siquiera trabajo.

Albus y ella tenían la intención de comprar una parcela lindante con Gryffindor. Mejor dicho, la ojimiel iba a comprar el terreno con la aprobación de Neville, al final del año, y Albus se encargaría de administrarlo. Querían crear una explotación agrícola para los soldados más necesitados, los inválidos de guerra. En esa especie de comuna vivirían, trabajarían y volverían a ser autosuficientes. Después de cierto tiempo, Albus le habría devuelto el dinero de la parcela y se habría convertido en su legítimo propietario, si bien Hermione nunca había tenido la intención de aplicar esa cláusula del pacto.

—No pasa nada, señorita Granger, no se preocupe usted por mí —respondió el anciano—. Sobreviviré.

—Dobby, querido Dobby. —Hermione lo miró con cariño—. Hablaré con el señor Robson para ver si te quiere ofrecer un empleo. Haré todo lo posible.

—¿He hecho algo mal, señorita Granger? —le preguntó el muchacho, dirigiéndole una mirada de profundo desconsuelo.

Flitwick le dio una palmadita en el hombro y le prometió que le explicaría todo más tarde. En eso todos giraron para observar a la institutriz ingresar.

—Ninfa… —Pero la castaña fue incapaz de mirar a la muchacha y de pronunciar una sola palabra más. Cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a la boca. Sentía un dolor agudo en la garganta y en el pecho. ¿Dónde iría Ninfa? ¿Qué haría? ¿Quién le daría trabajo? ¿Cómo iba a alimentar y criar a Teddy?

—Hermione —dijo Ninfa—, no es usted responsable de mí. De verdad. Ha sido increíblemente afectuosa conmigo, pero ahora debe pensar en sí misma. Yo saldré adelante. Encontraré algo. Ya lo había hecho antes de que usted me trajera aquí.

Hermione abrió los ojos y dirigió una mirada a su tía. Su casita de campo en Gales la habían vendido. En el testamento de su padre no se mencionaba la pensión que le había dejado. La tía Minerva era una anciana cansada y medio tullida. Había sido una inmensa satisfacción para la ojimiel llevársela a Gryffindor y prodigarle unos mimos que no había conocido nunca.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí, cariño —dijo con firmeza la tía Minerva— Volveré a casa, al lugar donde nací. Allí tengo amigos que pueden albergarme. Haré algo útil y me ganaré la vida. Pero ¿y tú? Tu padre te desarraigó, te crió como una dama y te ha dejado sin nada, el muy malvado. Y todo porque no pudo salirse con la suya. Si estuviera vivo, le diría un par de cosas. Créeme, me iba a oír.

Pero Hermione no la escuchaba. Estaba pensando en James y Lili. Eran huérfanos. Sus padres habían muerto con pocos días de diferencia de unas fiebres virulentas y los niños habían iniciado un viaje interminable a lo largo y ancho de Inglaterra, pasando de un pariente a otro, sin que ninguno los acogiera o se hiciera cargo de ellos de alguna forma. La última de la lista había sido su tía abuela, Petunia Evans. Hermione estaba convencida de que su tía, si hubiera dependido de ella, habría abierto las puertas de su casa y de su corazón a los niños. Pero Dudley la había persuadido de que eso habría perjudicado su salud y le habría destrozado los nervios.

A espaldas de Dudley, la tía Petunia había acudido presurosa a Gryffindor y Hermione se había hecho cargo de los niños, a pesar de que no la unía a ellos ningún lazo de sangre. El padre de la castaña acababa de fallecer, Neville estaba combatiendo, esperar el regreso Draco se le hacía interminable, se sentía sola a pesar de la presencia de la tía Minerva en casa y el llanto lastimero de la tía Petunia había roto el corazón.

La señora Johnson, una viuda de Heybridge conocida por su buena mano con los niños, aceptó ocuparse de los huérfanos de modo que Hermione se puso a buscarles una institutriz. Una amiga casada, que ahora vivía a unos cincuenta kilómetros, le había hablado de una desdichada institutriz de su barrio, a quien habían despedido cuando se supo que esperaba un hijo ilegítimo de su patrón, y que desde entonces arrastraba una existencia mísera como lavandera. Una semana más tarde, Ninfa Tonks se instalaba en Gryffindor con su bebé.

¿Qué sería de James y Lili? ¿Lograría Hermione convencer a Dudley de que fuera generoso y los dejara quedarse, ahora que iba disponer de una casa más grande y una mayor fortuna? ¿Dejaría quedarse también al aya Tonks, para que el cambio no fuera tan traumático para los niños? ¡No! Eso estaba totalmente descartado.

—Hagrida… —comenzó a decir.

—A mí no tienes que decirme nada más, niña mía —la interrumpió el ama de llaves—. He estado más de una vez en la cárcel y he vivido para contarlo. Dejé Londres en busca de una vida mejor y me detuvieron por vagabunda. Después, tú me acogiste. Nunca lo olvidaré y te bendeciré con mi último aliento, pero no quiero añadir un solo gramo de peso a la carga que llevas sobre los hombros. No estoy a tu cuidado, Hermione. De veras que no. Pero si no te importa, cuando te echen de aquí, me quedaré contigo, y por un tiempo seré yo quien cuide de ti. El mundo puede ser muy cruel.

—¡Oh, Hagrida! —la ojimiel no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas.

Hagrida se encargó de echar a todos, y todos, salvo la tía Minerva, se fueron de puntillas, sin hacer ruido, como si salieran de la habitación de un enfermo.

Uno de los momentos favoritos de la castaña era de noche, cuando, después de cenar, subía al cuarto de los niños y jugaba con ellos y les leía cuentos, mientras Ninfa se dedicaba a Teddy y le cantaba nanas para que se durmiera.

Esa noche, Hermione leía un cuento. James estaba sentado a su lado, sin llegar a tocarla. Durante los meses que siguieron a la muerte sus padres había aprendido que el mundo de los adultos era muy poco de fiar, y trataba de olvidar aquella lección cruel despacio y con cautela. Lili se acurrucaba contra el otro costado de Hermione. De carácter apacible y bondadoso, parecía menos afectada que James por los sucesos acaecidos. Pero el aya Tonks le había contado que a veces se despertaba en plena noche gritando o llorando desconsoladamente.

Ninfa, de pie en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de Teddy, escuchaba el cuento. El pequeño ya debía de dormir. Canuto dormitaba acurrucado a los pies de la ojimiel, con el hocico sobre las patas.

Todo parecía de una normalidad inquietante.

Hermione hizo un gran esfuerzo por concentrarse en las aventuras de los dos niños que escapaban en la oscuridad del bosque de las garras de un duende diabólico y que, en mitad del camino que los conducía a la salvación, se topaban con un feroz león que llevaba una espina clavada en una pata. La castaña trataba desesperadamente de no pensar en el futuro. Se resistía al impulso irrefrenable de abrazar a los niños y estrecharlos fuertemente para no transmitirles su propio miedo. No lograba digerir la cena frugal que había tomado.

No podía evitar preguntarse dónde estaría Draco. De todas formas, aunque hubiera llegado esa misma noche, no habría podido salvar a ninguna de las personas que la rodeaban: era demasiado tarde para leer a tiempo las amonestaciones. Y le parecía egoísta pensar solo en su propia seguridad y comodidad. Pero ¿dónde estaba? Sería un alivio tan grande verlo, volver a sentir sus brazos en torno a ella, desahogarse contándole todas sus cuitas… Quizá a él se le ocurriera algo.

Pero no había nada que hacer.

Se había mostrado egoísta esperando el regreso de Draco, se reprochó, egoísta y estúpida. No iba a volver. No había escrito ni una sola vez durante el año en que, en principio, iba a estar fuera, ni una sola vez desde su regreso, hacía ya probablemente varios meses. Había sido una ingenua al creer en sus promesas de amor eterno. Pero esa súbita pérdida de fe le dio miedo. Se había aferrado a ella durante mucho tiempo. Y ella sí que lo amaba, lo amaba con todo su corazón.

¿Era la persona más estúpida e ingenua de la Tierra? Si ese año hubiera aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de otro pretendiente, ni ella, ni sus amigos, ni las personas que se hallaban a su cargo estarían ahora pasando tantos apuros.

Pero ¿cómo casarse con un hombre que no fuera Draco?

Alguien llamó con los nudillos a la puerta del cuarto de los niños, e interrumpió sus pensamientos deshilvanados. Hermione levantó la vista del libro al tiempo que la puerta se abría para da paso a Hagrida Rubeus, que lucía una expresión aún más amarga de lo normal.

—Es el caballero ese del ejército —anunció.

La castaña no mostró el más mínimo interés.

—El ojiverde con el ceño fruncido y con tanto nombre y apellido —aclaró Hagrida— Quiere ver a la señora. A estas horas de la noche.

—Dile que he salido. Que me he acostado —dijo Hermione indignada. ¡Cómo se atrevía! El coronel lord Harry Potter era la última persona que deseaba ver. Ni ahora ni nunca. Su falta de sensibilidad con ella y las palabras que había dirigido a Dudley en la terraza esa tarde habían acabado con su gratitud pasada.

—Ha dicho que no aceptará excusas —le informó Hagrida— Le he rogado que esperara en el vestíbulo pero no ha querido. Se ha ido derecho a la sala a grandes pasos, sin pedir permiso. Si quieres, niña mía, trato de echarlo. Aunque puedo plantar cara a casi cualquier hombre, a este no creo que logre moverlo, pero no importaría atizarle un par de sopapos, por engreído. No tenía por qué serlo ¿verdad? No me dio siquiera tiempo a pedirle disculpas.

—¡Está bien! —Hermione se puso en pie y le dio el libro a Ninfa. Canuto se levantó con un ladrido— Vamos a ocuparnos de este asunto. Pero si alguien ha de tener el gusto de atizarle un par de sopapos, Hagrida, esa soy yo. Esta tarde ha tenido la desfachatez decirle a mi primo Dudley que todos sus ridículos planes para mejorar Gryffindor harían de él un caballero más respetable y respetado. Y de mí ha hecho caso omiso.

—¡Qué maleducado! —exclamó Ninfa.

—¡Y que lo digas! —gritó Hagrida, dándose la vuelta con renovado ardor—. Le voy a dar una razón de serlo de verdad, por muy coronel y noble que se gaste. Le voy a cambiar la nariz de sitio, ya verás.

—No harás nada de eso— Hermione dio un suspiro. El ama de llaves se detuvo y se volvió a mirarla con expresión terca—. Acaba de leer el cuento a los niños ¿quieres, Ninfa? Bajaré a verlo, Hagrida. Quizá desee postrarse de rodillas ante mí y suplicarme perdón.

Se agachó para dar un beso de buenas noches a los niños y ordenó a Canuto que no la siguiera. El perro se volvió a sentar, mirándola pesaroso con su único ojo.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —preguntó el ama de llaves mientras bajaban juntas la escalera—. ¿O prefieres que llame a la señora Mc Gonagall? —La tía Minerva solía reposar un par de horas en su habitación después de cenar. Luego se reunía con su sobrina para tomar una taza de té antes de acostarse.

—Ni una cosa ni otra. Voy a ver al coronel Potter yo sola —dijo Hermione— Pero puedes quedarte en el vestíbulo si quieres. Te llamaré si necesito ayuda.

Al abrir la puerta de la sala de estar respiró profundamente.

El coronel estaba de pie frente al hogar, como la primera vez que lo había visto. Ahora no llevaba uniforme, pero seguía teniendo el mismo aire amenazador, la misma figura imponente. Se había tomado la libertad de encender las velas del candelabro sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Fuera estaba a punto de anochecer.

—Coronel Potter —dijo Hermione con brusquedad, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. No hizo ningún esfuerzo por sonreír ni mostrarse amable—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Señora, me ha ocultado usted la verdad —respondió él— Si no los hechos, sí las consecuencias. Es verdad que su padre le dejó a usted Gryffindor, pero solo con una condición que usted no ha cumplido. Está a punto de perderlo todo. Dentro de cuatro días, para ser exactos.

La furia le impidió hacer otra cosa que cerrar las manos y apretar los puños contra los costados. ¿Podían transformar hasta ese punto a un hombre los privilegios propios de la aristocracia? ¿Le daban derecho a ir donde no había sido invitado, a meterse en los asuntos ajenos, a dirigirse a ella con tanto descaro y crudeza?

—¿Para eso ha venido, coronel? —preguntó—. ¿Para tacharme de mentirosa? Es usted un impertinente. Le ruego que abandone esta casa inmediatamente. Buenas noches. —Cuando la castaña se apartó de la puerta para franquearle el paso, el corazón le latía con fuerza, a pesar de que no perdía fácilmente la calma y de que no solía dejarse arrastrar por la ira.

—Hoy todavía puede usted darme esa orden —replicó sin moverse— Pero dentro de poco ya no podrá hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—Quizá —dijo ella— cuando vuelva usted de visita el año próximo o el siguiente para admirar el pórtico de mármol y el camino de entrada pavimentado y sin árboles, le suelte otra impertinencia a Dudley y sea entonces él y no yo quien tenga el placer de echarlo de casa. Pero esta noche la dueña aún soy yo. Así que ¡fuera! —Se sentía como un ratoncillo que intentara imponer su voluntad a un león.

—Dudley Dudle es un asno consumado, ¿no cree? —Hermione no estaba segura de haber oído bien. Fijó su mirada en los ojos oscuros del coronel, pero no habían cambiado de expresión.

—¿De qué otro modo sino permitiéndole adularme habría podido enterarme de cuál es su verdadera situación, señora? —preguntó él.

La castaña frunció el entrecejo.

—Mi verdadera situación no es asunto suyo, coronel —contestó.

—Siento no estar de acuerdo con usted, señora —replico Harry—. Su seguridad, su bienestar, su felicidad eran asunto de su hermano. Antes de fallecer, él delegó en mí esa responsabilidad. No hay duda de que era a esto a lo que se refería cuando me hizo prometer que la protegería. Sabía lo que su muerte iba a significar para usted. Ocultándome la verdad, le niega usted a su hermano la paz que anhelaba cuando me pidió que hiciera esa promesa.

Hasta entonces, Hermione no había visto los ofrecimientos de ayuda del coronel bajo esa luz. Y ahora tampoco quería verlos así. Era un extraño. Y un hombre que pertenecía a un mundo distinto, a una clase social tan elevada que era imposible conversar con él o tratarlo como trataba a cualquiera de sus amigos o vecinos. Él era lord Harry Potter, hijo de un duque. Hermione se sentó en la primera silla que encontró.

—No me debe usted nada, coronel —afirmó— Ni siquiera me conoce.

—Yo sólo sé —repuso él— que soy responsable de usted. He dado mi palabra de honor. No he faltado nunca a mi palabra y no voy a empezar con usted.

—Lo dispenso a usted de esa obligación —dijo la ojimiel.

—No está en su mano —replicó él—. ¿Qué piensa hacer? ¿Cuáles son sus planes?

Cuando fue a tomar aliento para hablar, sintió que le faltaba aire. Como si hubiera estado corriendo a toda velocidad. Se encogió de hombros.

— Ya se me ocurrirá algo —respondió en voz baja.

—¿Tiene usted alguien a quien acudir? —inquirió él.

Seguía irritada por sus preguntas bruscas e indiscretas sobre su vida privada. Pero ahora comprendía que a él la situación debía de resultarle tan penosa como a ella. ¡Cómo debía de lamentar haberse encontrado a Neville moribundo! ¡Cómo maldeciría a su ordenanza por coger un resfriado e impedirles irse cuando lo tenía pensado! Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No, a nadie —contestó. Por supuesto, no podía irse a vivir con Terry Boot y su esposa, ni siquiera por una temporada. Sus únicos parientes eran Dudley y la tía Petunia, la tía Minerva y Oliver, un primo suyo con quien se habría casado si su padre no se hubiera opuesto al matrimonio, alegando que Oliver podía ser un rico tendero, pero no era ni caballero ni terrateniente. Ahora su primo estaba casado y tenía tres niños pequeños.

—¿Piensa buscar empleo?

—Creo que sí. —Se alisó la falda sobre las rodillas. No se había cambiado desde por la tarde y se sentía desaliñada— No soy torpe y no me asusta el trabajo duro. Pero me parece una crueldad y una cobardía irme sin más, preocuparme solo por mi propia supervivencia. Aún tengo algunos días para intentar encontrar una solución. Tendría que haberlo pensado antes, ¿verdad? Tendría que haber previsto esta eventualidad. Neville estaba constantemente en peligro de muerte.

—¿Por qué no lo hizo usted? —preguntó él— Conocía las cláusulas del testamento de su padre. Sabía, como acaba decir, que su hermano vivía en constante peligro de muerte.

—Supongo que me negaba a admitir esa posibilidad —contestó ella—. Que opté por evadirme de la realidad. Era mi único hermano. Era todo lo que me quedaba. Y, por lo que se refiere al matrimonio, la idea de casarme solo para no perder la herencia me parecía interesada, repugnante. Siempre pensé que me casaría por amor.

No mencionó a Draco. Si ese año Draco no hubiera existido ¿se habría casado con otro? Ya no estaba en absoluto segura de la respuesta.

—Neville me había dicho que no quería la propiedad ni la renta y había decidido cederme todo tan pronto como hubiera pasado a sus manos —añadió—. Contraer matrimonio este año no me parecía urgente. Aunque Neville hubiera cambiado de opinión, dudo que me hubiera preocupado demasiado. Estaba tan unido a mí como yo a él. He sido una estúpida al creer ciegamente que no moriría, ¿verdad?

Él no respondió pero clavó en ella los ojos un buen rato en silencio. Tenía la mirada dura, el rostro impasible.

—¿Por qué una crueldad? —preguntó entonces—. ¿Por qué una cobardía?

—¿Qué? —dijo la castaña dirigiéndole una mirada confusa.

—¿Para quién sería una crueldad que aceptara usted un empleo? —aclaró él— Es la expresión que ha usado hace poco. ¿Para los alumnos de la escuela del pueblo? ¿Para las madres que precisan los servicios de su comadrona?

Sus ojos la miraban con una intensidad tal que a Hermione le resultó imposible apartar la vista de ellos. La dominaba con su presencia. Quería que se fuera, simplemente, pero sabía que no haría hasta que no le hubiera desnudado el alma.

—Sí, para ellos. Para todos —dijo ella suspirando—. Cuando Dudley venga a vivir aquí, todos sin excepción tendremos que abandonar la hacienda Gryffindor. No solo yo.

—¿Su tía no cuenta con recursos? —preguntó él alzando las cejas.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Ni mi institutriz Ninfa, una madre soltera de buena familia, a quien despidieron de su empleo porque llevaba en sus entrañas un hijo ilegítimo de su patrón, que la había forzado. Ni su pequeña criatura. Ni los otros dos niños, huérfanos, que tengo a mi cargo. Ni Hagrida Rubeus, mi ama de llaves, una ex presidiaria. Ni el gentil Dobby, que hace cualquier tipo de trabajo con la mejor voluntad pero a quien nadie dará un empleo porque todos lo consideran medio inepto. Ni Poppy Pomfrey, mi cocinera. Ninguno cuenta con recursos propios. Y ninguno tiene demasiadas posibilidades de encontrar trabajo. —A Hermione le sorprendió la amargura de su voz mientras le confesaba todos esos detalles a un perfecto extraño—. De hecho, no tienen ninguna posibilidad.

—Tiene usted un corazón muy tierno —dijo él tras un breve silencio. Ella no supo a ciencia cierta si era una acusación o una simple constatación—. Ha llenado usted su hogar de casos perdidos y ahora se siente responsable de ellos.

—No son casos perdidos —replicó ella frunciendo el entrecejo—. Son solo personas con quienes la vida ha sido cruel. Valiosos seres humanos no menos importantes en el sagrado diseño del universo que usted o yo. Y está Canuto, mi perro, que su anterior amo maltrataba. Son todas vidas de un valor incalculable. ¿Qué habría debido hacer viéndolos sufrir y sabiendo que podía aliviar su sufrimiento? ¿Darles la espalda?

—No espera usted una respuesta, supongo —murmuró el coronel clavando en ella su mirada inexpresiva.

—Pero ya no puedo seguir ayudándolos —continuó ella—. Ahora que les había dado hogar, esperanza y una vida digna de ser vivida, volverán a quedarse en la calle. Nadie dará un hogar a los niños. Con suerte, acabarán en un orfanato. Y nadie dará un empleo a los adultos, ni siquiera mis vecinos, pese a que mañana mismo iré a visitarlos uno a uno para suplicarles que lo hagan. Estos valiosos amigos míos se convertirán en vagabundos y mendigos, o quizá en algo peor. Y la sociedad declarará que no podía esperarse otra cosa de gente como esta y todos se congratularán y se darán palmaditas en la espalda por haber sido mucho más perspicaces que yo.

El coronel seguía mirándola fijamente sin expresión alguna. Hermione pensó que su corazón debía de ser tan duro como su aspecto. Probablemente contribuía a ello tanto su rango social como la vida militar. Pero ¿qué importaba eso ahora? A pesar de la deuda que creía haber contraído con Neville, a ella no le debía nada ni siquiera compasión.

—Le ruego que me perdone —prosiguió la ojimiel—. Sin duda todo esto no es para usted más que estúpido sentimentalismo. Me dirá, como otros antes, que yo no tengo por qué proteger a los menesterosos. Los propios menesterosos me lo han dicho. Pero es más fuerte que yo. Mi padre fue pobre hasta que, gracias al matrimonio con mi madre, se convirtió en un hombre inmensamente rico. Trabajaba como minero en una mina de carbón y se casó con la hija del propietario. ¿Lo sabía, coronel? Como puede ver disto de ser una dama por nacimiento, si bien fui criada y educada como tal. ¿Cómo no voy a devolver algo de lo que poseo sin haber hecho nada por ganarlo o merecerlo?

—Una actitud profundamente burguesa —dijo él—, aunque quizá esté siendo injusto con los burgueses. La mayor parte de ellos se pasa la vida intentando olvidar sus orígenes y abrirse camino entre las clases sociales más altas.

Eso era exactamente lo que había hecho su padre. Miró con frialdad al coronel, y él le sostuvo la mirada tanto tiempo que Hermione se sintió incómoda.

—Regrese usted a su hogar, coronel —dijo ella— No está en su mano ayudarme a mí ni a ninguna de las personas de quien me siento responsable. Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Sobreviviré. Sobreviviremos.

Él se dio la vuelta, fijó la vista en el carbón de la chimenea y dijo con brusquedad.

—Hay un modo de salvar a sus seres queridos.

—No —replicó ella, mirando ceñuda la espalda del coronel— Si lo hubiera, ya se me habría ocurrido. Créame, he considerado todas y cada una de las posibilidades.

—Todas menos una —insistió él con voz fría y seca.

—¿Cuál?

Él no respondió inmediatamente. Hermione advirtió que el coronel, con las manos apretadas, se daba golpecitos rítmicos en la espalda.

—Va a tener que casarse conmigo —dijo.

—¿Cómo?

—Si se casa conmigo antes del aniversario de la muerte de su padre —prosiguió—, conservará la casa, la renta y a sus casos perdidos.

Y estalló la bomba, aceptará Hermione este ofrecimiento?, Habrá conseguido el coronel Potter escarbar en su corazón?.

Bye , cuídense.


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias a los lectores de esta hermosa historia, recuerden que es una adaptación de la obra de Mary Balogh adaptada a nuestro mundo Harmony.

Los personajes son de JK Rowling y no obtengo ningún lucro por esta adaptación

Y ahora un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste.

0o0o0o0o0o0

—¿Casarnos? —Hermione miró incrédula la espalda rígida del coronel— Aunque no fuera la idea más descabellada que he oído en toda mi vida, solo quedan cuatro días. Antes de que el pastor haya publicado las amonestaciones, Dudley tendrá su pórtico a medio construir.

—Hay tiempo si solicitamos una dispensa especial —explicó él—. Mañana saldremos para Londres a primera hora, nos casaremos pasado mañana y estaremos de vuelta al día siguiente. Llegará a tiempo para sacarle la lengua a su primo cuando venga a tomar posesión de la herencia. Eso al menos me causará cierta satisfacción.

La castaña comprendió que hablaba en serio. Totalmente en serio. Y se dirigía a ella con todo el aplomo de un oficial superior dando órdenes a un subalterno. No se lo estaba pidiendo, se lo estaba comunicando.

—Pero yo no quiero vivir siguiendo los pasos de un regimiento —objetó ella.

Él volvió la cabeza y la miró por encima del hombro con expresión amenazadora.

—Me alegra oírlo. Como es natural no se verá obligada a ello.

—Y tampoco creo que usted tenga el más mínimo deseo de vivir aquí. —La idea era muy ridícula.

—Ninguno en absoluto —replicó él lacónicamente, poniéndose frente a la ojimiel— No haga como si no me comprendiera, señorita Granger. Se trata de un matrimonio de conveniencia. Parece evidente que usted no desea casarse. Ya no es una jovencita y debe de haber tenido numerosas oportunidades de atraer el cariño del hombre de su elección, si así lo hubiera querido. Es obvio que no ha querido usted. Tampoco yo deseo casarme. Tengo una larga carrera por delante en la caballería. Una vida que se concilia mal con el matrimonio y la familia. Este matrimonio no supondrá demasiadas molestias para ninguno de los dos. Yo volveré a mi batallón después de pasar el resto de mi permiso en la mansión familiar. Usted permanecerá aquí, en Gryffindor. Dentro de tres días, cuando la traiga de regreso de Londres, no será necesario que volvamos a vernos nunca más.

—Pero usted es hijo de un duque —señaló ella.

—Y usted hija de un minero —contestó él con altivez— No creo que la diferencia de clases sea un impedimento para nuestro matrimonio, señora.

—Su hermano, el duque de Bewcastle, quedará consternado con la noticia.

—No tiene por qué saberlo —dijo él sin negar la afirmación de Hermione— Además, tengo veintiseis años y hace ya mucho tiempo que soy dueño de mis propios actos, señorita Granger. Las diferencias que nos separan nunca nos complicarán la vida. Después de la ceremonia nupcial nos separaremos.

Pero ¿por qué se molestaba en discutir con él? Siempre estaría Draco, aunque no hubiera cumplido su palabra de volver a su lado. En su último encuentro, antes de que él partiera para Rusia, se habían prometido.

—No he conocido nunca a nadie que se haya casado con una dispensa especial —dijo ella.

—¿No?

¿Era de verdad tan fácil?

¿Y si Draco estuviera regresando en ese momento? Pero ¿por qué seguir engañándose todavía? él no iba a volver. Y, aunque regresara, ¿cómo iba a ayudarla? Lo había perdido todo. A menos que….

—¿Y bien? —El coronel Potter parecía impaciente.

Hermione se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos.

—Sin duda alguna hay un millón de argumentos en contra. Pero no consigo pensar. Necesito pensar. Necesito tiempo.

—Tiempo es algo de lo que usted no dispone, señorita Granger. Y muchas veces es mejor no pensar, sino limitarse a actuar. Suba y dígale a su doncella que le prepare el equipaje. Saldremos mañana a primera hora. Su tía debería acompañarnos, si puede, para salvar las apariencias. ¿Dispone usted de un coche para el viaje? ¿Y de caballos?

Ella asintió con cabeza. Estaba el viejo carruaje que había sido para su padre un símbolo de riqueza y rango social.

—Pasaré por los establos antes de volver a Hosgmade —dijo y daré instrucciones para mañana por la mañana. No la entretengo más. Sin duda tendrá mucho que hacer si va a estar fuera tres días.

Se despidió, rígido y formal, haciendo una reverencia, y salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación antes de que ella pudiera mover un dedo para impedírselo. Lo oyó decir algo, probablemente a Hagrida, y después la puerta de entrada se abrió y se cerró.

Se había ido. Ella no lo había detenido cuando aún estaba a tiempo.

Se dijo y se repitió a sí misma que no había aceptado aquella propuesta descabellada.

Pero tampoco la había rechazado.

Debía echarse a correr tras él y rechazarla ahora mismo. Había dicho que iba a los establos. Debía decirle toda la verdad. Pero ¿cuál era la verdad? La cruda realidad era que Neville había muerto prematuramente y que Draco se había comportado de manera desleal. Tenía cuatro días para salir de una situación desesperada. O para no salir de ella.

No podía casarse con el coronel Potter. ¿Casarse con el coronel Potter? La idea le provocó una carcajada, una risa triste y nerviosa. Se llevó las manos a la boca para que Hagrida no la oyera y pensara que se había vuelto loca. Se debatía en silencio entre el pánico y la histeria.

Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba tiempo. Pero no conseguía hacer lo primero, ni disponía de lo último, como le había dicho tajante el coronel.

Se puso en pie y caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Cuando, a primera hora de la mañana siguiente, Harry recorrió a caballo el camino de entrada a la casa solariega de Gryffindor, seguido a una discreta distancia por Severus Snape, vio junto a la puerta principal un carruaje viejo y vulgarmente decorado listo para partir. Se dijo que Hermione Granger no había revocado sus órdenes después de que él se hubiera ido: en definitiva, no se había echado atrás.

Y, si aún albergaba alguna duda, esta se disipó cuando rodeó el carruaje, llegó a la terraza y vio la puerta de entrada abierta. Su llegada no había pasado inadvertida. La señorita Granger, vestida de viaje, de gris como de costumbre, bajaba la escalera poniéndose unos guantes negros y pálida como un fantasma. El perro zarrapastroso iba dando saltos a su lado. Su tía, ayudada por doncella joven y delgada, iba detrás.

En el umbral estaban el ama de llaves, con los brazos en jarras como quien anda buscando pelea, y la joven institutriz, que tenía un hijo ilegítimo.

Tenían todos el aspecto de estar a punto de asistir a otro funeral. Pues bien —pensó sombríamente mientras desmontaba— él también se sentía así. Un mozo corrió a su encuentro para sostenerle las riendas de su montura. Por su expresión afable y vacua, Harry dedujo que se trataba del sirviente de pocas luces.

—¿Están ustedes listas, señoras? —preguntó él innecesariamente después de haberlas saludado con una inclinación de cabeza y un lacónico «buenos días». Hasta ese momento no comprendió cuánto deseaba que la ojimiel hubiera cambiado de idea. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no había nada que cambiar porque anoche ella no le había dado una respuesta definitiva.

—Sí — Hermione no añadió nada más.

—Permítame, señora —dijo tendiendo una mano a la señora Mc Gonagall para ayudarla a subir al carruaje.

—¡No lo hagas, cariño! —gritó el ama de llaves clavando en Harry una mirada furibunda, como si el coronel estuviera raptando a su señora para desahogar en ella sus más perversos instintos— No lo hagas. No si es por nosotros. Saldremos adelante. Todos. No nos debes nada.

—Hagrida —dijo la señora Minerva con un suspiro después de acomodarse en el carruaje—, así solo conseguirás confundir a Hermione. Y, dicho esto, tesoro mío, creo que es el momento de agradecerle al coronel su amable ofrecimiento y dejarlo que prosiga su camino si no estás absolutamente segura de que lo que vas a hacer es lo que realmente quieres hacer.

Harry se golpeó nerviosamente una bota con la fusta. Una de las cosas que más lo contrariaban eran las escenas dramáticas, en especial las femeninas. La institutriz parecía a punto de desmayarse. La doncella sollozaba.

—Por supuesto que es lo que quiero —les dijo a todos la señorita Granger, con un entusiasmo tan falso que la habrían abucheado en cualquier escenario— La tía Minerva y yo estaremos de vuelta pasado mañana y todo seguirá como hasta ahora. No habrá ninguna diferencia, salvo que Dudley ya no podrá amenazar la paz de nuestro hogar. Recordad: ni una palabra a nadie hasta que yo vuelva. Canuto, quieto, —el ojiverde vio con desaprobación que ella le daba palmadita al perro en la cabeza en lugar de exigirle una obediencia inmediata.

Hermione subió entonces al carruaje, aceptando la mano que le tendía Harry pero evitando mirarlo a la cara. La suya parecía esculpida en mármol. Finalmente la doncella se deslizó tras ella, haciendo como que no veía la mano del militar. Si este le hubiera dicho algo, se habría caído del susto, Harry cerró la puerta con fuerza y, tras hacerle una señal al cochero, volvió a montar en su caballo, arrojó una moneda al mozo y escoltó el carruaje camino abajo, por encima del puente, a través de la aldea, con Severus siempre detrás.

Londres quedaba a una jornada entera de viaje con aquel coche monstruoso, pero afortunadamente el tiempo era bueno y el camino estaba firme, así que consiguieron llegar en un tiempo razonable pese a que Potter se sintió obligado a hacer más paradas que peajes había. Hubo que cambiar los caballos en las postas y dejar que las damas estiraran las piernas. La señorita Granger apenas probaba bocado, pero la señora Minerva apreciaba las pausas de refrigerio. Se esforzaba por ser amable con Harry y conversaba con él animada y ruidosamente en su dialecto galés a duras penas comprensible, evitando así los silencios embarazosos. El ojiverde estaba contento de viajar a caballo y no en el carruaje.

El rostro de la señorita Granger parecía esculpido en mármol, pero él trató de que no le diera demasiada pena. Tampoco él había tenido alternativa. Además, ¿quién se sentía triste por él? Su corazón no estaba precisamente dando saltos de alegría ante la perspectiva de contraer matrimonio. Al contrario. No era un hombre sentimental. De ningún modo se consideraba un hombre con el corazón roto, pero lo cierto es que tenía una profunda e irreparable sensación de pérdida. Sus sueños habían sido muy distintos.

A última hora de la tarde alcanzaron las afueras de la ciudad. Harry y Severus habían cabalgado todo el día, lo que no era ninguna novedad para ninguno de los dos. El pelinegro no estaba demasiado cansado, pero sí de pésimo humor. Hacía dos años había comprado su vida a un precio sumamente elevado. Casarse con una extraña haría honor a su palabra y saldaría su deuda. Parecía un matrimonio de conveniencia, pero en realidad era una condena a cadena perpetua. Y con una mujer que horrorizaría a Bewcastle si llegaba a conocerla. Nada menos que la hija de un minero. Además, la tarde anterior no había dicho la verdad. Era cierto que hasta hacía poco tiempo había creído que la carrera militar y el matrimonio eran incompatibles. Pero, en los últimos meses, se había preguntado qué habría sucedido si hubiera encontrado a una mujer que no hubiera conocido más vida que la de los militares. La hija de un general que siempre hubiera estado dispuesta a seguirlo con la familia, fuera donde fuera. No era una pregunta hipotética. Harry había encontrado una mujer así. No estaban comprometidos. Ni de sus labios ni de los de ella había salido una sola palabra que pudiera interpretarse como una promesa. Pero ambos sabían tácitamente, sin sombra de duda, que pronto pronunciarían esa promesa. Y el general Vane les había dado a entender que les daría su bendición cuando se la pidieran. En el fondo, a Harry le alegraba la idea de casarse y llevar una vida tolerable al lado de la mujer de su elección.

Nada de todo ello iba a suceder. Y punto. No tenía sentido seguir dándole vueltas a algo que no tenía vuelta atrás. Ni sus labios ni los de ella pronunciarían nunca esas palabras. No quedaría comprometida la honra ni el honor de nadie. No podrían airear jamás el dolor de sus corazones.

El ojiverde le dio al cochero las instrucciones necesarias y se puso con su montura a la cabeza del carruaje para abrirle paso hasta el hotel Pulteney, en Picadilly, el mejor de Londres. Había reservado dos habitaciones y una sala privada para dos noches y volvió para despedirse de las señoras. Fue entonces cuando advirtió lo atemorizadas y fuera de lugar que parecían encontrarse en un ambiente tan suntuoso. Comprendió que habría debido enviarlas a un hotel más modesto, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacer ningún cambio.

—Ahora las acompañarán a sus aposentos —las tranquilizó— Hay una sala privada donde pueden cenar y pasar la tarde. Estaré de regreso por la mañana, tan pronto como tenga la dispensa y haya hecho los preparativos. ¿Estarán listas?

—¿Dónde se hospeda usted? —preguntó la señorita Granger. Por la fijeza con que lo miraba, el coronel intuyó que le daba miedo levantar la vista y contemplar la suntuosidad del vestíbulo.

—En el Clarendon, si tienen habitación —dijo él—. No sería correcto que pasara la noche aquí la víspera de nuestra boda.

—Sí, estaremos listas —dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

Mientras salía a grandes pasos del hotel, Harry se preguntó cuál sería el mejor sitio para emborracharse. Las posibilidades eran infinitas. Al fin y al cabo, estaba en Londres.

Pero, ¿iba a afrontar la mañana siguiente con resaca?

¿Quería afrontar la mañana siguiente, sin más?

No tenía alternativa, ¿o sí?

«¡Prométame que la protegerá! ¡Prométamelo! ¡Cueste lo que cueste!»

Con su promesa solemne había enterrado todos sus sueños bajo una lápida. Iba a contraer un matrimonio de conveniencia con una extraña, en lugar de hacerlo por amistad y lealtad con la señorita Vane.

—¿Qué te parece, cariño? —Había cierto tono de malicia y triunfo en la voz de la tía Minerve cuando por fin se abrió la puerta de su habitación en el hotel Pulteney y entró con ayuda de su bastón en la sala de estar privada que compartía con su sobrina. Había permanecido en ella desde el desayuno, teóricamente para descansar, exhausta como estaba tras el largo viaje del día anterior, y prepararse para la boda.

Hermione había esperado con algo de impaciencia a que reapareciera su tía. No sabía exactamente cuándo tenía que estar lista para salir con el coronel Potter, de modo que llevaba ya vestida un buen rato. Con su mejor traje gris de paseo se sentía elegante, aunque ligeramente pasada de moda. La doncella, muy hábil con las manos, le había peinado el pelo formando bucles en la nuca y dibujando ondas sobre el cuello y las sienes. Tenía los guantes negros sobre una mesa que había junto a la puerta, a punto para el momento de marchar. Al igual que la toca, que no era su favorita pero que había llevado el día anterior, cuando no pudo localizar la mejor toca que, estaba segura, había visto sacar a Edith de casa con su caja y entregársela al cochero. La propia Edith insistía entre sollozos en que efectivamente la había cogido y que debía de haber caído del carruaje a la cuneta, donde los pájaros la habrían picoteado, los zorros la habrían rasgado y de donde algún vagabundo la habría sacado y la llevaría puesta en esos momentos. Quizá la hubieran llevado por error a la habitación de la tía Minerva, —sugirió Hermione, tanto para tranquilizar a Edith como para convencerse ella misma.

—Ah —dijo con alivio al verla en la mano libre de su tía— ahí está mi toca.

Y le echó una mirada más detenida. Era la misma que había llevado dos días antes en el funeral en Heybridge, pero tan transformada que a duras penas si la reconoció. Una cinta de seda ancha, color lavanda, plisada con esmero, decoraba la parte inferior del ala y recaía por un lado en un racimo de lazos. Unas tiras finas, a juego, flotaban a cada lado.

—Tenía la cinta en la caja de casa —explicó la tía Minerva ahogando la risa como un niño excitado— esperando una ocasión especial. Decidí que era hoy, cariño, el día de tu boda. La lavanda es un color de duelo, pero es mucho más alegre que el gris.

—Pero es que en realidad no es una boda. — la castaña atravesó la habitación para tomar la toca de manos de su tía.

—¿Cómo la llamarías entonces —le preguntó su tía— Es una ceremonia que te atará al coronel lord Harry Potter por el resto de tu vida? Es una boda, no te quepa duda. Si supiera que lo haces únicamente por mí, estaría intentando disuadirte como una fiera ahora mismo. Pero no lo haces solo por mí, así que ¿puedo decir?

—Nada. —Hermione se puso la toca con cuidado, para no enredarse los bucles— Lo hago sobre todo por mí, tía Minerva. No puedo soportar la idea de perder Gryffindor y mi fortuna. —Trataba, sin éxito, de hablar con despreocupación.

—Así que ha llegado el día en que solo piensas en ti misma —dijo la tía con ironía— Eres la persona menos egoísta que conozco y sé que lo estás haciendo por todo el mundo menos por ti. Pero a pesar de todo quizá seas recompensada. Es un hombre bueno, cariño. —Apartó las manos de la ojimiel y, con sus dedos nudosos por el reuma, anudó con esmero la cinta bajo la barbilla de su sobrina— Aunque la primera vez que lo vi me pareció una persona hosca y seca, ayer el coronel fue muy amable. Si hubiera viajado solo, supongo que habría galopado a buen ritmo y habría llegado horas antes de lo que lo hizo tirando de nosotras. No sé si te fijaste en que, pese a ello, no intentó meterme prisa para subir o bajar del carruaje y se esforzó por conversar en todas las paradas, aunque imagino que se siente mucho más a gusto hablando de caballos y escopetas con los hombres y soldados que con las damas. Y no es que yo sea una dama según sus cánones. ¡Si me hubiera visto hace unos años saliendo de un turno en la mina! Pero el coronel es un caballero, un caballero de verdad.

—Claro que lo es —concedió Hermione— De hecho, papá aprobaría la boda… y más que eso.

—Me gustaría que no insistieras en dar por acabado tu trato con el coronel tan pronto —dijo la tía Minerva dando un paso atrás para tomar nota del ángulo del lazo antes de ajustarlo— Espero los dos paséis un poco de tiempo juntos, aunque solo sea para comprobar si podría haber un chispazo de algo duradero entre ambos. No haría daño probar, ¿verdad?, puesto que de todas formas estarás casada. —Tiene un permiso de dos meses o es lo que me dijo ayer.

—En modo alguno deberías de desear que pasemos juntos más de un día, tía Minerva —replicó la castaña de inmediato— Sería insoportable.

—¡Deseo tanto que seas feliz, cariño! —exclamó su tía—. Te entregas generosamente a todos salvo a ti misma. Ya sé que no es una maravillosa historia de amor. Tendría que ser tonta para pensar semejante cosa. Pero ¿quién dice que no pueda convertirse en un matrimonio de amor? Porque, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos de alcahueta del año pasado, no amas a otro, ¿verdad?—. Hermione sonrió y se acercó al espejo colgado sobre la repisa de la chimenea aunque sentía las piernas más pesadas que el plomo.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó. La toca remozada parecía darle más volumen y color a su cara. La rejuvenecía. Después de un año casi había olvidado lo que era llevar ropa de color. Sus ojos parecían más grandes, más dorados que castaños, más luminosos—. ¡Qué habilidosa eres tía Minerva! ¡Gracias! —Se volvió para abrazar a su tía que parecía desmesuradamente contenta de sí misma.

Soy una novia, pensó Hermione. Esa era su ropa de novia y pronto se encaminaría a su boda. La idea hizo que se le revolviera el estómago. Estaba a punto de desposar a un extranjero por puro interés y sin la más mínima intención de respetar la mayoría de los votos de matrimonio que iba a profesar. Iba a casarse con un hombre que no era Draco. Hasta ese momento había logrado convencerse de que acabaría dando con una solución, de que se produciría un milagro que impediría que tal cosa ocurriera. Al fin comprendía que nada iba a detenerlo.

A menos que él compareciera….

En ese preciso instante llamaron enérgicamente a la puerta de la sala de estar. La ojimiel y su tía se dieron la vuelta para mirar, al tiempo que Edith salía a toda prisa de la habitación de Hermione, les lanzaba una mirada de pánico y se disponía a abrir la puerta. El coronel lord Harry Potter entró en la estancia, que pareció empequeñecer con su presencia. Parecía grande, poderoso y muy masculino, a pesar de que no vestía su uniforme, como esperaba Hermione. Se inclinó ante las dos damas y les dio los buenos días.

La castaña hizo una reverencia. Y, antes de que Harry pudiera volver a hablar, ocurrió algo extraño, terrorífico y absolutamente inesperado. Al mirar a esa persona elegante, vestida de modo inmaculado, y verse como su novia, sintió una descarga que le atravesó los pechos y el abdomen hasta la cara interna de los muslos; un puro reconocimiento físico. Tal ves no lo había considerado un hombre hermoso. Pero sería ingenuo creer que su reacción se debía solo a su aspecto. Lo que la turbaba era su innegable masculinidad. Era el día de su boda. En otras circunstancias, aquella habría sido su noche de bodas.

Trató desesperadamente de evocar una imagen de Draco, pero la desechó con decisión antes de que llegara a formarse. Era demasiado tarde. Pronto, muy pronto, el mero hecho de pensar en él sería una traición. Por un instante miró al coronel presa del pánico.

—¿Están ustedes listas? —preguntó, demorando la mirada sobre la toca de Hermione, antes de volverla a la tía Minerva.

La ojimiel asintió y cogió los guantes.

—¿Me podrías traer el sombrero de mi habitación, Edith? —dijo la tía Minerva, que acompañó a la chica hasta el vano de la puerta para indicarle cuál quería.

Hermione y el coronel, solos, se miraron intensamente. Fue un momento muy incómodo.

—Tengo la dispensa —dijo él sin traicionar emoción alguna—, y he hecho algunos preparativos. Tenemos que estar en la iglesia en media hora.

—¿Está absolutamente seguro? —le preguntó la novia con suavidad.

—Nunca hago nada de lo que no esté absolutamente seguro, señorita Granger —contestó— Y usted también está segura, ¿no es cierto? Recuerde a sus casos perdidos.

En cualquier otro hombre lo habría interpretado como un intento de soltar una chanza. Pero no había ni una chispa de ironía en sus ojos ni en su voz. La tía Minerva volvió de la habitación con el sombrero puesto y la tensión se alivió un poco.

—Vamos. —El coronel abrió la puerta.

Obtener una dispensa especial había sido sorprendentemente fácil de conseguir, constató Harry. Desde luego, no cabía duda de que lo había ayudado ir vestido con su uniforme —el viejo y cómodo uniforme, no el de etiqueta—, pues todo Londres adoraba a sus oficiales con locura, hasta el delirio, incluso a los que, como sospechaba, jamás habían puesto un pie más allá de las seguras costas de Inglaterra. El personal del Clarendon, que lo había tratado con respeto y cortesía la noche anterior, había comenzado a prodigarle esa mañana reverencias, zalemas y lisonjas, mientras que algunos huéspedes lo habían contemplado con admiración y aprobación y uno de ellos, un caballero al que jamás había visto en su vida, insistió en darle la mano y felicitarlo como si fuera personalmente responsable de la abdicación del emperador Napoleón Bonaparte.

Fue esa misma reacción la que lo convenció de vestirse de civil para su boda, aunque había tenido la intención de llevar su uniforme de gala. No quería llamar la atención. Y, lo que era más importante, esperaba que nadie lo reconociera. Era algo que quería hacer con rapidez y en secreto. Sería mejor para todos los implicados que Bewcastle no tuviera noticia de la boda. Por encima de todo, esperaba no toparse con él o cualquier otro miembro de su familia.

Harry tenía la dispensa en el bolsillo y a su novia y la tía sentadas enfrente en la elegante carroza que había alquilado para ocasión. Snape iba detrás a caballo.

La señorita Granger estaba muy atractiva esa mañana.

Por obra de los adornos y lazos frívolos de su toca, así como de los toques de color, pensó. Y llevaba bucles colgando sobre el cuello y las sienes. Por vez primera —y última, según deseó fervientemente— la miró con interés sexual. Se disponía a hacer una comparación mental con la señorita Vane, cuando comprendió que no podía permitirse volver a pensar en ella.

La señora Mc Gonagall mantuvo un monólogo fluido, lanzando sonoras exclamaciones ante el esplendor de los edificios que desfilaban a su paso, el ruido y la agitación de las calles, la magnificencia de los vehículos con los que se cruzaban. Comprendió que trataba de que su sobrina y él estuvieran a gusto. Las ayudó a bajar cuando hubieron llegado a la iglesia que había escogido por la tranquilidad del barrio. El párroco le había asegurado que no los tendría esperando y que la ceremonia duraría apenas unos minutos.

La señorita Granger puso la mano sobre el brazo que le tendían, y Harry la condujo al interior de la iglesia. La tía iba detrás, con la ayuda del brazo firme de Snape. La comitiva de la boda tenía cuatro miembros: la novia, el novio y dos testigos. En un momento de descuido, el ojiverde se representó el tipo de ceremonia que su hermano mayor habría insistido en celebrar para él en diferentes circunstancias, pues iba a ser el primero de los dos en casarse. Habría sido una celebración magnífica, deslumbrante, llena de boato y esplendor, a la que habría asistido la flor y nata de la aristocracia.

El suelo empedrado de la nave retumbaba sordamente bajo sus botas. El oscuro interior contrastaba con la brillante luz del sol. Hacía frío y el ambiente era un tanto sombrío. El sacerdote apareció por una puerta que había detrás del altar y se dirigió apresuradamente hacia ellos con una sonrisa de bienvenida. Iba vestido de ceremonia y llevaba un libro apretado contra el pecho.

Se inclinó, los felicitó y los precedió hasta el altar, seguidos por la señora Minerva. Les indicó dónde tenían que permanecer e hizo señas a un renuente Severus de que se acercara. Todo resultaba alegre y, a un tiempo, impersonal.

Y, de repente, se estaban casando. La ceremonia nupcial había comenzado.

—Queridos míos —empezó el sacerdote—, henos aquí congregados en presencia del Señor… —Hablaba con el tono solemne y estentóreo de un clérigo que se dirigiera a centenares de personas. Unos pocos minutos más tarde concluía de idéntica manera.

—Os declaro marido y mujer, en el nombre del Padre, y del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo. Amén.

Hizo solemnemente el signo de la cruz con la mano derecha.

Todo había terminado antes de que Harry se dijera que debía de prestarle toda su atención. Profesó los votos cuando se le dijo que lo hiciera. Sin escuchar realmente lo que decía. Hermione intervino con calma y sin vacilaciones. Él no lograba recordar una sola palabra. Había tomado su mano y le había puesto en el dedo el anillo de oro que le había comprado, al tiempo que repetía las palabras que iba diciendo el párroco. Lo hizo como si estuviera inmerso en un sueño. Pero en esos pocos minutos el mundo se había movido. Había ocurrido algo trascendental, irrevocable, irreversible. Estaban casados. Hasta que la muerte los separara.

Por momento, la iglesia se le antojó tan oscura y fría como una tumba.

La tía Minerva, sonriendo y con los ojos llorosos, abrazó a su sobrina nieta y, tras una vacilación, también a Harry. Snape le estrechó la mano, algo bastante inusual. El párroco sonreía, asentía afablemente y los felicitaba. Y firmaron en el registro sin haber cruzado una sola mirada; la novia con su letra clara e inclinada, él con su escritura decidida y poco fantasiosa. La tía Minerva y Severus firmaron como testigos, Harry, ofreció el brazo a la novia y la condujo al umbral, donde los esperaba la carroza alquilada para llevarlos de vuelta al hotel Pulteney.

Todo había terminado. Todo. Había cancelado la deuda, Ella se quedaría con la casa, y él tenía los pies atados con grilletes. El sol le lanzó un rayo cálido y burlón a través de un claro de nubes.

—Qué ceremonia más encantadora dijo la señora Mc Gonagall—, una vez que su nuevo sobrino la hubo ayudado cuidadosamente a entrar de su mano en el coche. Observó cómo hacía un despliegue de vestido y faldones en torno a su sitio y cómo tendía el bastón sobre el asiento, de modo que cuando su sobrina subió no tuvo más remedio que sentarse frente a ella— Fue breve, pero el ministro habló con mucho sentimiento. Acertó usted en la elección, coronel.

Harry tomó asiento junto a su novia, que se había apartado cuanto había podido en dirección al otro extremo. La tía les dedicó una sonrisa ancha.

—¡Qué hermosa pareja hacéis! —dijo.

—¡Tía Minerva, por favor! —le reprochó con suavidad la señorita Granger.

El ojiverde advirtió con desagrado que su novia ya no era la señorita Granger. Acababa de tomar su apellido.

—Probablemente deseen comer —dijo lacónicamente— He ordenado que la carroza vuelva al Pulteney. Hoy ya es demasiado tarde para comenzar el viaje de regreso a Gryffindor. Esta tarde les enseñaré un poco Londres, si les parece bien.

No lo tenía planeado, pero se le ocurrió que sería una grosería abandonarlas en el Pulteney toda la tarde y la noche, ya que no conocían la ciudad. Por supuesto, corría el riesgo de que lo vieran y lo reconocieran. Esperaba que no sucediera, pero ya no le importaba tanto como esa mañana. Además, si alguien le veía, a menos que tuviera la mala suerte de toparse cara a cara con alguno de sus hermanos, no tenía por qué enterarse de que la más joven de sus acompañantes era su mujer.

—Eso sería un placer si no le causa molestia —dijo la novia, con un tono de voz sinceramente complacido—. Me encantaría ver la Torre y el palacio Saint James y Hyde Park, o cualquier lugar que nos recomiende. ¿No te parece, tía Minerva? Al fin y al cabo, estamos en Londres.

—El tiempo es ideal para visitar la ciudad —añadió él.

—Tengo que confesar que estoy agotada con tantas emociones —dijo la señora Mc Gonagall— Y mañana aún queda un largo viaje por delante. Esta tarde me tendré que quedar a reposar tranquilamente en el hotel, de verdad. Y no quiero desperdiciar una habitación tan espléndida y una cama tan cómoda, Pero que eso no os disuada de salir.

—Tía Minerva… —empezó a decir su sobrina.

—Después de todo —continuó la tía, sonriendo con placidez— ya no me necesitas de carabina, ¿no es cierto, cariño? Irás con tu marido.

¿Tenía la señora Mc Gonagall la esperanza de provocar un romance entre ellos al dejarlos solos toda la tarde?, se preguntó Harry. Por el modo en que su esposa se acurrucó aún más en la esquina de la carroza dedujo que Hermione sospechaba lo mismo.

¡Lo que le faltaba para que su felicidad fuera completa! ¡Una celestina! Minerva, como un viejo gorrión arrugado, lo observaba con ojos escrutadores y chispeantes.

El coronel lord Harry Potter volvió puntualmente a la una y media al hotel Pulteney para sacar a Hermione a dar un paseo por Londres. Ella estaba sorprendida por las ganas con que esperaba la excursión, a pesar de que no había logrado convencer a su tía de cambiara de idea. Pero daba igual, pensó mientras seguía a su nuevo marido y salían del hotel. Había alquilado un carrocín en sustitución de la calesa de la mañana. La tía Minerva no se habría encaramado por ningún concepto a aquel asiento elevado y estrecho, que no en vano llamaban silla volante.

—Nunca he subido a un carrocín —reconoció la castaña —parece tremendamente frágil y alejado del suelo.

—¿Tiene miedo? —le preguntó mientras la ayudaba a subir.

—Supongo que es usted un cochero consumado —dijo Hermione.

En realidad no tenía miedo. Estaba alborozada. Verían muchas cosas desde ahí arriba y se expondrían al aire cálido del verano. Se había puesto un vestido gris claro, de cintura alta y muselina, pero seguía portando la toca con su cinta de color lavanda y, justo antes de que se fuera, la tía Minerva había blandido otro trozo de aquella ancha cinta y se la había anudado por debajo de los senos, para que la luciera en lugar de la banda gris que solía ponerse con aquel vestido.

Harry se limitó a enarcar las cejas y dio la vuelta al carrocín, para tomar asiento junto a ella.

La ojimiel no comprendía por qué se sentía tan alegre. Recordando todo que lo que había sucedido aquella mañana y cuánto había sacrificado no debería sentirse así. Pero ahora, como Atlas, sentía que le habían quitado un enorme peso de los hombros. Ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar de idea. Lo que habían hecho era irreversible. No tenía sentido lamentarse ni desear que no hubiera sido necesario. Y, de momento, estaba en Londres por primera vez en su vida, el sol brillaba y tenía a un caballero para acompañarla y mostrarle las vistas más célebres. La vida en Gryffindor iba a hacerse larga y, en muchos sentidos, solitaria. Le esperaba una terrible congoja. Así que, al menos ese día, ¿por qué no disfrutar? Sin atreverse a confesárselo, se alegraba de que la tía hubiera decidido no acompañarlos.

—¿Vamos primero a Saint Paul? —sugirió el coronel— Es mi iglesia londinense preferida.

—Todo es nuevo para mí —dijo ella— Estoy en sus manos.

La miró largamente antes de dar a los caballos la señal de que se pusieran en marcha.

—El color lavanda le sienta muy bien —afirmó, ante su sorpresa.

Era muy diestro con las riendas, constató ella con cierta admiración mientras el coronel guiaba tranquilamente el carrocín por las calles de Londres, aunque no estaba acostumbrado ni al vehículo ni a los caballos, No era de extrañar, por otra parte. Era un oficial de caballería. También era alto y fornido. Aunque iba agarrada a la barandilla, más de una vez no pudo evitar deslizarse de lado y toparse con él. Olía a cuero y almizcle.

No le extrañó que la catedral de Saint Paul fuera la favorita de Harry. Su contemplación le cortó el aliento mientras se aproximaban a ella. Era gigantesca y hermosa. Nunca había visto nada comparable a la magnificencia de la enorme cúpula.

—No puedo creer que esté viendo un edificio tan famoso con mis propios ojos —dijo ella— Siempre había soñado con visitar Londres.

—¿Le gustan el pórtico y sus pilares? —preguntó él, señalándolos con la fusta— Pensé que tal vez quisiera construir algo parecido en la fachada de Gryffindor, sin las torres en los flancos, por ejemplo. Resultarían un poco pretenciosas en una casa solariega de esas dimensiones.

Se volvió hacia él, asombrada. La expresión de Harry era tan solemne como siempre. Pero su intención era inequívoca. Indudablemente, ese hombre tenía sentido del humor. Se echó a reír.

—Aunque sería incapaz de robarle la idea a Dudley —contestó— Sería muy cruel por mi parte. Quizá en lugar de eso construya una cúpula.

La miró de soslayo, sin la sombra de una sonrisa que dulcificara sus rasgos severos. ¿Se habría equivocado? No, no podía ser.

—¿Entramos? —propuso él. Señaló hacía arriba—. Se puede subir hasta la galería más alta para inspeccionar la bóveda de cerca, por dentro y por fuera. Pero tengo que advertir que, si mi memoria no me falla, hay quinientos cuarenta y cuatro escalones, y sólo los primeros doscientos cincuenta, más o menos, son fáciles de subir.

—Oh, tenemos que subir, por lo que más quiera— Debe de haber una vista espléndida desde ahí arriba.

La vista era realmente espléndida, aunque, una vez que hubieron salido a la galería exterior que rodeaba la base de la cúpula, Hermione no estuvo en condiciones disfrutarla durante un buen rato. Durante la ascensión había sentido punzadas en el costado y la habían asustado la angostura y oscuridad de la mayoría del trayecto. Pero se había negado a detenerse a mitad de camino, como le decía a gritos su instinto, y pedirle que la bajara. No se atrevía a pensar en la bajada, siempre peor que la subida.

—¡Qué maravilla! —exclamó sin aliento— Se ven miles de millas a la redonda.

—Por un momento —dijo él— he dudado que lograra sobrevivir.

A medida que recorrían la galería con detenimiento, él le iba mostrando algunos edificios singulares, de pie junto a ella para que pudiera seguir la dirección de su brazo y averiguar lo que le indicaba con el dedo. A sus pies fluía el famoso Támesis, y él le nombró los diversos puentes que lo franqueaban. Los barcos y las naves que flotaban sobre él, como representación del industrioso comercio de una nación, parecían otros tantos juguetes. Le señaló la Torre de Londres, la abadía de Westminster, otras iglesias cuyas elegantes agujas quedaban empequeñecidas por la altura de la cúpula de Saint Paul, e infinidad de edificios notables. Más allá del espacio edificado, a ambas orillas del río, se divisaba el campo abierto. El viento, que venía del río y que a ras de suelo no era más fuerte que una brisa, ahí arriba los fustigaba con fuerza. Levantó la mano libre para calarse mejor el sombrero en la cabeza.

—Nunca me había sentido tan alegre en la vida —afirmó, comprendiendo que no decía más que la verdad. Ese hombre alto y poderoso que tenía al lado era su marido desde hacía unas horas. Era el día de su boda. Se permitió imaginar durante un rato cómo se sentiría si aquel fuera un matrimonio real, si se hubieran casado por una razón más común que la que los había unido. Volvió a sentir la misma sacudida física.

—¿De veras? —La miró sorprendido— ¿Tan tranquila ha sido su vida?

—En realidad no ha ocurrido gran cosa en ella —reconoció con tristeza— Siempre había soñado con venir a Londres, conocer otros lugares remotos, otras gentes. —Hasta ese momento no había sido por completo consciente de ello— Los hombres son muy afortunados. Son mucho más libres que nosotras.

—¿Ah, sí? —La miró larga e intensamente antes de volver la cabeza sin ningún comentario y ponerse de nuevo a contemplar el paisaje. Hermione sabía que aquel era un día que recordaría toda su vida. A pesar de que todo era ya irrevocable, se alegraba de que al menos hubiera algo más que la corta y sencilla ceremonia que habían celebrado por la mañana. Se tocó la alianza subrepticiamente a través del guante, aunque no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. Sentía su presencia sobre el dedo, como el símbolo del vínculo que la ataría de por vida a ese hombre que, dentro de dos días, no volvería a ver jamás. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar hasta que no pudiera recordar con claridad sus rasgos. Y se volvió a contemplarlo como si fuera importante recordar, memorizar su rostro duro y anguloso, la cicatriz de su frente, los labios finos , el pelo oscuro y los ojos más verdes que había visto.

Él la estaba mirando con los ojos entornados, como si estuviera pensando lo mismo que ella.

—¿Está lista para enfrentarse a los escalones? —le preguntó.

—Creo que pasaré el resto del día aquí arriba. Quizá el resto de la semana. O puede que toda la vida.

—¿Tanto miedo tiene? —dijo— Cójame de la mano. No la dejaré caer. Tiene mi palabra de honor. —Le tendió la mano izquierda al tiempo que levantaba la derecha.

A pesar de que llevaba guantes, había algo muy íntimo en tomar su mano, en realidad aferrarse a ella, durante tanto tiempo. Pero hasta que no llegaran al pie de las escaleras no renunciaría a su ayuda por nada del mundo. Era un hombre fuerte, con cuyo apoyo podía contarse, pensó. Fuerte y seguro. Durante mucho tiempo se había jactado de su capacidad de estar sola, de no depender de nadie más que de sí misma. De hecho, casi todos los que estaban a su lado dependían de ella.

Después la llevó a la abadía de Westminster, que no le gustó tanto como la catedral de Saint Paul, aunque el peso de la historia le pareció en ella casi abrumador.

—¿De verdad que todos los monarcas desde Guillermo el Conquistador fueron coronados aquí? —le preguntó de pié en medio de la nave y mirando a su alrededor con temor.

—Excepto Eduardo V —dijo— y casi todos están enterrados aquí. La primera vez que vine aquí, de niño, me gustó la truculencia de ese detalle.

—¿Venía a menudo a Londres? —inquirió ella.

—En realidad, no. —La condujo hacia el altar— Nuestros padre prefería tenernos en Hogwarths Hollow. A nosotros también nos gustaba más aquello. Éramos un poco salvajes. Supongo que lo seguimos siendo.

—¿Es usted más joven o mayor que sus hermanos? —quiso saber. Lo desconocía casi todo acerca de él, a pesar de que era su marido.

—Yo vengo después de Cedric Bewcastle —le explicó—. Luego están Bill, Ronald, Ginebra y Luna. Nuestra padre era un lector insaciable, especialmente de libros de historia, lo que explica que nos escogiera unos nombres bastante extravagantes.

—¿Son una familia unida?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Hace tres años que no estoy en casa —dijo— La última vez me peleé con Cedric y me fui antes de lo que tenía previsto. Aunque no fue ninguna novedad.

Su tono no la incitó a continuar y él no dio más información y Hermione volvió su atención a la abadía. Qué raro, pensó, estar allí casada con un extraño. Con un hombre que siempre sería un extraño. Pasaron luego por delante del palacio Saint James y la Carlton House, donde vivía el príncipe de Gales. Atravesaron Hyde Park, que era mucho más grande de lo que esperaba la castaña y mucho más parecido a un trozo de campiña que a un parque en medio de la ciudad más grande del mundo. Él escogía siempre las sendas más tranquilas, evitando las aglomeraciones de vehículos y caballos que se veían de tanto en tanto a lo lejos.

—Podemos ir a la Torre de Londres si quiere —le ofreció cuando hubieron llegado al Hyde Park — Hay un jardín zoológico que quizá le guste, ya que al parecer ama los animales. O podemos tomarnos un helado.

—No estoy segura de que me apetezca ver animales enjaulados —dijo— Me gustaría liberarlos a todos.

—Los londinenses estarían encantados ante la perspectiva de encontrarse con un león o un tigre a la vuelta de cada esquina— replicó él— Me parece que su corazón está a punto de volver a sangrar.

—¿Helados? —dijo, al acordarse de la otra propuesta— He oído hablar de ellos pero nunca los he probado. ¿Puedo?

Así que la llevó a Gunter's, donde disfrutó del lujo inenarrable de tomar el primer helado de su vida.

—¿Está Londres a la altura de sus expectativas? —le preguntó él.

—¡Sí, por supuesto! Me encantaría disponer de toda una semana— Se sonrojó y se mordió el labio cuando comprendió que debía parecer una niña impaciente e ingenua— Aunque también estoy deseando volver a casa, naturalmente.

Hermione había temido que pasaran la tarde casi sin hablar, mostrándose torpes e incluso ariscos el uno con el otro. No había sido así en absoluto. No era un hombre locuaz, ni siquiera afable. Pero tenía modales de caballero e hizo lo que debía, como ella, por su parte para que la conversación fluyera sin silencios.

—¿Hay alguna tienda donde comprar regalos a los niños?— le preguntó cuando terminaron sus helados— Les encantará tener algo que proceda de Londres.

—¿Para los huérfanos? —Levantó las cejas y la miró de pronto con altanería.

—Para Lili y James —precisó ella— Mis niños. Y para Teddy, el hijo de Ninfa.

Esperaba que dijera algo como «ese mocoso ilegítimo». Pero se levantó de la silla y apartó la de Hermione mientras ella se alzó.

—Vamos a Oxford Street —dijo— Encontrará muchas cosas en las que gastar su dinero.

Encontró un caballo gigante de madera, pintado con colores vivos, para Teddy, y una muñeca de porcelana que parecía un bebé de verdad para Lili. El coronel, que se había alejado del lado de la castaña, aburrido según creía ella, regresó con dos bates de críquet, una pelota y varias armazones en forma de rastrillo.

—Al chico probablemente le gustará esto —dijo— si es que aún no lo tiene.

—No, no lo tiene. —la ojimiel le sonrió— Gracias. No tenía ni idea de qué comprarle.

—A todos los niños les gusta el críquet —dijo él.

—Ah, ¿sí?— ¿A Harry también le había gustado? Le costaba imaginárselo de crío, jugando, corriendo y riendo despreocupado.

Hermione pagó sus compras, entre las que había pañuelos de encaje para Ninfa y la tía Minerva, y el coronel Potter sacó los paquetes de la tienda y los apiló a buen recaudo en el suelo del carrocín, antes de ayudar a Hermione a subir a él por última vez. Estaba cansada. Pero, cuando el hotel Pulteney apareció finalmente ante ellos y comprendió que su paseo vespertino había concluido, se entristeció. ¿Tan pronto?, se dijo. Sabía perfectamente que la realidad no tardaría en imponerse, pero aún no se sentía preparada para afrontarla.

—¿Cenará con nosotras? —le preguntó.

—Gracias, pero no —replicó él, sin aducir ninguna excusa. —Volveré a buscarlas mañana por la mañana. También tendremos que salir temprano.

La acompañó hasta el vestíbulo después de ordenar a un criado que le subiera las compras y estaba a punto de despedirse cuando un caballero mayor, de aspecto distinguido y uniforme militar, se detuvo de improviso junto a ellos y se llevó inquisitivamente un monóculo a un ojo.

—Ah, Potter —dijo con entusiasmo— Me había parecido reconocerlo. Ha venido a Inglaterra a asistir a las celebraciones de la victoria, ¿no es cierto?

—General Crouch —repuso el coronel—, ¿cómo está usted, señor?

Hermione dio un paso atrás, consciente una vez más de que estaba fuera de su medio social, pero el general volvió el monóculo en dirección a ella y arqueó las cejas. El coronel Potter cogió a la ojimiel por debajo del codo y tiró de ella hacia adelante.

—Tengo el honor de presentarle a mi mujer —dijo.

—¿Su mujer? ¡Válgame Dios!, no sabía que estuviera usted casado, Potter —contestó el general—. ¿Cómo está usted, señora Potter? Disfrutando de una visita a Londres, ¿no es cierto?

—Sin duda —respondió ella— Hemos estado paseando toda la tarde.

—Espléndido, espléndido. Los veré a los dos en alguna de las celebraciones. —Asintió jovialmente y se marchó.

Hermione se había quedado de piedra. «Señora Potter» Qué estúpido no haber pensado en ello después de acceder a aquella boda precipitada. Había dejado de ser Hermione Granger. Era lady Potter.

—Hasta mañana por la mañana, entonces —dijo su marido. Le hizo una pequeña venia y se fue.

Un vacío enorme se apoderó de ella. Como un niño cuando acabanlos agasajos, se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba Harry y cómo se abría ante ella un futuro gris e interminable.

¿y ahora soportaran vivir separados?, ¿el coronel cumplirá su palabra de mantenerse al margen de la vida de la ojimiel?.

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Cuídense. Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, aqui de nuevo, gracias por los comentarios, la verdad debía actualizar el lunes pero como me voy de viaje una semana les dejo un capítulo extralargo, espero disfruten de la lectura de esta adaptación de la historia Ligeramente casados de Mary Balogh a nuestro mundo Harmony.

Los personajes son de JK Rowling y no obtengo ningún lucro por esta adaptación

Harry estaba de pie junto a una ventana del salón, en la casa solariega de Gryffindor, contemplando el paisaje ceniciento. Por primera vez desde su regreso a Inglaterra las nubes flotaban bajas y cargadas y amenazaban lluvia. Esperaba estar de camino a su mansión antes de que cayera la noche, pero el último tramo del viaje desde Londres había sido largo, de modo que aceptó la invitación a tomar algo antes de reemprender la marcha. Levantó la taza del platillo y apuró su té.

Las damas estaban sentadas agrupadas por detrás de él. Eran su mujer, la señora Mc Gonagall y la institutriz, que le habían presentado con el nombre de señorita Tonks. Le había parecido extraño que la invitaran a tomar el té, pero ya le habían extrañado otras cosas de aquel hogar, como por ejemplo que todos los criados y los niños estuvieran congregados en la terraza mirando cómo se aproximaba el carruaje, pero no formando filas bien dibujadas, dando en silencio una bienvenida respetuosa, sino apretujados en un barullo ruidoso, en el que todos hablaban y reían a la vez. Y aquel perro infernal había ladrado hasta desgañitarse sin que nadie lo regañara. Pensó que quizá fuera la extracción burguesa de su mujer lo que le daba tan poco control sobre sus subordinados y que era eso lo que la había empujado a desposar a un extraño en bien de ellos.

Tenía que reconocer que el ambiente del hogar estaba impregnado de una calidez que no había encontrado en ningún otro lugar. Y ¿qué otra mujer habría abandonado a todo el mundo en la terraza para coger personalmente a los niños y acompañarlos a su cuarto, en lugar de entregárselos a sus niñeras, y, por añadidura, habría pasado quince minutos con ellos, ni más ni menos mientras desembalaban sus regalos? Y ello a pesar de que ni siquiera era su madre. Se preguntó súbitamente si Hermione habría deseado tener hijos. Pero era demasiado tarde para pensar en eso.

—Hermione —dijo la señorita Tonks en un silencio durante la conversación—, y coronel Potter, tengo que decirles algo. —Cuando el ojiverde se volvió a mirarla comenzó a hablar nerviosamente— Debo darles las gracias desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. En nombre de los niños, que estaban aterrorizados sin saber bien por qué, gracias. Volvió ayer por aquí, quiero decir el señor Dursley. Hagrida le dijo que ibas a estar fuera todo el día con la señora Mc Gonagall, Hermione. Entró en todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la casa e inspeccionó hasta el último de los armarios y cajones. Trajo consigo a dos criados para que contaran todos los enseres de plata, de porcelana, cristal y lino, para que estuviera todo bien registrado después de que te hubieras marchado. Hizo formar a todo el mundo en dos filas, como soldados de guardia, y nos dijo que mañana teníamos que haber desaparecido de aquí o haría que nos arrestaran por vagabundos y nos metieran en la cárcel. Parecía encantado consigo mismo.

Sí, sin duda, pensó el coronel. Se imaginaba la escena como si la estuviera viendo.

—Oh, Ninfa —dijo su mujer, afligida—. ¿Todas las habitaciones? ¿Cómo se atrevió? ¿Todos los armarios y cajones?

—Sí —dijo la señorita Tonks— Dijo que nos daba hasta mañana a mediodía. Vendrá entonces.

—Le escribiré de inmediato. —Su mujer se puso de pie y se volvió a mirarlo. Advirtió que ese día estaba más pálida que el día anterior. Volvía a ir toda de gris, y la toca con su cinta lavanda no había hecho su aparición en el trayecto hasta la casa— Pero primero lo despediré, coronel. Espero que no llueva para que pueda usted marcharse.

—¿Escribirle? —preguntó— ¿Le va a escribir en lugar de verlo cara a cara y ver su expresión cuando se entere de la noticia? O bien es cobarde, señora, o bien carece de sentido teatral.

Ella sonrió a medias.

—Sería delicioso, ¿verdad que sí?

—No creo yo que pueda resistirme tampoco —dijo él. No se le había ocurrido que debía presenciar el final de aquel asunto. Se adentró en la sala a grandes pasos y dejó la taza y platillo en la primera mesa que vio— No puedo negarme el placer de asistir al escarmiento del señor Dudley Dursley e incluso de participar en él.

—¿Se va a quedar? —le preguntó su mujer, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

Sí— dijo con súbita decisión— Sí, me quedo. Hasta poco después de mediodía. Me sorprendería mucho que el caballero llegara tarde.

Godric Hollow y la libertad —una libertad relativa— podían esperar un día más, pensó. Le debía ese favor, debía ayudarla. Un día no era demasiado en el gran orden del universo.

—Maravilloso, coronel —dijo la señora Mc Gonagall, poniéndose trabajosamente en pie— Iré a decirle enseguida a la señora Pomfrey que ponga un cubierto más para la cena. Apuesto a que servirá un banquete nupcial digno de la realeza.

Harry oyó cómo, detrás de él, las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a tabletear contra la ventana.

La situación resultaba muy embarazosa para la castaña. El coronel Potter dormiría en su casa, como una presencia masculina perturbadora. Todo era perfectamente honesto, por supuesto, ya que era su marido. Pero tendría que soportar la tensión de mantener una conversación viva durante una larga cena, para la cual la señora Pomfrey había preparado muchos más platos de los habituales y, después, en el salón. Pese a todo, estaba contenta de que se quedara.

En su vida todo había cambiado y todo seguiría igual una vez que el coronel se hubiera marchado, todo seguiría adelante como siempre y sin esperanza de cambio. Cuando Draco volviera descubriría la verdad de su deslealtad y eso sería el fin de todos sus sueños y planes de futuro. Necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse mentalmente a todos los cambios que se habían producido en su vida. Tenía que ver al coronel solo un poco más, solo un día más, para estar segura de que no era todo un sueño.

Después de la cena, Hermione se puso a bordar en el salón. Antes había logrado dedicar un momento más breve de lo habitual a los niños. Cuánto los había echado de menos y qué estupendo era estar de nuevo en casa con ellos, sabiendo que se encontraban completamente seguros. Esa seguridad habría merecido cualquier sacrificio. La tía Minerva, su adorable tía, llevaba el peso de la conversación describiendo el parque al coronel. Pero la ojimiel le lanzó una mirada de reproche cuando sugirió que su sobrina se lo enseñara al día siguiente por la mañana. Al parecer, la tía Minerva no había abandonado la esperanza de tejer algún tipo de relación entre ellos.

—Creo —dijo Hermione— que el parque estará demasiado mojado por la mañana, tía Minerva. No parece que la lluvia vaya a remitir. —En efecto, las gotas tamborileaban contra los vidrios.

El coronel estaba sentado relajado, con los codos apoyados en los brazos de un gran sofá. La castaña tenía la sensación de que la miraba trabajar. Era una sensación extraña, muy física, como si hubiera una cuerda tendida entre ellos de la cual tirara con extrema suavidad un dedo invisible. Estaba un tanto sofocada, por eso se sintió aliviada al oír llamar a la puerta. Hagrida la entornaba lo justo para poder asomar la cabeza.

—Te reclaman en el cuarto de los niños, cariño —dijo lanzando una mirada viperina al pelinegro, quien antes de cenar le había recordado que su señora era ahora «milady».

—Voy enseguida —dijo Hermione, que ensartó la aguja en la tela, dobló esta y se puso de pie.

—¿Los niños no tienen aya? —preguntó el coronel.

—A estas horas suelen estar dormidos —respondió su mujer. Debe de haber algún problema.

—Hermione pasa mucho tiempo con ellos —oyó que decía la tía Minerva— mientras ella salía de la habitación— Será una madre maravillosa para sus propios hijos.

La ojimiel hizo una mueca y se apresuró escaleras arriba. Ni Hagrida ni Ninfa la interrumpían cuando atendía a sus visitas, a menos que fuera inevitable.

Los sollozos le dieron la bienvenida al cuarto de los niños. La señora Pomfrey estaba sentada en una silla, con Lili acurrucada en el regazo. James permanecía de pie en mitad de la estancia con su camisa de noche. Era Lili la que sollozaba, inconsolablemente. Al parecer Ninfa estaba en la habitación de Teddy, meciéndolo en brazos. El niño se quejaba en sueños; era obvio que lo habían perturbado mientras dormía.

—No se acaba de creer que usted no vuelva a irse mañana —dijo la cocinera—, y que el señor Dursley no regrese a echarnos a todos.

—Cuando nos dio las órdenes puso también a los niños en fila con los criados, señorita Hermione.

Cruzó la habitación de un salto y envolvió a Lili en sus brazos.

—Cariño —dijo, posando su mejilla sobre la cabeza de la niña — no me voy a ninguna parte. Y todos estamos a salvo. Gryffindor es mío y es aquí donde creceréis, tú y James. Esta es vuestra casa y lo será siempre. Y yo os querré siempre. Siempre, pase lo que pase. Venga, siéntate y te enseñaré algo.

Los sollozos de la pequeña se habían espaciado y, cuando se sentaron, suspiraba e hipaba. Aunque sentía apego por su institutriz Ninfa, era comprensible que esa noche le hiciera falta la ojimiel. El día anterior le habían mostrado con toda la crudeza del mundo que era Hermione la única que podía salvarla del terror de ser abandonada de nuevo. ¡Cómo se había atrevido Dudley a maltratar y aterrar de ese modo a unos niños que eran de su propia familia!

—Mira —la castaña extendió la mano izquierda y alargó los dedos—, ¿ves mi anillo? Es un anillo de boda. Y eso significa que estoy casada y esto significa que me puedo quedar en Gryffindor toda la vida. Significa que vosotros también os podéis quedar.

—¿Y James? —preguntó la niña.

—Y James. —Hermione la besó en la cabeza— Ambos estaréis a salvo. Sois mis verdaderos hijos. Os quiero a los dos y os querré por siempre jamás. —Aunque el amor no siempre bastaba, reconoció para sus adentros. El amor no los habría protegido si no se hubiera casado. Estaba contenta de haberlo hecho. Arrastraría todas las consecuencias de haber escogido una senda tan drástica y dolorosa. Por otra parte, no había tenido alternativa. Levantó la mirada para sonreír y reconfortar a James. Este estaba en jarras con los ojos fijos en la puerta, los pies desnudos, los puños apretados y todo el cuerpo tenso, a punto de saltar. El coronel se encontraba de pie en el quicio.

—Tranquilo, chico —dijo suavemente— No soy enemigo tuyo. Ni de tu hermana. La defenderías con tu vida, ¿no es cierto? Buen chico. Los hombres protegen a las mujeres.

—¡Váyase! —A James le temblaba la voz.

—James… —empezó la ojimiel, pero el coronel levantó una mano conminándola al silencio, sin apartar los ojos de James. La señora Pomfrey no se movió.

—La señorita Granger fue a Londres conmigo hace dos días —dijo— para que pudiera casarme con ella ayer. Ahora es lady Hermione Potter. Me he casado con ella para darle mi protección, para que pudiera quedarse aquí y para que podáis tener una casa y estar seguros hasta que crezcáis y os abráis camino en el mundo. Me he casado con ella porque soy un hombre de honor y protejo a las mujeres siempre que está en mi mano hacerlo. Soy un oficial militar y pronto deberé volver con mi batallón. La señora Potter está aquí segura… me he ocupado de que así sea…, pero me sentiré más a gusto sabiendo que dispone de otro hombre de honor para cuidarla, a ella y a las demás mujeres de la casa. O un chico de honor que, tarde o temprano, se convertirá en un hombre. Creo que tú lo eres. ¿Tengo razón?

Hermione vio cómo la tensión iba desapareciendo del cuerpo de James.

—Sí— dijo.

—Sí, señor —lo corrigió el ojiverde con suavidad.

—Sí, señor.

—Buen chico. ¿Cuál es tu habitación?

—Esa. —James la señaló con el dedo— Oí llorar a Lili. Creía que había venido aquel hombre a llevársela.

—Ahora ya sabes que eso no va a ocurrir —dijo Harry— Nunca. ¿Por qué no te vuelves a la cama y dejas que la Sra. Pomfrey te ayude? Estáis todos a salvo.

Lo más curioso, pensó Hermione meciendo a Lili entre los brazos, es que no había nada suave en sus modales. Había forzado incluso a James a llamarlo señor. No había sonreído y había puesto una cara casi feroz. Pero sintió que estaba atisbando en el interior de un hombre cuyas profundidades aún no había empezado siquiera a intuir. Y nunca lo haría. Mañana se habría ido ese extranjero, su marido.

Los ojos de Harry se cruzaron con los de Hermione, de pie al otro lado de la estancia, y mantuvo su mirada. Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca. No podían hacerlo: Lili se estaba durmiendo. Ninfa seguía meciendo a Teddy, dando la espalda al cuarto y murmuraba suavemente algo al oído del niño. En ese momento algo indefinible pasó entre ellos, algo íntimo, tierno, inexplicable, doloroso. La ojimiel sintió una angustia en el pecho muy parecida a la aflicción.

Un instante después el pelinegro se dio la vuelta y salió de la estancia. Hermione reclinó la cabeza contra la silla y cerró los ojos. No se esperaba una sensación semejante, que parecía indicar que el día anterior hubiera pasado algo. Algo que había cambiado profundamente e irremisiblemente su vida.

Cuando Harry se levantó de la cama la mañana siguiente, despertado por el ruido de Snape llevándole el agua de afeitar a su vestidor, fue para comprobar que la lluvia seguía cayendo en llovizna. Esperaba que por la tarde los caminos no estuvieran demasiado embarrados, aunque estaba acostumbrado a montar a caballo por el lodo.

Después de desayunar, estuvo más de una hora paseando al aire libre sin rumbo fijo. Su mujer había anunciado su intención de pasar la mañana en el cuarto con los niños pequeños. La señora Mc Gonagall se había ido con el carruaje a Hosgmade. El parque estaba realmente bien diseñado. La pérgola de rosas a un lado de la casa y, más allá, un camino silvestre, empinado, flanqueado por bosques, grutas y bancos rústicos, desde el que se contemplaba un panorama agradable, o que se contemplaría si el día fuera bueno. La fachada posterior de la mansión daba a un jardín lleno de flores y plantas y el estanque de los lirios que había visto antes resultaba pintoresco. El valle boscoso que lindaba con él estaba pletórico con sus azaleas y campánulas y debía de ser recoleto y encantador los días de sol. Delante de la casa se extendían prados bien cuidados.

Era el hogar de Hermione… por los pelos, por decirlo así. Ese día estaría a punto de abandonarlo para siempre si Snape no se hubiera resfriado. O si él no se hubiera topado con el capitán Granger un momento antes de su muerte, sino después, o si el capitán no le hubiera salvado la vida en Salamanca. Qué extraña era la sucesión aparentemente aleatoria de los acontecimientos en la vida de una persona.

Regresó a la casa mucho antes de mediodía. No quería arriesgarse a que Dudley Dursley llegara demasiado pronto y no se habría perdido su visita por nada del mundo.

Su mujer estaba en el salón, como comprobó después de ponerse ropa seca, de nuevo ocupada con sus bordados, aunque presentía que se había puesto a bordar en cuanto lo oyó acercarse, para evitarse el embarazo que le habría producido permanecer cara a cara con él. Se quedó observándola un rato hasta que advirtió que las mejillas se le habían ruborizado. Atravesó la habitación hasta llegar a la ventana y se puso a mirar hacia afuera.

El carruaje de Dudley Dursley se dejó ver puntualmente a las doce menos diez.

—Ahí viene —dijo el ojiverde.

—Hagrida lo acompañará hasta aquí arriba —precisó ella.

—Sí —Se volvió y miró cómo ensartaba la aguja en la labor con mano segura y doblaba cuidadosamente el bordado antes de meterlo en una bolsa adornada con un tapiz. Harry se desplazó ligeramente hacia un lado de la ventana y se ocultó tras la sombra proyectada por las cortinas. Ambos oyeron la trápala de los cascos y el chirrido de las ruedas en el empedrado. La puerta de un coche se cerró con estrépito y la aldaba percutió ruidosamente contra la puerta de entrada. Al ama de llaves no le quedó más remedio que abrir. Por una vez, el coronel se apiadó de ella.

Su mujer que se volvió a mirarlo antes de levantarse y acercarse a la puerta del salón para dar la bienvenida a su visita. Un momento después la puerta se abrió de par en par sin que nadie tuviera la cortesía de llamar a ella. Una de las hojas se estrelló contra la mesilla que había al lado.

—Ah, Dudley —dijo la castaña— Buenos días. Un día bastante gris, ¿no te parece?

Harry escuchaba el estruendo de otros vehículos que se acercaban por el camino de entrada, pero no volvió la cabeza para mirar. Permanecía inmóvil.

—Me sorprende que todavía estés aquí, Hermione —dijo su primo—, quitándose el sombrero y el gabán, agitándolos para secarlos someramente y lanzándolos a una silla próxima— Esperaba que conservaras algo de dignidad y te hubieras ido antes de mediodía. No irás a envilecerte y suplicarme que te deje quedarte, ¿verdad? No quiero oír nada y, como sabes, detesto las escenas.

—¿Tía Petunia está bien? —preguntó ella educadamente.

—Confío en que todos se hayan ido —continuó él, —sin contestarle y en que esa mujer que se hace llamar ama de llaves y que tanto ha rebajado el nivel de esta casa durante el último año esté a punto de marcharse. —Sacó un reloj de la chaqueta y lo consultó. A todos juntos no les quedan más que dos minutos del tiempo acordado. Y a ti también, Hermione, te doy una hora de gracia, por pura bondad de corazón. A la una empezará a llegar gente, entre la cual vendrá el alguacil, que se llevará a rastras ante el juez a los rezagados. No podemos permitir que ellos supongan una carga económica para la parroquia, ¿verdad? Bueno, con tu permiso. —Se detuvo para reírse de su propia broma deliberada— O sin él, de hecho. Van a llegar varios carromatos y tengo que bajar a supervisar como los descargan.

—Dudley —dijo ella—, mucho me temo que tengo pedirte te vayas. La comida ya está casi lista y no has sido lo bastante cortés para merecer una invitación. No quiero que descargues nada tuyo en mi casa. De hecho, lo prohíbo expresamente. Haz el favor de salir inmediatamente y encárgate de que no ocurra.

—Vamos a ver, Hermione —replicó él, deshinchando el pecho y sonrojándose como una amapola—, no voy a tolerar extravagancias; no esperarás que lo haga porque seas mi prima mayor. Nunca me has gustado y hoy no me importa decírtelo. Tienes que irte de esta casa ahora mismo. Has tenido la ocasión de llevarte tus pertenencias, pero la has perdido. Así que, o de hacer tonterías, o tendré que sacar la fusta.

Su acento había adquirido un tono claramente galés, pensó el ojiverde. Se aclaró la garganta y Dursley volvió la cabeza de inmediato para tratar de distinguir algo entre las sombras que tapaban la ventana. Su expresión cambió por completo y adquirió un aire de cordialidad obsequiosa.

—¡Milord! —exclamó— ¿Ha vuelto de visita? Me tenías que haber avisado en cuanto llegué, Hermione, y te habría dado un par de horas más para que te ocuparas de tu huésped, ¿o puedo llamarlo nuestro huésped? ¿Qué son un par de horas entre parientes cercanos, a fin de cuentas? Quizá comprenda usted, que mi querida madre ha vivido en una casa de campo toda su vida de casada, no muy espaciosa y confortable, tengo que añadir, y está impaciente, como es comprensible, por instalarse en su nuevo hogar. Si hubiera dependido de mí, le habría dado a Hermione hasta el final de la semana.

—Me pareció oír hablar de fustas —replicó el ojiverde, dando unos pasos adelante para entrar de lleno en la zona iluminada.

Dudley rió con ganas.

—Una broma entre primos —dijo.

—Ah. —Potter dio un par de pasos más hasta estar lo bastante cerca de Dudley para que este fuera plenamente consciente de la notable diferencia de rango que mediaba entre ambos, entre un noble y además oficial del ejército y un simple burgués con aire de aristócrata— A menudo me han tildado de falto de sentido de humor y ahora he comprendido que no era sin razón. Había creído que lo decía en serio.

La risa del primo fue un poco más tensa esta vez.

—También tengo algo de aguafiestas —añadió Harry— Ni siquiera en broma podría permitir que… ah, que fustigara con una fusta a mi mujer.

Hubo una breve y densa pausa.

—¡Su mujer! —Dudley tenía la boca abierta.

—Mi mujer.

Dudley volvió a soltar una risa, pícara y alegre en esta ocasión.

—Usted sí que está cargado de ironía —dijo con un guiño— Me ha tomado el pelo, milord. ¿Así que no tiene sentido del humor? Es la cosa más graciosa que he oído en mi vida, se lo concedo. ¿Y cuándo se han corrido las amonestaciones, si puede saberse? Se ha olvidado de ellas.

—La señorita Hermione Granger me hizo el honor de desposarme con una dispensa especial anteayer —replicó el pelinegro fríamente, esperando otro codazo cómplice en las costillas en el momento menos pensado— Ahora es lady Hermione Potter, dueña de Gryffindor. Y me parece que hace un par de minutos le ha dicho que usted se fuera.

—Pero….

—Puede usted marcharse por su propio pie —continuó Harry— o con mi ayuda, pero no utilizaré una fusta, si le consuela oírlo. Solo un cobarde o un fanfarrón amenaza a los que son más débiles que él con fustas u otras armas, cuando posee dos brazos perfectamente útiles. Antes de que se marche, sin embargo….

—¡Casado! ¡Se ha casado con Hermione! —La cara de Dudley había adquirido un violento tono escarlata. Se le había acumulado baba en las comisuras de los labios y mientras hablaba la escupía. La verdad empezaba a abrirse camino en su mente, pensó Potter.

—Con un caballero, Dudley —apostilló la ojimiel— De modo que ahora soy yo la propietaria de Gryffindor y no tú.

—¡No! —gritó, volviéndose para mirarla— No puede ser. ¿Quién ha oído hablar de que un matrimonio con dispensa especial puede ser válido? Y, si dices que lo es, mientes o haces trampa o es una farsa, y haré que te desenmascaren y castiguen por ello, y si esperas que me apiade de ti o sea generoso contigo….

—¡Silencio!

Casi inconscientemente, Harry empleó el mismo tipo de tono y expresión que usaba con aquellos de sus hombres que eran lo bastante imprudentes para desafiar su autoridad en el campo de batalla o en las revistas de tropas. No implicaba levantar la voz ni hacer ademanes amenazantes, pero surtió efecto sobre Dursley como siempre lo hacía sobre los demás. Este se volvió hacia el coronel con los ojos desorbitados y la cara pálida como el papel.

—Aunque es usted el primo de mi mujer —dijo el ojiverde— dando otro paso adelante, lo que obligó al primo a doblar el cuello hacia atrás para mirarlo—, no he detectado el más leve afecto familiar en sus palabras ni en su comportamiento. No es usted bienvenido aquí, señor. Se marchará en cuanto haya acabado de hablar, para no volver jamás. ¡Jamás! Ni siquiera podrá poner un dedo del pie más allá de la linde del parque. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

Dudley Dursley lo miró, mudo.

Harry bajó el tono de la voz.

—¿Me he explicado con claridad?

Dudley no consiguió articular palabra, de modo que se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí.

—Cuando vuelva a unirme a mi batallón en un futuro próximo, dejaré aquí a mi mujer —prosiguió Harry— Pero tengo los brazos muy largos, Dursley, y tengo amigos poderosos en Inglaterra, incluido mi hermano, el duque Cedric Bewcastle, que tanto le impresionaba cuando nos conocimos. Si oigo el más mínimo rumor que sugiera que ha estado usted agobiando a lady Hermione Potter o molestándola, por lejanamente que sea, esos brazos y esos amigos le causarán daño físico. ¿Comprende lo que le estoy diciendo?

—Sí. —La voz se había convertido en un chirrido ignominioso.

—Bien. —el ojiverde, con las manos apretadas a la espalda, siguió mirando al hombre un rato, pues había descubierto que el silencio obligado era un arma eficaz para que las rodillas se le volvieran gelatina al más recalcitrante de los soldados— Ahora, ¡váyase!

Dudley se dio la vuelta y miró a la castaña. Abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar, dejando en el aire lo que quiera que fuera a decir. Hizo bien. Harry estaba deseando una excusa para coger al hombre por el cogote y arrastrarlo escaleras abajo, hasta meterlo en la calesa con las puntas de las botas arrastrando por el suelo. Dudley fue dando tumbos hacia la puerta, recogió el gabán y el sombrero precipitada y torpemente, imaginando que Potter lo seguiría y desapareció. El pelinegro cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia su mujer con las cejas enarcadas.

Los ojos de Hermione chispeaban de alegría.

—Oh —dijo—, qué contenta estoy de que se haya quedado. —No me lo habría perdido por todo el oro del mundo. ¡Ha sido impagable! ¡Ha estado usted impagable!

Fue hacia él mientras hablaba, con las dos manos tendidas. Él las tomo en las suyas y las apretó firmemente.

—Tengo que confesar —precisó— que yo también he disfrutado de lo lindo.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó, devolviéndole la presión de las manos— Gracias infinitas por todo. Nunca sabrá lo agradecida que estoy.

Volvía a estar lozana, vivaz y hermosa, como lo había estado en Londres dos días antes. Levantó la cara hacia la de Harry —nunca sabría después para qué— y él se inclinó hacia ella sin ninguna idea preconcebida. Inesperadamente, sus labios se encontraron durante unos segundos intemporales, hasta que ambos se echaron atrás y se soltaron de la mano como si se hubieran escaldado.

¡Qué diantres! Fue probablemente uno de los momentos más penosos y embarazosos de la vida del ojiverde, quizá el que más, sobre todo cuando la vio mirándolo, los ojos abiertos llenos de consternación, las mejillas ardientes, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que apretarse las manos detrás de la espalda, aclarándose la garganta.

—Le ruego me disculpe….

—Soy yo la que le pide perdón….

Hablaron los dos a la vez, como un coro griego. ¡Dios mío! Acababa de besar a su mujer. ¿O era ella quien lo había besado? Qué más daba.

—Le ruego me disculpe —repitió Harry— Voy a subir a ver si Severus ha hecho ya las maletas.

—¿Se quedará a comer?

No. Era hora de irse. Empezaba a pensar en ella como persona. Había podido entrever a una mujer afectuosa, leal y con ganas de divertirse, y no le convenía pensar en ella así. Y, lo que era peor, se había sorprendido a sí mismo en más de una ocasión pensando lujuriosamente en ella, sobre todo la noche anterior después de acostarse y darse cuenta de que estaba durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que su mujer por primera y última vez en su vida. Le había preocupado y se había sentido desleal. El solo hecho de pensarlo era desleal.

—No creo… —empezó a decir.

La puerta del salón se abrió detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta en seco, preguntándose si Dudley habría tenido la temeridad de regresar. Pero era la señora Mc Gonagall, todavía vestida para salir de casa, con los hombros empapados por el agua de la lluvia.

—Menos mal —dijo—, todavía estáis aquí para contarme todo lo ocurrido. He tenido que bajarme del carruaje en la entrada de las cuadras y venir andando hasta la terraza. Dudley y todos sus carromatos están bloqueando los accesos. No se ha dignado mirarme aunque le he deseado felices tardes y le he preguntado qué tal le iba. Bueno, ahora contádmelo todo.

Los ojos le brillaban de malicia, observó Harry. Se apoyaba con las dos manos sobre el bastón.

—Tía Minerva —dijo Hermione, con las manos en el regazo—, tendrías que haber oído al coronel Potter. Habló con un tono amenazador tan sosegado y exquisito que hasta yo me estremecí. Casi me dio lástima el pobre Dudley —Soltó una risa, en realidad una carcajada nerviosa, infantil— Casi, pero no del todo.

—Cometió el error —dijo el ojiverde— de amenazar con echar a mi mujer de casa con una fusta.

—¡Qué estupidez! —dijo la tía con una risita— Me pregunto de dónde sacó tanto valor estando usted delante, coronel.

—Eso fue lo mejor —precisó la castaña— No veía al coronel Potter porque estaba escondido en la sombra. Tendrías que haber visto qué cara puso cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia.

La señora Mc Gonagall rió mientras se quitaba el sombrero y lo agitaba para secarlo.

—Me alegro de haberlos pillado juntos —dijo— Esta mañana he hecho unas cuantas visitas. Me pareció que nuestros vecinos tenían que saber lo que ha sucedido, pues ellos estaban preocupados por el destino de Hermione. Afortunadamente, gracias a la lluvia, todo el mundo se encontraba en su casa. Tengo noticias maravillosas.

Harry receló algo de inmediato. La tía volvía a tener ojos de celestina.

—A todo el mundo le encantó oír las nuevas —continuó la señora Mc Gonagall—, saber que vas a seguir siendo la dueña de Gryffindor querida, y que es con el coronel Potter con quien te has casado. Todos han sido unánimes en decir que había que hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo. Les he dicho que al coronel se le acabaría pronto el permiso, pero no ha habido forma de disuadir ni a uno solo. Mientras os estoy contando esto se están haciendo los preparativos para celebrar una fiesta esta tarde en las salas de arriba de la posada.

—Tía Minerva… —empezó Hermione, tan estupefacta como Harry.

—Seguro que puede quedarse una noche más, coronel —dijo la señora Minerva—, mirándolo con ojos implorantes—. Seguramente….

Harry levantó la mano. Quizá estuviera estupefacto, pero tal vez la idea no fuera tan mala.

—Acabo de recordar —dijo— que por lo visto Dudley Dursley no creía en la validez de un matrimonio con dispensa especial. Es de imaginar, supongo, que haya más habitantes en el pueblo que compartan su ignorancia. El que yo me fuera hoy podría dar lugar a dudas y habladurías que causarían problemas innecesarios. Si hiciéramos una aparición pública juntos, una celebración nupcial, esas dudas se disiparían.

La señora Mc Gonagall resplandeció de satisfacción.

—¿Qué le parece? —le preguntó el pelinegro a su mujer.

—Me parece —dijo ella, frunciendo el entrecejo— que le estamos causando más molestias de las que esperaba, coronel.

Cierto. Cuando se le había ocurrido la idea de cumplir su promesa desposándola, todo le había parecido sumamente sencillo.

—Además —añadió él—, vuelve a llover a raudales.

Se volvieron todos a la vez para contemplar cómo el agua se deslizaba por los ventanales.

Hermione revolvió su armario en busca de un traje de noche adecuado pero todo su vestuario estaba horriblemente pasado de moda. El año anterior había llevado luto y durante mucho tiempo había permanecido la mayor parte de las veladas en casa. La delicada salud de su padre la había mantenido alejada de la vida social del vecindario a la que tanta importancia daba su progenitor. Pasó revista rápidamente a las posibilidades que tenía y acabó decidiéndose por un vestido de seda gris bordado de plata. A pesar de tratarse del deseo expreso de Neville, a la castaña le parecía una falta de respeto hacia la memoria de su hermano no llevar luto por él. Edith la peinó y le aconsejó que se pusiera la gargantilla y los pendientes de plata para añadir un toque festivo.

La tía Minerva, Hanna y los otros habían urdido un complot, pensó Hermione mientras bajaba al salón, nerviosa como una jovencita el día de su puesta de largo. Era una estratagema flagrante para postergar la partida del coronel, con la esperanza de que de aquel matrimonio surgiera algo más de lo previsto. Como poco, la idea le resultaba sumamente incómoda. A la ojimiel le había sorprendido que el coronel aceptara quedarse, pero suponía que así se lo había dictado su poderoso sentido del deber. Deseaba que Harry no se esperara uno de esos actos llenos de fasto a los que debía estar acostumbrado como hijo de un duque.

Potter la estaba aguardando en el salón. La tía Minerva y Ninfa se habían ido pronto para ayudar con los preparativos, O al menos esa era la excusa que habían ideado para dejarlos solos y hacer que llegaran juntos a la posada Tres Escobas.

—Lamento todo este lío —dijo la castaña— Supongo que desearía estar ya de regreso en su casa.

Harry se inclinó y la recorrió con la mirada, pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre el vestido que había escogido. Llevaba su uniforme de gala, aunque llevaba zapatos de baile en vez de botas.

—Habría podido rechazar la invitación —le respondió— Lo que ocurre es que yo puedo irme mañana y reanudar mi forma de vida habitual como si nada hubiera sucedido. En cambio para usted no será tan sencillo. Tendrá que seguir viviendo rodeada de vecinos que saben muy bien por qué se ha casado y por qué vive usted sola, sin su marido. No quiero que sus vecinos piensen que entre nosotros no hay cariño… ni respeto. Tengo que confesar que esta tarde la señora Mc Gonagall me pilló por sorpresa cuando anunció cuál era el programa de esta noche, pero enseguida comprendí que era eso justamente lo que teníamos que hacer.

Hablaba y se comportaba de una manera rígida y ceremoniosa. ¿Estaba haciendo todo aquello únicamente por cortesía y sentido del deber?, se preguntó la ojimiel. En los días que había transcurrido juntos le había parecido entrever varios indicios indicadores de cierta bondad de ánimo, incluso de algo de sentido del humor pero… el coronel no sonreía nunca. Hermione asintió, dejando que Harry tomara el chal de sus manos y se lo pusiera sobre los hombros, y posó la mano sobre el brazo que le tendía.

Había dejado de llover hacía una hora, pero los cantos rodados de la terraza todavía estaban húmedos y el aire era gélido.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío al subir al carruaje. Se preguntó si el coronel se sentaría enfrente de ella o a su lado; se sentó a su lado y ella percibió el calor del cuerpo de Harry en el brazo y en el muslo.

—Habrá un baile popular —le explicó ella— Tocarán músicos del lugar. Se jugará a las cartas, se conversará y habrá bufé. Le resultará muy aburrido y probablemente estúpido.

—No tiene usted por qué disculparse. Imagino que en cualquier caso será una fiesta sencilla y animada.

Hermione recordó que una vez le había contado a Draco una celebración en la que se había divertido mucho. El rubio se había estremecido teatralmente y le había dicho que preferiría que lo arrojaran a una cloaca infestada de ratas antes que verse obligado a participar en una velada tan vulgar. Ella se echó a reír, él hizo lo mismo y cambiaron de tema. ¿Habría hecho Draco lo que se disponía a hacer el coronel, con la única intención de que ella resultara respetable a los ojos de sus vecinos y de que no le tuvieran lastima?

—No puedo olvidar —añadió la ojimiel— que es usted hijo y hermano de un duque, que es lord Harry Potter.

—Y usted lady Hermione Potter —le recordó él en el momento en que el viejo carruaje echaba a andar.

—Una impostora —dijo ella riendo.

—No. —Se dio la vuelta y la miró a los ojos— Mi mujer. Ella se estremeció de nuevo. Todavía no era plenamente consciente de su nueva condición. Estaba casada sin estarlo. Tenía un marido que no era un marido. Siete días más tarde todo lo que estaba viviendo le parecería un sueño y, pese a todo, estaría casada con él para siempre, hasta que la muerte los separara.

—Todavía lleva usted medio luto —le dijo el ojiverde— A pesar de que su padre murió hace más de un año.

—¿Supone una falta de respeto para los invitados? —le preguntó ella. No logro olvidar que hace tan solo cuatro días todos mis vecinos y amigos se reunieron para celebrar una ceremonia fúnebre en honor de Neville. Y, por extraño que parezca, esta noche se disponen a celebrar mi matrimonio.

—Así es la vida. Sigue adelante incluso después de las tragedias más horrendas.

—Supongo —dijo ella, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido— que habla usted por experiencia.

Los ojos de su marido oscuros e inescrutables, la miraron sin traicionar expresión alguna. Ella se quedó helada. Estuvieron un rato en silencio.

—¿Está llevando luto por su hermano, a pesar de que él no quería que lo hiciera?

—No puedo evitarlo —replicó ella con un suspiro. Éramos inseparables y lo seguimos siendo después de que se peleara con mi padre y se fue a vivir con nuestro tío abuelo. Y entonces…, pero no lo quiero aburrir. —Desvió la mirada y se puso a contemplar los árboles que se desdibujaban en la oscuridad del crepúsculo.

—Cuéntemelo.

—Mi tío abuelo era tendero y un comerciante próspero, casi tan rico como papá, pero no ambicionaba ascender en la escala social y entrar a formar parte de la aristocracia terrateniente. Estaba satisfecho con su vida y con lo que había conseguido. Cuando murió todo fue a parar a manos de su hijo, excepto una cantidad de dinero suficiente para que el sueño de Neville se hiciera realidad: adquirir un grado de oficial en un regimiento de caballería. Papá estaba furioso, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Aunque cambió su testamento.

—¿El hijo no puso ninguna pega? —inquirió el coronel.

—¿Oliver? No —negó Hermione agitando la cabeza—. Él y Neville eran buenos amigos. Quería casarse conmigo. —Probablemente no habría debido añadir ese detalle innecesario.

—¿Oliver? —preguntó Harry.

Ella se dio la vuelta y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

—Yo tenía diecinueve años y él veinticinco. Era acaudalado y seguro de sí mismo, de buen ver, un pariente y un amigo de Neville. Yo estaba sola. Pensé en volver a mis raíces, por decirlo así. A mi tierra natal, a mis gentes, aunque la familia de mi madre era inglesa por nacimiento.

—¿Su padre no dejó que la cortejara?

—En efecto: se negó en redondo. Oliver era un burgués. Burgués hasta la médula, hasta el propio acento con que hablaba. No, mi padre no habría autorizado jamás ese matrimonio. A mí me destrozó el corazón, aunque al cabo de un mes lo había olvidado. Se casó seis meses después de que lo rechazara y tiene tres hijos. Cada día es más rico.

—Pero ¿no lo echa usted de menos?

—No. —la castaña se echó a reír quedamente— Era una tontería pensar que podía volver a mis raíces y ser feliz. Había vivido demasiado tiempo aquí para regresar. De hecho, casi toda mi vida la he pasado aquí. Ahora soy perfectamente consciente de ello. Me gusta más la vida que llevo ahora. —O que llevaba hasta hace una semana, se corrigió en silencio.

—¿Y qué lugar le corresponde a Dudley Dursley en la familia?

—Su padre y el mío eran medio hermanos. Cuando mi padre se fue de Gales y compró Gryffindor, mi tío vino con él y alquiló la mayoría de las fincas de la hacienda. Trabajó duro y fue prosperando hasta que acabó por comprarla. Pero Dudley siempre sintió unos celos totalmente fuera de lugar por Neville y por mí. Anhelaba con desesperación dejar atrás sus orígenes humildes y convertirse en un caballero, un caballero rico y ocioso. Mi padre y Dudley atribuían una importancia colosal a la ociosidad como señal distintiva de los caballeros. Siempre he pensado que el hijo de mi padre debería haber sido él. De hecho, ha estado a punto de heredarlo todo. Si no lo ha hecho ha sido gracias a usted.

Había hablado demasiado, pensó mientras el carruaje cruzaba traqueteando el puente y se adentraba por la calle principal de Hosgmade en dirección a la posada. ¿Por qué iba a interesarle a Harry su familia?

—No sé si debo bailar —dijo la castaña— Después de todo, sigo de luto.

—Pero contra el deseo expreso de su hermano —le recordó Potter. El baile es la distracción principal en una fiesta de este tipo, según creo, y esta se celebra en nuestro honor. A sus amigos les disgustaría si se quedara en una esquina hablando con las solteronas. ¿No querrá contrariarlos?

Tenía toda la razón del mundo, por supuesto. La tía Minerva se llevaría un disgusto. Y también los demás. Y ella misma. De repente, como le había ocurrido en Londres, tuvo un arrebato de alegría. Sintió la necesidad de aprovechar plenamente las próximas horas de algo que se parecía a la felicidad, antes de quedarse sola para meditar tristemente sobre todo aquello a lo que había renunciado por propia decisión.

—¿Sabe bailar? —le preguntó a el ojiverde. Le costaba trabajo imaginarlo en la pista de baile.

—Señora —dijo cuando el carruaje se detuvo y mientras esperaban a que el cochero desplegara la escalerilla para apearse del vehículo— antes de que un caballero aprenda a recitar sin equivocarse el abecedario, domina ya el arte sutil de bailar con elegancia.

Hermione se echó a reír. Una nueva muestra de aquel humor esquivo.

Al final acabó por reconocer para sí misma las ganas con las que aguardaba que comenzaran los festejos.

La fiesta resultó ser un acontecimiento muy poco elegante y divertido. Cedric lo habría calificado de vulgar. Asistieron numerosas jovencitas que en principio no tenían edad para salir de noche, pese a lo cual danzaron, rieron enloquecidas y coquetearon con los jovencitos, que se sonrojaban y afectaban indiferencia, tratando de enmascarar en vano su torpeza. También hubo una gran profusión de señoras mayores, que hablaban y reían con estruendo y alharacas, y hombres mayores, que conversaban a menudo sobre temas como la guerra, para complacer al coronel, o como la caza y la pesca, para complacerse a sí mismos. La orquesta que estaba compuesta por dos violines, un bajo y una flauta, tocó con más entusiasmo que sentido musical. Las mesas rebosaban de viandas dulces y saladas y de suficientes bebidas para emborrachar al batallón de infantería más curtido de la tierra.

Harry nunca había sido un fanático de las reuniones sociales, ni siquiera de las más refinadas. Pero comprendía la importancia de asistir a aquel evento y era consciente de que, por detrás del bullicio y el estruendo, se escondía el corazón bondadoso de los asistentes. No cabía la menor duda de que el vecindario apreciaba a Hermione. Habían estado muy preocupados por su futuro. Estaban más que satisfechos de que se hubiera casado y fuera a seguir viviendo con ellos en calidad de dueña y señora de Gryffindor. Pero querían algo más para ella. Querían verla con su marido, convencerse de que se trataba de un matrimonio de verdad, pese a que se hubiera celebrado con tanta premura y no se tratara de una boda por amor y pese a que el coronel se marchara al día siguiente.

De modo que se dispuso a desempeñar el papel que le correspondía y a dejarlos satisfechos.

Fue él quien abrió la primera serie de bailes colectivos con su mujer. Se pusieron los dos frente a frente, encabezando sendas filas. Fueron unos temas muy enérgicos, que pronto le sonrojaron las mejillas a Hermione y le hicieron chispear los ojos. Harry pensó que, teniendo en cuenta que debía de llevar un año sin bailar, lo hacía con suma elegancia, energía y deleite. Antes de que la serie concluyera estaba sonriendo e incluso riendo. Él no le podía quitar los ojos de encima. En parte lo hacía deliberadamente, pensando en los amigos y vecinos de ella, que examinaban con atención y cariño cómo se comportaban. En parte también porque mirarla era un placer, alta, esbelta, animada y hermosa como estaba. Y en parte además porque al cabo de unos días trataría de recordarla y quizá no lo consiguiera. Pese a que era su mujer.

Danzó con ella otras tres series de bailes esa noche, porque en esa reunión las normas de la etiqueta social no se respetaban estrictamente. Entre los bailes no dejó en ningún momento de tenderle el brazo mientras charlaban por turnos con casi todos los invitados. Cuando la castaña bailó con otros hombres él se quedó mirándola. Por su parte él también bailó con otras mujeres, entre ellas la señora Pomfrey y la señorita Rice. Si Cedric Bewcastle lo hubiera visto bailar con la cocinera, le habría dado un ataque de apoplejía, sobre todo cuando le hubiera contado su historia. La idea le arrancó una sonrisa, pero la sonrisa se le heló en los labios en cuanto pensó en lo que ocurriría si lo veía la señorita Vane en ese momento.

Además de los refrescos con que los obsequiaron toda la velada, se sirvió una cena en la sala adyacente a las once y media. A Harry le parecía inconcebible que hubieran logrado preparar semejante ágape en tan solo medio día. La cena fue un verdadero banquete. Estuvo aderezada por discursos y brindis, uno de ellos de Terry Boot y otro del pastor Lupin. Potter, terriblemente incomodo, se vio obligado a improvisar un discurso de réplica.

—Mi mujer y yo queremos agradecerles tanta amabilidad y generosidad al organizar esta fiesta en nuestro honor con tan poco tiempo —comenzó. No se le ocurría nada más. Miró a Hermione que contemplaba en silencio el dorso de su mano—. El capitán Granger era amigo mío —añadió a guisa de mentira piadosa. De modo que su hermana también era amiga mía, incluso antes de conocerla personalmente. Ha sido un honor poderle ahorrar algunos disgustos casándome con ella. Pero son las circunstancias las que nos han obligado a desposarnos de una manera tan precipitada. Me atrevería a decir que, de todas formas, se habría celebrado una boda en algún momento, probablemente con fasto y boato, invitando a más miembros de nuestras familias y más amigos, pero los recuerdos que atesoraremos de la boda que celebramos íntimamente en Londres serán igual de preciosos.

Se oyeron vítores y aplausos y un intento de celebrar brindis. Hermione apretó los dedos y cerró el puño.

—Me tengo que ir mañana —añadió Harry— Tengo que atender algunos asuntos antes de volver con mi batallón. Dejo a mi mujer con gran pesar, pero la dejo a cargo de su tía y de unos amigos y vecinos que la quieren. Hasta mi regreso.

Se oyeron nuevos aplausos y algunas mujeres se taparon la cara con el pañuelo. Harry alargó la mano, tomó los dedos agarrotados de Hermione, pasó los suyos por debajo y levantó la mano de su mujer hasta sus labios. Ella lo miró y él le sostuvo la mirada un largo rato. Por extraño que pareciera, cuanto acababa de decir no le sonaba a mentira. Cuatro días antes no se le había ocurrido ni por asomo que fuera a adentrarse en una relación que cada vez parecía más profunda.

- Brindo a la salud de lady Hermione Potter, mi esposa.

Poco después, numerosos invitados, incluidos casi todos los jóvenes, volvieron en tropel a la sala de baile y comenzó a sonar la música. Los golpes sordos de varias docenas de pies sobre el entarimado revelaron que había recomenzado el baile. Antes de marcharse, casi todos los presentes le dieron la mano al ojiverde y le dijeron unas palabras a la castaña. Al cabo de unos minutos se quedaron sentados bastante alejados del gentío para reposar un poco y poder conversar en privado.

- —Gracias —le dijo Hermione— Ha hecho usted un gran esfuerzo por mí. Nunca lo olvidaré. Supongo que debe de estar deseando irse de aquí mañana por la mañana a su hogar, a ver a su familia. Y estará usted libre.

El ojiverde tuvo la premonición de que no sería tan fácil, pero no dijo nada. En cualquier caso, darle la razón habría sido de mala educación.

—Si logró olvidar a su primo en un mes —dijo, cambiando de conversación— ¿qué le ha impedido casarse con otro hasta hace dos días? Sé que el año pasado se sintió usted obligada por sentido del honor a dejar transcurrir el plazo especificado en el testamento de su padre, pero ¿y los años anteriores? ¿Qué edad tiene usted, veinticuatro, veinticinco años?

—Veinticinco. Papá lo intentó de todas las formas posibles durante algún tiempo. Estaba absolutamente decidido a casarme. El desfile de pretendientes que me presentó en Gryffindor para que eligiera me resultaba humillante.

—Parece usted adorar a los niños. ¿Nunca ha querido tener hijos propios?

—Tengo hijos propios. No lo entiende usted, coronel, ¿no es verdad que para usted Lili y James no son más que huérfanos que he recogido en mi casa? Para mí son… bueno, son seres tan preciosos como si hubieran salido de mis entrañas. —Hermione se sonrojó de sus propias palabras.

No era fácil de entender. Era una mujer que rebosaba amor y cariño, ¿por qué no se lo daba a un hombre, o a los niños que llevara en su seno?

—Me he dicho que a lo mejor me equivocaba al suponer que no tenía usted ganas de casarse en el futuro, de crear su propia familia.

—¡No! —Lo dijo con tanta firmeza que una mujer sentada cerca de ella, quizá la señora Drabble, les echó una mirada sorprendida, —no quiero que se sienta responsable de eso. He sido yo quien ha optado por una vida de soltera. Creo que siempre supe, especialmente después de la experiencia con Oliver, que nunca me casaría a menos que estuviera realmente enamorada. He tenido la buena suerte de poder permitirme el lujo de escoger, algo que no puede hacer la mayoría de las mujeres. Al menos, creía que podría escoger.

—Pero no ha encontrado a un hombre al que poder amar de verdad… —insistió Harry.

—¡No! —Su respuesta fue aún más firme que la anterior, aunque la pronunció en voz baja—. Nunca. Quizá eso signifique no existe el amor, coronel. Quizá he estado persiguiendo la luna. ¿Qué opina usted?

—¿Acerca del verdadero amor? —dijo él—. Depende de cómo defina usted el término. No creo en el amor romántico. No es más que un eufemismo del apetito sexual para los hombres y del deseo de un hogar y seguridad para las mujeres. Aunque sí creo en la lealtad y el afecto familiar.

—Yo también. Y de eso estoy bien servida. Tengo a mis amigos y a mis niños queridos. ¿Por qué iba a desear más? Tengo todo cuanto puedo necesitar. Soy feliz así. He leído en alguna parte que a menudo nos pasamos la vida buscando lo que ya tenemos. Soy uno de los seres más afortunados del planeta y soy consciente de ello. Lo sé porque hoy he estado a punto de perder mi fortuna. Le estaré eternamente agradecida por haber hecho posible mi felicidad.

Él se sintió reconfortado. O quizá decidió adoptar esa actitud, dejar de preocuparse por la posibilidad de haber destruido las esperanzas de la ojimiel de ser feliz con otro matrimonio. Recelaba del exceso de vehemencia que había advertido en las negativas de Hermione. Pero ¿qué podía haber hecho él? ¿Y ella? No habían tenido alternativa, de modo que no tenía sentido lamentarse por no haber podido ayudarla de otra forma. No había habido otra forma.

—¿Bailamos de nuevo? —le preguntó su mujer.

Harry se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

—Sí. Una vez más.

La tía Minerva, sentada a escasa distancia con un par de mujeres mayores, asintió alegremente al verlos levantarse.

«Una vez más.» Parecía querer decir «por última vez».

Por la mañana volvía a chispear. Aunque se había acostado tarde, Hermione se despertó temprano y se dirigió a las cuadras para despedir al coronel Potter, a pesar de que éste le advirtió que llovería y le aconsejo que se quedara en su casa. Iba arrebujada en un abrigo y se tapaba la cabeza con una inmensa capucha.

Él iba de uniforme, pero no el de gala, sino otro, de colores algo desleídos y un tanto raído. Se le amoldaba a la perfección y parecía cómodo en él. Y resultaba innegablemente atractivo. La ojimiel pensó que debería ir vestido así casi todo el tiempo. Irradiaba fuerza y masculinidad.

El Sr. Flitwick sacó el gran caballo del coronel del establo. Dobby daba vueltas sin cesar junto al caballo del ordenanza, deseoso de ser útil.

El coronel Potter se dio la vuelta hacia su mujer. Ya estaba empapado y la propia Hermione notaba como el agua comenzaba a calarle el abrigo. Se miraron y fueron incapaces de dar con unas palabras sencillas de despedida.

—De modo que esto es el fin —dijo él secamente— Estoy honrado de haber podido ayudarla, señora.

—El honor es mío —replicó ella, forzándose a sonreír.

Difícilmente habrían podido encontrar una forma más ceremoniosa de despedida.

Él dio un taconazo, se inclinó y se volvió para tomar las riendas de manos de Severus. Pero de repente giró y extendió la mano derecha. La ojimiel le dio la suya y se estrecharon las manos en silencio con fuerza, casi de un modo doloroso, durante un buen rato.

—Que sea usted feliz —le dijo Harry.

—Y usted también. —La garganta le escocía y sentía una opresión en el pecho.

Finalmente el coronel retiró la mano y montó sobre su caballo con un solo movimiento armónico, miró a su ordenanza para comprobar si estaba listo y echó a andar por el camino de entrada. Las herraduras del caballo repicaban sobre los cantos del pavimento.

Hermione levantó la mano en señal de despedida, pero Harry no volvió la vista atrás. Un momento después el muro del picadero ocultó al coronel y a su caballo, de modo que la ojimiel se apresuró hasta el portalón para verlo alejarse por el camino de entrada a un galope corto, hasta que se perdió de vista entre los árboles. En ningún momento había vuelto la vista atrás.

La lluvia que le caía sobre la cara le pareció cálida. Se la quitó de un manotazo y se bajó más la capucha. Si hubiera sido un poco más indulgente consigo misma se habría puesto a llorar sin parar hasta quedar exhausta y vacía. Habría llorado por la pérdida de un hombre honorable que nunca iba a volver a ver, a pesar de que era su marido. Por la pérdida del amor y de un hombre que no había regresado a tiempo. Por su hermano, cuya muerte no había tenido tiempo de honrar debidamente. Por un futuro que se le antojaba desolador.

Fue retrotrayéndose hacia el pasado, contando los días con los dedos. El día anterior se habían enfrentado a Dudley y habían bailado en la sala de asambleas. El día anterior a ese habían regresado de Londres; antes se habían casado; antes habían ido a Londres; antes se había celebrado la ceremonia fúnebre en memoria de Neville; antes Harry se había ofrecido a pronunciar unas palabras para honrar su memoria; antes le había traído la terrible noticia de lo ocurrido en Francia. Siete días. Una semana exacta. Hacía una semana, hora más hora menos, no sabía ni siquiera que Neville hubiera muerto. Una semana antes no conocía al coronel lord Harry James Potter Evans.

Ahora los dos se habían ido. Para siempre.

No lograba recordar por qué la separación del coronel tenía que ser para siempre jamás. Pero eso era lo que habían pactado desde el principio.

Fue incapaz de volver a su casa en ese momento. Pese a la lluvia y a que la hierba estaba encharcada, se dirigió hacia el estanque de los lirios, siguiendo la misma senda que había tomado con el coronel hacía seis días. Antes de que se hubiera alejado mucho Canuto la alcanzó brincando. Parecía una rata gigantesca medio ahogada.

—Bueno, Canuto —le dijo— A lo mejor tú me puedes explicarme por qué tengo tantas ganas de llorar si ni siquiera sé por cuál de los tres hombres debo llevar luto. ¿Por Neville, por Draco, por el coronel Potter?

Canuto dio unos saltos desgarbados y olisqueó la hierba. No tenía ninguna respuesta que ofrecerle. De hecho, no le hizo el más mínimo caso, razón por la cual Hermione le estuvo sumamente agradecida: no podía seguir fingiendo que lo que le caía por las mejillas era lluvia cálida y salada.

¡Nunca más lo volvería a ver!...

¡Que equivocada estaba!

- En el siguiente cap, conoceremos a la familia de Harry... aun falta lo mejor.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y compartir conmigo sus emociones.

Bye. cuídense.


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaa, gracias por sus estimulantes comentarios y a pesar de que ya estoy con las maletas en la puerta como premio les dejo este larguísimo capítulo muy, muy interesante, nos vemos en una semana.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Las inclemencias del tiempo y el barro del camino forzaron al pelinegro a pasar una noche en una posada. Era ya la tarde del día siguiente cuando enfiló el amplio camino recto de entrada que conducía a Hogwarths Hollow, jalonado de olmos que parecían formar como soldados para una revista.

Picó espuelas a su caballo para que acelerara el paso, aunque no estaba seguro de que hubiera nadie de su familia en la mansión. Era más que probable que estuvieran en Londres pasando la temporada social, aun cuando no fuera una familia muy dada a la frivolidad de los pasatiempos de la aristocracia. Cedric estaría sin duda en Londres, cumpliendo con su deber en la Cámara de los Lores, pero esperaba ver por lo menos a alguno de sus hermanos. Necesitaba distraerse, pues se sentía abatido.

Finalmente divisó la mansión y sintió una punzada casi dolorosa de cariño por ella. La mansión familiar era una casa grandiosa de piedra vista, cuya magnificencia cortaba el resuello, por mucho que consistiera en un batiburrillo heterogéneo de estilos arquitectónicos. Era propiedad de la familia desde que lo habían construido en la Edad Media en calidad de casa solariega, con dimensiones mucho más modestas. Los sucesivos barones y luego condes y finalmente duques fueron añadiéndole alas y anexos sin derribar ninguna construcción anterior y sin esforzarse por que armonizaran las diferentes modas que habían imperado en cada época.

La larga avenida se bifurcaba a cierta distancia de la mansión, para rodear un deslumbrante jardín de flores de todos los colores en cuyo centro se erguía una fuente de mármol, todo cortesía de un bisabuelo georgiano. El agua salía disparada a unos diez metros de altura y caía rociando un perímetro enorme, como si se tratara de las varillas tornasoladas de un gigantesco parasol.

Harry acababa de girar a la izquierda cuando divisó tres jinetes que salían de las lejanas cuadras, dos hombres y una mujer. Todos azuzaron a sus monturas en cuanto lo vieron, pero fue Ginebra la que dio un grito y espoleó a su caballo para dirigirse a su encuentro a galope tendido, rodeando el jardín.

—¡Harry! —repitió cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca—. ¡Serás descastado! ¡Mira que no decirnos cuándo ibas a venir!

Su hermana llegó a su lado y le tendió la mano en un saludo de lo más masculino. Montaba a la amazona, algo bastante inusual en ella. Llevaba un vistoso sombrero con plumas, con el pelo rojo suelto casi hasta la cintura liso y sedoso. ¡Era su adorada Ginny de siempre!

—¡Pues cómo te crees que se dan las sorpresas! —le replicó, aferrándole la mano—. ¿Cómo estás, Gin?

Estaba bronceada, tenía la mirada vivaz y rebosaba salud; en suma, tenía un aire tan impropio de una dama como el que había ostentado durante los años en que toda una cohorte de institutrices había intentado en vano hacerla entrar en vereda.

—Encantada de verte. ¿Sabe Cedric que estás en Inglaterra? Habría sido muy propio de él no habérselo dicho a nadie.

—No le he escrito.

A poco llegaron los dos hermanos, que cabalgaban a un ritmo más sosegado. Ronald, un gigante pelirrojo, sonrió y le tendió su enorme manaza.

—¡Qué maravilla volver a verte, Harry! —exclamó—. ¿De cuánto tiempo dispones?

Bill, el mayor de los tres pelirrojos era jovial y delgado, de pelo más oscuro, sonrió alegremente.

—El guerrero regresa triunfante. En caballería no os dejaban coger papel y lápiz, Harry?

—Ron, Bill… —Harry les estrechó la mano— Dos meses, de los cuales ha transcurrido ya una semana. Tenía algunos asuntos de que ocuparme. —Como casarme, pensó—. ¿Y para qué usar papel y lápiz cuando iba a venir en persona? ¿Está Luna en casa?

—Y también Cedric —le informó Bill mientras todos daban media vuelta y se encaminaban hacia las cuadras— Volvió a casa una semana y luego se fue al funeral de la condesa de Redfield hace una semana y aún no ha regresado a Londres. Cuando nos fuimos esta mañana estaba repasando unas cuentas. Luna está encerrada en clase, exasperada. Diecisiete años es una edad terrible y rebelde, especialmente para un Potter.

—¡Diecisiete años! —Harry dio un respingo—. Debe de estar hecha toda una señorita.

—¡Y toda una cascarrabias! —precisó Ron riendo— Va a ser la peor de todos nosotros, o la mejor. Siente uno lástima por los jóvenes caballeretes que vendrán a cortejarla el año que viene, después de que Cedric la haya llevado a rastras a Londres a presentar sus respetos a la reina.

—Veo que tu llegada no ha pasado inadvertida. —Ron inclinó la cabeza en dirección a la puerta delantera de la mansión— ahí viene el jefe en persona.

Harry bajó del caballo de un salto y le tendió las riendas a Snape. Cedric se le acercaba pausadamente. Era propio de él no tener nunca prisa y no alzar jamás la voz, pese a lo cual todos los sirvientes obedecían al instante la más nimia de sus órdenes. Había logrado dominar los excesos de su parentela, la mayor parte de la cual le tenía un poco de miedo, aunque habrían muerto en el potro antes que confesarlo.

Cedric… —el ojiverde se dirigió a él con cierta aprensión. Hacía años que no estaban en buenos términos. La última vez que se habían encontrado, tres años antes, habían estado a punto de pegarse y Harry había abreviado su visita.

—Harry… —el hermano mayor se detuvo a una distancia desde la que era imposible abrazarlo o darle la mano y habló con su tono de voz despreocupado y engañosamente afable—. ¡Qué fastidio!, no me va a quedar más remedio que tener unas palabras con el servicio de correos. La carta en la que anunciabas tu regreso a Inglaterra todavía no ha llegado.

—¿Para qué escribir cuando podía llegar tan rápido como una carta? ¿Cómo estás?

—Encantado de verte de una sola pieza y, al parecer, en buena salud —dijo Cedric, llevándose el monóculo al ojo y examinando a su hermano de la cabeza a los pies—.¿No te puedes pagar un uniforme nuevo, Harry?

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

—Se acostumbra uno a la comodidad cuando no abunda. Quiero ver a Luna. ¿Es tan hermosa como prometía la última vez que la vi? Me dicen que es la más testaruda de todos nosotros.

—¿De verdad? —El ceño del duque se elevó, dando un toque suplementario de arrogancia a su rostro de nariz recta y labios finos—. No me había dado cuenta. Pero te concederé que probablemente sea yo la última persona a quien trate de extorsionar mediante un berrinche. Ven a la sala de estar. Tomemos un té. —Echó una mirada a los demás hermanos, incluyéndolos en una invitación que, por supuesto, era una orden. —Le diré a la señorita Cowper que haga bajar a Luna.

Era una sensación verdaderamente agradable la de estar de regreso en casa, pensó Harry mientras caminaba al lado de Cedric, pese a que éste estuviera presente y le hubiera dado una bienvenida de lo más fría en comparación con la de los demás hermanos. Tres años antes el castaño se había negado a dejar que Ginebra se casara con el hombre que había escogido, su vecino y amigo de la infancia Colin Creevey, porque no era más que el hijo segundo del conde de Redfield. Cedric la había forzado a aceptar la propuesta del primogénito y se había producido una escena terrible cuando Colin llegó a Lindsey Hall hecho un basilisco y se peleó con Ron sobre el césped hasta que los dos quedaron cubiertos de sangre. Colin, que a la sazón era oficial y estaba de permiso, había sido enviado precipitadamente de vuelta a la península Ibérica.

Harry había llegado a casa a los pocos días y había reprendido largamente a Cedric Bewcastle por su comportamiento tiránico. El problema era que con él era imposible pelearse a entera satisfacción de nadie. Cuanto más humo echaba el oiverde, más frío y tranquilo se mostraba Cedric y, cuando Harry le propuso que salieran al jardín a dirimir sus diferencias a puñetazos, aquel se limitó a blandir su monóculo y levantar las cejas. Harry se fue al día siguiente, una semana antes de lo que tenía previsto.

La ironía fue que el prometido de Ginny murió antes de la boda, por lo que Colin se convirtió en el heredero legítimo de Redfield. Hacía un año, cuando Colin se licenció y regresó a Inglaterra, Redfield y Cedric acordaron casarlo con Ginebra e hicieron todos los preparativos para la petición de mano cuando Colin volviera a casa en verano. Pero cuando éste regresó traía consigo una novia. Y ahora al parecer ya estaban casados. Ron se lo había contado al ojiverde en una carta. Según Ron, a Ginny le había destrozado el corazón, aunque ésta le había asestado un puñetazo en la cara cuando su hermano se lo insinuó. Así era Ginebra.

Entraron en el vestíbulo medieval preservado con esmero, con el techo de vigas de roble, una reja primorosamente esculpida coronada por una galería para los músicos, unas paredes pintadas decoradas con armas, escudos y banderas, y una maciza mesa de comedor de roble. Justo en ese momento llegó una joven alta y esbelta, que se precipitó escaleras abajo con los brazos abiertos. Era una belleza de pelo rubio y ojos celestes.

—¡Harry! —exclamó—. ¡Harry!

Se lanzó a los brazos de un sorprendido Harry y le echó los brazos al cuello. Él la cogió por el fino talle, la alzó en volandas y le hizo dar una vuelta completa a su alrededor.

—Te has vuelto increíblemente hermosa en mi ausencia, Luna —dijo al posarla de nuevo sobre el suelo y apartándose un tanto para contemplarla a gusto.

—No recuerdo haberte mandado llamar ni decirte que abandonaras tus clases, Luna —dijo Cedric Bewcastle en voz baja.

La señorita Cowper, la institutriz que sufría hacía años junto a su pupila, se echó a temblar con aire compungido Harry siempre la había visto con una expresión aterrada, como si esperara que, en cualquier momento, Bewcastle fuera a ordenar a su mayordomo que se la llevaran a rastras al calabozo para cortarle la cabeza.

El pelinegro, que le daba la espalda a Bewcastle, guiñó un ojo a su hermana menor. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de las ganas que tenía de abrazar a alguien y de que alguien lo abrazara.

No fue hasta su regreso al hogar cuando Harry comprendió lo cansado estaba. Llevaba meses y años en campaña y ahora le dolían todos los huesos. Se dedicó a montar a caballo, pasear y pescar con sus hermanos, y los acompañó a visitar a algunos vecinos. Fue incluso con Ron a Alvesley, el hogar del conde de Redfield, a dar su más sentido pésame por la muerte de la condesa, y conoció a la mujer de Kit, que no tenía nada que ver con Ginny. Pero su actividad principal era dormir.

Al exceso de sueño fue a lo que achacó su tristeza. Por muy contento que estuviera de encontrarse en casa con su familia, no podía sacudirse de encima el abatimiento. Ni podía evitar dormir nueve, diez o incluso once horas cada noche. De noche soñaba con Hermione y de día pensaba en ella, aunque lo que había sucedido se le antojaba un sueño. A veces llegaba a preguntarse si realmente había ocurrido algo o si aquella semana extraña formaba parte del mundo de la imaginación. También pensaba en la señorita Vane, en la esperanza que había abrigado de combinar su carrera con un matrimonio con una mujer que compartiera su modo de vida, que le diera compañía, solaz y… ¿por qué no?, sexo. Aunque había tenido alguna amante, nunca había disfrutado con esas relaciones casuales y desiguales.

Pasaba poco tiempo con su hermano mayor. Habían dejado de ser íntimos desde la infancia, una época en que habían sido inseparables. Pero a los doce años Cedric había cambiado por completo cuando su padre decretó que era hora de prepararlo para las responsabilidades que habría de asumir en el futuro, un futuro que había llegado demasiado pronto, cuando el castaño Bewcastle tan solo tenía diecisiete años. A partir de entonces fue educado por un par de tutores, mientras Harry y sus hermanos eran enviados a Eton. El ojiverde siempre se había preguntado si Cedric era una persona solitaria o si se había convertido en un hombre frío y carente de emociones que disfrutaba con la soledad.

Parecía que en lo que le quedaba de permiso iba a poder disfrutar y descansar. Pero esa esperanza quedó frustrada al cabo de una semana de su regreso a Hoghwarths Hollow. Estaba desayunando con su hermano Bill después de un maravilloso paseo a galope por el campo, cuando un mayordomo le informó que su excelencia quería verlo en la biblioteca.

Harry se llevó una taza de café consigo. Le dio los buenos días a Cedric y se sentó en un butacón de cuero frente a la chimenea. Se preguntó qué ocurriría pero prefirió no interrogar a su hermano al respecto. Él se lo diría a su debido tiempo.

—La ola de calor que ha durado casi una semana desde que llegué parece haber concluido —comentó Harry— El viento esta mañana es gélido, aunque refrescante.

Cedic nunca había sido aficionado a hablar por hablar.

—Al parecer —dijo—, el príncipe de Gales quiere celebrar las victorias aliadas mediante un espectáculo grandioso. Se espera que venga la mitad de los soberanos, príncipes y generales de Europa a pavonearse en calidad de invitados, incluidos el zar de Rusia, el rey de Prusia y en mariscal Von Blücher.

—He oído rumores sobre el tema —repuso el ojiverde— Parece que toda Inglaterra, y especialmente Londres, esté locamente enamorada de cualquier persona que tenga dos piernas y uniforme. Es lógico que el principito quiera solazarse en la gloria y el fasto de la victoria.

—En efecto —asintió su hermano— No es la primera noticia que oigo al respecto, pero pronto tendré que volver a Londres y a la Cámara de los Lores. Aunque aún faltan varias semanas, esta mañana me ha llegado por correo una invitación personal a una cena de Estado que se celebrará en honor de los dignatarios extranjeros en Carlton House. Además de numerosas celebraciones de todo tipo. Todos querrán superarse en hospitalidad.

—Supongo que todo eso te afecta de un modo especial a ti —dijo Harry con una mueca.

—No solo porque en la invitación figura tu nombre concretamente. —Cedric levantó una tarjeta de la pila que tenía en el regazo y le echó un vistazo—. «El placer…», etcétera, etcétera. Ah, aquí está. «Coronel lord Harry Potter». Alguien del entorno íntimo de nuestro principio se ha enterado de que estás en casa de permiso.

—Ya me inventaré alguna excusa —se apresuró a decir el pelinegro.

Bewcastle seguía mirando la tarjeta. Levantó el monóculo para agrandar la letra aunque, como habría jurado Harry, era un gesto puramente afectado. No creía que su hermano tuviera el más mínimo problema con la vista, que siempre había tenido vista de lince.

—También dan otro nombre —añadió antes de levantar los ojos y mirar a su hermano— Lady Hermione Potter.

¡El general Crouch! En el encuentro fortuito que se había producido en el vestíbulo del Pulteney, Harry había presentado a su mujer al general. Tenía que ser él. Por suerte aquel día no se había topado con ningún conocido hasta que, al final, tropezó con el general Crouch.

—¡Qué curioso! —replicó con afectada indiferencia.

—Tengo que confesar que la primera vez que lo leí me resultó divertido —prosiguió Bewcastle. Permaneció un rato en silencio, y Harry frunció los labios— ¿Existe lady Hermione Potter? —La pregunta fue formulada en un susurro.

—Sí.

—Ah. — Cedric dejó la tarjeta sobre la pila de la correspondencia y miró a su hermano tranquilamente con sus verdes con líneas doradas— ¿Puedo preguntar cuándo iba ser informado al respecto?

—No ibas a ser informado.

Bewcastle conocía tan bien como Harry el efecto perturbador de los silencios prolongados. El pelinegro no se arredró durante el dilatado silencio que vino después. ¡Maldito hermano! Aquel no era un asunto de su incumbencia.

—Ahora que he descubierto tu secreto —añadió Cedric al cabo—, quizá tengas la bondad de satisfacer mi curiosidad.

—Prometí a uno de mis capitanes moribundos que le llevaría personalmente la noticia de su muerte a su hermana y le brindaría mi protección —explicó Harry— La única forma de protegerla resultó ser casándome con ella.

—¿De modo que tu matrimonio es reciente?

—Hace dos semanas.

—¿Mediante dispensa especial?

—Sí.

—¿Quién es ella?

—La señorita Hermione Granger. La propietaria de la hacienda Gryffindor, en Oxfordshire. Hija de un minero rico.

—Un minero.

—Sí, del sur de Gales. Se casó con la hija del propietario de la mina y así reunió su fortuna.

—¿Muerto?

—Sí.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio un buen rato.

—¿Y ahora la has abandonado? ¿Para siempre?

—Sí, para siempre —confirmó Harry— Aunque no es esa la palabra adecuada. Ella tenía una vida propia en Gryffindor que quería preservar y unos sirvientes que proteger. La única forma de hacerlo era casarse precipitadamente. Hemos celebrado un matrimonio de conveniencia por consentimiento mutuo. No me voy a excusar por ello, Cedric, ni por habértelo ocultado. Era algo de lo que mi familia no tenía por qué oír hablar.

Su hermano lo estuvo observando largamente mientras el ojiverde se daba cuenta que el café que llevaba en la mano se había enfriado.

—Imposible —dijo al fin Bewcastle— Por increíble que pueda parecer, esta hija de un minero galés es ahora una Potter. Mi cuñada. Y su existencia ha llegado a oídos del círculo del príncipe de Gales. La familia de su marido debe de darla a conocer en público.

—No —dijo Harry con firmeza— No será así, Cedric.

El duque enarcó las cejas.

—Lady Hermione Potter debe ser presentada en sociedad. Supongo que nunca lo ha sido. Debe ser presentada oficialmente en la sala de recibo de la reina. Nuestra tía Muriel Rochester será su madrina. Debe celebrarse un baile en su honor en nuestra mansión familiar. Tu boda ha sido precipitada y clandestina, y no dudo de que encontrarás una explicación razonable con la que aplacar las ansias de cotilleo de nuestros colegas de la aristocracia. Pero a partir de ahora hay que acatar las reglas. Tu mujer debe venir a Londres y ser presentada a la gente de su futuro entorno, por difícil que pueda resultar.

—No va a ocurrir nada parecido —se opuso Harry— ¿Crees que me importan lo más mínimo los cotilleos de las salas de recibo de Londres? De algo tienen que hablar. Que hablen de cómo desposé a alguien que no pertenecía a mi nivel social y puse en evidencia a mi familia y luego abandoné cruelmente a mi esposa burguesa, o quizá ni siquiera burguesa. Pronto saldrá a la palestra otra noticia que la haga relegar en el olvido. Una heredera huirá de casa con un hermoso mayordomo o un mozalbete dirá una palabrota a una viuda acaudalada y las salas de recibo bullirán de indignación ante semejante escándalo.

—No habrá cotilleos de mal gusto sobre un Potter, aseguró Bewcastle—. Ni siquiera por un matrimonio. La hija de un minero está casada con el heredero de un ducado. Nadie va a tener la impresión de que la hayamos abandonado u ocultado o que estemos avergonzados de su baja extracción. Por lo común los Potter nos casamos más tarde que los demás, pero no abandonamos a las mujeres después de desposarlas, Harry, ni las exponemos al oprobio o a la compasión ajena.

—No me harás cambiar de parecer sobre este asunto, —replicó el ojiverde— En primer lugar, mi mujer ha obtenido exactamente cuanto quería gracias al matrimonio: independencia y la libertad de vivir la vida que ha escogido. En segundo lugar, no tiene la más mínima relación con el mundo de la alta aristocracia y por lo tanto no pueden herirla sus cotilleos: de haberlos, cosa que dudo, ni siquiera se enteraría. En tercer lugar, mi matrimonio es cosa mía y yo he optado por dejar a mi mujer en las sombras teniendo una vida tranquila en el campo, que es donde se ha criado y donde desea estar. Iré a Londres contigo si no me queda más remedio y asistiré a esa cena infernal y a las demás celebraciones en las cuales mi presencia sea de rigor. Si alguien tiene la impertinencia de preguntarme por mi boda, le daré la respuesta que juzgue más apropiada a la ocasión y a los presentes.

—¿Así que serías capaz de deshonrar a tu mujer y a tu familia?—, le preguntó el duque en voz baja— ¿Estás avergonzado?

Harry soltó unas palabrotas de lo más soeces, haciendo que su hermano levantara las cejas y lo mirara con desdén.

—Lady Potter ha sido invitada a Carlton House —prosiguió Bewcastle— y sería de una descortesía imperdonable que te presentaras sin ella o que no que no te presentaras en absoluto. Has alcanzado un grado tal en la caballería que no te puedes permitir el lujo de no hacer acto de presencia en ese evento cuando se ha sabido que estás en casa de permiso. Tu mujer tiene que estar a tu lado. Sé que será todo un reto y un engorro para nuestra tía prepararla para los actos a los que deberá asistir, pero todo es posible para quién está decidido a que así sea.

Harry depositó el platillo y la taza sobre una mesilla y se levanto. Pese a todo Bewcastle permaneció sentado, poniéndose así en una desventaja física mayor.

—Mi mujer —dijo el ojiverde con su voz más gélida— no hará acto de presencia en la sala de recibo de la reina ni en ningún baile de presentación en sociedad ni en ninguna cena en Carlton House. Ni siquiera irá a Londres. Es mi deseo y, si es necesario, mis órdenes. Ni siquiera tú, Cedric Bewcastle, puedes interponerte entre un hombre y su esposa. Aquí termina nuestra conversación.

La fría amenaza que encerraban las palabras y la actitud de Harry habrían asustado a la mayor parte de los hombres del planeta. Pero, naturalmente, Bewcastle no formaba parte de esa mayoría. Se llevó el monóculo a la cara y se quedó mirándose la mano con aire pensativo.

—Así sea —dijo quedamente con un tono de voz afable— Cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

Y aquí termina todo, pensó Harry mientras subía en busca de Luna, a la que había prometido dar una clase de pintura al aire libre, la única forma que se le había ocurrido deshacerse de la señorita Cowper.

—Siempre está revoloteando a mi alrededor —se quejó la rubia— No me deja ni respirar. Y siempre está comentando cada una de mis pinceladas y diciéndome qué habría hecho ella en mi lugar. Y luego me pide perdón por impedir que me concentre. Pero ¿me deja acaso salir sola a la calle y pintar tranquilamente? No, es más fuerte que ella. Sin duda teme que deje caer el caballete y me eche a nadar desnuda en el lago a la vista de los jardineros o algo por el estilo y que Cedric me vea y la encadene a la pared húmeda de una mazmorra lóbrega como castigo. Juraría que ni tan siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que no hay mazmorras en nuestra mansión.

Harry estaba conmocionado. Se había descubierto el pastel y se preguntaba cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que el resto de sus hermanos descubrieran lo que había ocurrido. No sabía si tomar la delantera y contárselo personalmente. No es que estuviera avergonzado de lo que había hecho ni de su mujer, como acababa de asegurar a Cedric. ¡Qué idea! Pero no quería que la molestaran. Le había prometido que aquel sería un matrimonio de conveniencia. Se había alejado de la vida de Hermione y quería permanecer al margen.

Por otra parte, la noticia no parecía haber afectado demasiado a Bewcastle, concluyó cuando volvió con Luna al hogar a primera hora de la tarde, después de haber nadado un rato en el lago mientras ella pintaba. Delante de la puerta del garaje se hallaba la carroza de viaje, adornada con los timbres que eran la insignia del ducado de Bewcastle, tan limpia y reluciente con el día en que la había comprado. No le habían enganchado ningún caballo, pero numerosos criados vestidos de librea se afanaban en torno a ella.

—Cedric estará a punto de irse a algún lado —dijo Luna— Pero no utiliza esa carroza para hacer visita por los alrededores.

—Tenía previsto volver a Londres —le informó Harry. Aunque, ¿por qué tan pronto? Agarró con más fuerza el caballete de la rubia, de extrañas dimensiones, y alargó el paso.

—¿Adónde va Bewcastle, Fleming? —le preguntó al mayordomo cuando entraban en el vestíbulo.

—Su excelencia no me lo ha confiado, milord —le contestó Fleming, inclinando la cabeza en señal de deferencia.

—Entonces ¿a quién demonios se lo habrá dicho? —preguntó el ojiverde. Pero justo en ese momento apareció Bewcastle en el recibidor, vestido de viaje— ¿Adónde vas Cedric?

Su hermano lo miró con altivez.

—A Londres —repuso— Ya he descuidado bastante mis deberes quedándome aquí más tiempo del preciso. Mañana vendrás tú, Harry, con Bill y Ginebra. Ya está todo organizado.

Si, seguro que lo estaba. Y seguro que iría a Londres, supuso Harry. Cuando se encontraba en Inglaterra, su condición de hijo de un duque llevaba aparejadas obligaciones ineludibles. En ese momento se disiparon sus esperanzas de disfrutar de un largo mes de tranquilidad y descanso en la mansión familiar.

—¿Me engaña la vista, Fleming, o mi carroza no me está esperando delante de la puerta? —preguntó el duque con voz divertida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—A lo mejor este año te invitan —le decía la tía Minerva, esperanzada—. Ya has dejado el luto por tu padre, cariño, y además ahora eres lady Hermione Potter en lugar de la simple señorita Granger.

—No tengo ganas de ir —replicó la castaña— Aunque lo haría si la invitación te incluyera a ti.

—Ya sabes —añadió su tía con tono de reproche— que no es para mí para quien quiero la invitación. Yo ya estoy viviendo en el paraíso. Es por ti. Ya es hora de que se reconozca quién eres: una dama a carta cabal, por mucho que tu padre y tu vieja tía se ganaran en su día honestamente la vida trabajando de mineros. Esperaba que la perspectiva de una fiesta al aire libre te levantaría el ánimo, que lo tienes por los suelos.

Esa tarde habían hecho una visita a Hanna Boot y volvían a Gryffindor en la calesa. En la reunión en casa de Hanna había surgido el tema de la fiesta anual de Didcote Park. Para que su jardín estuviera concurrido, el conde y la condesa de Slytherin invitaban sin falta a todos los vecinos con aspiraciones de nobleza. Pero siempre habían excluido puntillosamente a los Granger. Hanna le había dicho a la tía Minerva que esperaba que ese año invitaran por fin a Hermione. Y había añadido que ella no asistiría si no iba su amiga.

—No tengo el ánimo por los suelos —dijo la ojimiel, sonriendo—. ¿Quieres que me pase el día riendo solo para demostrarte no me siento abandonada ni desairada?

En efecto, así era. No se sentía ni abandonada ni desairada. Había hecho un pacto con el coronel Potter y ambos habían salido ganando. Ella se había quedado con los niños, sobre todo, con los niños. Por su parte, él había cumplido la solemne promesa hecha a Neville. Ahora cada uno podía seguir adelante con su vida como mejor lo entendiera. ¿Qué tenía ello de deprimente?

No obstante, estaba deprimida. Pese a todo cuanto había ganado, pese a la bendición de un hogar y una familia, se sentía tan vacía que le daba miedo. No había oído una sola palabra ni de Draco ni de sus andanzas. Y tampoco había oído nada sobre el coronel. Aunque no acabara de comprender por qué, tenía que reconocer que este último hecho pesaba tanto sobre su ánimo como el primero. La idea de que no volvería a oír ni una palabra sobre su marido —con la excepción tal vez del día de su muerte— le provocaba un pánico inexplicable.

La aparición de Ninfa y de los niños coronando la cima la cañada la distrajo de aquellas tristes meditaciones. Cuando el carruaje llegó a la altura del estanque de los lirios, apareció también a la vista Teddy a hombros del pastor Remus Lupin, quien llevaba a Lili de la mano. Hermione les hizo señas.

—Ah —dijo al verlos la tía Minerva, con expresión de malicia.

El vicario había bailado un par de veces con Ninfa en la fiesta nupcial celebrada en el pueblo en honor de Hermione. La semana anterior había acudido en numerosas ocasiones a preguntar por la castaña e interesarse por la salud de la señora Mc Gonagall. En cada ocasión había pedido presenciar una clase de los niños. No hacía falta ser un lince para detectar lo que se estaba fraguando entre él y Ninfa. Lo que más apreciaba la castaña era que el pastor no creyera en su inmerecida reputación de mujer deshonrada. Como era un alma cándida atraía a los niños naturalmente, sin tener que hacer esfuerzos por granjearse su confianza.

—Me parece a mí que alguien sí ha salido ganando con esto —comentó Hermione.

Le sorprendió no haber advertido la presencia de una carroza desconocida delante de la puerta principal. Era el carruaje más deslumbrante que hubiera visto jamás, incluido el del conde de Slytherin. En la puerta lateral destacaba un escudo de armas. No lo reconoció, aunque era cierto que tenía pocas nociones de heráldica.

—Tenemos un visitante —dijo, señalando en dirección a la mansión con un gesto de la cabeza— Me pregunto quién será. El estómago se le revolvió ante la idea de que pudiera tratarse de Draco.

Hagrida los esperaba en el vestíbulo. Estaba fuera de sí, echando humo de pura indignación.

—¿Quién es, Hagrida? —le preguntó Hermione en voz baja al advertir que la puerta de la sala de espera estaba abierta.

—Yo lo iba a meter ahí —respondió el ama de llaves, señalando con el pulgar en dirección a la salita—, pero no era suficiente para su eminencia reverendísima. «Esperaré en la sala de estar», me dijo, con unos remilgos que para qué te cuento, y se puso a subir la escalera antes de que pudiera enseñarle el camino. No sé adónde vamos a parar, cuando ya hasta la gente se invita en casa ajena y se comporta como si fuera de su propiedad.

¿Quién? —preguntó la ojimiel con cara de preocupación.

—Un duque.

A Hermione le pareció que las rodillas se le volvían de gelatina. ¿Un duque?

—Oh, Hermione, amorcito… —comentó la tía Minerva—. ¿No será el hermano del coronel? ¿Ha venido también el coronel, Hagrida?

Sin guardar la respuesta , Hermione se apresuró a subir la escalera. ¿De qué otro duque podía tratarse? Pero ¿por qué? Abrió de par en par las puertas del salón y entró en él.

Del otro lado de la estancia, junto a las ventanas, un hombre la miraba. Iba vestido inmaculadamente, con un traje entallado verde oscuro de primera calidad y muy buen gusto, una camisa de lino resplandeciente, pantalones bombachos y botas altas con borlas blancas. Tenía la tez blanca y pálida y una expresión muy adusta: su parecido con Harry solo se daba por la forma de mirar lo que hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco. Hermione cerró las puertas a su espalda y lo miró con cara de sorpresa.

—¿A qué ha venido usted? —le preguntó en voz baja e insegura—. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Harry? ¿Ha tenido un accidente?— Hermione recordó lo embarrados que estaban los caminos.

El hombre inclinó la cabeza cortés y secamente, mientras sus largos dedos jugueteaban con su monóculo.

—Es un placer conocerla, lady Potter. Soy Cedric Bewcastle— Hablaba en voz muy queda y dulce, no exactamente afeminada. No, en modo alguno afeminada, pero que carecía de la profundidad y energía que cabía esperar de la forma de hablar de un gentil hombre. Pero esa misma voz hizo a estremecer a la ojimiel por el tono, que desmentía cuanta gentileza pudiera haber en sus palabras.

Tardíamente, Hermione le hizo una reverencia.

Advirtió que había algunas diferencias entre los hermanos. El duque Cedric Bewcastle era más delgado y alto, el rostro pálido con una nariz recta y los labios finos le daban un aire arrogante y cínico, y no severo y adusto como en el caso de Harry. Este tenía unos ojos más pálidos que los de su hermano, de un verde con dorado y una mirada incisiva al igual que el pelinegro, pero Cedric Potter era castaño como Hermione.

—Le agradará saber —dijo el duque— que ayer mi hermano se encontraba en Hogwarths Hollow, en la mansión familiar en perfecto estado de salud, con todos los miembros intactos.

—Lo celebro —repuso ella. ¿Por qué diantres habría de visitarla un duque?

—Se preguntará a qué he venido, puesto que no es para informarle que ha enviudado. He venido a conocer a mi cuñada.

Hermione tragó saliva torpemente. Seguía vestida tal como había llegado. No le había dado tiempo a quitarse la toca ni los guantes.

—Es usted bienvenido aquí, su excelencia —dijo la castaña— ¿Cuál era el tratamiento correcto para un duque?

—Lo dudo mucho —replicó él con frialdad, blandiendo su monóculo y con aire de suprema arrogancia— Pero a lo mejor logra usted persuadir a su feroz ama de llaves de que nos traiga un té y, cuando llegue el refrigerio, hablaremos de su futuro papel como lady Hermione Potter.

«¿Su futuro papel?»

—Sí, claro, por supuesto —contestó Hermione, yendo hasta un cordel para accionar la campanilla— Siéntese, su excelencia.

Permanecieron sentados y sumidos en un tenso silencio hasta que acudió Hágrida. Hermione le tendió la toca y los guantes y le pidió que trajera un servicio de té. ¿Dónde estaba la tía Minerva? ¿Cómo llevaría el pelo? Bewcastle tenía unos ojos de acero y parecía atravesarla con la mirada.

—¿Mi futuro papel? —dijo cuando se volvió a cerrar la puerta. No pudo soportar más el silencio.

—Me pregunto, señora —dijo Bewcastle—, si es usted perfectamente consciente de con quién se ha casado. Yo todavía no he cumplido mi deber con la posteridad, y como no tengo mujer ni hijos es por lo que Harry es mi heredero directo. Lo único que se interpone entre él y un ducado, y entre usted y el título de duquesa, es mi delicada salud.

Hermione sintió que enrojecía.

—¿Cree que me casé con el coronel Potter por esa razón? ¡Qué ridículo!

—No, en absoluto. —Todavía llevaba el monóculo en la mano, y la castaña pensó por un momento que se lo iba a llevar a los ojos.

—Casarse con un miembro de la aristocracia lleva aparejadas ciertas responsabilidades y expectativas —prosiguió el duque— y casarse con el heredero aún más. La mujer de lord Harry Potter, la posible duquesa de Bewcastle, debe ser presentada en sociedad si todavía no lo ha sido. Debe ser presentada a la reina y debe aprender, a desenvolverse con soltura en el mundo de su marido.

—No tengo la más mínima intención de desenvolverme en el mundo del coronel Potter. Estoy segura de que le ha explicado la naturaleza de nuestro matrimonio. Estaba acordado que nos separaríamos inmediatamente después de la ceremonia y pasaríamos separados el resto de nuestras vidas. Lamento que no lo pruebe usted, pero….

—Está usted en lo cierto.

La voz del duque resultaba aún más inquietante cuanto más cortés y tranquilo era el tono con el que hablaba— No lo apruebo, por decirlo con el mayor de los eufemismos. No apruebo la mujer que ha escogido, ni la prisa y clandestinidad con la que ha decidido casarse. No puedo hacer gran cosa sobre los dos primeros hechos, puesto que usted ha sido y será siempre hija de un minero galés y estará siempre casada con mi hermano. En cambio, sobre el tercero sí puedo hacer algo. La naturaleza de su matrimonio debe cambiar.

—Su excelencia —dijo Hermione apretándose las manos sobre el regazo tratando de mantener la calma— hay un proverbio que dice que lo mejor que puede hacerse con un perro dormido es no despertarlo. No es necesario que venga usted a amenazarme. No tengo la más mínima intención de ponerlos en evidencia haciendo gala de mis uñas sucias de hollín en público ni de ofender el oído de sus conocidos con mi acento galés. No tengo la más mínima intención de ir más allá de un radio de veinte kilómetros en torno a Gryffindor en lo que me queda de vida. Puede olvidarse de mi existencia. Tenga usted muy buenas tardes. Hermione se puso de pie.

El duque la miró con cara de aburrimiento.

—Ahórreme las escenas y siéntese. Y atribúyame un poco de sentido común. No habría venido desde Hampshire para decirle que siguiera haciendo lo que está haciendo. Me ha malinterpretado usted. Mañana vendrá conmigo a Londres.

Hermione lo miró atónita, pero volvió a tomar asiento. Antes de que pudiera añadir algo entró Hágrida con la bandeja del té, que dejó con bastante brusquedad sobre una mesita cercana a la ojimiel. Lanzó una mirada airada al duque, como si estuviera buscando una excusa para tirarlo escaleras abajo y sacarlo a empellones por la puerta principal sin abrirla antes. Él ponía cara de aburrimiento como si no hubiera advertido la presencia del ama de llaves. Hágrida carraspeó y abandonó la estancia dando un portazo. Hermione sirvió el té con unas manos que distaban de estar serenas.

—Harry no es solo el heredero de un ducado —dijo Bewcastle tomando la taza y el plato de manos de Hermione—, también es un oficial de alta graduación, señora. Su presencia en Londres es esencial por ambos conceptos. Este verano se van a celebrar numerosas conmemoraciones de la victoria en la capital de la nación. Ya tiene una invitación a una cena de Estado en Carlton House, a la que asistirá el príncipe regente y numerosos jefes de Estado, una invitación que incluye a Harry…y la incluye a usted, Lady Hermione Potter. Ya ve que su existencia ha llegado a conocimiento de los círculos más selectos del gran mundo….

—¿Me han invitado a Carlton House? —la castaña se echó a reír y le vinieron a la mente imágenes de Cenicienta, zapatitos de cristal y calabazas— Pues decline usted la invitación en mi nombre, su excelencia. Podría presentarme con harapos y el pelo despeinado y ponerme a contar chistes soeces y a bailar sobre la mesa después de tomar un par de copas —replicó Hermione con la voz temblorosa.

Cedric Bewcastle levantó su monóculo.

—Su sarcasmo está fuera de lugar, señora —dijo en voz muy baja, pero tremendamente amenazadora— Si no hace usted acto de presencia, pondrá a mi familia en entredicho. Se comentará que algún problema debe de tener usted, o nosotros, para que la hayamos ocultado en el campo a las pocas semanas de celebrar las nupcias clandestinas. No tiene por qué sentir un excesivo aprecio por la mayoría de los miembros de mi familia, entre los cuales ahora se cuenta también usted, pero yo habría esperado de la hija de un minero un poco de respeto por el hombre que ha sacrificado su libertad por ella.

Hermione respiró profundamente.

—¿Es eso lo que le ha dicho? —preguntó.

—¿Acaso no es cierto? —Bewcastle esperó educadamente una respuesta y luego prosiguió—: Use su sentido común, señora. Creo que lo tiene usted en abundancia. Harry tiene veintisiete años. Usando la Biblia como referencia, le quedan unos cincuenta años de vida, que pasará casado con una mujer que se ha comprometido a no volver a ver. Es más que obvio que sí ha hecho un sacrificio.

La ojimiel tomó aire, disponiéndose a responder, pero comprobó que no había nada que añadir. ¿Cómo negar la evidencia? Lo único que podía argüir era que volver a irrumpir en la vida de Harry le restaría aún más libertad a este.

—¿Sabe el coronel que está usted aquí? —inquirió—. ¿Quiere que vaya con él a Londres?

—Harry cumplirá con su deber. Como siempre lo ha hecho. Siempre.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no ha venido con usted? ¿Por qué no le ha escrito al menos una carta para mí?

—Creo —contestó Bewcastle al fin— que si no quiere inmiscuirse más en su vida es por su sentido del honor. Yo no tengo esos escrúpulos.

En definitiva, ¿Harry quería que fuera a Londres pero le parecía deshonroso pedírselo?

—Harry no sabe que he venido —añadió el duque.

—Él no quiere que yo forme parte de su vida. No habría querido que fuera a Londres con usted, porque está en Londres, ¿no es cierto?

—No estoy facultado para interferir en la vida íntima de ningún matrimonio, ni siquiera en el de mi propio hermano. Si han optado por no volver a vivir juntos, no consumar los desposorios y no tener descendencia, que así sea. Pero soy el cabeza de mi familia y haré cuanto esté en mi mano por impedir que ninguna desgracia mancille nuestro nombre. Lady Potter, el hecho de que no asista a las fiestas por la victoria al lado de su marido será una desgracia para mi hermano y, por extensión, para el resto de la familia Potter.

Hermione se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos. ¿Sería cierto? No sabía apenas nada sobre la aristocracia y su sentido del honor y del decoro. Pero el duque, que despreciaba manifiestamente la ascendencia de la castaña, no habría ido a buscarla tan lejos si su presencia en Londres no hubiera sido de importancia capital. ¿Estaba flaqueando en su determinación? ¿Acabaría por ir? Era improbable, pensó soltando una carcajada nerviosa.

—Les acarrearía más desgracias si fuera a Londres con usted, su excelencia —dijo— He sido criada y educada como una dama pero ni mis antecedentes, ni mi formación, ni experiencia me han preparado para frecuentar los elevados círculos de quienes visitan la Carlton House y departen con la camarilla del príncipe de Gales. Escoja usted la excusa que más le plazca, por ejemplo que estoy indispuesta, que tengo otros deberes insoslayables, que soy la idiota del pueblo: lo que más le guste. No le llevaré la contraria.

—¿Es así como le demuestra usted su gratitud a mi hermano?

Hermione se quedó mirándolo con los labios apretados.

—Pronto —prosiguió el duque—, en un par de años a más tardar, Harry ascenderá a general. Llegará al pináculo de su carrera y cosechará sin duda honores y gloria. Si se comporta con sensatez y sigue descollando como siempre ha hecho, será recompensado con títulos y haciendas propias. ¿Va usted a entorpecer su ascenso hasta la cumbre, lady Potter? Mancillando su reputación, le arrebataría usted algo que valora más que su propia vida. Me refiero al honor.

El coronel no le había dicho nada de todo aquello, ¿por qué no era cierto o porque era demasiado caballeroso para darle a entender que la boda había desbaratado todos sus proyectos? ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ¿Cómo podía saber qué quería realmente Harry?

—Es totalmente ridículo. Es absurdo. Sería imposible que hiciera cuanto me pide sin ponerme en ridículo y, por lo tanto, sin poner en ridículo al coronel Potter.

—Tendremos el tiempo justo de enseñarle el abecé, lady Hermione —replicó Bewcastle—. Esperamos que sea usted buena alumna. Mi tía Muriel es la marquesa de Rochester. Será ella quien le haga de madrina en su presentación a la reina. La ayudará a escoger un vestuario conveniente para sus distintas apariciones en público, incluido su vestido para la corte. Y la orientará en todos los aspectos de la urbanidad para los cuales su educación no la haya preparado, Llegaremos a tiempo de que asista usted a la presentación en palacio y a un baile en nuestra mansión, donde será presentada a lo más selecto de la aristocracia, antes de la cena en Carlton House y las demás celebraciones festivas a las que deberá concurrir junto a Harry. Solo me queda una pregunta. O, más bien, dos. ¿Se siente usted lo suficientemente agradecida para hacerlo por su marido, aunque no haya sido él quien se lo haya pedido? Y ¿tiene el valor necesario para hacerlo?

Se produjo un silencio interminable, que Cedric no dio muestras de querer romper.

—Si al menos supiera qué es lo que quiere él realmente…, —dijo Hermione.

Hubo un nuevo silencio prolongado.

—Muy bien —murmuró la castaña al fin. Se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de proseguir, con voz más firme— Le debo al coronel Potter mi hogar y mi fortuna y el bienestar de muchas personas que dependen de mí. Por encima de todo, le debo a mis niños, que para mí valen más que la vida. Si unas pocas semanas en Londres pueden hacer que eluda la censura de sus pares, le daré esas pocas semanas. Pero lo haré por él, no por usted. No se preocupe: no deberán regañarme a todas horas del día. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda, pero únicamente por el coronel Potter.

—Nadie le puede pedir más, señora —dijo el duque—. Supongo que la posada que he cruzado en la calle del pueblo es el mejor hospedaje de los alrededores, ¿no es así?

—Así es —contestó la ojimiel.

—Lo habría jurado. —Acabó el té, posó la taza y entonces se puso en pie— Esté usted lista para salir cuando regrese mañana por la mañana, lady Hermione.

Era una orden lisa y llana. A la castaña le habría encantado que las Tres Escobas fuera famosa por sus pulgas y ratas, y no por su insípida comida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

¿Qué hará Harry cuando se encuentre con Hermione?, ¿como enfrentará la castaña a la familia especial del duque?

Cuídense. Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola gracias por los comentarios, aquí viene una escena que muchos han esperado, es un poco fuerte así que ya están advertidos.

Y no olviden que la historia Ligeramente casados es de Mary Balogh adaptada a nuestro mundo Harmony.

Harry volvía de un paseo a caballo por Hyde Park con Bill y Ginebra y se sentía moderadamente contento. Ese día se había topado con numerosos conocidos, incluidos algunos colegas militares. Los temas de conversación habían sido de lo más dispares, pero nadie había mencionado su matrimonio. De modo que Cedric se equivocaba: no era público y notorio. No iba a producirse ninguna situación embarazosa y por lo tanto no habría escándalos. Se alegraba de haber decidido no comunicarles la nueva a sus hermanos.

Se sentía pletórico de fuerzas. En la familia siempre se había montado a caballo de manera salvaje, incluidas las chicas. Los tres habían recorrido varias veces a galope tendido la recta principal de Rotten Row sin detenerse, en lugar de andarse con remilgos —en palabras de Ginny— como hacía la mayoría de los hombres, más preocupados por su pose y por impresionar a los viandantes, que por ejercitarse y poner en forma a sus caballos.

Cuando llegaron a Potter House, Fleming, el mayordomo de Cedric Bewcastle, estaba en el vestíbulo. El día anterior había regresado de Hogwarts Hall con varios criados más y montañas de equipaje.

—¿Ha llegado ya Cedric? —le preguntó la pelirroja, sacándose el sombrero de montar y agitando su sedosa melena. El día anterior el castaño se había marchado sin decirles nada. Ginny había comentado con descaro que se habría ido directamente a casa de su amante nada más llegar a Londres.

—Ya ha llegado, milady —respondió Fleming con una de sus reverencias— Ha solicitado que el coronel Potter vaya a verlo de inmediato a la biblioteca y que usted y lord Bill se reúnan con ellos para tomar un té dentro de media hora en la sala de estar.

—«Solicitado» —recalcó Bill con una carcajada— «De inmediato.» Creo que tienes problemas, Harry. Al menos a Ginny y a mí nos ha concedido el tiempo de lavarnos las manos antes de presentarnos ante su augusta presencia.

El mayordomo lo acompañó hasta la biblioteca, llamó delicadamente a la puerta con los nudillos y se apartó para dejar paso al pelinegro.

Hermione estaba sentada a un lado de la chimenea, vestida de gris, con el pelo recogido en un moño severo por detrás de la nuca. Tenía la tez pálida, enfermiza, y parecía algo más delgada. La ojimiel se puso en pie y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios apretados. Entonces advirtió de reojo otra presencia. Cedric Bewcastle se levantaba en ese momento de un sofá. Harry se volvió a mirar a su hermano.

—¿Qué significa esto?— le preguntó.

—¿Esto? —replicó Cedric con fingida altanería— ¿Es lady Potter un ser inanimado, Harry? Te he traído a tu mujer.

—¿Ahí es a donde ibas? ¿A Gryffindor? ¿Contra mi orden expresa?

El duque frunció el entrecejo.

—¡Pobre de mí! ¿Desde cuándo me da órdenes mi hermano menor? Creo que me confundes con uno de tus reclutas.

—Tengo la potestad de decidir lo que debe hacer mi esposa —dijo Harry dando un paso hacia su hermano en son de amenaza— Te dije que debía quedarse en Gryffindor. Te dije que no la quería aquí. Y te dije que no iba a cambiar de opinión.

—Quizá te interese saber —replicó Bewcastle en voz baja, que ni lady Hermione ni yo mismo estamos sordos, Harry, al menos supongo que la dama no lo está. Harías bien en guardarte esa voz para el campo de batalla. Ya te he explicado que es necesario que tu mujer esté a tu lado las semanas venideras. No tengo intención de repetir la explicación. Los asuntos de mi familia son de mi entera competencia.

—Haz que la lleven de vuelta a su casa —dijo el ojiverde gélidamente— Ahora mismo. O, mejor, seré yo quien la lleve—, se giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a salir de la estancia, enojado como hacía años que no lo estaba, quizá desde su último permiso y su encontronazo contra la despótica e inamovible voluntad de Bewcastle.

Con el rabillo del ojo advirtió un movimiento y, cuando volvió la cabeza, vio que su mujer volvía a sentarse con la espalda tiesa, los ojos fijos en el pavimento, el rostro pálido como el papel y carente de expresión. Maldita sea, ¿qué había dicho delante de ella? Estaba tan furioso… Se quedó de pie mirándola.

—¿Ha llegado hace poco, señora? —le preguntó gratuitamente— ¿Ha hecho todo el trayecto hoy?

Ella fue levantando la cabeza despacio hasta que se encontró con los ojos de Harry. Los de ella carecían de expresión.

—Le ruego a cualquiera de los dos —dijo Hermione con sequedad— que averigüe el nombre de la posada desde la que partirá el próximo coche de postas en dirección a Oxfordshire. Necesitaré un coche de punto para llegar hasta la posada. Quizá tengan ustedes la cortesía de mandar llamar uno de inmediato. Uno de ustedes dos.

—Señora —comenzó Harry— le ruego me disculpe. Yo no pretendía….

—Inmediatamente. —Se volvió a poner de pie.

El pelinegro echó una mirada furibunda a su hermano mayor, pero este se había alejado con indolencia, como si todo aquello no fuera culpa suya.

—Quizá —intentó Harry— deberíamos… Quizá deberíamos dejar enfriar los ánimos y hablar un poco.

—Si me enfriara todavía más, me convertiría en un iceberg. Me voy. Subo a buscar mi bolsa de viaje. Cuando baje espero encontrarme con un simón en la puerta. De lo contrario, echaré a andar hasta que dé con uno.

Cruzó la habitación en dirección a Harry, describió un amplio círculo en torno a él y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. En ese momento Cedric se volvió hacia su hermano.

—Tienes mi carroza a tu disposición —dijo.

—Maldita sea tu estampa, Cedric —dijo el ojiverde ferozmente—, lo que me apetece ahora mismo es hacerte tragar todos los dientes. Hermione quiere un coche de punto y eso es lo que tendrá. Se dio la vuelta y salió a grandes pasos de la estancia sin volver la vista atrás.

La castaña no bajó las escaleras de inmediato, pues quiso darles tiempo para que llamaran un coche de alquiler. No deseaba tener que esperar en el vestíbulo hasta que llegara el simón. Recorrió la sala de estar de la suntuosa suite a la que la había conducido el ama de llaves a su llegada.

Estaba furiosa y se sentía humillada. Más furiosa que humillada. Furiosa con él. Furiosa consigo misma.

«Te dije que debía quedarse en Gryffindor.»

Como si fuera un paquete superfluo, desechado.

«Dije que no la quería aquí.»

Le parecía de una franqueza brutal, teniendo en cuenta además que si ella había acudido hasta ahí era para oír qué era lo que quería Harry. Pero ya lo sabía. Nunca habían pretendido llegar a amarse mutuamente. Ah, se odiaba a sí misma.

«Tengo la potestad de decidir lo que debe hacer mi mujer.»

¡Cómo se atrevía! Nunca había sido cuestión de… Qué enfurecida estaba con él.

Y el duque de Bewcastle. Había ido todo el día sentado frente a ella en la carroza —retrospectivamente, le sorprendía que no la hubiera obligado a ir contra el sentido de la marcha— sumido en un arrogante silencio casi todo el trayecto, hablando de su familia y de su ilustre historia cuándo se dignaba dirigirle la palabra, como si se tratara de una alumna particularmente ignorante y burda, necesitada de conocer las cosas importantes de la vida. No le habría extrañado que, de haberse cortado, de las venas le hubiera salido hielo en lugar de sangre. Era un hombre repugnante.

La espera se le hacía interminable. Quería volver de inmediato a Gryffindor. Para empezar, ¿por qué se había ido? Le había costado una barbaridad dejar a los niños. Lili se le había colgado del cuello, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, inconsolable incluso ante la promesa de regalos. James la había mirado en silencio con aire de reproche, como diciendo que ya sabía desde el principio que preferiría irse a mariposear entre los placeres de Londres que quedarse con dos niños que no eran suyos y que nadie quería desde la muerte de sus padres.

Por fin, cuando consideró que había dejado pasar suficiente tiempo, recogió su bolsa de viaje —el duque le había dicho que no cogiera más que un par de mudas— y se encaminó lentamente hacia la escalera. No le resultó sencillo. Esperaba encontrarse con ellos de frente en el vestíbulo, hombro con hombro, torvos, amenazantes y malhumorados, dispuestos a que cumpliera con su deber. Pero solo halló a un mayordomo envarado y solemne, con un par de criados, uno de los cuales le alivió enseguida del peso de la bolsa.

—¿Me espera un simón? —preguntó.

—Sí, milady. —El mayordomo se inclinó y abrió las puertas frontales.

—¿Y sabe el cochero a qué posada ha de llevarme?

—Lo sabe, milady.

Pasó a su lado, cruzó la puerta, bajó los escalones y llegó a la terraza irguiendo la barbilla y pensando contra toda lógica que, al menos, la podría haber despedido. Y entonces comprobó que había acudido, que aguardaba de pie junto a la puerta del coche de punto. El cochero estaba sentado en el pescante. Harry abrió la puerta y ella entró sin volver la vista ni apoyarse en la mano que le tendía. La había decepcionado. Enormemente. En Gryffindor había comenzado a apreciarlo. Con todo, al propio tiempo se sentía culpable y humillada; le había complicado la vida yendo hasta ahí sin que él se lo hubiera pedido, cuando Harry creía haberse librado de ella para siempre.

Pero entonces subió también él, cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado. El asiento era estrecho. Se apretó contra su brazo y su muslo, lo que al punto transformó la frialdad de su ira en calor.

—Si lo hace por galantería, coronel Potter —dijo—, está usted fuera de lugar. No necesito que me escolte.

—A pesar de todo —respondió él—, la escolto. La acompañaré para comprobar que llega sin percances a su posada.

Hermione desvió ostensiblemente el rostro y se puso a mirar las bulliciosas calles de Londres, que tanto la habían maravillado hacia menos de tres semanas. ¿De verdad había pasado tan poco tiempo? Parecía haber sucedido hacia siglos, en otra vida. Ninguno de los dos hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por entablar conversación.

Tenía la intención de despedirse firmemente de él en cuanto hubieran llegado a destino, decirle que se quedara en el coche y regresara a su mansión. Pero la posada The Green Man and Still era una posada tan grande y la terraza empedrada bullía con tantos ruidos y ajetreo que, aunque le costara reconocerlo, la aturdía por completo. De modo que no protestó cuando el coronel descendió para tomar su bolsa, le tendió la mano para que saliera del coche y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia la puerta de la que parecía provenir la mayor parte de aquel tráfico humano. El simón se alejó. Debía de haberlo pagado por adelantado.

Hermione entró y permaneció junto a la puerta mientras el coronel hablaba con el conserje en recepción. La posada estaba mucho más atestada y bulliciosa de lo que el Pulteney lo había estado jamás, pera era igual de intimidante a su manera. Se sentía como un ratón de campo encogido.

—He reservado una habitación para usted —dijo el coronel cuando volvió a su lado—. Está en la segunda planta y da a la calle. Supongo que será un poco más tranquila que las que dan al patio.

—¿La ha pagado? —le preguntó.

—Por supuesto.

Abrió su bolso de mano.

—¿Cuánto?

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

—No es necesario que me haga esto —dijo él.

—Al contrario. —Lo volvió a mirar— Es absolutamente necesario. Gracias a usted, no me veo empobrecida, ¿no es cierto?

Se le tensaron las mandíbulas. Parecía más adusto de lo habitual.

—Me ocuparé de las necesidades de mi mujer siempre que esté en su compañía, señora —añadió.

—¿Incluye eso su necesidad de ser tratada con respeto?— Inquirió, cerrando el bolso y agachándose veloz a recoger su bolsa. La mano de Harry le aferró la muñeca.

—Mucho más que eso —dijo—, y vamos a llamar la atención. Si hemos de disputar, al menos hagámoslo en la intimidad de su habitación.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de encontrar mi habitación si me dice cuál es su número. No quiero estorbarlo ni un segundo más en todo el resto de su vida, coronel Potter.

Pero él se había vuelto a apoderar de su bolsa y se alejaba de ella a grandes pasos en dirección a la amplia escalinata de madera. Hermione se echó a trotar tras él, mostrándose mucho menos ducha en sortear a los huéspedes y criados. Subieron al según piso y recorrieron un inmenso pasillo antes de pararse ante la habitación que había en un extremo. Harry la abrió y dejó pasar a la ojimiel. No era amplia ni tenía adornos ni estaba atestada de mobiliario, por lo que no se parecía en nada al Pulteney. Solamente había una cama grande, una cómoda, un aguamanil y una silla. El ruido procedente de la posada pareció remitir en parte cuando Harry hubo entrado tras ella y cerrado la puerta.

No tendría por qué haber entrado. Hermione se quitó la toca y los guantes y los depositó sobre la cómoda, de espaldas a él.

—¿Por qué ha venido? —le preguntó Harry— ¿Oes que no lo sabemos los dos? Bewcastle fue a buscarla y muy pocas personas pueden resistirse a los designios de Cedric cuando ha tomado una decisión. ¿Cómo la persuadió?

—No importa —dijo ella— Mañana estaré de vuelta en Gryffindor y usted no volverá a tener noticias mías ni a verme nunca más. Ni yo a usted. El día de hoy solo le habrá costado la habitación de una posada y un coche de alquiler.

—Lo peor de todo —siguió él— es que no logro recordar qué le dije exactamente a Cedric cuando la vi en la biblioteca y comprendí qué había hecho mi hermano. Creo que algo parecido a que la dejara a usted donde estaba.

Hermione se dirigió hacia la ventana, lo más alejada posible de él, y puso ambas manos en el antepecho. Por debajo de ella un carruaje con cuatro caballos reducía el paso, preparándose para entrar en el patio de la posada.

—Dijo —le recordó— que no me quería aquí. Es comprensible, yo tampoco quiero estar aquí. Formaba parte de nuestro acuerdo que ninguno de los dos pasaría en compañía del otro más tiempo que el estrictamente necesario.

Oyó cómo depositaba su bolsa de viaje. No quería volverse. Llevaba el uniforme, el viejo, casi astroso, y tenía una figura demasiado imponente en un espacio tan reducido.

—Pero mis palabras estuvieron mal escogidas y fueron descorteses —precisó— No quería decir exactamente lo que pudo parecer.

—Y añadió que tiene el poder de decirle a su mujer lo que tiene que hacer —prosiguió Hermione, volviéndose al fin para mirarlo acusadoramente. Eso fue más que despreciable, coronel. Nos casamos por conveniencia mutua. Nos separamos con la firme intención de no volver a vernos jamás. Nunca habíamos planteado lo de su supremacía y mi subordinación, por la simple de que no soy su mujer. No de una forma que importe.

Él también se estaba enfadando. Pudo apreciarlo en la tensión de las mandíbulas y en sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Quizá, señora —dijo—, es en eso en lo que cometimos un error.

—¿Un error?

—Al concertar un matrimonio puramente nominal —repuso— Al menos deberíamos haberlo convertido en un matrimonio real, aunque fuéramos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas separados. Así no habría ridículas discusiones de si es usted realmente mi mujer o no, sobre si debo pagar algunas de sus facturas o no, sobre si tengo el derecho a ordenar a mi hermano que la deje en paz o no. Quizá deberíamos haber llevado nuestras nupcias hasta su conclusión natural.

Hermione lo miró con las mejillas encendidas. Pero, durante los preciosos segundos que debería haber aprovechado para buscar las palabras con que expresar su indignación, se demoró en el efecto físico de lo que había dicho Harry: cierta pérdida de aliento, un endurecimiento de los pechos, una palpitación molesta entre los muslos y en su interior y la debilidad de las rodillas.

—Habría sido una equivocación —dijo ella— Ninguno de los dos quería eso.

—¿Equivocación? Somos marido y mujer —replicó él ásperamente— y nos casamos hace pocas semanas. Los hombres y las mujeres, especialmente los casados, van juntos a la cama y satisfacen ciertas necesidades. ¿Nunca las ha tenido?

La ojimiel se lamió los labios y tragó saliva. Le habría encantando que la ventana estuviera abierta. No había aire en la habitación.

Él lanzó una exclamación de impaciencia y, rodeando la esquina de la cama, atravesó la estancia con paso decidido en dirección a Hermione. Ella se recostó firmemente contra el antepecho de la ventana y se aferró con ambas manos. Él se plantó de pie, con las piernas separadas, y levantó sus grandes manos para rodearle el rostro. La castaña cerró los ojos mientras la boca de Harry descendía hacia la suya, una boca cerrada, dura, que le presionó los labios dolorosamente contra los dientes. Pero casi de inmediato la presión se suavizó cuando él separó los labios y trató de separar los de ella con la lengua, lo que le provocó una sensación violenta en la zona y una pulsación aún más sorda entre sus piernas.

Cuando Hermione entreabrió los labios y luego los dientes, Harry introdujo la lengua en la boca de ella y exploró su superficie con la punta. Con una mano la sujetaba por la nuca, manteniéndola cerca.

La primera idea consciente que tuvo ella fue que se estaba comportando con deslealtad, pero ¿con quién? El coronel Potter era su marido. Estaba casada con él. Si no hacía esto con él ahora, no lo volvería a hacer con nadie. Nunca más. La idea trajo consigo un ansia desesperada. Alzó las manos hasta abrazar a Harry por los hombros. Eran anchos y musculosos, incluso teniendo en cuenta la gruesa capa militar que portaba. Hermione le devolvió el beso ladeando la cabeza, abriendo más la boca, tocándole la lengua con la suya. Se dejó llevar por el deseo.

Y la pasión los arrastró. Harry había apartado las manos de la cabeza de ella. Con un brazo la agarraba por el talle. La otra mano estaba extendida detrás de sus caderas. La atraía con firmeza hacía sí, y la conciencia de sus pesadas botas de cuero, sus muslos duros y musculosos y su masculinidad le cortaba el resuello. Lo aferró por el cuello con las manos y arqueó el cuerpo para pegarse al de él, tratando desesperadamente de acercarse a él más y más….

Cuando Harry levantó la cara y la miró, le estremeció pensar qué estaba ocurriendo y con quién. Su mirada verde y oscura le daba un aire tan adusto y hosco como siempre. La debería haber asustado un poco, incluso repelido. Pero, en lugar de ello, se sintió más excitada, y más aún cuando se perdió en ellos al ver una pasión idéntica a la suya.

—Vamos a consumar este matrimonio nuestro sobre la cama que hay a mi espalda — dijo él— Si no lo quiere, dígalo ahora. No es ninguna orden.

No formaba parte del trato. En aquel entonces les había parecido fundamental —a los dos— que la boda fuera puramente nominal, separarse lo antes posible después de la ceremonia. Ya no recordaba por qué. Ya lo haría después, cuando pudiera pensar. Más tarde se detestaría a sí misma si ahora seguía y se abandonaba a la lujuria más absoluta. Pero ¿por qué? Si hubiera una razón, no se le ocurría cual podía ser. Después de todo, eran marido y mujer.

—Lo quiero —contestó, sorprendida por su voz ronca. Pero casi al mismo tiempo levantó una mano conminándolo a detenerse— Antes, hay algo que debe saber.

Estuvo a punto de perder el valor y echarse atrás. Él arqueó las cejas.

—No soy virgen.

Harry se quedó muy quieto y le buscó los ojos con la mirada mientras ella escuchaba el eco de su propia voz estupefacta. En la vida se le había ocurrido que tendría que confesarle eso a él.

—Ah —dijo al fin, con mucha suavidad— Me parece justo. Yo tampoco lo soy.

Fue el último momento de racionalidad y cordura durante un largo rato.

Sin dejar de abrazarla, se volvió y apartó el cubrecama. Le abrió los botones de la capa, sujeta solo por la nuca y tiró la prenda a un lado. Hizo caer a Hermione sobre la cama, le quitó los zapatos y las medias y le levantó el vestido lentamente piernas arriba, por encima de las caderas. Se sentó un momento para sacarse las botas y se deshizo de la chaqueta dejándola con el forro por fuera. Se desabotonó los pantalones por arriba y se tumbó sobre ella.

La ojimiel sintió que le cortaba el aliento con su peso. Harry pasó las manos por debajo de su cuerpo y la levantó, inclinándola y penetró en su interior con una embestida firme. Hermione tomó todo el aire que pudo. Él era tan grande y duro que se sentía dilatada y llena casi hasta el dolor.

Casi.

Se abrazó con fuerza a Harry y levantó las piernas para rodearle el cuerpo. Oyó a alguien gemir y pensó que probablemente fuera ella.

Él descargó parte de su peso sobre los antebrazos y al punto comenzó a moverse, retirándose y presionando hacia dentro y hacia afuera, una y otra vez, con un ritmo tan firme y rápido que parecía perfectamente natural acoplarse a él, tensar y relajar los músculos internos con la misma cadencia. Pronto se oyeron jadeos broncos, provenientes de ambas gargantas, y sintió humedecerse la cópula. Olió a colonia, a macho y a algo más, algo crudo, excitante, indescifrable.

El deseo doloroso que la había atenazado desde el principio se centró en ese punto, donde indagaban ambos en busca de un placer frenético. Pronto fue más que dolor. Se hizo un anhelo y dolor indoloro y la atenazó de la cabeza a los pies, en olas que la recorrían desde el centro —el centro en que convergían ambos— hasta el exterior. Iba a hacerse insoportable. Pero en el mismo momento en que lo pensaba lanzó un grito y todo pareció estallar como si se hubiera producido una explosión en su interior. Sin embargo, en lugar de dolor, lo que encontró fue una paz profunda.

Él emitió algo parecido a un gruñido y se volvió a derrumbar sobre ella, quien sintió al mismo tiempo un chorro de calor en sus entrañas. Él estaba caliente y cubierto de sudor, al igual que ella.

Harry se apartó rodando, aunque sin dejar de enlazarla, y se quedaron tumbados cara a cara, mirándose. Era el coronel Potter, se recordó tontamente, y se le representó una vívida imagen de la primera vez que lo había visto en la sala de espera de Gryffindor, alto, fuerte e intimidante. Pero estaba demasiado cansada para digerir lo que acababa de ocurrir o comprender por qué había sido tan placentero. Estaba más cansada que nunca en toda su vida. Los ojos se le cerraron.

Pensó, mientras se adentraba flotando en el sueño, si lamentaría algo cuando se despertara. O si lo haría él. Seguramente. Pero pensaría en ello más adelante.

En la posada The Green Man and Still el desfilar de carruajes era incesante. Viajeros, huéspedes y criados iban incansablemente de un lado a otro, con un gran despliegue de ruido y energía. En lugar de acercarse a sus interlocutores, los hombres se hablaban a gritos. Era el jovial bullicio que Harry siempre había asociado con Inglaterra y en el que pensaba con nostalgia cuando se alejaba de sus costas.

Estaba sentado en el comedor, cenando con su mujer. No había peligro de que se oyera su conversación: el ruido ambiente les daba bastante intimidad, aunque no tanta como habría querido el ojiverde. Se comportaban como extraños bien educados, y eso podría parecerle a quien no mirara más de cerca. Se preguntó si el toque de rubor de las mejillas de su mujer o la hinchazón de sus labios, la ligera pesadez de sus párpados, harían tan patente para un extraño como lo era para él que acababan de levantarse de la cama después de un apasionado encuentro sexual.

Todavía no podía creer que hubiera sucedido, que alguno de los dos hubiera querido que ocurriera.

—¿Cómo se tomaron los niños la noticia de que venía? —le preguntó—. ¿No tenía miedo de irse?

—Miedo no —replicó ella—. Pocas ganas, más bien. Esperaba estar aquí un par de semanas. Pero están seguros y bien atendidos. No creo que se sientan tan inseguros como la última vez. A la tía Minerva le encanta mimarlos. Ahora está enseñando a tejer a Lili. Y la señora Sprout y Ninfa Tonks son muy cariñosas. El pastor Lupin hace muchas visitas y se ha granjeado el cariño de los niños.

Por extraño que pareciera, Harry se había emocionado al ver el apego de Hermione por dos niños huérfanos que no eran en absoluto responsabilidad de ella. Pero no comprendió plenamente hasta después de la boda que eran de importancia capital para la vida de la ojimiel, que sin ellos habría reaccionado de otra manera a su proposición.

—¿Y su tía se encuentra bien? —inquirió.

—Sí, gracias. Le encantó mi decisión de venirme a Londres —Se echó a reír— A pesar de que el duque no soltó en ningún momento su monóculo al oír su acento galés cuando los presenté.

—¿Por qué decidió venir? —preguntó él de nuevo— Sé que Bewcastle puede ser muy persuasivo, pero no me parece usted una mujer sin fuerza de voluntad.

Hermione jugueteaba con una cuchara que no había usado.

—Me convenció de que sus pares lo censurarían a usted si no venía.

—Me importan un comino mis pares —dijo él.

—No, no lo creo. —Hermione frunció el ceño— Siempre hace usted lo que considera justo, aun a costa del sacrificio personal. Nuestra boda es buena prueba de ello. El deber lo es todo para usted, me parece. Si sus pares se hicieran una idea equivocada acerca del hecho de que vivimos separados y creyeran que se avergüenza de mí después de haberme desposado impulsivamente, razón por la cual me habría abandonado sin contemplaciones en una especie de prisión de campo, lo juzgarían un hombre sin honor. Esos cotilleos le molestarían, aunque supiera que eran infundados.

Quizá tuviera razón, reconoció Harry para sus adentros.

—Así que vino a salvarme —dijo— Me convirtió en su nuevo caso perdido.

La castaña levantó la mirada hacia él, y un rastro de su anterior enfado le tensó la mandíbula.

—Vine a hacer por usted lo que usted hizo por mí —declaró— Cuando le pareció conveniente que mis vecinos nos vieran juntos, a gusto, cariñosos y respetuosos, se quedó en Gryffindor y soportó, por mí, el tedio de un festejo campestre. Según lo pactado no me debía nada, y sin embargo lo hizo. Yo había venido aquí a hacer lo mismo por usted.

Pero para usted la molestia iba a durar más de un día —señaló él.

—Unas pocas semanas, esperaba yo —contestó ella—. Quizá hasta un mes. Me tenían que prepara cuidadosamente: según el duque, se iba a encargar su tía.

—¿La tía Muriel Rochester?

—Sí. —Hacía girar una y otra vez la cuchara sobre la mesa— No soy lady de nacimiento y solo en parte por educación. Fui criada y he vivido la mayor parte de mi vida en el campo, entre gente noble pero que en modo alguno, forma parte de la flor y nata de la aristocracia. No sé nada de las modas y los modales de la ciudad. No sé absolutamente nada de cómo hay que comportarse ante la alta sociedad o de qué se espera de la mujer del heredero de un duque. Habría tenido que aprender a que me presentaran a la reina sin caer en desgracia y a que me presentaran en un baile en Potter House sin perder la compostura ni cometer una terrible metedura de pata. Y luego habría tenido que asistir a todas las celebraciones de la victoria a su lado, comportándome como habría debido hacerlo lady Hermione Potter.

No era de extrañar que hubiera un deje de amargura en voz. Harry ardía en deseos de soltar un juramento.

—Y todo eso Cedric se lo dijo sin medir las palabras, supongo —dijo.

—No me gusta el duque —replicó ella— De hecho, creo que lo que siento por él va más allá de la aversión. Pero al menos respeto su franqueza. Dice lo que cree. No dice una cosa y al mismo tiempo da a entender otra.

—Sobre lo que ha pasado esta tarde arriba… —empezó a decir Harry.

Hermione tapó la cuchara con la mano, haciéndola desaparecer de su vista, y agitó la cabeza.

—No importa —dijo— Quizá es como dijo. Teníamos que hacerlo, para acabar lo que habíamos empezado, por decirlo así. No importa. Y no puedo fingir, por supuesto, que no he disfrutado. Dejémoslo así.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Harry no poseía a una mujer. La última ocasión había sido en algún lugar de España antes de la travesía invernal por los Pirineos de los ejércitos de Wellington, antes de que su trato con la señorita Vane se convirtiera en algo que encerraba una promesa de futuro. Pero no podía pretender que se había acostado con su mujer solo por apaciguar su furioso apetito sexual. Lo había hecho, como acababa de decir Hermione, por acabar una tarea. Y, al parecer, para ponerle punto final.

—Su coche sale a las siete de la mañana —dijo él.

—Sí. —Alzó la servilleta de su regazo y la posó sobre la mesa, junto al plato— Debo acostarme temprano. Ha sido uno muy largo.

—Permítame que la acompañe hasta su casa —dijo él— Alquilaré un carruaje privado. Será más cómodo que la diligencia.

—No. Gracias.

—Entonces le haré compañía en la diligencia.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Harry se quedó mirándola, exasperado. ¿Cómo iba a dejar que se fuera sola? Había viajado hasta allí por él, maldita sea. Y maldito fuera Bewcastle, que se fuera al infierno.

—De todas formas, esto no le habría gustado —afirmó— La vida en Potter House, la temporada social y todo eso.

—No esperaba que me gustara —repuso ella— No vine aquí para divertirme.

—Le habría resultado imposible. Cedric, la tía Rochester, hasta Ginebra, Ronald y Bill. No habría podido congeniar con ellos o estar a la altura de sus expectativas.

—¿Imposible? —Lo miró con el ceño fruncido— ¿No habría podido?

Le pido perdón por las molestias que le hemos ocasionado hoy —continuó Harry— y por el tedio de otro largo día de viaje mañana. Pero a fin de cuentas será más feliz en su hogar, en Gryffindor. No habría podido dominar todas las lecciones a tiempo.

—¿No habría podido?

La calma de su voz acabó por ponerlo alerta.

—En cualquier caso, no habría podido hacerlo a plena satisfacción de Bewcastle. Ni de la tía Muriel. Están en la cima de la escala social.

—¿Usted no lo está, coronel?

Se inclinó un poco hacia ella.

—Creo que ambos hemos comprendido —añadió— que somos de mundos distintos —repuso— Uno no es necesariamente superior al otro. Simplemente son diferentes. Cedric se equivocó al convencerla de que viniera aquí. De haberse quedado habría sufrido mucho. Lo que es natural para mí, para Bewcastle o para mi hermana, no es en absoluto natural para usted. Eso no….

Pero se había quedado sin auditorio. Hermione echó atrás su silla y se pudo de pie. Él también se levantó, enarcando las cejas.

—Llame un coche de alquiler, coronel Potter —dijo ella— Voy a regresar a su mansión familiar esta misma tarde. No hay tiempo que perder. Tengo que preparar una recepción en la que me presentaran a la reina, un baile y otras muchas actividades sociales, incluida una cena de gala en Carlton House.

Harry permaneció contemplándola un buen rato. Aunque hablaba despacio y parecía perfectamente dueña de sí, de modo que no atraía la atención indiscreta de ningún huésped del comedor, el ojiverde percibía claramente que estaba furiosa.

—No creo que sea una buena elección, señora —dijo.

—En ese caso —dijo Hermione, levantando la barbilla en un gesto amenazante—, deberá usar de su prerrogativa de marido, coronel, y ordenarme que regrese a mi casa. Hágalo y me daré el gusto de desafiarlo abiertamente. ¿Va a llamar a un coche de punto o tengo que hacerlo yo?

¡Al diablo con todo! ¿Es que ese asunto que ya duraba tres semanas no iba a acabar nunca? Harry se alejó a grandes pasos sin añadir una palabra, mientras se respondía a su propia pregunta. No, no iba a acabar. Al menos mientras vivieran.

Dio por supuesto que Hermione subiría a buscar su bolsa, mientras él llamaba a un simón. No se volvió a comprobarlo.

Uno de los criados de servicio en el vestíbulo de la mansión Potter informó al ojiverde que la familia aún estaba cenando. El coronel contestó que los esperarían en la sala de estar, al mismo tiempo que cogía a Hermione por el codo y la dirigía hacia la escalera. Pero el criado carraspeó discretamente.

—Creo que su excelencia tiene previsto salir después de la cena, milord —precisó— Y lady Ginebra y lord Bill irán al teatro.

—Entonces los interrumpiremos mientras cenan —dijo el coronel con brusquedad— Diga a Fleming que anuncie nuestra llegada.

El único comentario que se permitió el criado fue levantar las cejas casi un centímetro; luego se dio la vuelta y los precedió. Hermione aferrada con firmeza por el codo por el coronel, trataba de calmarse respirando hondo en silencio. La furia y el acceso de altanería que hacía menos de media hora la habían hecho salir de la posada The Green Man and Still, subir al coche de alquiler y entrar en esa mansión se estaban disipando rápidamente por lo menos la fanfarronería. El coronel Potter no había dicho una sola palabra hasta que entraron en el vestíbulo y conversó con el criado. Se había contentado con parecer furibundo.

El criado llamó a la puerta, presumiblemente del comedor, y murmuró algo al oído del mayordomo cuando este abrió la puerta, y luego dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia el vestíbulo. El mayordomo había levantado las cejas varios centímetros.

—Lord y lady Potter, su excelencia —anunció, apartándose para dejarlos entrar.

El comedor era una estancia larga y de techo alto, ocupado en su mayor parte por la mesa. A Hermione le sugirió de inmediato grandiosidad. Reparó en la araña de oro y cristal que colgaba del techo abovedado y cubierto de frescos, y en la porcelana, cubertería y platería de gran elegancia que resplandecían sobre la mesa a la luz de las candelas. Aunque, en realidad, su atención se centró sobre todo en las tres personas que estaban sentadas a la misma. Al duque de Bewcastle ya lo conocía. A su izquierda sentaba alguien que no podía ser sino su hermano, aunque era más guapo que el duque y el coronel. La mujer sentada a la derecha del duque tenía una hermosa cabellera muy lisa y brillante y era pelirroja al igual que el otro hermano desconocido, su rostro era muy hermoso pero tenía una mirada dura. Los tres iban vestidos elegantemente y respondían punto por punto a la idea que Hermione tenía de la aristocracia. Si tales expectativas hubieran podido resumirse en una sola palabra, esta habría sido «arrogancia»

Los dos caballeros se levantaron.

—Ah —exclamó el duque, con cierta altanería y blandiendo de inmediato su monóculo.

—¿Lady Potter? —preguntó el más joven.

La señora se limitó a mirarla enarcando las cejas.

—Tengo el honor —dijo el coronel Potter— de presentaros a lady Hermione Potter, mi esposa. Lady Ginebra Potter, la mayor de mis dos hermanas, y lord Bill Potter, mi hermano menor.

Lady Ginebra levantó aún más las cejas y escudriñó a Hermione de la cabeza a los pies, haciendo que se sintiera incómoda con su ropa de viaje, que estaba limpia y bien cuidada pero distaba mucho de ser del mejor de los tejidos o de la moda de más rabiosa actualidad, o incluso apropiada como ropa de tarde.

—¡Maldita sea, Harry! —exclamó lord Bill, soltando una carcajada que lo volvió aún más guapo de lo que le había parecido en un primer momento. Luego miró a Hermione con la misma franqueza con que lo hacía su hermana, aunque con unos ojos risueños— ¿Ha ocurrido hoy?

—En realidad, han pasado ya casi tres semanas —repuso el coronel— Con dispensa especial.

Lord Bill se acercó a ellos a grandes pasos.

—Antes de que vinieras a la mansión —dijo, mirando a la ojimiel— Y no nos dijiste ni una sola palabra. Me pregunto por qué. —Volvió a reír e hizo una reverencia elegante dirigida a Hermione— A su servicio, lady Hermione Potter.

—Lord Bill —murmuró la castaña, inclinándose a su vez.

—Olvídese del «lord» —le indicó— Para usted seré Bill— Y nosotros, ¿cómo podemos llamarla? No irás a insistir en que llamemos a tu mujer con una formalidad excesiva, ¿verdad Harry?, a fin de cuentas, es nuestra cuñada.

—Me llamo Hermione Jane —dijo ella.

—Hermione. —Bill sonrió— ¿Cómo lo ha conseguido? ¿Por qué nos ha ocultado nuestro hermano su existencia?

De cerca, su sonrisa era ambigua. Costaba descifrar si se debía simplemente a su buen humor o si era maliciosa. ¿Le estaba dando bienvenida y mostrándose cordial como un hermano o se burlaba de ella? De lo que no cabía duda era de que no podía responder a sus preguntas.

—Habéis llegado un poco tarde para la cena —observó el duque— sentado a la cabecera de la mesa.

—Ya hemos cenado —le informó el coronel con brusquedad.

—Ah —dijo su excelencia— Pero tomaréis una copa de vino con nosotros. Bill, que lady Hermione se siente a tu lado.

El pelirrojo le tendió el brazo y Hermione se apoyó en él. Parecía que Cedric no tenía la intención de comentar el hecho de que ella hubiera regresado. Tampoco iba a seguir el ejemplo de su hermano y llamarla por su nombre. Mientras se disponía a ocupar su sitio en la mesa sintió que era presa del pánico. Poco antes, el coronel le había dicho que pertenecían a mundos diferentes. Más preciso hubiera sido decir que a universos diferentes.

—Qué curioso que no sea una sorpresa para Bewcastle —comentó lord Bill ayudando a Hermione a sentarse— Querida Ginny, creo que no se nos ha considerado dignos de estar al corriente de uno de los acontecimientos familiares más deliciosos de la última generación. Nos han mantenido al margen.

—Lady Hermione —dijo lady Ginebra con frialdad y altivez, mientras el coronel se sentaba junto a ella—, ¿puedo preguntarle con quién exactamente se ha casado Harry? No creo que nos hayamos conocido antes, ¿No es cierto? ¿Conocemos a su familia? ¿Reconoceríamos su apellido si lo oyéramos?

—Estoy segura de que no —replicó Hermione, mirando los ojos desdeñosos de su cuñada.

—Mi esposa era la señorita Granger, de Gryffindor, Oxfordshire —explicó el coronel Potter— La propietaria desde la muerte de su padre, que falleció hace poco más de un año. El capitán Granger, su hermano, fue uno de mis oficiales en la península Ibérica. Tuve el triste deber de llevarle la noticia de su muerte en combate.

—Ah, le ruego que acepte mi más sentido pésame, Hermione —dijo lord Bill.

—Y os enamorasteis a primera vista —apuntó su hermana, mirando con sorna a Hermione— Qué increíblemente romántico.

—¿Granger? No, me temo que nunca he oído ese apellido.

—Lo contrario me habría extrañado —replicó Hermione con una sonrisa— Mi padre era minero antes de casarse con la hija del propietario.

De modo, pensó, al tiempo que constataba que su cuñada no respondía a su sonrisa, que el terreno de combate ya estaba marcado. Bueno, ya le habían avisado su sentido común y el coronel Potter. La culpa de haberse metido en ese atolladero era suya.

—Un minero —se carcajeó lord Bill— En ese caso seguro que ha sido por amor. Harry siempre ha sido excesivamente puntilloso al respecto. Además, no necesita la fortuna de nadie, pues la suya es más que notable. ¿Lo sabía, Hermione? ¿Me podría decir por qué me mira su marido con cara de póquer?

La castaña ya no estaba tan segura de apreciar a Bill. No sabía cómo interpretar su buen humor, tan distinto de la frialdad de sus hermanos. Pensó que lo más prudente sería hacer caso omiso de sus preguntas y esperar a que alguien dijera algo.

—Lady Potter —dijo el duque de Bewcastle mientras el mayordomo le servía vino tinto en la copa de cristal— mañana por la mañana esté lista para acompañamos a Harry y a mí a visitar a la marquesa de Rochester.

No era una pregunta, pero de todas formas Hermione contestó.

—Así será, su excelencia —dijo— Había tomado una decisión y la llevaría hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

—¿A la tía Muriel? —Bill hizo una mueca teatral—. ¿Vas a soltar al toro contra Hermione, Cedric?

—¿Tendrá la tía Rochester la tarea de educarla y ser su mentora, lady Hermione? —preguntó lady Ginebra.

—Creo que le van a pedir que me asesore sobre mi presentación ante la reina —repuso la castaña—, y que me aconseje y guíe para que pueda desenvolverme cómodamente en el mundo del coronel Potter durante las próximas semanas, hasta que pueda regresar a mi casa a vivir mi propia vida.

—La tía Rochester está a la altura de todos los desafíos —apostilló lady Ginebra—, hasta los más difíciles.

—Sobre eso estamos todos más que de acuerdo contigo, —comentó Bill, levantando su vaso como en un brindis por su hermana— Fue ella quien organizó tu presentación en sociedad ¿no es cierto? Y la tierra siguió girando.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de desdén.

—Fue un acierto, Ginebra, tienes que admitirlo —dijo el duque finalmente y se levantó con la copa en alto— Y ahora brindemos a la salud del último miembro de la familia, a salud de lady Hermione Potter.

No había calor en su voz ni en su mirada. Los demás se alzaron y entrechocaron las copas antes de beber, pero el único que la miró directamente fue Bill. Solo él sonreía y le guiño un ojo.

El rostro del coronel Potter era impenetrable, de piedra.

De repente le asaltó a Hermione el recuerdo de la tarde que acababan de pasar, de la hora que habían pasado juntos en su cama de la posada The Green Man and Still. ¿Había sucedido realmente? De no ser porque aún sentía los efectos físicos de aquel episodio habría creído que se trataba de un sueño extraño, pintoresco. ¿Era el hombre que tenía ante sí el mismo de antes? El estómago se le revolvió.

La mañana siguiente, al llegar a la casa de la marquesa de Rochester, el mayordomo informó a Cedric que la marquesa no había salido de su vestidor, de una manera que revelaba la deferencia debida a su rango pero que al mismo tiempo estaba teñida de reproche. Naturalmente, la buena educación dictaba que esa hora de la mañana no era la más apropiada para hacer una visita social, ni siquiera por parte de una persona de tanta relevancia como el duque de Bewcastle.

—¿Le disgustaría esperar en el salón rosa, su excelencia? ¿Milord? —preguntó el mayordomo, dando a entender con su tono de su voz que lo más conveniente sería qué se fuera y volvieran a una hora más respetable. Echó un vistazo a Hermione y pareció olvidarla al punto.

Cedric se dirigía ya hacia el salón con pasos decididos.

—Tráiganos algo de beber —ordenó.

La tía Muriel Rochester se tomó su tiempo antes de bajar. Harry hizo sentar a su mujer en un canapé y se quedó de pie tras ella. Cedric atravesó la pieza hasta llegar a la ventana, donde permaneció mirando afuera, a la plaza que había debajo. Después de unos diez minutos, durante los cuales compartieron los refrescos sin intercambiar una sola palabra, se abrió con gran ceremonia la puerta de doble batiente del salón, el mayordomo se apartó y la marquesa hizo su entrada, vestida y peinada para su paseo matutino. En la mano derecha sostenía unos impertinentes con un mango sumamente largo, una de las excentricidades que se permitía desde siempre, según recordaba el pelinegro, aunque sospechaba que, como en el caso de su hermano mayor y su monóculo, veía perfectamente. Llevaba una sortija con una piedra preciosa en cada uno de sus diez dedos.

—¡Bewcastle! —exclamó al entrar— El único desvergonzado capaz de aparecer a una hora tan inverosímil con la esperanza de que lo reciban. Pero has hecho mal. Tengo una reunión con mis comités de caridad y sabes lo estricta que soy en lo tocante a la puntualidad. Vaya, vaya, ¡qué sorpresa! —Se llevó los impertinentes a los ojos— Has traído a Harry contigo. ¿Dónde está tu uniforme, hijo mío? Vas a tener que ponértelo si quieres que te vean pasear conmigo por la ciudad. ¿Qué sentido tiene tener a un coronel por sobrino si no puede una lucirlo en todo esplendor de sus atavíos escarlatas, especialmente en un momento histórico como este? Con todo, tengo que reconocer que según pasan los años, cada día resultas más distinguido. ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que te vi por última vez? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? A mi edad el tiempo pasa tan rápido que un año no parece más largo que una semana. ¿Y la señora quién es?

—Tía —comenzó a decir Harry al tiempo que hacía una reverencia—, tengo el placer de presentarle a mi esposa, lady Hermione Potter. Mi… —Pero no tuvo tiempo de acabar la presentación.

—¡Bendito sea Dios! —volvió a exclamar, dirigiendo los impertinentes hacia Hermione—. ¿De qué escuela la has sacado? ¿Era la institutriz de quién?

Ella iba vestida de gris, como de costumbre.

—Era la señorita Granger, de Gryffindor, en Oxfordshire —le dijo— Es la propietaria, tía.

—¿De dónde diantres la has sacado? —preguntó. La tía Muriel era famosa por su crudeza. Lo que en otro habría pasado por una mala educación imperdonable se consideraba, en su caso, excentricidad de la hija de un duque y mujer de un marqués.

—Llevé a Gryffindor la noticia de la muerte en combate del capitán Granger, el hermano de la señorita Hermione —explicó.

—Y, supongo que se echaría a llorar amargamente sobre tu ancho pecho y a lamentarse sobre la soledad en la que había quedado sumida —dijo su tía con sorna— En cuanto atravesaste el umbral de su hogar olió tu fortuna y comprendió que estaba ante un crédulo estúpido.

—¡Tía! —Harry apretó las manos y le dirigió la mirada más severa que pudo. Si la marquesa de Rochester hubiera sido un hombre, en aquel momento estaría yaciendo sobre la alfombra persa y contando las estrellas del techo— No puedo permitir que….

Pero, una vez más, fue interrumpido.

—No soy ni sorda ni tonta —comenzó a decir su esposa con mucha tranquilidad al tiempo que se alzaba— Tampoco soy retrasada mental. No me gusta que hablen de mí en tercera persona, como si no estuviera presente. Y detesto que me insulten. Le comunico que soy notablemente rica, señora, por si eso puede ayudar a disipar su temor de que su sobrino haya sido ganado por una cazadora de dotes. Mi padre trabajó duramente como minero, desposó a la hija del propietario de la mina y heredó una fortuna gracias a su matrimonio y luego siguió trabajando duro para amasar una fortuna aún mayor. Estaba y estoy orgullosa de él y de mi patrimonio. —Hablaba con un tono más cantarín de lo habitual y, sospechó Harry, lo hacía deliberadamente.

—¡Es usted galesa! —dijo la tía, como acusándola de un crimen nefasto.

—Tía —intervino Harry, envarado—, le debe una excusa a mi mujer.

Ella le respondió con una sonora carcajada.

—¡Mocoso desvergonzado!

—No la he traído aquí para que la insultaran.

—¡Sentaos! —ordenó de repente la tía—. Los dos. ¡Sentaos! Tú también, Cedric Bewcastle, y baja las cejas y el monóculo. No me intimidan.

Nadie se movió.

—Ya me habéis estropeado la reunión con el comité— dijo la tía Rochester— Y jamás descuido mis deberes para quienes son menos afortunados que yo. Así que sentaos y explicadme a qué debo el honor de vuestra visita. Sospecho que mis sobrinos no habrán venido a visitarme por la mañana únicamente para presentarme a lady Hermione Potter.

Hermione se volvió a sentar y Harry rodeó el canapé y tomó asiento junto a ella. El duque permanecía de pie junto a la ventana.

—Lady Hermione Potter debe ser presentada en la corte y en sociedad. Para bien o para mal, es la esposa de Harry. Además su nombre figura en una invitación a la cena de Estado a la asistirán todos los dignatarios europeos que están de visita en nuestro país y que se celebrará en Carlton House. Serás tú quien le haga de madrina, tía.

—¿De veras? —le preguntó con suficiencia— Me parece que das muchas cosas por descontado, Cedric.

—En efecto —replicó este— Eres una Potter. Hay que meter a lady Hermione en nuestro círculo. No hay nadie mejor preparada para esas cosas que tú.

—Habrá que llevarla a una modista que esté al día —prosiguió Cedric— Le hace falta de todo. Principalmente, hay que lograr que no vaya de medio luto. El gris no le sienta bien.

—¿Por qué no va de negro? —preguntó la tía Rochester— Su hermano acaba de morir, ¿verdad?

—Le mandó decir a través de Harry que no llevara luto por él. Pero, aunque no hubiera sido así, yo la habría obligado a dejar de llevarlo para su presentación en sociedad —dijo Bewcastle—. ¿Lo harás, tía?

—Por lo visto —dijo la tía Muriel con un suspiro— no tengo alternativa. Será un reto interesante. Nunca me habían pedido que presentara en sociedad a la hija de un minero galés. —Dirigió sus impertinentes hacia Hermione, quien se mantuvo tranquila mientras duró el examen, aunque Harry temía que en el momento menos pensado diera un salto y exigiera que la dejaran marchar. Al menos tiene un tipo pasablemente bonito y rasgos tolerables. Claro que habrá que hacer algo con el pelo.

Bewcastle y la tía Rochester volvieron a ponerse a hablar de la castaña en tercera persona, como si fuera un ser inanimado. Harry se habría compadecido de ella de no ser por que Hermione era la culpable de cuanto ocurría. En el fondo, quizá lo mejor fuera que se enterara esa misma mañana de adónde la había llevado el arrebato de orgullo del día anterior. Y también le interesaba saber adónde la iba a llevar su pundonor, ese día y los venideros. Hasta el día anterior nunca había visto hasta dónde la podía conducir ese orgullo, lo que le recordaba cuán poco sabía de la mujer que había desposado. ¿Tendría que volver a llevarla a The Green and Still esa misma tarde o el día siguiente?

—Si apruebo sus sugerencias, señora —dijo Hermione al cabo de un rato, interrumpiendo la conversación y atrayéndose la mirada estupefacta de la tía y de Cedric—, dejaré que me cambien el peinado. En cuanto a mi ropa y mi conducta, apreciaré su ayuda y sus consejos, señora, antes de decidir por mí misma qué es lo más conveniente. Quizá la tranquilice saber que el coronel Potter no me ha sacado directamente de una mina. He sido criada y educada como una lady.

—Madre mía —exclamó la tía—, te has casado con una mujer con carácter, Harry.

—Sí, tía, así es —convino el ojiverde.

—Mejor que no lo saque a relucir contra mí —dijo la marquesa— Y tiene que aprender que la lengua inglesa está pensada para ser hablada, y no cantada, excepto quizá en los coros. Y ninguna lady canta en un coro.

—Es su acento galés, tía —replicó él. Y en verdad que se trataba de un acento de lo más atractivo, aunque lo estuviera exagerando para provocar a sus familiares.

Bewcastle interrumpió lo que podría haber degenerado en una pelea. Como de costumbre, habló pausadamente.

—Así pues, lady Hermione, ¿está usted dispuesta a ponerse en manos de lady Rochester? Es lo mejor que puede hacer, se lo aseguro.

—Gracias, su excelencia —respondió ella con frialdad— Acepto. Gracias, señora. .

Echó una mirada al pelinegro, quien advirtió que su mujer apretaba las mandíbulas con testarudez, algo en lo que no se ha fijado hasta el día anterior, aunque supuso que era un rasgo de su carácter. Recordó con qué tozudez se había negado a aceptar su propuesta pese a que la necesitaba desesperadamente.

—Si todo esto es demasiado para usted —le dijo—, dígamelo enseguida y la llevaré a su hogar, a Gryffindor. No la obligaré a nada de nada. No formaba parte de nuestro trato. Y no permitiré que la obliguen a hacer nada que usted no quiera.

—No me voy a ninguna parte —contestó ella, devolviéndole la mirada con tranquilidad.

—Por supuesto que sí que vas a ir a alguna parte, hija mía —le espetó la tía, alzando de nuevo los impertinentes para examinar su aspecto de la cabeza a los pies— Tú y yo vamos a llamar a mi modista sin esperar ni un segundo más. Cedric, Harry, podéis iros. ¡Vamos, fuera! ¿A qué sastre vas, hija? No, no me lastimes los oídos contestándome. Algún patán desconocido, supongo.

—Sí —convino Hermione— Mi tía y yo misma, señora.

Harry se puso de pie y miró a Bewcastle, quien salió el primero de la estancia después de haber hecho de lejos una reverencia.

—Cuando la marquesa le dijo, mientras se dirigían en carroza a Bond Street, que pediría a la señorita Lavander Brown, la modista de moda entre cuya clientela figuraba lady Rochester, que cancelara todas sus citas de los próximos días por la simple razón de que la marquesa iba a llevarle a la mujer de su sobrino para que la preparara para su aparición en la corte y para el resto de la temporada social, aquello le había parecido a Hermione una presunción exagerada. No la había creído.

Ahora sí la creía.

Pronto comprendió sin sombra de duda que la marquesa de Rochester era un personaje muy importante. Y ese día contaba además con todo el peso de la autoridad del duque de Bewcastle, otra figura de enorme influencia. Hermione era la mujer de su heredero y, por añadidura, esa rara clientela con la probablemente sueñan todos los sastres en su vida laborar: la que lo necesita absolutamente todo. En su aparición ante la alta sociedad británica no podría lucir ni una sola de las pocas prendas que había empaquetado y llevado consigo a Londres. La señorita Brown echó un vistazo al traje que vestía Hermione y coincidió con la opinión de la marquesa.

Las tres se pusieron a hojear una lámina de moda tras otra escogiendo diseños de trajes para la mañana, para la tarde, para la cena, de noche, vestidos de gala, de paseo, ropa de montar, abrigos, pellizas y un largo etcétera que a la ojimiel se le antojó interminable. Probablemente no pasaría en la ciudad más que tres o cuatro semanas, como dijo en son de protesta, a lo que la marquesa le objetó que no podía mostrarse siempre con el mismo atavío. Tamaña avaricia diría poco en favor de Harry.

Además, había que resolver el problema crucial del vestido con el que sería presentada a la reina. Hermione se enteró de que la reina Charlotte tenía unas normas muy estrictas sobre la vestimenta de las damas que invitaba a su sala de recibo. Por ejemplo estaban proscritos los vestidos sueltos y de cintura alta tan de moda por entonces. Los vestidos de corte debían tener una falda ancha, con miriñaque, y un peto. El pelo debía ir ornado con plumas y cintas. En suma, imperaba la moda de la generación anterior. Y tenían que tener una cola inmensa. De dos metros setenta de longitud exactamente. La castaña se preguntó si algún pobre criado se dedicaría a ir de dama en dama midiendo las colas sus vestidos. ¿Qué sería de la desdichada dama cuya cola midiera un poco más o un poco menos de lo estipulado? ¿Sería proscrita de la corte y reducida al ostracismo de por vida?

Había que seleccionar los tejidos, los colores y los accesorios. Había que tomarle todas las medidas centímetro a centímetro de la cabeza a los pies.

Aquello le resultaba a la vez desconcertante, excitante, tedioso y agotador. Cada detalle provocaba una larga discusión. Por fortuna la señorita Brown coincidió con Hermione sobre el tema del color. Unos suaves tonos pastel realzarían la delicada figura de lady Hermione Potter, sus hermosos ojos y su brillante cabello. La señorita Lavander logró convencer a lady Rochester de que así era, pero tuvo que concederle que el vestido para la corte debía de tener colores más vivos, dando a entender con ello que en ese ámbito el vestido era mucho más importante que la persona que había dentro. En la mayor parte de los casos, la castaña salió airosa en lo tocante a los tejidos. Prefería los materiales ligeros y sencillos al terciopelo y las fantasías atrevidas. Le asustaban los modelos que marcaban excesivamente su figura o ponían demasiado en evidencia su escote o sus tobillos. La hacían sentir desnuda. Pero esa era la moda de más rabiosa actualidad y empezó a comprender que, para el gran mundo, la moda era una suerte de deidad ante la que había que plegarse sin hacer preguntas. Ninguno de los modelos llevaba puesto el precio. Hermione trataba de imaginar cuánto costaría todo aquello, especialmente cuando hubiera que sumar todos los accesorios. Era muy rica, pero mucha gente dependía de su fortuna. Y su padre, pese a que quería subir en la escala social, nunca había sido partidario de extravagancias. Ella tampoco. Siempre había vivido con frugalidad. ¡Y pensar que todo aquello lo estaba haciendo por unas pocas semanas! Se preguntó si a Neville se le habría ocurrido por un momento cuáles podían ser las consecuencias de las últimas palabras que había dicho a su oficial superior. Al pensar en su hermano volvió a sentirse indignada con el duque de Bewcastle, que había decidido con tanta arrogancia y frialdad que debía abandonar el medio luto que portaba por Neville. Como le había dicho el duque a la marquesa, aun cuando su hermano no le hubiera pedido que no llevara luto, él mismo se lo habría prohibido. Naturalmente, ante el duque de Bewcastle, Neville era un don nadie. Como ella. No era más que una persona a la que dar órdenes, como todos los personajes que giraban a su alrededor.

—Para alguien que va a disfrutar de todo un vestuario compuesto por las codiciadas prendas de la señorita Brown, parece usted de muy mal humor, lady Hermione —comentó la marquesa poniéndose los guantes. En ese momento llegó su carroza y un lacayo saltó de la parte de atrás para abrirle la puerta.

—Estoy cansada, señora. Eso es todo. No estoy acostumbrada a todo esto.

—Debería haberlo pensado antes de tomar la decisión de desposar al heredero de Cedric Bewcastle —dijo lady Rochester—, saliendo con elegancia de la tienda mientras el criado se afanaba en ayudarla a subir al coche.

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Hermione, que se dispuso a seguirla, dudó un segundo y luego se dio la vuelta y entró lentamente en la tienda de la señorita Brown.

—Sobre mi vestido para la corte… —comenzó a decir. La señorita Lavander la escuchó con gran atención.

¿Aguantará Hermione tanta tensión?, ¿Estará Harry empezando a querer a su reciente esposa?, Qué habrá planeado la castaña a último momento?.

En el próximo capítulo aparecerá el rubio que tanto habrán esperado lo que ocasionará algunos altercados…

Bye. Cuídense.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos, gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad son unos lectores ansiosos…igual que yo, recuerdo que me leí la historia original de Mary Balogh. En dos días.

Bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo capítulo extralargo como premio a su interés y dedicación, no olvidarse que los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

Muchas gracias por sus saludos y palabras de afecto.

ADVERTENCIA. Hay escenas hot, por algo pertenece a esta categoría M, están advertidos.

Después de la cena, cuando Harry subió a la suite dorada que compartía con su mujer, la encontró sentada al pequeño escritorio. La castaña levantó la cabeza y dijo que escribía a su familia en Gryffindor. El ojiverde supuso que en ese término englobaba a los huérfanos y a la tía, probablemente a la institutriz y a su hijo y, por descontado, a la feroz ama de llaves, él chaval de pocas luces y el resto de aquella servidumbre tan original de la que se había rodeado. No cabía descartar que le enviara incluso su saludo más afectuoso a ese chucho zarrapastroso que tenía. Se arrellanó en un sofá y la estuvo observando mientras contemplaba la posibilidad de volver a bajar para buscar un libro que leer. No estaba acostumbrado a la ociosidad. Ginny había sido invitada cenar. Hermione lo había dejado con sus hermanos tomando un oporto, pero Bill se fue enseguida para encontrarse en el White's Club con un amigo, con el que iría luego a un baile. Cedric saldría más tarde, no había dicho adónde. A visitar a su amante, pensó, Harry. Él también podría haber salido. Podría haber acompañado a Bill al White's. Seguro que se habría encontrado con un montón de conocidos, y se habría entretenido un par de horas. Pero su mujer había insistido en quedarse en Londres en bien de su marido. Lo más curioso era que ni él la quería allí ni ella tampoco quería quedarse. Por si fuera poco, mientras no hubiera sido presentada convenientemente en sociedad, Hermione no podía ir a ningún lado. Como mucho, quizá, al teatro. El pelinegro tamborileó con los dedos sobre el brazo del sofá, mientras ella pasaba el papel secante por la hoja y la doblaba. La apartó, cruzó la habitación hacia un sofá y sacó el bordado de una bolsa. Todo ello sin dirigir sola mirada.

—Me pone nerviosa —dijo ella al cabo.

—¿De verdad? —Dejó de tamborilear y dirigió una mirada perpleja al cráneo de su mujer, que era cuanto veía de ella. ¿Por qué?

—Es demasiado silencioso. Mira fijamente y luego no dice nada.

¿Silencioso? ¿Solo él? Cuando había entrado en la habitación, la ojimiel escribía una carta y le daba la espalda. ¿Se suponía que era él quien debía empezar a hablar? Hermione, por su parte, tampoco había dicho una sola palabra.

—Le pido perdón —dijo Harry.

Ahora fue ella quien lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Sonríe a veces? —le preguntó.

Pues claro que sonreía, ¡qué diablos! Pero ¿acaso tenía que estar a todas horas riendo y carcajeándose sin motivo?

—Nunca lo he visto hacerlo —insistió— Ni una sola vez.

—No encuentro que haya grandes motivos para sonreír—, replicó él.

—Cuánto lo siento —dijo la castaña, inclinándose de nuevo a su labor.

¡Maldita sea! Seguro que había creído que se refería al matrimonio y a su compañía, se dijo Harry. Pero se había quedado en casa con ella, ¿o no? La noche anterior y esta.

—Soy un matarife —dijo de repente— Mato para vivir, no tiene nada de divertido.

Hermione levantó la vista con la aguja suspendida sobre la labor. ¿Por qué diantres había dicho eso?, Se preguntó Harry. Hacía años que esa idea no le venía a la mente. Nunca había confesado esos pensamientos a nadie. Y menos aún a una mujer.

—¿Así es como se ve a sí mismo? ¿Como un matarife?

El ojiverde comprendió que había querido escandalizarla, sacarla de la complacencia en que parecía vivir la mayoría de los ingleses, quizá porque la verdad de la guerra les quedaba muy alejada, estando como estaban a resguardo en su isla segura.

—Se dice que todas las mujeres están enamoradas de un uniforme —añadió—. Hoy más bien se diría que de un uniforme están enamorados todos los habitantes de Inglaterra, hombres y mujeres, siempre que sea británico, prusiano o ruso. Todos adoran a los matarifes.

—Pero ha estado usted luchando contra la tiranía —objetó sabiamente la ojimiel— Ha luchado para liberar a varios países y a toda su población de las garras de un tirano cruel. Algo de noble y justo debe de haber en ello, aunque tenga que matar a algunos enemigos en el proceso.

—El año próximo, o el siguiente, quizá el enemigo sea Rusia o Prusia, Austria o Estados Unidos. Y Francia sea el aliado. Naturalmente los británicos siempre están del lado de la buena causa y de la justicia. Del lado de Dios. Dios habla con acento británico, ¿no lo sabía? Un acento distinguido, de clase alta, para ser exactos.

Hermione había dejado la aguja sobre el tejido, pero seguía mirándolo.

—Soy un matarife —repitió— Claro que la gran ventaja de ser soldado es que nunca me colgarán por mis crímenes. En lugar de ello me agasajarán, me adularán. Aunque esté casado, las mujeres seguirán enamorándose de mí. Y aunque no sonría.

¿De qué diantres se estaba confesando? Se sentía malévolo y al mismo tiempo dolido, a punto de llorar. Deseó ponerse en pie de un salto y salir del cuarto como una exhalación sin quedar como un idiota. O que ella inclinara la cabeza y se pusiera a bordar. No lograba recordar cuánto hacía que no bajaba la guardia hasta ese punto. Tal vez desde su niñez.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo la castaña al fin— No lo sabía. Supuse que como tiene usted ese aire tan… No lo comprendí. Me pregunto si nos negamos deliberadamente a ver la tremenda realidad de lo que ocurre cuando un ejército defiende la libertad de una nación contra otro ejército. Y si nos olvidamos de que un ejército está hecho de hombres de carne y hueso, con sentimientos y conciencias de carne y hueso. ¿Sentía lo mismo Neville? Nunca me dijo nada. Pero supongo que no.

—Le pido perdón. —Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda. Mirando el carbón de la chimenea, añadió— Le he dado una respuesta estúpida a la pregunta sencilla de por qué no sonreía. Creo que sí sonrío, señora. Y, si no lo hago, sin duda es porque soy un Potter. ¿Ha visto alguna vez sonreír a Cedric Bewcastle?

Harry recordó que, hacía tiempo, muchísimo tiempo que sí lo hacía. De niños los dos solían gritarse, chillar y reír. Y el mundo que los rodeaba les parecía un campo de juego solo para ellos, mágico y eterno. En esa época habían sido amigos íntimos, inseparables.

Pero ella no lo dejó cambiar de tema.

—¿Por qué se hizo militar? —inquirió.

El ojiverde respiró hondo.

—Entre la aristocracia, es lo que hacen los que vienen después del primogénito —respondió—. ¿Lo sabía? El primogénito es el heredero; el segundo, oficial militar; el tercero, clérigo. —Aunque Bill había eludido el destino del tercer hijo.

—¿Y todos estos años ha seguido adelante, pensando lo que piensa? —dijo Hermione—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se licenció? Al parecer es usted muy rico y no necesita un sueldo.

—Hay algo que se llama deber —repuso él—. Además, me ha entendido mal. No he dicho que no disfrute matando. Lo único que he dicho es que mi vida de matarife me impide ser un hombre que sonríe ante cualquier frivolidad.

Al comprobar que no le contestaba, se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Volvía a bordar, aunque le pareció que su mano no se movía con tanta seguridad como antes.

—¿Lo ha pasado bien esta tarde probándose la ropa?

Gracias a Dios, esta vez Hermione aceptó cambiar de tema.

—He encargado demasiadas cosas —contestó— Me sorprendería que tuviera tiempo de ponerme todas las prendas una sola vez durante mi breve estancia en Londres. Pero lady Muriel Rochester y la señorita Brown me han jurado y perjurado que no he comprado sino lo absolutamente imprescindible. Todo ha sido bastante ridículo. Me aterra pensar a cuánto ascenderá la factura, especialmente cuando se contabilicen todos los accesorios: zapatos, plumas, abanicos, gorros, bolsos de mano, pañuelos y demás.

—No se preocupe por eso —dijo él— Como acaba de decir, tengo los bolsillos bien cargados.

—Seré yo quien pague las facturas —precisó.

—No creo, señora. —Se dirigió a ella con una altanería deliberada— La vestiré y me haré cargo de sus demás gastos mientras esté conmigo.

—No, no lo hará. —Clavó la aguja en el bordado y lo apartó. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas—. En modo alguno, coronel. Soy más que capaz de pagar por mí misma. No quiero que me diga….

—Señora —replicó Harry, entornando los ojos al mirarla—, no hay nada que discutir. Es usted mi esposa.

—No lo soy. —Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos— Puede hablarles así a sus hombres. Pero a mí no. No me van a amedrentar ni usted, ni el duque de Bewcastle, ni la la famosa tia Muriel, marquesa de Rochester, ni nadie. He venido a Londres por voluntad propia. He sido yo quien ha aceptado libremente a lady Rochester por mentora. He venido y aquí me quedo, no como un subalterno que hay que meter en vereda a latigazos para que no deshonre al ilustre blasón de los Potter, sino como una igual, para devolverle el favor que me hizo hace unas semanas. Seré yo quien pague mi ropa.

—¿No es usted mi mujer? —Hizo caso omiso del resto de su respuesta. En determinada iglesia hay cierto registro que desmentiría esa afirmación, señora. Lleva mi anillo de boda en el dedo. Ayer por la tarde tuvo relaciones conyugales conmigo. Es posible que hoy, en sus entrañas, esté creciendo nuestro hijo o hija. ¿Va a proclamar que ese hijo es un bastardo?

Hermione palideció visiblemente. ¿No había considerado la posibilidad de quedarse embarazada? En realidad, a él no se le había ocurrido hasta la noche anterior, cuando trataba de conciliar el sueño a solas.

—Es muy poco probable —dijo ella.

—Pero posible. —Había sido una estupidez ceder a la lujuria. Si concebían un hijo, estarían atados el uno al otro por algo más profundo y tiránico que el simple vínculo del matrimonio. Él no permitiría que un hijo suyo creciera sin estar en contacto con su padre.

Se llevó las manos al regazo para coger la labor, pero no estaba ahí, así que cruzó las manos, apretando los dedos. Harry vio cómo se le ponían blancos.

—No debería haber venido —dijo ella— Me tendría que haber resistido a los argumentos del duque. En realidad no es cierto que la flor y nata de la aristocracia condenaría su actitud si yo no estuviera aquí, ¿verdad que no?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Quién sabe. Muchas personas creen que la insensibilidad o incluso la crueldad son innatas a los Potter. Aunque quién esté al tanto de nuestra tradición sabe que para los Potter tratar a sus mujeres con respeto y cortesía siempre ha sido una cuestión de honor. Supongo que por eso la mayoría nos hemos casado tarde o nunca.

—¿Se habría quedado en casa ayer y esta noche si yo no hubiera estado aquí? —le preguntó la ojimiel.

—Probablemente no —reconoció él.

—Seguro que no —insistió ella, poniéndose de pie— Me voy a dormir, coronel. Estoy cansada. Salga si quiere. Váyase con sus hermanos, con su hermana o con un colega o amigo. No tiene por qué quedarse en casa por culpa mía.

—Es usted mi mujer —dijo.

Ella rió en voz baja, con una risa desprovista de alegría, y se dio la vuelta.

—Hermione….

Giró la cabeza hacia Harry con la velocidad del rayo.

—Si vamos a pasar varias semanas juntos —dijo él—, creo que deberíamos dejar de tratarnos de «señora» y «coronel». Yo soy Harry.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Y quizá —añadió él, antes de detenerse a sopesar la oportunidad de sus palabras —deberíamos vivir como marido y mujer. Lo que hicimos ayer por la tarde estuvo bien. Y ambos tenemos bastantes años por delante para entregarnos al celibato.

La castaña clavó los ojos en el suelo, al parecer, para reflexionar en lo que le estaba sugiriendo. Harry llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas al hecho de que estaban casados, de las próximas semanas compartirían aquella suite, cuyos dormitorios solo estaban separados por dos vestidores conectados. Al hecho de que se habían poseído mutuamente pero que, al parecer, aquello no volvería a ocurrir. Dios sabía que su apetito sexual era de lo más saludable. Desconocía como lograría respetar la otra tradición de los Potter, la de la escrupulosa fidelidad de los hombres para con sus esposas. Pero, en el ínterin, disponía de esas pocas semanas.

—Por supuesto —se sintió obligado a añadir, aunque era más que evidente que ella estaba pensando justamente en eso—, tus posibilidades de quedarte embarazada aumentarán de un modo considerable.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y al coronel le conmovió la expresión de la ojimiel, aunque no estaba seguro de haberla interpretado bien. ¿Era añoranza?

—Creo que me gustaría que así fuera —dijo ella—, así que de acuerdo.

¿Quería que así fuera? ¿Quería un niño? Eso querría decir que se había equivocado en los cálculos que había hecho antes de la boda. Que, pese a todo, Hermione no había abandonado la esperanza de hallar un hombre a quien amar y con el que desposarse. Que deseaba una vida de casada normal, con niños. Se preguntó rápidamente por el amante o los amantes que habría tenido la ojimiel (aún no se había acostumbrado a la idea de que hubiera tenido siquiera uno), pero se negó de inmediato a satisfacer esa curiosidad. Si de verdad hubiera querido casarse con el amante, nada se lo habría impedido. Fuera quien fuese, no se había precipitado a socorrerla hacía unas semanas, cuando necesitaba desesperadamente un marido.

—Entonces vendré a visitarte esta noche —dijo— ¿Te parece bien dentro de media hora?

—Sí. —Asintió con la cabeza y se dio una vez más la vuelta.

Quizá estuviera encinta. La idea le venía una y otra vez a la mente, como una cantinela. Quizá estuviera encinta. O, si no lo estaba aún, probablemente lo estaría antes de que pasaran las tres semanas y regresara a su hogar, a Gryffindor. Al aceptar su proposición precipitadamente tres semanas atrás en lugar de esperar la vuelta de Draco, había renunciado de forma deliberada a su sueño de felicidad eterna. Quizá ahora hubiera encontrado un nuevo sueño que soñar.

Siempre había anhelado tener hijos. Esa debía de haber sido la razón de que a los diecinueve años hubiera estado dispuesta a aceptar el ofrecimiento de su primo Oliver, aunque no albergara ningún tipo de pasión. Y, sin duda, era la razón por la que, cuando cumplió veintiún años, propuso a Draco que revelaran a sus padres los condes que se amaban en secreto desde hacía ya un año. Y que desafiaran su cólera casándose. En los cuatro años que habían transcurrido desde entonces y que habían culminado con este año de separación total del rubio, que se encontraba Rusia, se impacientaba según iban pasando sus años de fertilidad.

—No, déjalo suelto, Edith —le dijo a su doncella cuando ésta, después de cepillarle el pelo, se disponía a hacerle una tren como siempre antes de que Hermione se acostara— Y no me hará falta el gorro de dormir.

Se encontró con los ojos de su doncella en el espejo de vestidor y ambas se sonrojaron. Edith se dio la vuelta para colocar el vestido gris de seda que acababa de quitarse la ojimiel.

La entrada de Lili y James en su hogar había sido una bendición, pensó Hermione al entrar en su dormitorio y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Los había acogido porque detestaba la idea de unos niños sin techo y sin amor. Pero al poco tiempo ya pensaba en ellos como en sus propios hijos. Y todavía lo era. Después de visitar la tienda de la señorita Parkinson habían ido a comprar diversos accesorios y, ante la exasperación de la marquesa, la ojimiel se detuvo a comprarle una preciosa toca a Lili y unas botas resistente a James. Además de un pequeño gorro de marinero para Teddy.

Los echaba tremendamente de menos, pensó mientras ponía una vela encendida sobre la mesita de noche. Los días que había pasado sin ellos se le habían antojado interminables. Pero a lo mejor esas semanas le daban un nuevo niño, un bebé, un hijo de sus entrañas, que mamaría de sus senos y lloraría de vez en cuando para que lo acunara o lo alimentara con su leche. Era una visión demasiado hermosa para demorarse en ella. Por añadidura, solo disponía de unas pocas semanas. Debía guardarse de albergar demasiadas esperanzas.

Unos nudillos llamaron a la puerta y todas las ensoñaciones de embarazos y bebés se volatizaron cuando Harry entro en el dormitorio, con una bata azul marino brocada y zapatillas. Parecía tan varonil, adusto e imponente, como siempre. Y también estaba enormemente atractivo, aunque no habría podido decir por qué. Sin duda no era un hombre convencionalmente hermoso. Y era fornido con músculos duros y trabajados aunque su figura no fuera apolínea. Pero se moría de impaciencia de que volviera a posar las manos sobre ella, penetrara en su interior, le hiciera el amor.

Quizá se debiera, pensó, a que había vuelto a atisbar fugazmente en el interior de Harry, detrás de su fachada, y había visto a un hombre cuya severidad enmascaraba el sufrimiento. Era un hombre entregado desde adulto al deber —para con su familia, el rey y la patria—, pese a lo cual se consideraba a sí mismo un matarife. Inesperadamente, sintió una gran ternura por él.

—No permitas que la tía Rochester te obligue a cortártelo— dijo, acercándose a ella y tomando un mechón de su pelo entre el índice y el pulgar— Así es maravilloso.

Y en verdad lo era. Tenía un tono castaño muy particular, que no llamaba inmediatamente la atención como el pelo rubio, pelirrojo o negro. Pero era espeso y brillante y, ahora que estaba suelto, lanzaba destellos de color miel y oro. Y dibujaba tirabuzones por encima de sus hombros, descendiéndole hacia la mitad de la espalda. Estaba realmente cautivadora con su camisa de noche blanca y recatada, con las largas y finas piernas resaltadas por el tejido. Había decidido que no pensaría en ella con mayor interés que el que pudiera sentir por una amante fortuita, pero mientras atravesaba la estancia en dirección a Hermione, no podía apartar de su mente la idea de que era su esposa. De que no iban a tener una relación sexual, sino conyugal, como le había dicho antes. Bajó la cabeza y la besó con la boca abierta. Olía a rosas y a jabón. Pero ella le puso las manos en los hombros y lo mantuvo a cierta distancia antes de que pudiera estrechar su abrazo.

—Como te he dicho —dijo la ojimiel—, no permitiré que nadie me imponga nada. Ni acerca de mi pelo ni de nada. Ni siquiera tú.

—No vamos a volver a discutir de facturas de ropa ¿verdad? —preguntó él— No se le había ocurrido que ella las quisiera pagar. Todavía le escocía aquella afrenta, de la que ella era probablemente inconsciente.

Hermione suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora no. Lo dejaremos para mañana.

—Buena idea —replicó Harry— Esta noche nos amaremos. Dime, Hermione, ¿eres una mujer que tiene miedo a la desnudez? ¿Te desmayarás si te desnudo? ¿0 si me quito la bata antes de apagar las velas?

No llevaba nada debajo, pero no quería forzarla a contemplarlo, si su mujer prefería la oscuridad y el refugio de las sábanas. El día anterior no habían hecho nada parecido, puesto que se habían enlazado prácticamente vestidos.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Le desabotonó la camisa de noche en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se la quitó. Aunque nunca había sido un gran admirador de las mujeres esbeltas, le pareció hermosísima. Era delgada y flexible y tenía la piel de porcelana. Estaba bien proporcionada. No tenía los pechos grandes, pero eran firmes y puntiagudos, con los pezones rosados y erectos por el frío, la turbación o el deseo.

Se quitó el cinturón de seda y se sacudió la bata, dejándola caer al suelo. A diferencia de ella, distaba de ser hermoso. Aunque no tenía un gramo de grasa de más, era musculoso y duro, lo sabía. Siempre había procurado no asustar a las mujeres que había amado. Con sus numerosas cicatrices de heridas antiguas, su pelo negro, sus ojos verdes y la tez oscurecida por el inclemente clima, debía de causar repulsión a algunas mujeres. Pero Hermione había confesado que había disfrutado la tarde anterior. Ese día no quería ocultarse a su vista.

La cogió por los hombros y la volvió a besar, manteniéndola ligeramente apartada de su cuerpo. Ella se estremeció. Harry inclinó la cabeza y miró el cuerpo de Hermione mientras lo recorría con las manos, cubriéndole los pechos para luego descender más abajo. Sus manos morenas hacían resaltar el cuerpo pálido de la ojimiel.

—Son pequeños —dijo ella, mirándole a la cara.

Vaya, de modo que no tenía confianza en su atractivo sexual.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó— ¿Para amamantar bebés? Lo dudo. ¿Para dar placer a un hombre? No. Encajan perfectamente en mis manos, como puede apreciar.

Ella bajo la vista y observó como el ojiverde los elevaba y acariciaba levemente los pezones con los pulgares. Luego él bajó la cabeza, tomó un pezón con la boca y comenzó a chuparlo, acariciándole la punta con la lengua. Harry estaba tremendamente excitado.

—¡Oh! — exclamó Hermione, acariciándole el pelo y arqueando la espalda para aproximarse a él.

—Será mejor que nos tumbemos —dijo él, levantando la cabeza—. ¿Te molesta que deje las velas encendidas? Me gusta ver lo que está pasando. Pero si lo prefieres las apago.

La castaña dudó y Harry pudo ver en sus ojos que prefería la oscuridad.

—Déjalas que ardan — contestó.

Hermione se tumbó en mitad de la cama, pero el ojiverde no se puso inmediatamente sobre ella, como había hecho el día anterior, en pleno arrebato pasional. Tampoco se estiró a su lado, sino que se arrodilló sobre el colchón, le separó los muslos y se acurrucó entre ellos. La ojimiel se mordió el labio inferior y estiró las manos sobre las sábanas, con las palmas hacia abajo, mientras él le levantaba las piernas por las rodillas y la atraía hacia sí.

Se inclinó sobre ella, devorándola con los ojos, explorándole el cuerpo lenta y exhaustivamente con sus manos experimentadas, excitándola con leves roces y suaves caricias, cosquillas, presiones, rasguños y pellizcos en las zonas erógenas atizando su deseo. Hermione seguía yaciendo con los brazos extendidos, los ojos entornados, los labios entreabiertos. Respondía con calor, un resuello afanoso y pequeños gemidos de placer, pero no participaba. Mientras tanto, él la exploraba con la boca, la lengua las manos, los dientes.

Al menos algo estaba claro: su experiencia sexual era sumamente limitada.

Deslizó las manos por debajo de sus esbeltas piernas las levantó y acarició con sumo cuidado hasta llegar a los pies, tratando de aguzar su deseo. Y, en efecto, cuando alcanzó con las manos la intimidad de sus muslos comprobó que estaba caliente y húmeda. La tanteó con las yemas de una mano, prodigándole caricias suaves, separando los pliegues, explorándolos y deslizando un dedo en su interior, todo ello sin dejar de observar cuanto hacía y sabedor de que no podría aguantar mucho más. Notó cómo se le contraían los músculos en torno al dedo y lo retiró.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó, mirándola a los ojos. Podía leer en su cuerpo y anticipar sus respuestas, pero no la penetraría hasta que se lo permitiera.

—Sí. —La voz ronca y grave de Hermione le cortó el aliento.

Pasó las manos por debajo de sus nalgas, la elevó ligeramente y la penetró de una sola acometida. Lo envolvió una vaharada de calor, humedad y contracciones musculares. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y se impuso autocontrol. Quería cubrirla con todo su peso y liberar en su interior toda la tensión con unas pocas embestidas poderosas. Pero la había estimulado tanto que ahora debía satisfacerla. Se quedó de rodillas entre sus muslos, con las manos bajo sus nalgas, y observó sus cuerpos mientras se retiraba y volvía a entrar en ella, una y otra vez, concentrándose en penetrarla profundamente, y alcanzar un ritmo vivo y sostenido. Observaba la escena e inhibía su propio deseo, pendiente de las reacciones del cuerpo de Hermione.

Era realmente hermosa y femenina. Y una verdadera mujer haciendo el amor. El ritmo de la cópula lo marcaba un ruido gorjeante. Olía a sexo crudo, a rosas y a jabón. La castaña alargó los brazos para alcanzar las rodillas de Harry.

Al rato arreciaron los gemidos, las contracciones de sus músculos internos y las contorsiones del cuerpo de la castaña, que trataba de acercarse al del ojiverde. Eran las señales inequívocas de un orgasmo inminente. Mantuvo el ritmo, aumentando la presión de sus acometidas contra aquel pasaje angosto y húmedo. Y al fin Hermione se relajó y esponjó como una flor al sol. La penetró una sola vez mas empujando hasta el fondo, manteniendo la presión, hasta que cuando comprobó que estaba mórbida, entregada por completo y saciada, le dio su simiente.

Hermione yacía adormilada cuando, al cabo de un minuto, Harry se separó de ella y se puso de pie para apagar las velas. Luego se tumbó a su lado, deslizó el cubrecama hacia arriba para tapar sus cuerpos húmedos y le pasó un brazo por debajo de la cabeza. No tenía intención de pasar la noche acostado junto a ella; de hecho nunca había dormido con una mujer, en el sentido literal de la expresión. Pero ella se había dormido y él estaba cansado y sabía que la volvería a desear antes de que amaneciera. A fin de cuentas, apenas disponían de unas cuantas semanas juntos, de modo que lo mejor que podían hacer era aprovecharlas. Justo antes de dormirse Harry, Hermione se volvió hacia su lado, recostó la cabeza contra su hombro y suspiró mientras se sumergía en el mundo de los sueños.

La castaña se despertó cuando Harry trató de levantarla de encima de él y dejarla en su lado. Llevaba un par de horas durmiendo sobre su pecho después de que hubieron hecho el amor por tercera vez. Vio que el ojiverde la contemplaba mientras se ataba el cinturón de la bata. Lamentó que se fuera tan pronto de la cama. Porque debía ser pronto, supuso.

—¿Qué hora es? —inquirió.

—Las seis, más o menos —le contestó— Soy muy madrugador. He prometido salir a dar un paseo a caballo por Hyde Park con Ginebra y Bill. Duerme un poco más.

¡Montar a caballo por la mañana temprano! No había nada, pensó, que le gustara tanto. Se iba con su hermano y su hermana y ni se le ocurría que ella podía querer acompañarlo. De todas formas, allí no tenía ropa de montar.

—Después creo que iré con Bill al White's y luego al Tattersall's. Quiere comprar unos caballos. Pero si me necesitas….

—No —repuso ella— Solo quedan cuatro días antes de la recepción de la reina. Lady Rochester llegará poco después del desayuno. Opina que cuatro días no son suficientes para sacarme la rusticidad de encima y enseñarme a hacer reverencia como Dios manda.

—Creía que una reverencia no era más que eso, una reverencia.

—Al parecer no es así —replicó ella— Y tengo mil y una cosas que aprender. Diviértete cuanto te plazca de día, Harry y no te sientas obligado a rondarme galantemente a todas horas y por la tarde lo mismo. No tienes por qué quedarte conmigo como ayer.

La miró sin ocultar su alivio.

—Cuando te hayan presentado ante la reina —dijo— deberás dejarte ver a todas horas. Debes comprender que estamos en plena temporada social, que tus días estarán hechos de visitas, compras, fiestas de jardín, desayunos opulentos, paseos a pie y a caballo por el parque, picnics y un sinfín de actividades. Y las tardes estarán repletas de fiestas, bailes, recepciones, conciertos y funciones de teatro. La tía Rochester te informará de todos los pormenores.

—Sí —convino ella—. Pero no te exasperes, Harry. No estarás obligado a escoltarme a todas horas: al menos eso si lo he aprendido ya en cuanto a los matrimonios entre la crema de la aristocracia. Bastará con que me vean como tu mujer, con que se sepa. Pronto nos veremos libres de todo esto, de esta mascarada, y podremos reemprender nuestras vidas.

Harry meditó las palabras de la ojimiel y asintió con brusquedad.

—Bueno —añadió— limítate a seguir las instrucciones de mi tía y todo irá a pedir de boca. Y sigue también las instrucciones de Cedric. En cuanto vaya llegando tu ropa, escoge colores vivos. Mi hermano tiene razón: el gris no te sienta bien.

Hermione le dio la espalda, se subió el cubrecama hasta las orejas y se quedó inmóvil. Por un momento imperó el silencio, hasta que oyó la puerta del vestidor abrirse y cerrarse con suavidad.

¿Por qué había imaginado que esa noche sería un punto de inflexión? ¿Qué estúpida idea femenina era esa de que el amor lo puede cambiar todo? Lo que habían compartido esa noche no era siquiera amor. En ese momento la castaña comprendió que las mujeres suelen cometer el error de suponer que la ternura y la intimidad en la cama es producto necesariamente del amor. No había sido más que intimidad física, muy placentera para ambos, sin duda. Era bien consciente de que en las tres ocasiones Harry había recurrido a su notable experiencia para asegurarse de que su mujer gozara. Y había tenido un éxito rotundo.

Se iba a montar a caballo con Bill y Ginebra en lugar de permanecer a su lado.

Se iba al White's Club y luego a Tattersall's a pasar toda la mañana y probablemente la tarde.

Cuando ella le había dicho que se fuera también de noche si quería, la había mirado con alivio.

Le había dicho que obedeciera a lady Rochester.

Le había dicho que obedeciera al duque de Bewcastle.

Tenía ganas de llorar y llorar hasta que se le secara el manantial de lágrimas que sentía en su interior.

En lugar de ello, cogió la almohada donde todavía se apreciaba la huella de la cabeza del ojiverde y la lanzó con ambas manos contra la puerta del vestidor.

Tras la presentación de Hermione en la corte se celebraría un baile en la mansión de los Potter, en el que sería presentada oficialmente en sociedad como lady Hermione Potter. Había sido el duque de Bewcastle quien decidió no postergar el baile. No había consultado a nadie al respecto, ni siquiera a Hermione, por supuesto, sino que había enviado las invitaciones y hecho los preparativos y en su arrogancia confiaba en que acudirían todos, a pesar de la premura de la invitación, a pesar de que debía de haber por lo menos una docena de acontecimientos de relumbrón esa misma noche.

Lo curioso del caso, pensó la ojimiel, es que pese a todo, era probable que acudiera todo el mundillo.

El duque le resultaba profundamente antipático. Tampoco le gustaba Ginebra. Su cuñada rara vez le hacía compañía y, cuando eso ocurría, la trataba con un frío desdén de lo más elocuente. Harry casi siempre ausente, mañana y tarde, y solo volvía dormir con ella. Hermione se enojaba consigo misma por impaciencia con que aguardaba la llegada de la noche y por lo que disfrutaba entonces. Un matrimonio debería estar hecho de algo más, aunque ambos aceptaban tácitamente que ninguno de los dos deseaba nada más. Bill parecía el único ser humano normal de la familia. Con él aprendió a bailar el vals. El duque había contratado a un maestro de danza, sin duda porque no esperaba que la hija de un minero patán fuera capaz de distinguir el pie derecho del izquierdo. Pero la ojimiel apreció las lecciones de minué y vals, dos bailes que desconocía. Durante un desayuno en que Hermione le comentaba sus lecciones, Bill se ofreció a servirle de acompañante y siguió los pasos uno a uno con una paciencia y un buen humor encomiables. Ahora le parecía un joven genuinamente afable, aunque quizá algo superficial. En cualquier caso, para compensar, sonreía por sus dos hermanos mayores y por él.

La marquesa de Rochester era una maestra muy exigente En ocasiones se ofendía con ella, como la mañana en que el peluquero de lady Rochester llegó a la mansión Potter con la orden cortarle el pelo bien corto a lady Hermione Potter, siguiendo la última moda. A su familia política le gustaba tanto dar órdenes que eran incapaces de consultarle sus deseos y contentarse con asesorarla al respecto. La castaña dejó que el hombre le cortara el cabello con un estilo que, según convinieron ambos, realzaría su aspecto y condición sin privarlo de toda su longitud.

No obstante, tuvo el suficiente sentido común para reconocer que necesitaba directrices sobre los asuntos en los que carecía de experiencia. Por mucho que dijera Harry, las reverencias eran mucho más que reverencias. Había diferentes tipos de reverencia, en función del rango y la edad de la persona saludada. Había una exclusivamente para la reina. A La castaña le llevó bastante tiempo ejecutarla a plena satisfacción de la marquesa. Además del problema de acercarse al trono y del comportamiento que debía seguir una vez alcanzado este, venía luego la complicadísima tarea de salir de la presencia de la reina. Al parecer estaba descartado que recogiera su cola de dos metros setenta en el brazo. Tampoco podía darle la espalda a su majestad. Andar hacia atrás graciosamente y con dignidad, sin pisarse la cola ni tropezar con ella, no era tarea fácil. Durante mucho tiempo le pareció imposible. En sus primeros intentos aterrizó varias veces, sobre sus posaderas y estalló en sonoras carcajadas, aunque a la tía Muriel no le hiciera ninguna gracia. Utilizaba sus impertinentes para marcar su desaprobación ante la más mínima muestra de frivolidad.

Tuvo que ponerse al corriente de las personas que conocería, aprenderse los apellidos y el rango de los diversos componentes de la crema de la aristocracia y quién era más importante que quién. Tuvo que memorizar una jerarquía complejísima, así como la etiqueta de los bailes de gala. Los caballeros con los que debía bailar si se lo pedían; aquellos con los que no debía hacerlo bajo ningún concepto. Y, cuando hubiera sido debidamente presentada a la reina, las invitaciones que habría de aceptar, aquella que eran facultativas y dependerían de sus demás compromisos y sus inclinaciones personales y, por último, las que debía rechazar con firmeza. Tenía que…, bueno, como le había dicho a Harry, tenía que aprender mil y una cosas.

Todo aquel mundo de la aristocracia, con sus reglas y expectativas era en verdad ridículo, pensaba Hermione el día antes de su presentación. Pero al propio tiempo no podía negar que era atractivo y suponía un reto personal. A veces se le ocurría que, si su padre vivera, sería feliz de comprobar que se habían cumplido todos su sueños.

Pero añoraba tremendamente su hogar. Cada día escribía una carta a Ninfa, el único adulto que podía leer y escribir en aquella casa, aparte de ella y su administrador, pero sus cartas iban dirigidas a todos. Sabía que la Srta. Tonks se las leía en voz alta, primero a la tía Minerva y luego a los niños, y por fin, en la sala de abajo a todo mundo. Las cartas que ella recibía contenían mensajes de todos, incluyendo unas pocas frases garabateadas por James y las letras redondeadas de Lili que invariablemente le arrancaban unas lágrimas. La echaban de menos, aunque la tía Minerva siempre convencía a Ninfa de que le dijera que podía permanecer en Londres con el coronel Potter cuanto quisiera, que de momento se las apañaban solos. El nombre del pastor Lupin aparecía en muchas cartas, por lo que la ojimiel supuso que debía visitarlos cada día. Albus , el administrador, escribía acerca de las granjas, los agricultores y la escuela del pueblo. En ningún momento se mencionó el nombre de la familia Malfoy ni se habló del regreso de Draco de Rusia. Por muchos conceptos esperaba que volviera mientras ella estaba ausente, se enterara de su traición y se marchara para no regresar jamás. Odiaba la idea de tener que verse cara a cara con él.

Aguardaba la presentación ante la reina con excitación y ansiedad. Más ansiedad que excitación. Había llegado casi toda la ropa nueva, aunque todavía no se había puesto nada. El traje de corte, en particular, estaba escondido en un armario de su vestidor, cuidadosamente envuelto. Cada vez que se acordaba se enfurecía.

Estaba enfurecida, desafiante y bastante orgullosa de sí misma.

La mañana de la presentación crucial en la corte, Harry se quedó en casa. Sabía que Hermione se sentía muy nerviosa. No lo había confesado, pero se había agitado en sueños. El ojiverde se despertó y la vio acurrucada contra él, con los dientes castañeteando. Cuando la ojimiel se dio cuenta de que lo había despertado, se excusó alegando que estaba helada, aunque no tenía frío. La besó hasta que se relajó, se puso sobre ella y le hizo el amor. La tuvo apretada contra sí hasta que volvió a conciliar el sueño.

A veces pensaba que iba a echar de menos las noches que pasaban juntos. Pero no se demoraba en esa clase de pensamientos. Ya haría lo que pudiera en su momento. Suponía que no le sería fiel a su mujer, aunque también optó por no demorarse en esa clase de pensamientos tan desagradables. Equivaldría a violar el código de honor de la familia, pero ¿había de ser fiel a un matrimonio de conveniencia?

Harry recorría a grandes pasos la sala mientras esperaba a que se vistiera Hermione. Llevaba encerrada casi dos horas con su doncella Edith, la tímida jovencita de Gryffindor, uno de sus casos perdidos. Al pelinegro le sorprendió notarse también algo nervioso. Las damas de su clase social eran educadas desde la cuna para afrontar momentos como aquel, y Hermione había tenido menos de una semana para prepararse. Era culpa de ella, indudablemente. Podría haber desafiado a Cedric quedándose en su casa de campo Podría haberle hecho caso el día de The Green Man and Still y haber regresado a su hogar, como tenía planeado. Pero su esposa era una mujer terca. Había resuelto la cuestión de la factura de la ropa yendo él en persona a la tienda de la señorita Brown y pagándole todo de un golpe ante la estupefacción de la mujer. Dudaba que la castaña se hubiera enterado ya.

Al fin la puerta del vestidor se abrió y Harry detuvo sus pasos para echarle una primera mirada.

La enagua de satén resplandeciente y otros faldones que iban encima, más cortos, de encaje, estaban primorosamente sujetos al miriñaque. También relucían los delicados brocados del peto, rígido y adornado, que le dejaba al descubierto el escote y los hombros. La cola de satén, sujeta al vestido por los hombros, ondeaba por detrás de ella. Llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás y la frente despejada, en la que destacaba una cinta ancha y pespunteada de joyas. Por detrás caían pequeñas cintas de encaje dobladas. Del pelo recogido en la nuca surgía un sinfín de plumas de avestruz teñidas, que se balanceaban sobre su frente rozándola a veces. Portaba la cola en un brazo desnudo, enfundado en un largo guante.

Llevaba la barbilla erguida y tenía un porte real. Los ojos le brillaban, desafiantes.

Iba de negro desde las plumas hasta las deliciosas chinelas.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó.

—¿Rojo rubí? —Harry enarcó las cejas. La tía Rochester le había dicho a Cedric que ese era el color elegido— ¿Me he vuelto daltónico?

—No, no eres daltónico. —Se levantó la cola airosamente con la mano izquierda y dio unos pasos más.

—¿Lo sabe la tía Rochester? —Era una pregunta sin sentido: la expresión de su mirada lo decía todo—. ¿Y Cedric?

—No necesito su consentimiento. —Los ojos lanzaban chispas como si se dispusiera a la pelea, una pelea que por otra parte iba a estallar en cuanto bajara la escalinata— No, no lo saben. Quizá tu tía cambie de idea acerca de tutelarme en la presentación y así verás cumplido tu deseo de deshacerte de mí.

Harry frunció los labios. Las estrechas cintas de seda bordada que colgaban alrededor del dobladillo de la enagua de satén y unas cintas más anchas que recorrían los bordes de la cola refulgían al sol que penetraba por las ventanas.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó Hermione.

—¿Tiene eso importancia? —La volvió a recorrer con la mirada de los pies a la cabeza— Sí, supongo que sí que la tiene. Lo has hecho para enfurecernos, ¿verdad? Para burlarte de nosotros. Te has querido vengar del trato despótico que te hemos deparado. O quizá para recordarnos que tu fortuna procede del carbón. Estas provocaciones me dejan indiferente. Podrías haber regresado a tu hogar. Te llevo ahora mismo si así lo quieres, aunque sería una lástima estropearte tu pequeña representación. ¿Puedo ofrecerte mi brazo?

En realidad, estaba más que espléndida. Por primera vez, desde hacía tanto tiempo que no podía recordarlo, Harry tenía ganas de echarse a reír a carcajadas. Tuvo que reconocer que su mujer les estaba gastando una broma feroz. No quería estropear ese momento riéndose de ella.

Hermione se asió de su brazo sin mirarlo, demasiado ocupada en mantener la nariz erguida.

Naturalmente, escaleras abajo, en el vestíbulo, la esperaban todos para echarle una primera mirada: la tía Rochester, enfundada en un vestido púrpura precioso, Cedric, Ginebra y Bill. Nadie dijo una palabra hasta que el ojiverde hubo conducido a su mujer hasta el fin de la escalinata. Reinaba un silencio de plomo.

La tía fue la primera en hablar. Estaba tan escandalizada que olvidó esgrimir sus impertinentes.

—¿Qué significa esto? —chilló con tanto ardor que la pechera estuvo a punto de salírsele del peto.

—¿Llego tarde? —preguntó Hermione, perfectamente serena— Lo siento, pero ahora ya estoy lista.

—¿Y dónde está el traje de corte que encargamos a la señorita Brown? —insistió la tía.

—Pero si es este, señora —replicó la castaña, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, en son de inocencia—. Si lo mira más de cerca comprobará que es casi exactamente el mismo que encargamos.

Casi exactamente. Harry se dio cuenta sorprendido de lo bien que lo estaba pasando. Hermione había derrotado a todos: a todos: a todo un duque, una marquesa y un lord. Todos habían subestimado su ratoncillo de campo.

—¡Es negro! —La voz de la tía fue tan estruendosa como obvio era lo que afirmaba.

—Sí, señora —convino la ojimiel— Le di a la señorita Brown la instrucción de que cambiara el color.

—Supongo —intervino Cedric Bewcastle con la mayor tranquilidad y placidez y, por lo tanto, con el mayor de los peligros— que lady Hermione Potter está a punto de explicarnos por qué lo ha hecho.

La castaña apartó su mano de la de Harry, quien comprendió que su mujer había ensayado aquella escena. No era de extrañar que hubiera pasado la noche agitándose y dando vueltas.

—El capitán Neville Granger, mi hermano —dijo, con una voz tan imperturbable como la de Cedric, aunque se apreciaba un levísimo temblor— era tan precioso para mí como lo son sus hermanos para usted, su excelencia. Quizá incluso más. Lo amaba. Honraré su memoria llevando luto. Aunque él me pidió que no lo hiciera y ustedes me hayan ordenado que me pusiera ropa de color para no deshonrar a su distinguida familia. En esta ocasión, en esta única ocasión, honraré la memoria de mi hermano vestida de negro en la ceremonia que, según me ha dicho y repetido hasta la saciedad, será la más importante de mi vida. Hoy voy a conocer a la reina y a hacer mi matrimonio plenamente respetable a los ojos de lo más selecto de la aristocracia y de la familia Potter. Pero también rendiré homenaje a mi propia familia, los Granger.

—¡Bravo! —murmuró Bill, con los ojos gozosos.

Bewcastle se llevó el monóculo al ojo y recorrió a Hermione con la vista de la cabeza a los pies.

—Esperemos —dijo al fin— que su deseo de pronunciar un discurso, lady Potter, no nos haga llegar demasiado tarde. Su majestad no es muy complaciente cuando la hacen esperar. —Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca.

La tía Rochester, murmurando disgustada, abrió la marcha sin añadir una sola palabra, y Harry volvió a ofrecerle el brazo a su mujer.

Costó cierto tiempo hacerla subir si aplastar sus aros ni sus plumas o ensuciarle la cola. Cuando el pelinegro vio alejarse el coche y volvió a entrar en casa, su familia se había dispersado. Pero las puertas de la biblioteca estaban abiertas, lo que quería decir que Cedric lo esperaba. ¡Estupendo! Atravesó el vestíbulo con paso enérgico y cerró la puerta detrás de sí al entrar.

Bewcastle estaba sentado a su mesa de despacho, acariciando con los dedos el cálamo de la pluma, aunque no escribía.

—Mira, Cedric —dijo Harry—, no permitiré que le eches una reprimenda a Hermione por esto. Ha venido aquí contra su voluntad porque la convenciste de que era necesario para mí. Se ha quedado porque no quería ceder a lo que consideraba una cobardía. Ha sufrido en silencio todas las menudencias con las que nuestra familia tiende a demostrar su superioridad sobre las hijas de simples mineros, por ejemplo. Ha trabajado denodadamente para colmar las lagunas de su educación, para desenvolverse con naturalidad entre los círculos de la aristocracia más selecta. Y todo ello lo ha hecho haciendo caso omiso de la necesidad que sentía de honrar la memoria de un hermano al que manifiestamente amaba. Lo que ha hecho hoy constituye un desafío, sin duda, pero también es una expresión de su dolor. Yo se lo voy a permitir por muy desastrosa que sea su presentación en la corte, no la censuraré. Y no dejaré que tú lo hagas. No lo permitiré, Cedric.

Bewcastle se limitó a seguir acariciando la pluma.

—¿Es verdad que no os quiero a ninguno de vosotros? —preguntó al fin, mirando la pluma, como si no hubiera oído una sola palabra de la parrafada de su hermano.

—¿Cómo? —Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Ha dicho que su hermano era tan precioso para ella como lo son mis hermanos para mí —replicó Bewcastle— Quizá incluso más, porque ella lo amaba. Así que ¿no amo a ninguno de mis hermanos, Harry? —Al fin levantó los ojos con una expresión inusual de perplejidad—. ¿O a ninguna de mis hermanas?

Si hasta entonces, Cedric Bewcastle había dudado alguna vez de algo, se había cuidado mucho de que se notara, al menos desde que había cumplido doce años.

—¿No te amaba cuando insistí en pagar por tu grado de oficial cuando tenías dieciocho años, pese a que me suplicaste que no lo hiciera? ¿Amaba a Ginebra cuando me negué a permitirle que se comprometiera con Colin Crewey porque no era el primogénito de su familia? ¿Amo a Luna cuando insisto en que se quede estudiando hasta que cumpla dieciocho años y en que venga aquí a presentarse en sociedad durante la temporada social el año que viene? De todas formas, ¿qué es el amor? No es algo que recuerde haber sentido. No es algo que un hombre de mi rango pueda permitirse sentir.

Harry se sentía muy incómodo. Aunque de pequeños habían sido amigos íntimos, desde entonces habían dejado de ser incluso amigos. Por lo que sabía Harry, Cedric Bewcastle no tenía amigos íntimos pero no por eso dejaban de ser hermanos.

—Creo que siempre haces lo que consideras mejor para nosotros —contestó el ojiverde. Lamentablemente, no siempre coincidía con lo que sus hermanos consideraban lo mejor para ellos. ¿Amor? Él tampoco sabía gran cosa acerca del amor. Sí podía reconocer el deber. Cedric siempre cumplía con su deber.

—Esperaba que hicieras un buen matrimonio —precisó el castaño, que ya volvía a parecerse más a sí mismo.

—No es un mal matrimonio —replicó Harry.

Su hermano levantó la vista— ¿Tenéis relaciones sexuales?

—No es asunto tuyo, Cedric.

—Sí lo es —dijo Bewcastle— Eres mi heredero, Harry, y, como no tengo intención de casarme, tenía pensado delegar en ti la responsabilidad de engendrar futuros herederos.

—Aunque Hermione estuviera embarazada, y aunque se tratara de un niño, sería tanto de ella como mío, tan heredero de la propiedad de Gryffindor como presunto heredero en segundo grado del título de Bewcastle. Y creo sinceramente que ella consideraría más importante el primer título. Y sería ella quien se encargaría de criar al niño, no tú.

—¿Tampoco tú? —preguntó Cedric, aunque enseguida dio a entender con un gesto que no quería saber la respuesta— No haré ningún comentario acerca del traje negro. Es cierto que cualquier color le sienta mucho mejor que el gris. Pero esta noche no debe ir ni de negro ni de gris, Harry. Confío en que te ocupes del asunto. Te has casado con una mujer testaruda.

Harry se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario.

Cedric se puso de pie.

—Tengo que resolver unos asuntos en la sala de baile —dijo— Cuando regrese lady Hermione nos reuniremos todos en la sala de estar.

Allí estarían todos obedeciendo a los deseos ducales, pensó Harry mirando la puerta que su hermano había dejado abierta al salir de la habitación. Qué curioso que hubiera sido Hermione quien había hallado una grieta en la armadura impenetrable de su hermano, devolviéndolo a su condición de ser humano vulnerable, algo inaudito. Quién habría pensado que hasta el mismísimo Cedric tenía a veces dudas sobre su vida y sobre las decisiones que había tomado a lo largo de ella….

Cuando Hermione volvió del palacio Saint James, se sentía tan exhausta física y emocionalmente que habría deseado con toda su alma retirarse lo más rápido posible a su suite privada, en especial porque esa noche tendría que asistir a un baile. Por desgracia la marquesa de Rochester descendió de la calesa junto a ella y no le quedó más remedio que acompañarla a la sala de estar, donde el mayordomo les informó que el té estaba servido.

Ahora que ya no se encontraba en la atmósfera irreal de palacio, donde todos vestían igual, la castaña volvió a tener la impresión de estar tomando parte en una suerte de mascarada. Alzo la larga cola con el brazo izquierdo y se dispuso a subir la escalera. Pero Harry se acercaba a saludar a la comitiva.

—Así que han sobrevivido las dos, ¿eh? —dijo, mirando alternativamente a ambas. Costaba saber si estaba o no enfadado. Con Harry costaba saberlo casi todo. Si no hubiera tenido algunos atisbos de su condición de persona de carne y hueso, Hermione habría tomado aquella máscara desprovista de emociones por el hombre que escondía. Pero ahora sabía que no era así.

—¿Y por qué no lo habríamos hecho? —preguntó la tía, tomándolo de uno de los dos brazos que le ofrecía.

Subieron lentamente hasta la sala de estar. La ojimiel se alegraba que hubiera pasado la época de las faldas con aros.

—Bueno, Cedric Bewcastle —dijo lady Rochester nada más entrar en la sala—, ya está. No hay nada más cansado en esta vida que hacer una aparición oficial en la corte. El gentío ha sido abrumador y la espera interminable. Gracias a Dios, solo me queda la presentación de Luna. Cuando se casen ella y Ginebra, serán sus suegras quienes se encarguen del tema.

—Es posible, tía —dijo el duque con el monóculo en la mano—, que lady Hermione te ahorre esa molestia y presente sola a Luna el año que viene.

Harry ayudaba en ese momento a Hermione en la difícil tarea de sentarse con tantos aros y tanta cola, y sus miradas se cruzaron. Los ojos de la castaña revelaban su estupefacción. Los de Harry, como de costumbre, eran indescifrables.

—Por lo visto —comento lady Ginebra— la reina no ha ordenado que la llevaran a rastras a la Torre para ser decapitada por vestir de negro.

—¿Acaso protestó alguien airadamente, Hermione? —preguntó Bill.

—No. —la ojimiel se dio cuenta de todos la miraban muertos de curiosidad— Nadie.

—Bueno, muchacha —dijo con brusquedad la marquesa—, ¿por qué no les cuentas todo lo que ha ocurrido?

—Esperamos con las demás damas en una larga galería durante lo que se me antojó una eternidad. Al fin llegó mi turno y nos mandaron llamar. Un caballero me enderezó la cola y otro tomó mi tarjeta y anunció mi apellido a su majestad, que estaba sentada con gran pompa sobre su trono. Me adelanté, hice mi reverencia, le besé la mano y me retiré, todo ello sin contratiempos.

Parecía una historia sacada de un libro escrito para hacer las delicias de las niñas pequeñas. Ella, Hermione Granger, hija de un minero, se había inclinado ante la reina en su trono y le había besado la mano… Se imaginaba a la tía Minerva escuchando embobada el cuento y pidiendo que se lo repitiera una y otra vez. Seguramente se convertiría en una leyenda familiar. Al día siguiente tendría muchas cosas que contar cuando escribiera a sus seres queridos.

El duque de Bewcastle la contemplaba altanero. Harry permanecía de pie tras la silla de Hermione con rostro inexpresivo. Bill parecía divertido, lady Ginebra ligeramente decepcionada.

La marquesa de Rochester chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia. —Si eso hubiera sido todo —dijo—, no te habría pinchado para que hablaras. Ginebra hizo lo mismo en su momento. Y todas las damas del gran mundo que han cumplido diecisiete o dieciocho años. Pero la reina casi nunca habla con las damas que le presentan.

—¿Dijo algo? —preguntó la pelirroja levantando las cejas.

Hermione no sabía que fuera tan inusual.

—Su majestad se inclinó y me preguntó por quien llevaba luto. Le dije que por mi hermano muerto en combate en la batalla de Toulouse. Me sonrió con gran afabilidad y me alabó por anteponer el amor por mi familia a la tentación de vestir ropas hermosas en su presencia.

—Añadió —precisó lady Rochester— que el país entero se había puesto de luto por su hermano hacía unos pocos meses.

Bill se rió entre dientes.

—Un golpe maestro, vive Dios. Va a ser la comidilla de la aristocracia, Hermione.

El duque tomó la palabra.

—Al parecer, ha desempeñado su tarea a la perfección, lady Potter. Y ha honrado al capitán Granger. Bueno, ¿tienes la intención de servir el té, Ginebra? ¿O vamos a dejar que se enfríe en la tetera?

Hermione levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Harry. Este no dijo nada: se limitó a darse la vuelta y coger una taza de té para ella. Se preguntó si estaría de acuerdo con el frío elogio del duque, que sin duda había dicho a regañadientes. ¿Lo había enojado? ¿Humillado? ¿Herido? ¿Acaso le importaba?

Sí. Quizá sí le importara.

Bebió el té mientras la conversación giraba en torno a su persona y luego se dirigió a su habitación cuando el duque le aconsejó reposo antes de las fatigas que la aguardaban esa noche. Harry se disponía a acompañarla cuando lady Ginebra se interpuso.

Hermione la miró sorprendida. Aunque su cuñada no había llegado a hacer caso omiso de ella la semana pasada, tampoco había hecho ningún esfuerzo por estar a su lado o darle conversación. La castaña hizo una reverencia a lady Rochester antes de salir de la habitación. Naturalmente fue una reverencia menos profunda que la que le había dedicado a la reina, aunque apropiada a su edad y elevado rango.

—Gracias, señora dijo, por lo que ha hecho hoy por mí.

La marquesa la contemplo blandiendo sus impertinentes.

—Creo, lady Hermione, que ha llegado el momento de que se dirija a mí como su tía.

—Gracias, tía Rochester. —Hermione le sonrió.

Lady Ginebra sostuvo la cola de la ojimiel mientras subían la escalinata.

—Estos chismes son detestables —dijo Ginny— Como ese estúpido ritual de hacer una reverencia a una reina fosilizada, cuya noción de la moda está anclada en el siglo pasado.

¿Detestables? ¿Ritual estúpido? ¿Fosilizada? Dios mío, que cambio.

—Pero dará pie a historias fantásticas cuando regrese a mi hogar —dijo Hermione.

—Fue una broma sublime — dijo lady Ginebra— La primera ojeada que le echamos no tuvo precio. ¿Vio la cara de la tía Rochester? ¿Y la de Cedric? Casi me atrevería a decir que a mí la barbilla se me hundió en el pecho. Y Harry puso más cara de póquer de lo habitual. Reconozco un golpe maestro cuando lo veo. Mi enhorabuena.

—Lo he hecho por mi hermano —dijo Hermione, volviéndose para encarar el ancho pasillo que conducía a su suite dorada. Lady Ginebra dejó caer su cola.

—¿De veras? —preguntó— Pero no ha sido solo por ese motivo. Creo que influyeron poderosamente las ganas de desairarnos a todos juntos, lady Hermione. Ha escogido una forma espectacular de hacerlo y, por un increíble golpe de suerte, ha salido airosa, y no solo ilesa, sino reivindicada. Ha sido muy valiente. Si a la reina no se le hubiera muerto el hermano hace unos meses, quizá no se hubiera mostrado tan complaciente con usted.

La ojimiel se detuvo junto a la puerta de la suite, con la mano sobre el pomo.

—Respeto a todos los que son capaces de enfrentársenos —dijo lady Ginebra— Me atrevería a decir que no es nada fácil. No voy a entrar. Cedric ha dicho que debe usted descansar, así que a descansar. La veré más tarde. ¿La puedo llamar Hermione?

—Por favor —replicó esta.

—Yo me llamo Ginebra, pero prefiero que me llamen Ginny. —Su cuñada le tendió la mano y le dio un fuerte apretón antes de darse la vuelta y volver a grandes pasos por donde había venido. Era una mujer mediana y bien proporcionada, pero se movía y hablaba y en ocasiones se comportaba como un hombre.

Le habían tendido una rama de olivo, pensó Hermione al entrar en la magnífica estancia crema y oro que era la salita privada que compartía con Harry. El duque había dicho que había desempeñado su tarea a la perfección. La marquesa le había dado permiso para que la tratara de tía.

Indudablemente, había hecho progresos. Y todo porque los había desafiado. ¿Era esa la clave para sobrevivir entre los Potter? ¿Y qué había de Harry? ¿Se avergonzaba de ella? ¿Creerían todos que no podía controlar a su mujer y lo despreciarían?

En ese momento solo podía pensar en quitarse aquella ropa ridícula que la aprisionaba y tumbarse en la cama. ¿De dónde iba a sacar la energía para enfrentarse a un baile aquella noche, un baile que, por añadidura, sería su tarjeta de presentación ante la alta sociedad? La idea le revolvió el estómago.

¡Lo había logrado, por Júpiter! Hasta que Hermione no hubo regresado a casa y contado lo sucedido —o, más bien, hasta que la tía Rochester no hubo relatado el episodio más destacado de la recepción—, Harry no comprendió cuanto había temido toda la semana que algo saliera mal y su mujer se sintiera terriblemente humillada. Había pasado toda la semana ausente, al menos de día y antes de cenar. Había advertido la concentración con que Hermione atendía a todo lo que debía aprender y practicar y no la había querido distraer. Como era natural, también le había dejado plena libertad para que planeara y ejecutara su gran rebelión.

Le alegraba que no la hubiera cohibido la grandiosidad que rodeaba a su familia. Era tal vez lo que más había temido cuando, en The Green and Still, ella insistió en volver a la mansión Potter en lugar de regresar al día siguiente a su hogar con el coche de postas. En Gryffindor había acabado por gustarle, incluso por admirarla, por extraña que fuera su actitud con los huérfanos, los vagabundos y demás elementos indeseables de la sociedad.

Pero esa noche aún había de pasar otra prueba, quizá más difícil que la presentación a la reina. Iba a enfrentarse a lo más granado de la aristocracia del país, a mezclarse con ella, conversar con ella, bailar con alguno de sus componentes. La estarían observando y juzgando en todo momento. Harry estaba seguro de que se había corrido la voz de sus humildes orígenes.

Llevaba su uniforme de gala y zapatos de baile, al igual que en la celebración que había tenido lugar en la posada Tres Plumas hacía unas pocas semanas. ¡Qué lejano le parecía todo! Esperaba a Hermione para escoltarla hasta la sala de baile. No lo hizo esperar demasiado. La puerta del vestidor se abrió en el preciso momento en que echó un vistazo al reloj que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Todavía quedaban quince minutos largos antes de la hora en que Cedric Bewcastle los quería ocupando su sitio en la fila de recepción.

Hermione lucía un aspecto muy distinto del habitual. Su belleza cortaba el resuello. Había desaparecido la tristeza de sus sempiternos tonos grises y también la magnificente severidad del luto riguroso. Su traje ceñido y de cintura alta, de una sencillez refinada y seductora, tenía delicadas tonalidades amarillo rojizo. Unas prímulas bordadas adornaban el borde festoneado del vestido y las cortas mangas. Las chinelas iban a juego con el traje, mientras el abanico y los guantes eran de color marfil. Unas plumas amarillas y marfil, que se movían a compás y parecían asentir, le sobresalían del pelo, que llevaba recogido por detrás y que resplandecía gracias a unos primorosos bucles que le acariciaban la nuca y las sienes. Harry comprobó con agrado que su profundo escote dejaba adivinar el pecho desnudo.

—Me parece —dijo ella— que me mira con mayor aprobación que esta mañana. Pero nunca puede estar una segura. Tiene un aire tan severo… Aquella acusación comenzaba a irritarlo. Pero notó que estaba nerviosa y, lógicamente, a la defensiva. No le contestó. Dio un paso adelante y extendió la mano, en la que portaba el largo estuche que llevaba desde que había salido de su vestidor.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó, mirándolo.

—Un regalo de bodas —respondió él— No le di ninguno en su momento.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Pero si no estamos….

—No repitamos constantemente ese sinsentido. Estamos casados, Hermione. Muy casados. Tómelo.

Dudó un poco más, mirándolo ceñuda. Él chasqueó la lengua y abrió el estuche. Tomó la cadena de oro con una mano, dejó el estuche, se colocó detrás de ella y le puso la cadena en el cuello. Hermione inclinó la cabeza sin decir una palabra mientras Harry cerraba el broche. Cuando acabó, ella jugueteaba con la joya que colgaba de la cadena. Era un simple diamante, sin caprichos ni engastes artificiosos. Se había decidido por la sencillez. La cadena tenía la longitud correcta. Cuando soltara el diamante que escondía en la mano se recostaría perfectamente en el valle que formaban sus pechos.

Se apartó de ella para contemplarla. De pronto se sintió triste y dolido. Ella seguía sin decir nada y mantenía la cabeza agachada. Entonces la oyó tragar saliva y comprendió que estaba intentando de no llorar. ¿Por qué diablos? Incómodo, se llevó las manos a la espalda y las apretó.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione al fin— Es muy hermoso y lo guardare siempre como un tesoro. Pero no tengo nada para usted.

Hizo un gesto dando a entender que no tenía ninguna importancia.

Harry —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos—, han llegado todos los trajes de la señorita Brown. Pero todavía no ha llegado la factura.

Ahora fue él quien frunció el entrecejo.

—Naturalmente —dijo con brusquedad.

—¿La ha pagado? —preguntó ella.

Hermione apretó los labios y Harry pensó que iba a estallar una nueve batalla.

—Suponía que sería todo distinto —dijo ella— Todo. Teóricamente no iba a haber ninguna relación. Lo siento.

—Será mejor que bajemos —replicó él, ofreciéndole el brazo— A Cedric no le hará gracia que lleguemos tarde.

—¿Hay algo que le haga gracia? —preguntó, posando su enguantada mano sobre la manga del uniforme— ¿Es un hombre infeliz? ¿O simplemente frío por naturaleza?

—Nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta. Nunca permite que nadie se acerque lo suficiente. —Con una excepción. Hermione había conseguido hendir la armadura de Cedric aquella mañana. Quizá dentro de ella todavía hubiera una persona.

La ojimiel había pasado la mañana devorada por los nervios. Pero, de alguna manera, el desafío a la desaprobación de Harry, el duque de Bewcastle, la marquesa de Rochester e, incluso, si hubiera tenido que llegar a tal extremo, la reina, la había ayudado a disimular sus temores. Aquella noche no iba a contar con ningún recurso. Le maravillaba que las piernas pudieran llevarla por el pasillo y bajar la escalinata. Concentraba todos sus esfuerzos en no apoyarse demasiado en el brazo de Harry.

¿Cómo se había metido en semejantes apuros? Parecía que fuera ayer cuando se encontraba en la cañada de Gryffindor rodeada por sus seres más queridos y recogiendo campánulas. En lugar de ello, estaba a punto de asistir a un baile de la crema de la aristocracia en la mansión Potter. En Londres. Y, por si fuera poco, en su honor.

Ya habían descendido los escalones y se aproximaban a la sala. Hermione distinguió al duque y Bill, ambos vestidos impecablemente de chaqué, el duque con pantalones de media pierna grises y un chaleco plateado, el pelirrojo con unos pantalones color pardo grisáceo y un chaleco de un oro desvaído, ambos con camisas blancas resplandecientes y profusión de encajes en el cuello y las muñecas. Ginebra estaba un poco apartada, elegantísima en un vestido con plumas de diversos tonos verde vegetal, marino y esmeralda. Los tres parecían los aristócratas consumados que eran. Naturalmente, Harry iba con el uniforme de gala.

Cenicienta acercándose al baile, pensó, desconsolada y a la vez íntimamente divertida.

—Encantador —dijo Bill, haciendo una elegante reverencia— Supongo que Harry se habrá reservado el primer baile colectivo y el primer vals. ¿Me concederá el segundo vals?

—¿Vals? —Harry fruncía el entrecejo cuando Hermione levanto la vista hacia él— ¿Va a haber valses esta noche, Cedric?

—La tía Rochester me ha asegurado que son de rigor en todo baile que se precie de estar a la última —dijo el duque, recorriendo a Hermione de arriba abajo con la mirada y blandiendo un monóculo con joyas incrustadas—. Y, desde luego, lady Potter, siendo como es una dama madura y casada, podrá bailarlo sin necesidad de que las regentas del Almack's le den su aprobación.

—¡Bah! —exclamó Ginebra— ¿A quién le preocupan esas solteronas? ¿Te sabes los pasos, Harry? Sería una verdadera lástima que pisaras a Hermione.

—El vals lo he bailado en España —dijo este—. Pero ¿los sabe Hermione? ¿Los conoces? —Harry miró a su mujer.

—Los he aprendido esta semana —repuso ella— Y los he practicado con Bill.

—Ah, ¿en serio? —El ceño del ojiverde se elevó considerablemente—. ¡Qué cortesía más encantadora!

—Sí. —Hermione sonrió con alegría. ¿Era posible que estuviera celoso? ¿Y de su propio hermano? ¡Qué delicia!

—Ven a ver —dijo Ginny, tomando a Hermione del brazo y llevándola en dirección de la puerta de la sala de baile.

El primer vistazo que echó a la sala la dejó sin respiración. Centenares de candelas ardían en los tres candelabros de cristal que colgaban del techo y en apliques clavados por las paredes de toda sala y su luz rielaba sobre el techo y los muros dorados. De las paredes colgaban también macetas y jarrones de los que sobresalían ramos y más ramos de flores, todas ellas con diversas tonalidades de amarillo y blanco. Su perfume inundaba la estancia. Las puertas que daban al balcón estaban abiertas de par en par y dejaban entrever unas linternas de colores encajadas en la balaustrada. En el estrado situado al extremo de la sala podía verse a una orquesta al completo de caballeros vestidos con elegancia que afinaban sus instrumentos, ocultos por hileras de flores.

—La tía Rochester le chivó el color de su traje a Cedric —dijo Ginny riendo— Menos mal que no ha cambiado de color como hizo con el traje de la corte.

—Me siento abrumada —confesó la castaña.

—No hay por qué. Y se habrá corrido la voz de lo ocurrido esta mañana. No cabe duda. Todo el mundo sabrá que se presentó ante la reina vestida de negro y que ella le dedicó unas palabras y aprobó su actitud. Es la mejor recomendación que hay. Tiene a toda la crema de la aristocracia predispuesta a observarla y admirarla antes incluso de que le hayan presentado a sus miembros. Cedric ha levantado las cejas. Eso quiere decir que espera que acuda corriendo junto a él.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y salió apresuradamente de la sala de baile para ponerse en la fila de recepción. El corazón le golpeaba como un martillo en el pecho. Pero a la ansiedad se unía ahora el nerviosismo. Se calmó un poco pensando en la carta que escribiría a los suyos al día siguiente.

Pese al escaso tiempo con que se habían enviado las invitaciones, y por añadidura en esa época del año, en la que todos los hogares de buen tono tenían docenas de compromisos al día, una hora llegaron tantos huéspedes a la mansión Potter que Hermione se preguntaba si cabrían todos en la sala de baile. De pie, entre Harry y el duque de Bewcastle, hizo más de cien reverencias antes de que concluyera la ceremonia de recepción. Nunca había aguantado tanto tiempo una sonrisa. Le dolía la cara. Que relajado debía de estar el duque de Bewcastle, que podía contentarse con poner cara de arrogancia y buena educación.

—Entremos y abramos el baile —anunció por fin el duque, aprovechando un receso en la llegada de nuevos invitados— Saludaré a los rezagados según vayan llegando.

Hermione sentía nervios y emoción al volver a entrar en la sala. Llena como estaba de invitados parecía el doble de grande y magnifica. Apreció la mano de Harry en su codo, que ejercía un efecto balsámico, y le sonrió. Le sorprendió el súbito afecto que sintió por él.

La apertura consistió en una serie de bailes regionales que la ojimiel conocía bien, pues los había bailado en la ceremonia de boda en su pueblo. Pero una cosa era echar una cana al aire en una fiesta de campo y otra muy distinta danzar en una sala de baile de Londres en el momento culminante de la temporada social.

—Madre mía —dijo Hermione cuando se hubieron puesto a la cabeza de dos largas filas, una para las damas y otra para los caballeros— Después de las primeras figuras ¿tendremos que recorrer todo el camino a la inversa haciendo piruetas?

—No queda más remedio —replicó Harry— A la vista de todos los presentes. Procuraré no marearme y deshacer las hileras rodando como una peonza.

Hermione le dedicó otra sonrisa. Una nueva ironía lanzada con aquella cara de póquer.

—Claro que no —dijo— Eres un consumado bailarín. Esta noche solo podremos bailar juntos dos veces. Es una de las normas arbitrarias a las que tanta importancia se da en estos círculos. Tu tía se encargó de que no se me olvidara. ¿Bailarás un vals conmigo?

—Tengo que hacerlo para comprobar hasta qué punto Bill ha sido buen profesor.

—Pero quien me enseñó fue el maestro de baile. Bill se limitó a tener una paciencia infinita para hacerme de pareja.

—Hummm —dijo Harry.

Podría darse, pensó Hermione de improviso, que estuviera enamorándose ligeramente de su marido. Por suerte, no tuvo tiempo de analizar esa inquietante posibilidad, porque la orquesta comenzó a tocar una pieza muy animada y la ojimiel, con el corazón que se le salía por la boca, dio sus primeros pasos en su primer baile de gala entre la flor y nata de la aristocracia. El fasto era sobrecogedor. Volvió a tener la sensación de haberse adentrado en las páginas de un libro de cuentos infantiles, con la diferencia de que cuanto veía, oía y olía era absolutamente real. Esa sensación le provocaba euforia. Cuando llegó su turno de recorrer el espacio que mediaba entre las dos hileras dando vueltas en brazos de Harry, se rió abiertamente. Por supuesto, las normas prohibían taxativamente semejante efusión. Lady Rochester le había explicado que las damas de alta cuna nunca daban muestras de entusiasmo en público, sino que afectaban un aire de leve aburrimiento. A Hermione en aquel momento no le importó lo más mínimo, aunque era consciente de que todos los ojos de la sala estaban posados en ella. Volvió a reír.

Y entonces ocurrió algo en verdad extraordinario. El rostro de su marido, al principio adusto y severo como siempre. Se fue relajando poco a poco. No llegó a sonreír, pues no sonreía con la cara. Ni con la boca. Pero sus ojos sí que lo hicieron. Se suavizaron y brillaron con una expresión que solo podía tildarse de sonrisa. Al menos para ella.

Y el mundo entero sonrió.

Hermione se dejó arrastrar por su propio entusiasmo. Tenía los ojos fijos en Harry. En parte era consciente del escenario en el que se hallaba, pero también era consciente de que ya no la intimidaban ni la sala ni los centenares de ojos que la escrutaban. Que miraran. No le importaba. Harry le estaba sonriendo. Sí, seguro. Lo habría jurado.

Siguió bailando, sonriendo, riendo, conversando con Harry y a veces con sus vecinos de hilera, disfrutando tal vez más que en toda su vida. En el fondo de su mente se ocultaban la razón y el sentido común. Pero esa noche no quería hacerles frente. Esa noche quería ser Cenicienta y disfrutar de su baile.

Mientras la ojimiel bailaba los dos temas siguientes, el primero con Bill y el segundo con el vizconde Kimble, Harry entretenía amablemente a un grupo de damas de compañía, madres y abuelas, que cumplían con su deber vigilando a las jovencitas que tenían bajo su tutela aunque, estaba seguro, la mayoría habría preferido encontrarse en la sala donde se jugaba a las cartas. Fue pasando de grupo en grupo sin perder en ningún momento de vista a su mujer. Era posible que la tía Rochester considerara que muchos de sus esfuerzos de la semana anterior habían sido un fracaso. Cedric quizá también lo pensara. Hermione era sin duda distinta de todas las damas que se hallaban presentes. Disfrutaba abiertamente, sonreía, reía y bailaba con entusiasmo y gracia. E irradiaba felicidad. Pero nadie parecía mirarla con desaprobación. Al contrario.

—Una hermosa flor —le dijo lady Harvingdean, una acaudalada viuda— Y resplandeciente como deben estar las novias felices. Debe de estar usted haciendo algo muy bien, coronel.

No podía negar que estaba encantado con su esposa. Era como una promesa de primavera que eclosionara en el suelo árido e invernal de su vida. Aunque quizá no fuera una promesa. No tenían futuro. Pero aquella noche no quería dejar vagar su mete por esos pensamientos. Aquella noche se contentaría con observarla y esperar el vals que iba a bailar con ella más adelante. Y en monopolizarla cuando hubiera acabado el baile. Tenía miedo de echarla terriblemente en falta cuando regresara a Gryffindor, aunque volvió a desechar esa idea y cualquier otra que pudiera enturbiar su alegría.

La siguiente pieza fue un vals y al fin pudo conducir de nuevo a Hermione por la pista.

—Harry —le preguntó mientras sonaban los primeros acordes y él se disponía a seguir aquella cadencia armoniosa—, ¿conoces algún baile más divino que el vals?

—Ninguno —contestó con firmeza— Creo que lo que bailan los ángeles sobre las nubes es el vals.

Hermione se echó a reír.

—Me gustan esas ocurrencias y que digas algo absurdo poniendo una cara perfectamente seria. ¿Eres feliz?

—¿Como podría ser de otro modo? —replicó— Estoy en un baile del gran mundo, que sin duda será tenido por el mayor éxito social, enteramente a merced de Bewcastle, que es el centro de todas las miradas, menos las que te siguen a ti en exclusiva. Y estoy con una esposa que insiste en que no está casada conmigo. En mi situación ¿quién no saltaría eufórico por todos los rincones? —Le hizo dar un par de vueltas vertiginosas.

Ella volvió a reír. Y luego quedaron en silencio. El vals siempre le había parecido aburrido e incluso molesto. Sus parejas habían sido invariablemente damas con las que había bailado por cortesía. Pasar media hora cara a cara con una mujer que a uno no le resultaba atractiva o, peor, que estaba casada con otro, no era la idea que Harry tenía del placer.

En cambio, aquel vals era mágico. Hermione era alta y esbelta —con la cabeza le llegaba a la barbilla—, tenía los pies ligeros y bailaba con gracia. Amoldaba la columna a la presión de la mano de Harry y anticipaba cada uno de sus movimientos, de suerte que danzaban en perfecta concordancia. Las borrosas manchas de color de los vestidos, plumas y chaquetas formaban un caleidoscopio glorioso. Las velas lanzaban destellos con su luz. Harry deseaba que el baile no acabara nunca. Pero acabó, como no podía ser de otra forma.

—¡Ah, qué maravilla! —exclamó Hermione, con las mejillas arreboladas, los ojos brillantes y sin resuello— Eres un bailarín delicioso, Harry. Me encantaría que nos dejaran volver a bailar juntos.

Pero el deber los llamaba. Asintió en dirección a Bewcastle que estaba de pie en el pasillo y lo miraba inquisitivamente.

—Han llegado nuevos invitados —dijo, ofreciéndole el brazo a Hermione— Realmente tarde. Pero hemos de ir y presentar nuestros respetos.

—Si sigue llegando gente —dijo la ojimiel— algunos tendrán que salir a bailar al balcón. ¿Has visto alguna vez a tantas personas juntas? Yo sí que….

Se interrumpió en mitad de la frase. Harry comprobó que la sonrisa se le había helado en los labios y que tenía los ojos fijos en las personas que se acercaban por el pasillo. Por un momento a su mujer le temblaron las piernas.

—Señora —dijo Cedric Bewcastle, dirigiéndose a ella—, ¿me permite presentarle a sir Charles Overly, de la embajada británica en Rusia, y lady Overly? ¿Y al vizconde Malfoy, también de la embajada? Lady Hermione Potter y el coronel Potter, hermano mío.

Hermione hizo una reverencia, como lady Overly. Los caballeros intercambiaron saludos y parabienes.

—¿Ha vuelto a Inglaterra para asistir a la celebración de la victoria? —preguntó Harry a sir Charles.

—Así es —repuso este— En realidad volvimos hace dos meses, en cuanto se hizo inminente la victoria de las fuerzas aliadas. Pero estamos esperando que el zar llegue pronto.

—¿Puedo felicitarla por su boda, lady Potter? —Lady Overly se rió entre dientes con aire socarrón— Todo un golpe maestro. Los varones Potter siempre han sido notablemente evasivos en lo tocante a las intrigas matrimoniales.

Hermione sonrió, pero Harry advirtió que había palidecido y tenía los labios blancos como el papel. Comprendió enseguida que ya conocía a uno de los tres recién llegados. Supuso que se trataba de Malfoy, un caballero rubio, sonriente y muy apuesto. Que le estaba haciendo una reverencia a su mujer.

—Veo que se están formando los grupos para el próximo baile —dijo— ¿Me concederá el honor de bailarlo conmigo, lady Potter? Con el permiso del coronel , naturalmente.

Harry inclinó la cabeza y Hermione, sin una palabra ni una mirada, volvió a la sala de baile.

Bailaron un rato. Malfoy prodigaba las sonrisas a su alrededor, Hermione miraba hacia abajo y se movía mecánicamente. Había perdido el brillo. Cuando la orquesta se paró entre dos piezas, Malfoy bajó la cabeza, dijo algo a Hermione, le puso una mano por debajo del codo y la condujo al balcón.

Harry los miró alejarse, con las manos apretadas a la espalda.

—¿Hay algún lugar más reservado? —preguntó él.

En el balcón había dos parejas y, en el extremo, un grupo más ruidoso.

Pero Malfoy había visto la escalera que conducía al jardín y la volvió a tomar del codo para llevarla abajo. Había caminos pavimentados, bancos y un estanque ornamental con una fuente. De los árboles colgaban faroles. Varios invitados se paseaban. Era una noche cálida.

Había regresado a Inglaterra hacía dos meses. Un mes antes de que se casara. Quizá incluso antes de la muerte de Neville. Había estado todo ese tiempo en Inglaterra.

Hermione —le dijo al llegar a la escalinata—, no sabía que fueras tú quien había desposado al hermano de Bewcastle. Hasta que he llegado aquí esta noche y te he visto a su lado, no tenía ni idea.

—Llevas dos meses en Inglaterra.

—He estado muy ocupado. No he tenido un segundo que perder. No hubo día en que no estuviera a punto de ir corriendo a Oxfordshire a verte. No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos.

—Dos meses —repitió ella. Dos meses para alguien que había jurado que acudiría raudo y veloz a su lado en cuanto hubiera pisado suelo inglés….

—¿Cómo has podido hacerlo, Hermione? —le preguntó—. Teníamos un pacto. Íbamos a….

—Neville ha muerto —dijo ella—. Lo mataron en la batalla de Toulouse.

La condujo hasta un banco ligeramente apartado del camino y disimulado por la sombra de las ramas de un sauce. Ella se sentó y lo miró. La luz del farol iluminaba sus rasgos perfectos. Estaba más hermoso que nunca.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Pero ¿por qué lo has hecho, y tan poco tiempo después? ¿Por qué te has casado con Potter?

—Papá murió después de que te fuiste. A lo mejor no estás al corriente de las cláusulas de su testamento. Todo iba a ser mío con la única condición de que me casara antes del primer aniversario de su muerte.

—Tendrías que haberme escrito. Habría….

—Habrías… ¿qué? ¿Habrías venido corriendo a verme? Y ¿cómo te iba a escribir, aunque no hubiera sido indecente? No habría sabido dónde enviar la carta. Desde luego, tu dirección en Londres no la conocía.

—Hermione —dijo él—, tienes que entenderme. Es importante para un hombre de mi posición dejarse ver durante la temporada social, dar fiestas y ser invitado a otras. Iba a regresar en verano. Entonces nos habríamos casado.

—¿Seguro? —Se sentía lúcida como si por fin se le aclarara la mente. Hacía quince meses, ir a Rusia había sido más importante que casarse con ella. Ahora había sido más importante dar fiestas y acudir a ellas— Neville me habría legado toda la herencia antes de que pasara el año, o la habría compartido conmigo si yo hubiera insistido. Pero murió demasiado pronto. Lo habría heredado todo Dudley.

—Me lo tendrías que haber dicho. —Se inclinó sobre ella— Maldita sea, ¡me lo tendrías que haber dicho!

—Dispuse de una semana para acatar las condiciones del testamento de mi padre. No sabía que estuvieras en Londres. Podrías haber encontrado un método para hacérmelo saber.

De repente vio claramente y sin sombra de duda que jamás había tenido intención de casarse con ella. Jamás. Le había gustado, la había amado incluso, pero nunca había tenido la más mínima intención de desposarla. Si no hubiera sido tan ingenua ni estado tan enamorada, se habría dado cuenta antes. Ese verano, si las cosas no hubieran cambiado, habría encontrado una nueva excusa para no casarse.

—¿Por qué Potter? —preguntó él— Lo imaginaba lo bastante adinerado para no tener que engatusar a una heredera.

—Fue él quien me trajo la noticia de la muerte de Neville —dijo— Cuando comprendió los apuros por los que estaba pasando, me ofreció casarse conmigo.

¿Y me olvidaste tan rápidamente? —le preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

—¿Cómo te iba a olvidar? ¿Después de todo lo que ha habido entre nosotros?

Se habían conocido cuando Hermione acababa de cumplir veinte años. Su padre ya le había hecho algunos avances al conde de Slytherin con la esperanza de alentar un romance entre ambos. Se encontraron por primera vez en un camino campestre montando a caballo. Se saludaron y conversaron educadamente un par de minutos y luego él hizo volver grupas al caballo y se puso a su lado. Planearon a menudo numerosos encuentros, siempre en secreto pues el conde había rechazado con firmeza la sugerencia de su padre. Draco fue a la universidad y luego a Londres donde comenzó su carrera en el cuerpo diplomático. Pero, siempre que estaba en su casa, se había encontrado con Hermione. Fue inevitable que su amistad se convirtiera en un vínculo amoroso. Draco le prometió que se casarían cuando hubiera acabado la universidad y tuviera la edad oportuna. Le prometió que se casarían cuando hubiera afianzado su carrera. Entonces llegó la noticia de que había sido destinado a Rusia. Esperaba estar fuera un año. Le dijo que se casarían en cuanto volviera. Ella trató desesperadamente de casarse antes de su partida, o al menos de que anunciaran su compromiso para poder cartearse durante su ausencia. Había llorado en sus brazos y él la había abrazado con ternura y había soltado también algunas lágrimas. Y, en ese momento, sin saber cómo, hicieron algo más que abrazarse, besarse y declararse amor eterno.

Nunca lo había lamentado. Hasta ese día. Creía que era amor. Quizá en cierto sentido lo hubiera sido para ambos. Pero solo ella se había comprometido. Y además había roto el compromiso.

—¿Cómo te iba a olvidar? —repitió— Pero tenía mucho que perder. Eran muchos los que dependían de mí, niños incluidos. Ni siquiera sabes nada de los niños. El coronel Potter me ofreció una posibilidad de salvarlos. Ha sido muy amable.

—¿Amable? —dijo, aferrando la mano derecha de Hermione llevándosela al corazón— ¿Te contentas con la amabilidad cuando has conocido algo tan superior?

La castaña desprendía su mano del pecho de Draco cuando levantó la mirada. Harry estaba de pie en el camino, a un metro de distancia. Ella se puso en pie de un brinco.

—Después de este baile viene la cena —dijo Harry— No querrás llegar tarde, ¿verdad? Le ruego excuse usted a mi mujer, señor Malfoy.

Hermione no se volvió a mirar al rubio. Este permaneció mudo e inmóvil. La ojimiel puso la mano sobre la manga de Harry y sintió sus músculos, duros como rocas.

—Quizá —dijo él— cuando volvamos al baile hayas recuperado tu sonrisa.

—Harry… —comenzó ella.

—Ahora no —dijo con suavidad— No es el momento ni el lugar, señora.

Cuando todo iba mejorando ¡aparece el rubio!...

Si siguen opinando así de rápido creo que les subiré otro cap el Lunes, espero sus comentarios.

Me voy a tomar un café caliente que me muero de frío.

Bye. Cuídense.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la historia de Mary Balogh_

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y como lo prometido es deuda aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta hermosa historia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dejó el abanico sobre el sofá en la sala de espera privada y se quitó los guantes. Luego se despojó de las plumas deshaciendo algunos bucles ensortijados. La jovial sonrisa que había lucido toda la tarde y la mitad de la noche, había quedado aparcada en el umbral. Parecía agotada y estaba pálida. No miró una sola vez a Harry, pero no trató de escabullirse metiéndose en su vestidor.

—Estuviste al borde de la indiscreción — dijo él.

—Muy cerca, quizá —concedió ella, jugueteando con el diamante que colgaba de su pecho—. Pero no excesivamente. No hay nada reprensible en pasear con un invitado por un jardín iluminado con faroles.

—¿Y sentarse a la sombra en un lugar apartado del camino? ¿Y darle la mano para que se la lleve al corazón?

«¿Cómo iba a olvidarte?» «Ha sido muy amable.» Esas frases le martilleaban la cabeza desde que las había oído hacía tres o cuatro horas. Todavía no había tenido ocasión de analizar por qué lo habían afectado, enojado y… herido tanto.

—No le di la mano. Fue él quien la cogió. Yo la estaba retirando.

—Ah, te ruego que me perdones. —Permanecía de pie ante la chimenea, con las manos apretadas a la espalda, escrutando la cabeza inclinada de la ojimiel— Todo fue fruto de la coacción, supongo. El baile, la salida al balcón y la bajada al jardín, la elección de un banco apartado en la oscuridad. Y que se cogieran de las manos.

—Harry… —comenzó Hermione, pero luego pareció que no encontraba nada más que añadir. Tenía los ojos nublados por la tristeza.

—¿Quién es? Confieso que no me suenan ni él ni su apellido.

—El vizconde Malfoy es hijo del conde de Slytherin —contestó ella— Viven en Didcote Park, a ocho kilómetros de Gryffindor.

—Ah —replicó él, consciente de que se estaba comportando como un marido celoso convencional, pero al mismo tiempo incapaz de controlarse. Hermione lo había deslumbrado durante la primera hora de baile. Había estado… Sí, había estado en enamorándose un poco de ella. Quizá no fuera malo que hubiera ocurrido algo que lo devolviera a la realidad. Pero no por ello dejaba de sentirse enfadado y herido.

La castaña pugnó por añadir algo, pero se limitó a agitar la cabeza y a manosear una de las plumas que yacían sobre sus guantes.

—Me mentiste —dijo él— Me dijiste que no había nadie más. Me dijiste que no había nadie con quien desearas casarte.

—No —replicó ella— Dejé que lo supusieras y luego no te contradije.

—Fue una mentira por omisión —dijo él— y no por acción. Pero no deja de ser una mentira. Tendrías que habérmelo dicho. En la terrible escena del jardín me tocó injustamente el papel de villano.

—Así que no oíste todo lo que dije. —Apartó la mano de la pluma y aferró con ella el diamante que le colgaba del pecho— Le dije que me salvaste, a mí y a todas las personas que dependen de mí. Le dije lo amable que habías sido conmigo.

—¡Amable! —le espetó él, en un tono y con una fuerza muy semejantes a los que había empleado Malfoy unas horas antes— No me dedico a intercambiar cortesías, señora. Nunca me habían acusado de ser un hombre amable. Me casé contigo para pagar la deuda contraída con un moribundo.

—En ese caso ¿por qué estás tan enfadado?

Era una pregunta incómoda, para la que no tenía respuesta.

—No volverá a haber ninguna cita privada como la de hoy— prosiguió Hermione— ¿Es eso lo que temes? ¿Qué te ponga en evidencia y cubra de oprobio a tu familia? No va a ocurrir. Escogí deliberadamente no esperar al vizconde Malfoy y casarme contigo. No ha habido ninguna traición, Harry. Nuestro matrimonio nunca ha aspirado a ser más que un pacto de conveniencia. No esperábamos pasar más de dos o tres días juntos, ¿no es cierto? Acepté las consecuencias de mis actos. Y las sigo aceptando ahora.

Harry sabía que debía dejar las cosas como estaban. Hermione se estaba mostrando razonable y sincera.

Supongo —dijo— que tu amante era él.

La ojimiel movió la cabeza lentamente, aunque no para negar sus palabras, o eso le pareció al pelinegro.

—Dejémoslo así, Harry —contestó— Todo eso forma parte del pasado. Ha desaparecido. Ya no existe. —Había un ligero temblor en su voz, aunque el ojiverde tuvo que contentarse con imaginar la causa de su emoción.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó. Detestaba poder ponerle un nombre y un rostro al amante de Hermione— Es hijo de tu vecino. Cuando te acompañe hasta Gryffindor me iré para no volver jamás.

—Harry. —Aferraba el diamante con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos pálidos— No me hagas esto.

La miró pensativamente. No le había importado lo más mínimo que no hubiera llegado virgen al matrimonio; como mucho le había sorprendido. Pero sí le preocupaba que siguiera amando a aquel hombre, que la necesidad de casarse con él y no con Malfoy hubiera destruido todas sus esperanzas de felicidad futura. Se sentía como el villano de la representación, aunque sabía que no lo era y que Hermione no lo veía así. ¡Maldita sea!, se lo merecía todo por idiota. ¿Había bajado tanto la guardia como para enamorarse de la castaña? ¿Y descubrir entonces que ella ya le había dado su corazón a otro? ¿Y sabiendo perfectamente que había dado su palabra de honor de dejarla para siempre al cabo de un par de semana? ¿No había pasado tantos años diciéndose que donde mejor estaban los sentimientos tiernos eran guardados bajo siete llaves, en un lugar muy profundo de su corazón, que había llegado a convencerse de que tales sentimientos no existían? Sus esfuerzos le habían costado granjearse aquella reputación de hombre con un autocontrol férreo.

—Tiene usted razón —dijo— Toda la razón del mundo. No diremos nada más sobre este asunto. Pero desalentará a Malfoy si trata de tener otra cita a solas con usted.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula y se le endureció la mirada.

—Eso no era necesario, Harry —dijo— No hagas de marido déspota conmigo. He tenido la oportunidad de escoger entre mi propia felicidad y esperar la llegada de mi amor o pensar en la felicidad ajena y casarme contigo y te he escogido a ti. Si pudiera dar marcha atrás y me enfrentara a las mismas circunstancias, lo volvería a hacer. He elegido y seré fiel a mi elección. No en nombre de los Potter, sino por respeto propio.

Él le hizo una pequeña venia.

—No diremos ni una palabra más sobre este asunto. Le deseo buenas noches.

Hermione lo seguía mirando, con la cara pálida y las mandíbulas apretadas en un gesto de terquedad. Él se dio la vuelta y salió a grandes pasos en dirección a su vestidor personal. En realidad nada había cambiado. Nada y todo. Una cosa era haberse casado con ella cuando parecía que la boda lo único que haría sería permitirle a Hermione conservar su casa, su fortuna y sus queridos casos perdidos. Otra muy distinta era saber que había destruido un sueño de amor, que debía de haber sido apasionado. La ojimiel no era una mujer que hubiera perdido su virginidad si no hubiera amado apasionadamente y no se hubiera comprometido a casarse con su amante. Había pasado una semana durmiendo con ella, enormemente satisfecho con sus relaciones sexuales y con ella, aunque el componente emocional de sus encuentros había ido creciendo sin que él se diera cuenta. Hasta ese momento no había comprendido que no lo atraía solo el sexo, al menos a él. Ella también había disfrutado durante esas noches, estaba seguro. Pero para ella había sido una relación física, como él había creído también en un principio. Todo el tiempo el corazón de Hermione probablemente había echado de menos al amante que no había regresado.

Era un descubrimiento sumamente desagradable. Humillante. Y muy doloroso.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y advirtió que no estaba solo.

—Creí que te había dicho que no me esperaras despierto —dijo, alzando las cejas—. Soy perfectamente capaz de quitarme la ropa y meterme en la cama sin ayuda, Severus.

—Ya lo sé —concedió su ordenanza— Pero tirará las prendas como si fueran harapos, señor, y me llevará un tiempo infinito deshacer las arrugas y plancharlas. Prefiero sacrificar tres cuartas partes de las horas de sueño.

—Eres de lo más impertinente —dijo Harry— No sé por qué te mantengo conmigo. No te quedes ahí mirándome como un mártir. Ayúdame a salir de este gabán. Habría que obligar a quien diseña los uniformes militares a ponerse en primera línea durante una batalla. Así aprenderían la lección, si es que vivían lo suficiente para aprenderla.

Decidió que esa noche dormiría en su propia cama. Esa noche y el resto de las noches de su vida. No volvería a visitarla. No podía. No podría soportar volver a tocarla.

Estaba destrozado.

Hermione permanecía en su habitación escribiendo una carta a los suyos. Tenía tanto que contar que no sabía por dónde empezar. Pero en lugar del buen ánimo con el que contaba estar por la mañana, se sentía abatida y a punto de llorar, aunque no había logrado hacerlo en todo el resto de la noche, después de acostarse. De acostarse sola.

Draco había vuelto a Inglaterra hacía dos meses. ¡Dos meses! En todo ese tiempo no había tenido ni un solo día para ir a verla a Oxfordshire. Su vida social lo había tenido demasiado ocupado. Durante más de un año —y antes más tiempo aún— había esperado y suspirado por un hombre que nunca había tenido intención de desposarla. Ahora comprendió que esa era la verdad, aunque no sabía qué ocurriría con sus sentimientos. Era demasiado pronto para saberlo.

Pero los recuerdos de Draco se mezclaban con visiones de Harry. ¿Por qué se había enfadado de ese modo? ¿Por qué se había comportado como un marido celoso y déspota al que hubiera engañado? ¿Y por qué ella no estaba simplemente enfadada? ¿Por qué le había dolido tanto que la volviera a tratar de «señora»? ¿Por qué le había parecido la cama tan vacía sin él? ¿Por qué, si seguía amando a Draco, le había parecido durante la primera parte del baile que estaba enamorándose de Harry? ¿Era posible amar a dos hombres?

Aunque no se sentía en absoluto alegre, la castaña se echó a reír mientras arreglaba la pluma después de escribir una frase. Pensaba en que amaba a dos hombres, uno de los cuales no tenido nunca la intención de casarse con ella, mientras que el otro se había casado con ella y tenía la intención de abandonarla para siempre, de acuerdo con el pacto mutuo y sus deseos explícitos.

Había acabado el primer párrafo de su carta, con una prolija descripción de su aparición en el palacio Saint James, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Vaya, aquí está! —dijo Ginebra— Pensé que a lo mejor seguía en la cama. Es increíble me he quedado dormida y me he perdido la cabalgata matutina con Harry y Bill. Supongo que no monta usted a caballo….

—¡Pues claro que sí! Crecí en el campo.

—Pero si nunca ha venido con nosotros —dijo la pelirroja.

—Nunca me lo han pedido.

—¡Vaya, mujer! —exclamó Ginebra acercándose— Si espera a que alguien se lo pida siendo una Potter, Hermione, se quedará mustia en la oscuridad como una violeta marchita. Lo que, por cierto, pensaba yo de usted hasta ayer por la mañana. Hace un montón de tiempo que no me divertía tanto como cuando la vi bajar la escalinata vestida de negro, con la nariz tan de punta que por lo menos parecía una duquesa. Y admiré su temple ayer por la noche. Estoy segura de que la tía Rochester le dijo terminantemente que no debía sonreír como una calabaza de Halloween, sino limitarse a agraciar a los invitados con una sonrisa distante y graciosa.

—¡Madre mía! ¿Así es como sonreía?

—Harry estaba más que encantado —añadió Ginny— Me atrevería a apostar a que ustedes dos serán hoy la comidilla de todos los salones de moda. Una pareja de casados que tiene la desfachatez de mirarse en público con cara de estar a punto de devorarse. Estoy orgullosa de usted. Por supuesto, todos estábamos convencidos de que, cuando Harry cayera, se enamoraría hasta la médula. Supongo que lo mismo puede decirse de todos nosotros.

—Sí, pero… —comenzó Hermione.

Su cuñada agitó la mano con impaciencia.

—Vaya a ponerse la ropa de montar y daremos una vuelta por el parque. Supongo que tiene ropa, ¿no es así?

—Sí, un equipo nuevo. Pero no tengo caballo.

—Cedric tiene las cuadras a rebosar. Son todos ejemplares de primera. Haré que ensillen uno más. Espero que no necesite usted uno inválido.

—La castaña lanzó una carcajada y secó la pluma. Ya tendría tiempo de acabar la carta más tarde. Quizá un poco de aire fresco le aclarara las ideas.

—Perfecto —aprobó Ginebra— Desprecio a las mujeres que gritan aterradas cada vez que un caballo trata de correr más rápido que un trote corto y se ponen a buscar frenéticamente a un hombre que vaya galopando a su rescate.

Veinte minutos después iban trotando por las calles de Londres en dirección a Hyde Park. Le encantaba volver a montar a caballo, en especial porque su montura era excelente. A pesar de todo, le resultaba extraño y un poco peligroso maniobrar entre vistosos carruajes, carretas y viandantes como cruzaban.

A su paso las cabezas se volvían. Por supuesto, se debía sobre todo a la pelirroja. Envuelta en un traje de montar verde bosque, con un vistoso sombrero decorado con plumas apoyado sobre la cabellera, suelta y lisa, que le bajaba hasta la cintura, resultaba enormemente atractiva, aunque nadie la hubiera calificado de hermosa tradicional. A su lado, La ojimiel se sentía muy modesta y recatada con su traje azul celeste nuevo y los cabellos recogidos bajo un sombrero del mismo color.

—¿Vendrá a nuestra mansión a pasar el verano? —le preguntó Ginebra— Sé que a Harry solo le queda un mes de permiso, pero usted podría quedarse un poco más y conocer a Ron, abreviatura de Ronald, como seguramente sabe, y a Luna. ¿O seguirá a los tambores del regimiento?

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro —replicó Hermione— Poco después de la cena de Estado en Carlton House regresaré a Gryffindor y allí me quedaré. A lo mejor ni el duque ni Harry le han explicado la naturaleza de nuestro matrimonio.

—¡Oh, al diablo con eso! ¿¡No irán a atenerse a ese estúpido pacto! Se morirían de aburrimiento al cabo de un año. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, exigiría un hueco en la vida de mi marido, y también en la de su familia.

—Pero yo no… —empezó la ojimiel.

—Harry es mi hermano favorito —dijo Ginny— Es importante para mí que sea feliz. Y no es que no los quiera a todos, incluido Cedric. Pero Harry es… especial.

Hermione seguía a su cuñada por los vericuetos que conducían al parque e inmediatamente recordó lo que había sentido cuando Harry la había llevado por el mismo lugar el día de su boda. Parecía que hubieran vuelto al campo como por ensalmo. Pero le intrigaba lo que acababa de decir Ginebra.

—Especial ¿en qué sentido? —le preguntó.

—Bueno, por ejemplo, fue el único que me apoyó sin dudarlo hace tres años. ¿Le ha contado algo al respecto?

—No. —Pero la castaña recordó algo—. Sí me dijo que se había peleado con el duque y abreviado su estancia hace unos tres años. ¿Tenía que ver con usted?

—Me acababa de comprometer con el vizconde Crewey, vecino nuestro, primogénito del conde de Redfield. Hubo una escena espantosa, porque yo quería casarme con Colin, su hermano menor, y cuando este se enteró de mi compromiso, vino a galope tendido a nuestra mansión, resoplando como una locomotora. Y aporreó la puerta hasta que le abrió Ron. Se pelearon sobre el césped hasta hacerse sangre y Colin volvió a su casa y le rompió la nariz a Dennis, o quizá fue al revés. El caso es que se produjo un escándalo sensacional, muy digno de los Potter. Harry llegó a casa de permiso al cabo de unos días.

—¿Y se puso de su parte? —dijo Hermione. Qué terrible que fuera el único. Pero ¿cómo pudo el duque de Bewcastle hacer caso omiso de sus sentimientos?

—Obviamente, todavía no conoce a Cedric —respondió Ginny— Además, yo había accedido a comprometerme. Después de todo, Dennis era el primogénito y yo sé cuál es mi deber.

Iban por el césped, sin seguir ninguna senda. Los pájaros cantaban. Se iban cruzando con otros jinetes y amazonas.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó la ojimiel— ¿Sigue usted comprometida con él tres años después?

—Murió —dijo la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros— Y Colin se convirtió en el heredero. Una deliciosa ironía, ¿no le parece? El año pasado, cuando regresó Colin, que también había estado combatiendo, Cedric pensaba en ingeniárselas para que nos casáramos. Pero volvió con una prometida, una señorita tímida y bien educada, insípida, se lo aseguro. Le deseo una larga y tediosa vida a su lado. Para mí fue como si me liberaran de un deber. Prefiero mil veces seguir libre que casada con un antiguo pretendiente.

Hermione la observó con detenimiento. Dudaba mucho que a Ginebra no le importara. El solo hecho de que se mostrara tan hostil con la novia sugería que sí le había importado, y mucho, y que quizá aún le importara.

—¿Por qué más es Harry especial? —preguntó luego. Se moría de ganas de que le hablara de él.

Ginny señaló un lugar que tenían delante con la fusta.

—Ahí está Rotten Row. Allí podremos probar de qué madera están hechos estos caballos. Harry siempre fue el más serio de todos, si esa es la palabra justa. Adoraba a nuestro padre y fue el más afectado por su muerte. Solía acompañarlo cuando visitaba las granjas y consultaba a su administrador. A veces, cuando desaparecía sin dejar rastro, solían encontrarlo en los campos, trabajando mano a mano con los agricultores. Era un niño alegre, sonriente, de risa fácil.

—¿Harry?

—Y de repente murió nuestro padre y comenzaron tremendas peleas con Cedric —prosiguió Ginebra— Aunque en general no parecían peleas. Cedric es incapaz de pelearse con alguien si hay otra persona en la misma habitación. Se lleva al rival consigo a su biblioteca, desde donde puede oírse una voz que grita con intervalos de silencio. Los silencios son la respuesta de Bewcastle. Nunca levanta la voz. Nunca le hace falta hacerlo. —Ginebra suspiró— Es así de poderoso.

—No me gusta —dijo Hermione, y de inmediato se mordió la lengua por haberle dicho semejante cosa a su hermana.

Pero por toda reacción Ginebra se echó a reír.

—No siempre ha sido así. Los dos han cambiado. Harry siguió siendo fiel a los demás. A mi edad no me dejaban sacar la nariz fuera de casa sin una carabina. Y Harry siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer ese papel, aunque estuviera ocupado con otro asunto. Siempre tenía tiempo para ir a pescar o a cazar con Bill o Ron. Siempre pasaba un rato con Luna en el cuarto de los niños.

Las lágrimas que Hermione no había podido verter la noche anterior se le agolparon entre la garganta y el pecho. Le hacía daño. Era mucho más cómodo conocer a su marido únicamente como un hombre frío y taciturno.

—¿Por qué se peleaban constantemente? —preguntó al cabo.

—¿Quién sabe? —dijo Ginny— Ah, por fin Rotten Row. Y no demasiado atestado, gracias a Dios. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a Harry? Está casada con él. ¿No conversan entre ustedes?

A la ojimiel le alivió comprobar que su cuñada no esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta. Espolearon sus caballos, que echaron a correr con un galope corto. Rotten Row era un hipódromo de pista ancha, larga y recta, exclusivamente para uso y disfrute de los caballos y sus jinetes. Los caminantes se mantenían a cada lado de la verja.

—Le echo una carrera hasta el fondo —dijo Ginebra, quien de inmediato picó espuelas y salió disparada como una exhalación, encaramada al cuello de su montura.

Hermione salió corriendo detrás. Cuando llegaron al Hyde Park Corner, al final de Rotten Row, prácticamente a la par, las dos iban riendo.

—¡He ganado! —exclamó la pelirroja.

—¡Por un pelo! —protestó la ojimiel— Y porque ha salido con un cuerpo de ventaja….

—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! —dijo una voz varonil arrastrando las palabras— ¡Así que ahora tenemos a dos asilvestradas en la familia! O tres asilvestradas, cuando venga Luna el año próximo.

Era Bill, que probablemente acababa de llegar al parque. Junto a él iba Harry. Hermione se sintió incomoda. No lo había visto desde que había desaparecido en su vestidor la noche anterior. No sabía si estaban o no enfadados. Si esa mañana iban a hablarse o no. Él la miraba con las cejas levantadas.

—No sabía que montaras a caballo —le dijo.

—No me lo has preguntado. —Lo miró con la barbilla erguida, sin ningún rastro de alegría en el rostro.

—Me parece que se está cociendo una pelea conyugal —comentó Bill— ¿Me echas una carrera hasta la otra punta de parque, Ginny? ¿O estás agotada después de esta victoria tan ajustada?

La respuesta de la pelirroja fue una carcajada burlona. Hizo volver grupas a su caballo y salió otra vez de estampida, con Bill pisándole los talones.

Harry llevaba su viejo uniforme. Parecía perfectamente a gusto con él, sobre el poderoso caballo con el que había ido a Londres para la boda. Su aspecto era más adusto incluso de lo habitual.

—Cualquiera de estas mañanas, cuando me levantaba de la cama y anunciaba mi intención de irme a montar con Bill y Ginebra, podrías haberte unido a nosotros.

—Los primeros días no tenía ropa de montar.

—Eso tenía arreglo. Bastaba con decirle una palabra a la señorita Brown y te la habría tenido lista y entregada en un par de horas.

—¿Tienes tanto predicamento como el duque o tu tía? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto —contestó, algo sorprendido— Vamos a montar.

Se pusieron a pasear lado a lado por Rotten Row, sin decir nada durante un rato. Saludaron a algunos paseantes y jinetes, varios de los cuales había conocido Hermione la noche anterior.

—Ginebra me ha contado lo que ocurrió hace tres años y el verano pasado.

—¿Lo de Colin? —Harry saludó a un jinete— Según Ronald estaba sumamente dolida, pero no lo admitirá en la vida, aunque la torturen en el potro.

—¿De modo que lo amaba? —preguntó la ojimiel.

—Una de las características de los Potter es que no aman con facilidad pero, cuando lo hacen, aman con gran intensidad. Cualquiera lo diría conociéndonos, ¿verdad? Claro que, de nuestra generación, la única que ha conocido el amor ha sido Ginebra, así no puedo estar seguro de lo que digo. Me temo que le costará mucho tiempo recuperarse. A lo mejor no lo logrará jamás.

«De nuestra generación, la única que ha conocido el amor ha sido Ginebra.» Aquella frase le dolió inesperadamente. Y sin duda alguna refutaba cuanto había afirmado su cuñada. Pese a todo, Ginny había dicho casi exactamente lo mismo sobre el amor en la familia Potter. Qué lástima que la pelirroja hubiera perdido al hombre que amaba y que a Harry el honor lo hubiera empujado a un matrimonio sin amor. El entusiasmo de la noche anterior parecía perderse en un limbo lejano y brumoso.

—Vendrás a montar a caballo con nosotros todas las mañanas, a partir de mañana mismo —dijo él secamente— Haré que tu doncella te despierte a tiempo.

¿No la iba a despertar él personalmente? ¿No iba a volver a su cama?

—Gracias —replicó.

—Y si deseas algo más —añadió, o visitar algún lugar, infórmame de ello y te haré compañía.

Era un ofrecimiento glacial, hecho por cortesía. De un marido servicial.

—Gracias —contestó ella—, pero creo que seré capaz de distraerme sin su ayuda, coronel. Su tía ya ha aceptado varias invitaciones en mi nombre y me acompañará ella. No es necesario que te molestes.

—¡Maldición, Hermione!—dijo en voz baja, con fiereza, después de un momento de silencio tenso y hostil—. ¡Maldición!

—Ella se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa. ¿Por qué la censuraba? ¿Y por qué con un lenguaje tan duro? Apartó su montura y se dirigió hacia la verja, donde intercambió unas cuantas frases con una joven y su madre, que había conocido en la cola de la recepción en el palacio de Saint James.

La semana siguiente, Harry pasó cierto tiempo en compañía de su mujer, especialmente durante los paseos a caballo por el parque temprano por la mañana, que la castaña no se perdía nunca, y en dos bailes, un concierto privado y una visita al teatro, donde ocuparon el palco de Bewcastle. Pero incluso en esas ocasiones solían hacer lo posible por evitar quedarse a solas. Harry pasaba la mayor del tiempo con Bill o con sus amistades militares, la mayoría de los cuales se encontraban en Londres para asistir a las ceremonias de celebración. Por las mañanas iba al White's Club o a Tattersall's; por las tardes, a la sala de boxeo Jackson o a las carreras de caballos; después de cenar en la mansión familiar solía ir a algún club. Las noches las pasaba solo en su cama. Por lo que supo, su mujer no tuvo más encuentros con Malfoy. El tiempo que no pasaba en compañía de Harry estaba en casa o con la tía Rochester, Ginny o ambas. No le hacían falta perros guardianes. Le había dicho que sería fiel a su matrimonio y él la creía. Pero detestaba la idea de cuánto debía de añorar un nuevo encuentro, por fugaz que fuera, con su amante. Y se odiaba aún más a sí mismo por unos celos que no lograba reprimir.

Contaba los días que faltaban hasta que todos los jefes de Estado de Europa se congregaran en Inglaterra y tuviera lugar la cena de Estado en Carlton House. No concluirían entonces las celebraciones oficiales. Pero Hermione sería libre de volver a su hogar. No dudaba que se iría lo antes posible. Lo esperaba ardientemente. Quería que se fuera, que se fuera de la mansión Potter y de su vida. Pero al mismo tiempo, esa perspectiva le producía pánico.

Detestaba todo ese estúpido sentimentalismo.

Por fin llegó el día de la visita de los jefes de Estado y todos coincidieron por una vez a la mesa para el desayuno, hasta Cedric, que no había asistido a la Cámara de los Lores.

—¿Habéis visto alguna vez las calles de Londres tan atestadas? —preguntó Ginny sin dirigirse a nadie en particular— Hemos llegado al parque a duras penas, y la vuelta ha sido aún peor. ¿Has salido ya a la calle, Cedric?

—Todavía no. Y es posible que no salga en todo el día. Preferiría no tener que estrujarme con el populacho londinense. Pero esta vez parece que se confirma el rumor de que los visitantes aliados ya han puesto pie en tierra inglesa. El duque de Clarence llevó a algunos hasta el puerto a bordo de su _Impregnable_ y lo esperan hoy en Londres.

—Eso es lo que parece creer todo el mundo aquí— dijo Bill— Y todo el mundo, perros y canarios incluidos está decidido a salir a darles la bienvenida. Supongo que la verdadera locura estallará entonces. Suficiente para salir disparados hacia Hogwarths Hall a galope tendido.

—Pero si hemos venido aquí precisamente para las celebraciones —le recordó Ginebra suspirando— Por orden de Cedric, por supuesto. Aunque supongo que es un gran momento, un hito histórico, la celebración de la derrota definitiva de Napoleón Bonaparte.

—¿Sabe exactamente quién va a venir hoy, su excelencia? —le preguntó Hermione, inclinándose levemente.

—El zar de Rusia —dijo el castaño—, el rey de Prusia, el príncipe Metternich de Austria y el mariscal de campo Von Blücher, entre otros.

—¿No vendrá el duque de Wellington? —preguntó.

—No, Wellington no.

—Qué decepción. Pero qué interesante ver llegar a los demás. No me extraña que la gente abarrote las calles.

Harry advirtió que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos más brillantes. Estaba notablemente hermosa, aunque el ojiverde hacía tiempo que no lograba verla de otra manera.

—Mañana por la noche los verá a todos, señora —le recordó Bewcastle—, en la atmósfera infinitamente más civilizada de Carlton House. Verá también al príncipe de Gales. Y a la reina, una vez más.

—Será maravilloso —reconoció Hermione— Pero el bullicio de hoy es algo totalmente distinto. Algo de lo que todo el mundo puede participar, ricos y pobres por igual. La alegría reúne a las gentes de toda laya y de todas las naciones. ¿No lo ha notado esta mañana, Ginny? ¿Y usted, Bill?

Bill sonrió burlonamente.

—Supongo que quiere salir a la calle, Hermione, y que la zarandeen, apretujen, la ensordezcan con su griterío y le ofendan las pituitarias con su falta de higiene.

—Sí —replicó ella— Sí que me apetece. ¿No quiere venir nadie más?

—Me atrevería a decir —apunto Bewcastle, reclinándose contra el respaldo de su silla y manoseando su monóculo— que algunos miembros de nuestra familia no pueden resistirse a la novedad de un espectáculo público, pero participar en semejante muestra de histeria colectiva tiene algo de vulgar.

—¿Histeria? —dijo la castaña, enojada— Yo no lo llamaría precisamente así. Más bien euforia.

Harry dejó su servilleta sobre la mesa.

—Si deseas salir, Hermione, yo te acompañaré.

—¿De verdad? —Últimamente no lo miraba casi nunca a los ojos y, cuando lo hacía, era con expresión cautelosa. Pero ahora lo estaba mirando con todo el calor y la impaciencia de un niño que sabe que le van a dar un regalo por el que ha suspirado mucho tiempo—. ¿Te molestaría mucho, Harry?

Sí que le molestaba. Sumergirse en una multitud festiva le repugnaba bastante. Pero su castaña quería ir y desde su baile de presentación en sociedad, hacía ya una semana, no le había pedido nada.

—Nos acercaremos al puente de Londres —dijo el ojiverde— y veremos cómo llegan por el camino de Dover.

—Si lográis llegar hasta allí —precisó Bill.

—Llegaremos —replicó Harry. El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie. Con el permiso de todos, iré a prepararme. Ginny, ¿no quiere venir con nosotros? ¿Y Bill?

Harry esperaba una respuesta despectiva por parte de su hermana. En lugar de ello, Ginebra se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a poner cara divertida.

—Es usted una delicia permanente, Hermione —dijo— Ha dejado de piedra a Cedric y a la tía Rochester al no refrenar su exaltación y, al mismo tiempo, ha sabido resistirse a sus esfuerzos por hacerla entrar en el molde de una futura duquesa digna y muerta de aburrimiento.

—He aprendido muchísimas cosas de su tía —dijo la castaña seriamente— Y le estoy muy agradecida por ello.

Bewcastle levantó las cejas.

—Bueno, si queréis ver el espectáculo, mejor será que os vayáis enseguida.

No hubo más espectáculo que el de una capital enloquecida. Milagrosamente, lograron llegar muy cerca del puente de Londres con la carroza descubierta, quizá porque Harry decidió ponerse el uniforme y entre el gentío muchos lo vitorearon, le dieron palmadas en la espalda y le estrecharon la mano cuando pudieron alcanzarlo. Y lo ayudaron a abrirse camino. La senda que conducía del puente al palacio Saint James estaba jalonada de carruajes y viandantes, todos de un humor festivo y bullicioso. Todas las ventanas de todos los edificios que daban a calle se hallaban atestadas de cabezas asomándose. Los recogedores de basura y buhoneros de toda laya debían de estar haciendo su agosto. El pelinegro supuso que también lo estarían haciendo los carteristas. Cada vez que un caballo o vehículo parecían aproximarse del sur, la gente estallaba en gritos y aplausos. Pero siempre era una falsa alarma.

—Creo —dijo Harry al cabo de un tiempo— que se han hecho circular tantos rumores que es imposible saber la verdad. Quizá todos los dignatarios cuya llegada inminente esperamos estén cómodamente sentados en sus respectivos palacios de sus respectivos países.

Pero, si así era, habían logrado engañar hasta a la realeza. Los postillones del príncipe regente, con sus característicos trajes dorados y escarlatas, esperaban en el puente para escoltar las carrozas y llevarlas en triunfo hasta el palacio.

—¿Podemos quedarnos solo un poquito más? —Hermione le puso una mano sobre la manga y lo miró suplicante.

Era incapaz de resistirse a esa mirada y a esa súplica. Empezó a desear fervientemente que tuvieran una ocasión para poner las cosas en claro antes de separase para siempre. No quería que ella lo recordara con hostilidad. Por su parte, él no quería recordarla con remordimiento.

—Solo un poquito más —respondió, poniendo una mano sobre las de ella, que seguía sonriendo.

Los ojos de Harry se cruzaron con los de Ginebra, que estaba al otro lado de la carroza. Había en ellos una expresión inhabitual en su hermana, meditabunda, melancólica, casi triste.

Ginny tenía toda una legión de admiradores, entre los cuales había algunos solteros que eran excelentes partidos. Los trataba a todos con una camaradería despreocupada que hacía perder cualquier esperanza que pudieran abrigar de cortejarla. Harry se preguntaba cuán dolida debía estar, cuánto ardía aún en su corazón la llama que había encendido Colin Crewey. No había forma de saberlo. Cuando tenía que hablar de sí misma, Ginebra era como una fortaleza inexpugnable.

Al rato un nuevo estruendo recorrió la calle, aunque en esta ocasión procedía del lado opuesto. «¡El zar ha llegado!», se gritaban unos a otros con tono perentorio. Estaba en el hotel Pulteney con su hermana, la gran duquesa Catalina. Había llegado por una ruta diferente.

—Sin duda para eludir al populacho. Muy astuto —dijo Bill, al tiempo que grandes grupos comenzaban a dirigirse apresuradamente hacía el hotel.

—Suponiendo que sea cierto el rumor —apunto Ginny— Estoy muerta da aburrimiento. Vamos a otro sitio, a un lugar tranquilo y civilizado. ¿Qué os parece la Royal Academy? ¿Le gusta el arte, Hermione?

Harry la miró.

—¿Qué deseas?

—Supongo —dijo ella— que podríamos pasarnos todo el día y descubrir al final que todos los invitados han tomado un camino distinto.

—Es más que posible —dijo él— ¿Estás muy decepcionada?

—No, al contrario. —Hermione sonrió— De una forma u otra he formado parte de la historia. Lo he vivido. El día de hoy será recordado durante mucho tiempo. Quizá también se recuerde toda esta confusión.

—Y mañana verá usted a todo el mundo —apostilló Harry.

—Sí. —Volvió a ponerle la mano sobre la manga— Gracias por traerme, Harry. Sé que ha debido de ser tremendamente aburrido para ti. —Volvió la cabeza y se dirigió a Ginebra— Me encantaría visitar la Academy. ¿Está muy lejos?

—Está en Somerset House. No mucho.

A Harry no le molestaba haberse aburrido aquella mañana. Había servido para devolver cierta armonía a su relación con Hermione.

Pasaron una hora en Somerset House contemplando los cuadros que atesoraba. La castaña disfrutaba abiertamente, mientras Ginebra, que de costumbre se impacientaba cuando se veía forzada a permanecer demasiado tiempo en un solo sitio, en especial en lo tocante a la cultura, estaba a gusto a su lado, contemplando las pinturas junto a ella. Bill, que tenía algo de experto en arte, se apostó del otro lado de Hermione y le iba señalando los detalles dignos de mención.

Después de visitar la primera sala, Harry se quedó un poco aparte. Pensaba que Hermione se había granjeado el respeto de la familia Potter de la única manera posible: sin buscarlo. Aunque había prestado atención a las instrucciones de la tía Rochester sobre los asuntos que debía conocer, en ningún momento trató de congraciarse con nadie. «Aquí estoy yo», parecía decir con su mera presencia. «Soy como soy». Pese a sus orígenes, era una verdadera dama. Iba a ser muy duro no volver a verla jamás.

Pero el sonido de una voz conocida interrumpió sus pensamientos. De pronto apareció ante él un rostro familiar, redondo, enrojecido y con arrugas, coronado por una cabellera gris que iba encaneciendo. Tenía la voz afable y grave.

—Potter —dijo—, aquí está usted, ¡por fin! Todavía de permiso, ¿verdad? ¿Y metido de lleno en toda esta locura? Aquí nos hemos refugiado, aunque admirar cuadros no sea mi pasatiempo favorito. —Se rió efusivamente.

Era la última persona que Harry esperaba o deseaba ver en ese preciso momento.

—General Vane —contestó.

—Pero lady Vane y Romilda querían venir —prosiguió el general, dando otra de sus alegres risotadas—, así que ¿qué iba a hacer yo? Eran mayoría. ¿Cuál es su excusa?

Antes de que Harry pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra, las damas hicieron su aparición a ambos lados del general. Las dos le dedicaron una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Coronel Potter —exclamó lady Vane—, qué hermosa sorpresa!

—Señora. —Harry hizo una reverencia a las dos damas— Señorita Vane.

Era una joven de pelo negro, alta, fuerte, capaz y sensata, que no resultaba desagradable a la vista, aunque no podía ser calificada de hermosa. Era la compañera ideal para un oficial, pues había vivido esa vida desde su más tierna infancia y era dura como una roca.

—Esperaba encontrarlo aquí, coronel Potter —le dijo, haciéndole una venia.

—Me han traído a rastras de vuelta a Inglaterra, para que pasara el verano aquí —dijo el general, riendo de nuevo—. Dos contra uno. No es justo, ¿verdad, Potter? Y ahora me llevan a rastras por doquier, llenándome la cabeza de cultura. Me está dando una migraña. ¿Y usted qué hace aquí?

—Está mirando los cuadros, Richard, ¡qué pregunta! —dijo lady Vane— y hay que felicitarlo por ello. ¡Qué encuentro tan oportuno coronel Potter! Hemos llegado a Londres hace solo dos días y mañana invitamos a una pequeña fiesta nocturna. Pero, para mi horror, nos falta un caballero. ¿Nos hará el favor de acceder, a pesar del poco tiempo con que le avisamos?

—Venga, por favor —añadió la señorita Vane.

Fue en ese momento cuando la mirada de Harry se cruzó con la de Hermione, que se acercaba a él. Comprendió apesadumbrado que la escena que se iba a producir era inevitable.

—Me temo que no podré aceptar su amable invitación señora —dijo mientras la castaña se acercaba y miraba inquisitivamente al grupo— ¿Me conceden el honor de presentarles a mi mujer? El general y lady Vane, Hermione, y la señorita Romilda Vane.

Hermione sonrió e hizo unas reverencias, advirtiendo que las caras de los tres Vane, más que sorpresa, reflejaban conmoción.

—¿Su mujer, coronel? —preguntó la señorita Vane.

—Vaya, esta sí que es una sorpresa tremenda —dijo el general. Tosió y pareció recuperar el dominio de sí mismo— Una sorpresa tremenda e inesperada. Cuando nos encontramos en la península Ibérica no me dijo una sola palabra de que estuviera comprometido, Potter.

—Conocí y desposé a Hermione después de mi regreso —explicó Harry, tomando la mano de su mujer y poniéndola sobre su manga, sin dejar de rezar ni un solo momento por que a sus pies se abriera un pozo negro y se lo tragara.

—Bueno, lady Potter—dijo la señorita Vane—, le deseo lo mejor. Espero que esté preparada para afrontar algunas penalidades cuando siga al regimiento.

—No lo haré, señora —replicó Hermione— Mientras Harry esté ausente yo me quedaré en casa.

—Les ruego me disculpen —dijo la señorita Vane— acabo de ver a un conocido desaparecer en la sala de al lado. Tengo que ir a presentarle mis respetos.

—Voy contigo, Romilda —lady Vane.

—Un oficial necesita que su mujer lo acompañe cuando está en guerra —dijo el general, dirigiendo una mirada severa a Harry— Pero si opta por desposar a una mujer que prefiere quedarse en casa, me atrevería a decir que contará con el aplauso de la sociedad. Coronel, lady Potter, que tengan ustedes un buen día. —Se alejó persiguiendo a grandes pasos a su mujer e hija.

Hermione miró a Harry y este le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —preguntó la ojimiel.

—¿Cómo? —acertó a decir él, tontamente.

—Mi aparición los ha dejado atónitos. Y seguramente no saben quién soy. Así que no ha sido por esnobismo. ¿Por qué ha sido, Harry?

—Como ha dicho el general, algunos creen que los oficiales deberían casarse con damas dispuestas a viajar con ellos.

—Quizá con damas que ya viajan acompañando al ejército y saben qué cabe esperar de la vida militar —dijo ella en voz baja.

—Quizá —concedió él.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula y acertó a decir en un susurro:

—¿Estabas comprometido con ella?

—No, claro que no.

—Aunque había expectativas. ¿Un acuerdo quizá? Posiblemente similar al que yo tenía con Draco, con el vizconde Malfoy quiero decir, aunque distinto en los pormenores….

—Nunca hubo ningún acuerdo —afirmó él.

Ella no le quitaba la vista de encima.

—Al menos, no verbal —añadió Harry— No habíamos tratado el tema, Hermione. Ni lo había hablado con el general. Únicamente había… a lo mejor….

—Expectativas —completó ella.

—A lo mejor.

—¡¿Y se ha atrevido a tacharme de mentirosa porque no le había hablado del vizconde Malfoy?

—Yo no me he acostado con la señorita Vane.

Hermione retrocedió como si le hubieran asestado un puñetazo. Harry no había querido decir eso. Solo había querido sugerir que el secreto que ella le había ocultado era de mucho mayor peso que el suyo porque ella había amado a su prometido y se había entregado a él.

—Hermione —dijo, pero ella ya se había dado la vuelta airada y se dirigía rauda a unirse a Ginebra y Bill, que conversaban con unos conocidos con los que se habían topado casualmente.

¡Dios mío!, pensó Harry. ¿Por qué diablos duraba tan poco la paz entre ellos?

Pero ¿importaba eso cuando dentro de unos días se separarían para siempre?

Importaba, pensó. Claro que importaba.

¿y ahora? Los dos están en "tablas como se diría en el ajedrez, pero para que vean que soy buena aquí les dejo un buen adelanto del siguiente capítulo.

Cuando la ojimiel se despertó, decidió que al día siguiente anunciaría su intención de regresar a Gryffindor. Había tomado esta decisión después de la escena de la Royal Academy, donde comprendió horrorizada que, cuando Harry la había convencido de que casara con él, ya estaba atado a otra mujer, tan atado que estaba de manifiesto que la familia esperaba que se declarase en cualquier momento. Y la mujer en cuestión era la hija de un general que había seguido al regimiento con su madre. Habría sido un casamiento perfecto para ambos.

Desde que se había enterado, Hermione se sentía mal. Echaba tanto de menos a los suyos que le dolía. Sus brazos añoraban estrechar a sus niños. Echaba de menos todo Gryffindor. La inminente cena de Estado la ponía nerviosa. Le había entristecido la noticia, cuatro días antes, de que no estaba encinta, aunque al mismo tiempo le alegraba ahorrarse esa complicación en su vida. La perspectiva de la interminable ronda de actividades sociales que tenía por delante le resultaba agotadora, pese a que, en otras circunstancias, habrían podido resultar divertidas. La fatigaba tener que eludir a Draco, al que veía a menudo y que indefectiblemente trataba de llevarla consigo a un rincón apartado.

Pero, sobre todo, la deprimía la constatación involuntaria de que se había enamorado de Harry. Quería regresar a casa por encima de todo, acabar con la inevitable despedida. Quería que su vida volviera a la normalidad, empezar a olvidar, lamerse las heridas en privado, concentrar todo su amor en los niños.

Al día siguiente, cuando la cena de Carlton House fuera cosa del pasado, anunciaría a Harry y al duque que iba a regresar a su hogar. Se iría al otro día con el coche de postas. Naturalmente, el duque discutiría esa decisión o, más bien, daría algunas órdenes, pero ella se mantendría firme. Estaba agotada.

Además, el ojiverde debía estar tan desesperado por deshacerse de ella como ella de irse.

—Creo que me voy a ir a casa, Bewcastle —dijo la tía Rochester, poniéndose de pie— Sería imperdonable llegar tarde a la cena de Carlton House.

Estaban todos reunidos tomando el té en la sala de estar de la mansión Potter. La tía Rochester había vuelto con Hermione y Ginny después de acompañarlas a una breve expedición para adquirir algunos accesorios de último momento para su invitación vespertina y la ojimiel había comprado un libro para cada uno de los niños de su casa. Durante todo el día no se había hablado de otra cosa que de la próxima tarde. Todos los dignatarios extranjeros habían llegado efectivamente el día anterior. Si hubieran permanecido junto al puente en lugar de ir a Somerset House, habrían visto a la multitud rodear al mariscal de campo Blücher, desensillar los caballos de su carroza y arrastrarla hasta Carlton House, donde hicieron entrar al mariscal en volandas.

—Nadie llegará tarde —dijo el duque de Bewcastle, levantándose al mismo tiempo que los demás caballeros— Quizá Ginny y lady Hermione deseen retirarse con usted tía, para reposar un poco en sus habitaciones.

Ginebra soltó su habitual risotada sarcástica ante la idea, pero Hermione se puso en pie agradecida.

—Creo que eso es lo que haré —dijo. Todavía tenía el estómago revuelto, pero le parecía que era por los nervios. Dentro de unas horas iba a entrar en Carlton House. Vería a la reina y al príncipe regente y a la mitad de los dirigentes y dignatarios de Europa. Se sentaría a cenar en compañía de todos ellos. ¿Conseguiría no convertirse en un manojo de nervios y no desfallecer?

—Oh, Hermione —la llamó Bill en el preciso momento en que Harry les abría la puerta a ella y a su tía— Acabo de recordar que llevo una carta para usted desde hace ya medio día. Me la dio Fleming esta mañana, porque creía que la vería, pero ya se había ido usted. Aquí la tiene.

—Gracias —dijo la ojimiel con una sonrisa y cogiendo la carta— Creí que hoy no había ninguna—. Miró la familiar escritura de Ninfa.

En cuanto hubo llegado a la suite dorada, la castaña se quitó los zapatos de sendos puntapiés y se sacó las horquillas del pelo. Agitó la cabeza y suspiró. Iba a dormir una siesta de verdad antes de vestirse para la noche. Deseó tener una varita mágica y poder dar por acabada la ceremonia. Pero sería una historia espléndida que contar a su regreso. ¿Sería el príncipe regente tan obeso como se decía? ¿Era la conversación de la reina tan tediosa como sostenía Ginebra? ¿Sabría alguno de los dignatarios extranjeros hablar inglés?

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, dispuesta a leer la carta antes de retirarse a su dormitorio. Era más corta de lo habitual, comprobó con decepción mientras rompía el sello de lacre. Pero no importaba. En pocos días estaría en casa con todos ellos. Se puso a leer.

Un momento después dio un brinco y se quedó horrorizada mirando la carta, como esperando comprobar que había descifrado mal las palabras. Pero el pánico que la atenazaba le decía que no era así. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió tambaleando hacia la puerta, forcejeó con la manilla y finalmente salió disparada por el pasillo y escaleras abajo, hasta que llegó a la sala de estar. En ningún momento pensó en qué estaba haciendo ni qué aspecto tendría. Accionó el picaporte sin dar tiempo al mayordomo a anticipársele y entró en la estancia como un ciclón.

La seguridad y el bienestar la esperaban a un par de metros. Pero, mientras corría hacia ellos, comprendió que no había seguridad. Nadie podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

—¡Harry —gritó—, me tengo que ir, me tengo que ir!

Él la estrechó entre sus brazos de hierro y, por un momento le dio la ilusión de que estaba segura. Pero solo fue un momento. Sentía pánico.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntaba él una y otra vez— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Los ni… ni… ni… —Los dientes le castañeteaban sin control.

—Tranquila —dijo el ojiverde. Manteniéndola firmemente agarrada con un brazo, le sujetó la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar de la otra mano. Atrapó su mirada y la sostuvo— Tranquila, cariño. Dime qué ha ocurrido y yo lo arreglaré.

Palabras vanas. ¡Oh, cuán vanas!

—Se los ha llevado —respondió ella, con vaga conciencia de estar sollozando— Se los ha llevado y no puedo recuperar… rar… los.

¿Quién? —le preguntó él, con la voz increíblemente tranquila— ¿Quién se ha llevado a quién?

—Du… Dudley —dijo ella—. Se ha llevado a los ni… ni… niños y no puedo recuperarlos. Es pariente suyo y yo no. Y los he aba… ban… donado. Me tengo que ir. Tengo que ir en su busca. Deben de tener tan… tanto miedo.

—De modo que ha encontrado un modo de devolver la puñalada, ¿eh? Ya nos ocuparemos de eso. Recuperarás a los niños, Hermione. Ya le avisé lo que le esperaba si volvía a poner el pie en tu hacienda.

—No, pero no lo sabes todo —dijo ella blandiendo la carta, que tenía apelotonada en el puño— Ha hecho que fueran a buscarlos con un mandamiento. Ha ido al juez y ha hecho que los declararan bajo su tutela. No me los va a devolver. Lo conozco. Me tengo que ir.

—Sí, entiendo —dijo él—. Respira profundamente un par de veces. Con el pánico nunca se consigue nada.

—Harry, ¿podría sugerirte —preguntó una voz gélida y altanera—, que te llevaras a lady Hermione a su cuarto a descansar? Tendrá que recuperar la compostura antes de esta noche.

—Pero si me tengo que ir… —la ojimiel giró la cabeza para mirar al duque, al tiempo que trataba de zafarse del abrazo de Harry— Ahora mismo. Tengo que volver a Gryffindor sin perder un segundo. Los niños deben estar aterrados.

—Está totalmente descartado —dijo el duque— que se ausente de la cena de Carlton House, lady Hermione, máxime después de que la invitación ha sido cursada y aceptada. Además de que emprender un viaje tan largo a estas horas no es demasiado razonable. Si considera que su presencia en Oxfordshire va a cambiar lo que acaba de declarar inmutable, Harry la acompañará hasta ahí mañana con mi carroza. Ahora le sugiero que se tome un descanso.

—No… —comenzó la castaña, pero Harry la interrumpió, le cogió mano y la sostuvo firmemente con el brazo.

—Hermione desea regresar a su hogar ahora mismo— dijo— Y ahora es cuando se irá. Yo la llevaré.

—Harás lo que te digo —insistió el duque.

—No. —La voz de Harry era glacial— En este caso no, Cedric. Las necesidades de mi mujer se anteponen tanto a mi deber como a la fidelidad familiar. Esta noche presentarás nuestras excusas si lo juzgas necesario.

No se oyó una palabra más mientras Harry sacaba a Hermione de la estancia.

Media hora después iban camino de Gryffindor en un coche de punto.

Se avecina una desgracia pero como dice el dicho "no hay mal que por bien no venga" ya se nota más el acercamiento, ¿cómo será ahora ante nuevos problemas?

Bye. Cuídense.


	11. Chapter 11

Siguiendo con esta tierna historia de Mary Balogh (no se olviden que es la autora), ya vemos que Harry se sigue soltando más y trata con mayor cariño a la ojimiel y que Cedric aunque parece de hielo, también tiene su corazoncito (fue mi héroe en este capítulo).

Ahhh y los personajes no me pertenecen son de JK Rowling.

Hasta pronto y disfruten de su lectura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una tormenta y un aguacero los habían obligado a refugiarse en una posada varias horas, aunque no habían dormido. Hermione había pasado el tiempo recorriendo la habitación de arriba a abajo, negándose a tumbarse, comer o incluso hablar. Llegaron a Gryffindor por la mañana temprano. El tiempo era gélido y húmedo.

Ya estaban todos despiertos y, a la manera de Gryffindor, salieron todos en tropel de la casa y las cuadras a recibirlos, hablando a la vez. El perro iba meneando la cola y ladrando, sin que nadie lo mandara callar. Por fin se instalaron en la sala de espera de la planta baja, donde se había encendido la chimenea para aliviar el frío y la lluvia, y el ama de llaves de rostro enjuto les llevó una bandeja con el té. Sirvió las tazas y luego se quedó de guardia junto a la puerta cerrada, con sus sólidos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Nadie le dijo que se fuera.

Harry dejó su té sobre una mesa y cruzó la habitación para mirar por la ventana. La señora Mc Gonagall lloraba, la ojimiel trataba de consolarla y la institutriz se echaba encima la culpa de lo sucedido por haberse dejado arrancar a los niños, por mucho que la tía, entre sollozo y sollozo, insistía en que no había tenido alternativa, como los demás. El perro apoyaba la barbilla sobre el regazo de la castaña jadeando y lloriqueando alternativamente.

El monstruo de Dudley Dursley había planeado bien su venganza. Siendo como era un hombre torpe y débil, obeso de constitución, sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar un combate físico contra los protectores masculinos de Hermione, ni siquiera contra la castaña y su ama de llaves. De modo que había ideado una estratagema completamente distinta, precipitándose ante un juez para reclamar la tutela legal de los huérfanos, que tenían una lejana relación de parentesco con él por parte de madre. Y luego había enviado al alguacil con cuatro ayudantes fornidos a buscar a los niños a Gryffindor.

—Hágrida le rompió la nariz a Will Perkins de un puñetazo —dijo la señorita Tonks— Había sangre por todas partes, Hermione. De no ser por los gritos que pegaba, habríamos creído que estaba muerto. Y Dobby se lanzó de cabeza contra la tripa del señor Biddle. Pero tenía los papeles firmados por el conde de Slytherin, de modo que no había nada que replicar. Además, a Lili y a James les habría asustado aún más vernos pelear. La señora Mc Gonagall nos convenció a todos de que nos calmáramos antes de que los fueran a buscar. El señor Biddle le dijo a Will Perkins que regresara a su casa.

—Yo fregué la sangre del suelo antes de que bajaran los niños —dijo el ama de llaves, sin que nadie le diera la palabra— Pero les habría roto la nariz a todos, al igual que la cabeza. ¡Qué canallas! Cinco hombres hechos y derechos para llevarse a dos niños.

—Te habrían arrestado, Hágrida —dijo la señora Mc Gonagall sonándose la nariz con el pañuelo y habiendo recuperado el dominio de sí misma— Te habrían llevado a la cárcel a rastras.

—Bueno, no habría sido nada nuevo para mí —contestó el ama de llaves con descaro.

Harry miró a la mujer por encima del hombro, aprobándola a su pesar. De no haber tenido la desgracia de nacer mujer, habría sido un sargento estupendo.

—¿Cómo estaban? —Hermione tenía la voz temblorosa, aunque no lloraba. No había llorado en ningún momento. Después de la escena de histeria que había protagonizado en la sala de recibo de Cedric, se había refugiado en sí misma y estaba tensa y taciturna— ¿Cómo estaban cuando… cuando se los llevaron?

—Les dije que iban a pasar unas pequeñas vacaciones con su tía, que tenía muchas ganas de verlos —explicó la señorita Tonks— Les dije que sería hasta que regresara usted, Hermione. Que se iban a divertir.

—Pero sabían lo que estaba pasando— añadió la tía Minerva afligida, con su cantarín acento galés— No se dejaron engañar en ningún momento. James tenía los labios blancos y Lili los ojos abiertos de par en par. Y no solo porque la Sra. Pomfrey les había contado que había unos malhechores por los parajes y que era por eso por lo que el señor Biddle y sus ayudantes habían venido para llevarlos a casa de su tía, para protegerlos. Cada vez que lo recuerdo se me encoge el corazón.

—Mis niños. Mis pobres niños.

El dolor que había en la voz de la ojimiel despojaba de melodrama sus palabras. Quizá por primera vez Harry comprendió el inmenso apego que unía a su mujer con los huérfanos que había acogido en su hogar. Para ella no eran solamente casos perdidos. Eran su familia. Habría estado igual de afligida si lo hubieran sido de verdad.

De repente Hermione se puso en pie.

—¡Qué hago aquí, sorbiendo té y calentándome con el fuego! —gritó— Tengo que ir a verlos. Tengo que traérmelos a casa. ¡Qué miedo tendrán!

—Iré contigo, cariño —se ofreció el ama de llaves— Cogeré a ese Dursley por el pescuezo y haré un nudo con él.

—Hágrida, por favor —dijo la señora Mc Gonagall en tono reprobatorio.

El ojiverde se volvió hacia el interior y se aclaró la garganta. Todos los ojos se posaron al instante en él.

—¿El juez de la zona es el conde de Slytherin? —preguntó— ¿El padre de Malfoy?

—Así es coronel —respondió la tía Minerva.

—Entonces es ante él ante quien hay que reclamar. No tiene sentido que vayas a visitar a tu primo, Hermione, y apeles a su lado más bondadoso. Mucho me temo que no lo tiene. Y no tiene sentido proferir amenazas y fanfarronadas. Dursley tiene a la ley de su parte, y la ley lo apoyará aún con mayor firmeza si das signos de rebeldía. Tú o cualquiera de tus sirvientes.

—Pero… —comenzó a decir el ama de llaves.

Harry le dirigió su mirada más gélida y altanera.

—Las damas han acabado de tomar el té —dijo— Puede usted retirar el servicio y ocuparse de sus actividades matutinas ordinarias.

Hágrida le devolvió la mirada y el pelinegro, genuinamente interesado, consideró la posibilidad de que fuera a resultar más dura que cualquiera de los hombres que había tenido jamás a su mando, la posibilidad de que replicara. En lugar de ello dio un paso adelante, recogió bandeja, tazas y cubiertos con gran estrépito y abandonó la habitación sin decir palabra.

—Pobre Hágrida —dijo Hermione— Solo intenta ayudar.

—Puede ayudar haciendo su trabajo y administrando la casa. Tú y yo vamos a hacer una visita al conde de Slytherin, Hermione. Permíteme acompañarte a tu cuarto para que descanses un poco y te cambies de ropa.

La señora Mc Gonagall dio un suspiro.

—Sabía que si venía usted, coronel, todo se arreglaría.

Harry acompañó a Hermione escaleras arriba y se detuvo ante la puerta para dejarla pasar, antes de dirigirse a la habitación de invitados, donde ya había dormido.

—Aún es pronto —dijo— ¿Quieres dormir unas horas antes de que salgamos?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No podré dormir. No podré descansar hasta que no tenga a mis niños en casa. Pero, Harry, no puedo seguir liándote con las sórdidas crisis de mi vida. Te queda muy poco tiempo de permiso y aún no has sido libre de disfrutarlo como es debido. Debes regresar a Londres o a Hogwarths Hollow. No te preocupes por….

Él le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

—Me encargaré de este asunto hasta el final. Cuando te deje,te dejaré segura y contenta.

—¿Por la promesa que le hiciste a Neville? —preguntó ella.

—Porque eres mi mujer.

La ojimiel tomó aire para hablar y él pensó que iba a comenzar a discutir como de costumbre. Pero se limitó a asentir, darse la vuelta y entrar en su cuarto.

«Cuando te deje.» Sería pronto, en un día o dos, cuando los niños estuvieran de nuevo en casa, en su sitio. Él regresaría a Londres y disfrutaría de lo que le quedaba de sus dos meses de permiso. Por fin estaría libre de obligaciones, libre casi del todo. Volvería a vivir la vida que le era familiar. Pero primero, pensó con determinación Harry entrando en la habitación de invitados y tiró de la campanilla para pedir agua caliente para lavarse y afeitarse, habría que ocuparse de Slytherin.

«Cuando te deje.»

Didcote Park, sede campestre del condado de Slytherin, era una propiedad en la que Hermione no había puesto nunca el pie, a pesar de que no estaba lejos de Gryffindor. Las invitaciones a los acontecimientos sociales que tenían lugar en ese hogar se cursaban exclusivamente a las familias de ilustre linaje. Su padre, pese a la inmensidad de su fortuna, nunca había podido aspirar a una.

La casa era una mansión georgiana, elegante y bien proporcionada. Era el lugar donde había crecido Draco, su hogar. Pero la castaña no tenía tiempo de pensar en él.

—¿Y si el conde se niega a recibirnos? —preguntó.

—¿Negarse? —Harry la miró sin ocultar su sorpresa— ¿Por qué habría de negarse?

—Soy la hija de un minero galés —le recordó.

—Y la mujer de un Potter.

Cuán diferentes eran sus formas de percibir la realidad, pensó Hermione. En su calidad de hijo y hermano del duque de Bewcastle ni se le pasaba por la cabeza que pudieran negarle la entrada ni siquiera en la más majestuosa de las moradas. Naturalmente, no se la habrían negado.

—¿Y si se niega a escucharnos?

—¿Por qué habría de negarse? Es su deber de juez.

Cómo explicarle cómo era la vida cuando no se formaba parte de la aristocracia, cuando no se tenía poder ni influencia, para confiar en el buen fin de una visita como la que estaban haciendo… Todo lo que el conde de Slytherin sabía de ella era que se trataba de la mujer cuyo padre había tenido la desfachatez de proponer una alianza matrimonial entre las dos familias.

—¿Y si dice que no? ¿Si se niega a cambiar de idea?

—Trataremos de que no ocurra. Cuando se espera lo peor, Hermione, eso es exactamente lo que se suele obtener. ¡Ah, ya hemos llegado!

La ayudó a bajar mientras su cochero aporreaba la puerta. Las rodillas le parecían de gelatina y tenía el estómago revuelto aunque no había desayunado y se había puesto uno de sus elegantes trajes de paseo para infundirse confianza. Harry llevaba el uniforme de gala.

—El coronel Potter y lady Hermione Potter desean ver al conde de Slytherin —le dijo al portero que respondió a la llamada de Sam. Tomó a Hermione por el codo y la hizo entrar en el vestíbulo antes de que nadie los invitara a pasar.

Ella siempre había protegido con gran celo su independencia. En condiciones normales le habrían molestado las maneras confiadas con que Harry se hacía cargo de todo. Pero esa mañana se lo agradecía. Si lo hubiera tenido que hacer sola lo más probable es que ya estuviera camino de vuelta a casa con la puerta del conde firmemente cerrada a sus espaldas. Harry en cambio, tenía sobrados motivos para estar confiado. Tras dos minutos como máximo de espera en el vestíbulo, los acompañaron a una sala de la planta baja, la biblioteca.

El conde de Slytherin se levantó de detrás de una gigantesca mesa de despacho de roble. Era una réplica de Draco en mayor, con el pelo rubio ya casi blanco, pero todavía conservaba elegancia y distinción.

—¿El coronel Potter? ¿Lady Hermione Potter? ¡Qué placer inesperado! Tomen asiento, por favor. ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de beber? ¿Quizá un poco de té, señora? —Deslizó sus ojos sobre ella con suave cortesía.

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro, gracias, milord —dijo la ojimiel.

—Ah… ¿Y usted, Potter? ¿Un brandy? ¿Un clarete? ¿Otra cosa?

—Nada. —Harry levantó la mano. Le indicó una silla a Hermione y ambos se sentaron. La castaña estaba aturdida por la ansiedad y el agotamiento.

—Bueno. —El conde se sentó en un sofá de cuero y cruzó las piernas— Ustedes me dirán a qué debo el placer de su visita.

Era evidente que lo sabía. Solo podían estar ahí por un motivo.

—Quiero recuperar a mis niños —dijo Hermione, comprobando apesadumbrada que su voz era débil y temblorosa— Usted dejó que Dudley Dursley me los arrebatara. Pero son míos. Su hogar está en Gryffindor. Allí son felices. Quiero que vuelvan conmigo.

El juez arqueó las cejas fingiendo sorpresa.

—¿Se refiere usted a los jóvenes sobrinos de Dursley? —preguntó—. ¿Los niños que sus empleados no querían dejar regresar a su casa porque usted no estaba presente para darles permiso? Todo ha ocurrido porque usted se había ausentado, señora.

—¿Regresar a su casa? —preguntó la ojimiel— Estaban en su casa. Viven conmigo. Y a mis empleados no los consultó nadie, sino que apareció el señor Biddle y otros cuatro hombres para llevarse a los niños a la fuerza. Su hogar está en Gryffindor.

—Perdóneme, señora, pero ¿qué parentesco tiene usted exactamente los niños en cuestión?

Hermione sintió como si le pusieran la punta de un cuchillo en la garganta.

Ninguno —reconoció—, salvo que soy prima de Dursley por parte de padre. Pero es conmigo con quien viven.

—Si no me equivoco, son huérfanos —dijo el conde— y los enviaron a vivir con el señor Dudley Dursley, que es pariente suyo. Me ha dicho que, durante una indisposición de su madre, la señora Petunia, tuvo usted la amabilidad de acogerlos en su casa, pero que los dejó solos para irse a la ciudad a disfrutar de los placeres de la temporada social con su nuevo marido.

—¡No los dejé solos! —exclamó Hermione- Yo….

—Quizá, señor —interrumpió Harry—, puesto que estamos discutiendo quién tiene derecho a asumir la tutela de los huérfanos, podría reabrir usted el caso y escuchar los argumentos de las dos partes.

—Todo parece indicar —dijo el conde— que el derecho asiste al señor Dursley.

—¡No es posible! —gritó la ojimiel. Ni siquiera quiere a los niños.

—Entonces tiene una extraña manera de demostrarlo —replicó el juez, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Tendrá usted al menos la bondad de escuchar la versión de mi mujer sobre esta historia? —preguntó el ojiverde, con un tomo de voz exasperantemente tranquilo, casi aburrido— Ellos son muy importantes para ella. Se ha ocupado de ellos durante un año y los quiere como si fueran suyos.

—¡Un año! —se sorprendió el conde—. ¿Tanto tiempo estuvo indispuesta la señora Petunia?

—En ningún momento estuvo enferma —dijo Hermione.

—Lo que le estoy pidiendo es que nos conceda una audiencia —insistió Harry— Con la presencia de Dursley y su madre si así lo desean.

—¡Oh, no!

Harry levantó la mano pidiendo silencio.

—Y con los testigos que quiera traer. Y los que mi mujer quiera aportar también.

A la castaña se le revolvió el estómago. Quería convencer al conde en ese mismo momento. Quería que comprendiera la situación en ese mismo momento. Quería ir directamente , a la casa de Dursley a recoger a sus niños y llevárselos consigo. No quería asistir a una audiencia en la que su primo pudiera volver a contar mentiras y forzar a la tía Petunia a hacerlo también en su nombre.

El conde de Slytherin suspiró.

—Parecía un asunto muy claro —dijo— Y todavía me lo parece. No tengo la intención de pasar por el engorro de conceder una audiencia oficial, Potter, para que un tribunal de hombres probos debata el asunto desde todos los puntos de vista. Pero si que puedo convocar una audiencia oficiosa. Aunque tendrá que ser hoy. Tengo el resto de la semana ocupado. A las dos de la tarde, en la sala de asambleas de Heybridge. Es la única posibilidad. Haré que informen a Dursley.

Harry se puso en pie.

—Gracias, señor. Ahí estaremos.

—Pero —protestó Hermione— quería zanjar este asunto por la mañana. No podré aguantar hasta esta tarde.

—En ese caso, señora —dijo el conde ásperamente—, tendrá que darse por satisfecha con que mi dictamen sea favorable a Dursley. Yo sí que me quedaría satisfecho.

—Esta tarde, entonces.

A los pocos minutos después estaban otra vez en el carruaje y se alejaban de la casa por el camino empedrado. De acuerdo en que no debía esperarse lo peor, pensó la ojimiel, cansada, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía pasar? La ley estaba claramente del lado de su primo. El amor no iba a ser un argumento.

Hermione —le dijo el pelinegro—, nos vamos directamente a casa y tú a la cama. A dormir.

—No puedo dormir —protestó ella.

—Pues dormirás de todas formas. —Tenía la voz dura y una mirada severa— Si quieres recuperar a los niños, debes dormir y tener la mente más despierta. Te aconsejo encarecidamente que me dejes hablar a mí y que cuando intervengas, no te dejes guiar sólo por tus emociones.

—¡Cómo iba a poder evitarlo!

—Si te dejas llevar por tus emociones, será Dursley quien gane —le dijo— Créeme.

Ella lo miró a la cara, aquella cara fría y seria, y se sintió tan sola que no pudo aguantar más. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente, se tapó la cara con las manos y rompió a llorar. Raramente cedía a las lágrimas, pero en ese momento era incapaz de controlarlas, por más que lo intentara. Había olvidado lo doloroso que era llorar. Le dolía la garganta. Le dolía el pecho como si tuviera doce puñales clavados. El corazón le iba a estallar.

Pasó sola casi un minuto, hasta que sintió una mano posada en su espalda que comenzaba a masajearla suavemente. Cuando los sollozos se convirtieron en hipidos y espasmos, se encontró con un pañuelo grande en la mano. Se secó la cara con él y se sonó la nariz.

Nunca había estado tan cansada en toda su vida.

Pareció que Harry le leyera el pensamiento. Se inclinó hacia ella, le pasó una mano por los hombros y un brazo bajo las rodillas y la levantó en vilo. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, el ojiverde afianzó los pies en el asiento de enfrente y la recostó contra su regazo de tal manera que su cabeza encajó perfectamente en los hombros de él. No supo quién le había quitado la toca ni cuándo, pero ya no la tenía.

—Todo se arreglará, cariño —le murmuró él al oído.

—¿De veras? —Pero estaba tan exhausta que no hizo ningún esfuerzo por tratar de oír la respuesta. En aquel momento confiaba ciegamente en Harry. Qué maravillosa sensación que alguien se hiciera cargo por un rato de los problemas de uno.

—Te prometo que se arreglará —dijo.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que se había despertado a las puertas de Gryffindor, cuando el carruaje se detuvo con una sacudida.

Dudley Dursley parecía pagado de sí mismo; su madre, nerviosa. Hermione estaba pálida y tensa a pesar de que había dormido en el carruaje durante el trayecto de vuelta de la casa del juez y luego en su cama. La señora Mc Gonagall se mostraba visiblemente ansiosa y la señorita Tonks, crispada. El pastor Lupin se había sentado en medio de las dos damas y daba grandes muestras de pesar por la situación. El alguacil y sus cuatro ayudantes —uno de ellos con la nariz hinchada y sendos moretones en los ojos— se daba aires de importancia, como si esperaran que estallara una reyerta en el momento menos pensado. Habían acudido numerosos curiosos, aunque Harry no lograba imaginar cómo habrían tenido noticia de que se iba a celebrar una audiencia.

El conde de Slytherin llegó tarde y con signos de mal humor.

—Resolvamos este asunto de una vez para siempre —dijo, al tiempo que se sentaba al extremo de una mesa instalada en la mayor de las salas de asambleas del juzgado y lanzaba miradas furibundas en derredor como si hubiera sido él quien había tenido que esperar.

Dudley Dursley fue el primero al que se llamó a declarar. Se sentó en la silla que había junto a la mesa del conde y repitió los motivos por los que creía que debía concedérsele la custodia de los huérfanos James y Lili. Lo hizo después de haber pronunciado un juramento sobre la Biblia y cometiendo un perjurio con cada palabra. Según su versión, sentía un gran apego por sus jóvenes sobrinos, como el que había sentido por sus pobres padres muertos, y su propia madre los idolatraba. Muy a su pesar le habían convencido de que permitiera a su prima, que a la sazón era la señorita Hermione Granger, acoger a los niños mientras su propia madre se recuperaba de una enfermedad prolongada, y se había inquietado sobremanera al enterarse de que la castaña los había abandonado para ir a Londres a disfrutar de la temporada social.

Harry le puso una mano a Hermione sobre el brazo, conminándola al silencio.

Había solicitado y obtenido la custodia legal y enviado a alguien a buscar a los niños, porque la última vez que había ido a visitarlos para tranquilizarlos diciéndoles que pronto volverían con su querida tía, el nuevo marido de su prima lo había amenazado con emplear la violencia. Temía que, si acudía en persona a exigir su regreso, los demás moradores de la casa, algunos de los cuales eran ex presidiarios, lo hirieran o, peor aún, hirieran a los pequeños.

—Y como puede usted comprobar, milord —dijo, señalando con gesto dramático la nariz hinchada y los ojos morados del ayudante del alguacil—, mis temores no eran infundados.

Harry trató de aplacar la agitación de su mujer apretándole la mano por debajo de la mesa.

—¿Quién lo hizo? —Preguntó el conde, mirando al ayudante con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo lo hice, su señoría —dijo el ama de llaves por detrás— y volvería a hacerlo con cualquiera que se colara en la casa de la señora sin pedir siquiera permiso, para llevarse a rastras a dos niñitos inocentes solo porque el villano este quiere vengarse. Cuánto habría dado por darle el puñetazo a él, y no al otro.

—Siéntese, mujer —dijo el conde con determinación, cogiéndose el puente de la nariz entre el índice y el pulgar con aire fatigado.

—Bueno, fue usted quien preguntó.

—En efecto —convino él—. Y ahora siéntese. Lady Potter ¿desea hacerle alguna pregunta al señor Dursley?

Harry le volvió a apretar la mano, pero ella hizo caso omiso de su súplica silenciosa de que lo dejara hablar en su nombre y se puso de pie.

—Sí —dijo ella— Lili y James fueron conducidos en un coche de postas a Heybridge el cinco de septiembre del año pasado— Será muy fácil comprobar los datos con los registros de las postas. Dursley ¿le podría decir al conde cuánto tiempo estuvieron en su casa hasta que la presunta enfermedad de mi tía los obligó a llevarlos a la mía?

—¿Cómo voy a acordarme de eso? —le preguntó él— Un mes o dos, quizá más.

—En las cuentas de mi hogar figura anotado, —dijo la castaña- que contraté a la señorita Tonks de institutriz para los niños el seis de septiembre. En las mismas cuentas puede apreciarse que compré ropa y otros artículos para niños a lo largo de la misma semana. La señorita Tonks lo atestiguará, si es necesario.

—Mi pobre madre enferma… —comenzó Dudley.

—¿Y le podría contar al conde su visita a Gryffindor tras la muerte de mi padre? —le preguntó Hermione— Si me permite le refrescaré la memoria. Por entonces creía que iba a heredar la propiedad el día de ese aniversario. En mi ausencia puso a todo el mundo a formar en el vestíbulo para dirigirles unas palabras. Todos y cada uno de mis sirvientes sin excepción confirmarán que los niños también formaron en línea. ¿Nos podría revelar lo que les dijo?

—No puedo acordarme —dijo él—. Ha pasado bastante tiempo.

—Pues hay muchos que sí pueden acordarse —replicó la ojimiel— Dijo usted que todos, absolutamente todos, debían haberse marchado cuando usted regresara para instalarse a vivir en la mansión, de lo contrario haría que los arrestaran por vagabundos.

¡Hermione! —Dudley abrió los ojos escandalizado— No me refería a mis pobres sobrinos. Estaban en el vestíbulo porque iban a volver a casa conmigo. Pero esta mujer —dijo, señalando al ama de llaves— me amenazó con un cuchillo de trinchar y por el bien de los niños decidí dar marcha atrás.

Alguien del auditorio soltó una risotada de desprecio.

—Si hubiera tenido un cuchillo de trinchar —objetó el ama de llaves—, te habría cortado las orejas de cuajo, despreciable rata mentirosa, y te habría hecho un favor arreglándote la cara.

—Mujer —espetó el conde con la mayor severidad—, mida su lengua o haré que se la lleven. Vuelva a su lugar, Sr. Dursley. Escucharemos ahora a lady Potter. Acérquese, señora, y tome asiento. Dígame por qué debo darle a usted la custodia de James y Lili pese a que no están unidos por ningún lazo de consanguinidad.

Harry no le quitó ojo cuando se sentaba y juraba sobre la Biblia tratando de inducirla mentalmente a que mantuviera la calma y no se dejara arrastrar por los sentimientos como aquella mañana en la biblioteca de Slytherin.

Hermione contó que, a la muerte de sus padres, los niños habían ido de pariente en pariente, hasta que recalaron en Heybridge de donde fueron expulsados de nuevo. Estaban condenados a acabar en un orfanato dios sabe dónde. Pero su tía Petunia vino a visitarla llorando, a escondidas de su hijo Dudley, y le suplicó que acogiera a los niños en su hogar. Eso era lo que había hecho. Contrató a una niñera y una institutriz para que se encargaran de ellos. Y ella misma les había dedicado todo el tiempo que pudo hasta que, a poco, los consideraba ya sus propios hijos. Aclaró que si nunca se le había ocurrido pedir su custodia era porque nadie más los quería.

—¿Cómo explica usted lo que hizo el señor Dursley la semana pasada si no le preocupan los niños? —preguntó el conde— No hay duda de que le inquietó mucho que se ausentara y se olvidara de sus jóvenes parientes. No le fue fácil llevárselos a su casa.

—Por venganza —dijo la ojimiel.

—¿Cómo dice?

Hermione le explicó cómo había conservado su herencia antes del primer aniversario de la muerte de su padre. Volvió a pintar la escena en que, dos días antes de que se cumpliera el plazo, Dursley conminó a los moradores de Gryffindor a dejar la hacienda y su comportamiento la mañana del día del aniversario hasta que su marido le había ordenado que saliera de la propiedad y no volviera a pisarlo jamás.

—¿La amenazó con causarle daño físico? —le pregunto el conde a Hermione, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Fue una broma, milord —protestó Dudley, poniéndose en pie de un brinco—. ¿Por qué habría de amenazar a prima? Fue una….

—Siéntese, señor Dursley —le ordenó el juez.

—Mi primo sabe que adoro a los niños —prosiguió la castaña— y se siente humillado porque sus planes han sido desbaratados ya que el coronel Potter vio cómo me amenazaba. Ha encontrado el modo de vengarse de mí a través de los niños.

—Señor Dursley —dijo el conde con un suspiro que no se molestó en disimular—, ¿desea usted preguntar algo a lady Potter?

—Sí —dijo este, alzándose de un salto—. ¿Dónde ha estado usted las dos últimas semanas, Hermione mientras los niños la echaban de menos en Gryffindor, abandonados por la mujer que supuestamente los quiere tan entrañablemente?

—Estaba en Londres por invitación del duque de Bewcastle —dijo Hermione, mirando al conde— para ser presentada ante la reina y ante la sociedad como la esposa del coronel lord Harry Potter. Para asistir a una cena de Estado en Carlton House la última noche, aunque me la perdí porque me puse en camino tan pronto como tuve noticias de lo que había sucedido aquí. Dejé a los niños al cuidado de mi tía, la señora Mc Gonagall, de su niñera y su institutriz. Les he escrito cada día. Los he echado mucho de menos. —Se tocó el corazón con la punta de los dedos— Los he echado de menos aquí.

—Conmovedor —dijo Dudley sarcástico— Y dígame, Hermione, ¿a quién va a tener James como figura paterna, una persona tan importante para un niño cuando crece? Su hogar está lleno de mujeres. Según creo, su marido está a punto de partir para no regresar jamás. Todo el mundo sabe que usted se ha casado con él solo para no perder Gryffindor y la fortuna.

De los espectadores ascendió un murmullo de indignación.

—Quisiera responder a esa pregunta, con su venia.

El conde agitó una mano cansina en son de aprobación.

—Por favor, coronel Potter, hable usted. Nunca en mi vida he visto tamaña agitación por unos huérfanos.

—Los últimos años he recorrido luchando la península Ibérica y el sur de Francia con los ejércitos de Wellington —comenzó Harry, contento de haberse ataviado con el uniforme de gala, por incómodo que resultara un día como aquel, que se había vuelto cálido y húmedo— ¿Y quién puede afirmar con seguridad, incluso hoy, que las hostilidades han concluido? Hay que recomponer Europa pieza a pieza después de años de guerras y pillajes y el deber me liga al ejército. Mi hogar es la hacienda Gryfffindor. Es donde vive mi mujer. Es donde se quedará mi corazón cuando me vaya. Es donde me instalaré en cuanto pueda. Los parientes de mi mujer son mis parientes, sus criados son mis criados, y sus hijos adoptivos, hijos míos. Siempre que pueda, en los próximos años aunque solo sea por carta, seré un padre para el joven James y Lili.

Hermione lo miraba pálida y desencajada. Y lo peor de todo, pensaba Harry, es que no tenía la sensación de estar mintiendo.

Se sentó. Lo mismo hizo Dudley.

—¿Y usted, señora? —dijo el conde dirigiéndose a la señora Petunia— ¿Qué tiene que decir de este asunto? ¿Quiere quedarse con los niños? ¿Les tiene afecto? ¿Los quiere?

— Sí su señoría —dijo con un leve susurro— Los amo tiernamente, pero….

Todo el mundo esperó educadamente a que acabara y miró a su hijo, que se dio la vuelta para echarle una mirada iracunda.

—De modo —dijo el conde de Slytherin cuando quedó claro que la mujer no iba a añadir nada— que tengo que poner en un plato de la balanza la petición de un hombre y de su madre que tienen la custodia legal de los niños y están emparentados con ellos y afirman amarlos, y en el otro plato las alegaciones de un hombre que está a punto de volver a su batallón por un periodo indefinido de tiempo y una mujer que no tiene lazos de consanguinidad con los pequeños y que quizá sea incapaz de ofrecerles un hogar ideal.

Iban a perder, pensó Harry con cierta sorpresa.

—En este último punto, está usted muy equivocado —se oyó una voz queda pero perfectamente nítida proveniente de la sala.

Harry se volvió de inmediato a mirar. Cedric estaba de pie junto al vano de la puerta, vestido de viaje pero tan impecable como si acabara de salir de manos de su ayuda de cámara, con su monóculo a mitad de camino de los ojos.

—Quién diablos… —comenzó el conde. Y luego miró con más atención—. ¡Ah! ¿Es usted, el Duque de Bewcastle?

Hermione, que todavía estaba sentada junto al conde, se agarró a los brazos de la silla.

—Yo, en persona —dijo Cedric, avanzando a grandes pasos por el pasillo, con un aire más altivo y aburrido que nunca—. ¿De modo que lady Potter no tendría familia que la protegiera a ella y a sus hijos adoptivos cuando el coronel Potter estuviera lejos, al servicio de su nación? Es verdaderamente absurdo, Lucius. Milady cuenta con el sólido apoyo de toda la familia Potter.

—¿Está dispuesto a poner a los dos niños abandonados bajo el ala protectora de los Potter? —inquirió el conde.

Las cejas de Cedric se irguieron.

¿No están ya bajo su protección? ¿No están bajo el ala de mi cuñada, aunque ahora mismo solo sea en sentido figurado? ¿Y no es lady Hermione una Potter?

El conde de Slytherin lo miró como si tuviera dos cabezas. Luego agitó la suya, como para sacudirse de la mente semejante absurdo.

—Su súbito afecto por los pequeños resulta sospechoso, señor Dursley —dijo el conde de Slytherin— Aparte del parentesco que los une, todo parece indicar que se ha acordado de ellos por despecho. Y, con un solo «pero», la señora Petunia ha sembrado la duda sobre el amor que usted les tiene. Cabe preguntarse si no serán infinitamente más felices en el hogar de lady Hermione, aunque el coronel Potter deba ausentarse algunos años. Con la garantía de que estarán bajo la protección del duque de Bewcastle, decreto que James y Lili sean confiados por su propio bien a la custodia legal de lady Hermione Potter, que les dio un afecto cuando nadie los quería. Queda así dictaminado.

Harry tuvo la impresión fugaz de que Hermione estaba a punto de desmayarse. Pero logró mantenerse erguida agarrándose con fuerza a los brazos de su silla. Y lo buscó con los ojos.

Él…él le sonrió. Por primera vez, iluminándole su día y acalorándole el corazón.

Hasta pronto y cuí.


	12. Chapter 12

Gracias por sus valiosos comentarios, ya solo quedan dos capítulos más..

Seguimos adelante con esta preciosa historia de Mary Balogh, adaptada al mundo de HP con los personajes de JK Rowling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya en el carruaje, Hermione iba sentada entre James y Lili con un brazo por encima de cada uno. No quería saber nada de soltarlos, todavía no. Lili le estaba enseñando un pequeño pañuelo de encaje donde llevaba todos los tesoros que la tía Petunia le había dado: un broche al que le faltaba uno de sus brillantes de imitación, un pendiente cuya pareja había desaparecido, un brazalete con el corchete roto. James iba en silencio. Al parecer, los habían tratado bien. La tía Petunia se había preocupado por ellos y los había atiborrado de comida —especialmente pasteles— Había arropado a Lili en la cama, besándola.

—Pero he echado de menos tus cuentos, tía Hermione —dijo. Y te he echado de menos a ti. Y a Teddy. Y a la tía Minerna y la tía Ninfa. Y la tata.

—Y todo el mundo os ha echado en falta a los dos —dijo la castaña, achuchándolos— Os he echado de menos a todas horas. No volveré a irme al menos sin vosotros. Me quedaré con mi familia. Con mis niños. Y nadie os va a llevar de vacaciones a ningún lado a menos que os pregunten primero si queréis ir y yo esté presente para comprobar que os lo preguntan. Fue bastante inconsciente por parte del primo Dudley mandar al señor Biddle a buscaros solo porque alguien dijo que había malhechores por los alrededores. Os podría haber asustado. Pero la tía Petunia sí que os quería ver.

—Él dijo que no podríamos volver a Gryffindor —dijo James, que abría la boca por primera vez.

—Se equivocó —replicó Hermione— Juraría que la tía Petunia no dijo eso, ¿verdad? Ni más ni menos que el conde de Slytherin, juez en esta parte del mundo, acaba de dictaminar que Gryffindor será vuestro hogar permanente y que yo seré vuestra madre, o sustituiré a vuestra madre —precisó con cautela. Siempre había animado a los niños a mantener vivo el recuerdo de sus padres y a hablar de ellos.

Lili miraba a Harry, que iba sentado enfrente y cuyas rodillas rozaban de vez en cuando las de la ojimiel.

—¿Eres tú nuestro nuevo papá? —le preguntó.

Él no contestó enseguida y Hermione levantó los ojos sin querer buscando su mirada. Lo más seguro era que se fuera al día siguiente con más razón ahora que su hermano estaba en Gryffindor con una carroza privada con la que regresar. No tenía ningún motivo para quedarse. Lo había comprendido desde el día de su victoria, que le había hecho flojear las piernas de euforia. Una euforia que tuvo su eco en el inmenso júbilo con que los espectadores acogieron el veredicto del conde. Pero había sido una alegría agridulce. A la mañana siguiente se iría Harry.

Y, a pesar de todo, le había sonreído.

No había sido solo una expresión de sus ojos, como la que había interpretado como una sonrisa en el baile de la mansión Potter. En esta ocasión se había tratado de una sonrisa plena, radiante, con las comisuras de la boca apuntando hacia arriba y pliegues en el borde de los ojos, una sonrisa que le había iluminado todo el rostro. Toda la dureza, adustez y frialdad de su rostro había desaparecido como por ensalmo y cambiado a una expresión luminosa y cálida, hermosa y risueña.

Inexplicablemente, había sido un momento de mayor intimidad entre los dos que cualquiera de sus relaciones sexuales. De su más profundo interior había salido algo, una alegría más brillante que el sol, y la había envuelto, la había estrechado con mayor firmeza que sus brazos.

O eso le había parecido. Quizá fuera solo una sonrisa.

Le había sonreído. Durante una eternidad. Quizá quince o veinte segundos, hasta que Dudley había salido de la sala como un basilisco y la tía Petunia llorando lastimeramente, se había precipitado a abrazar a Hemione y decirle que amaba a los pequeñuelos, los amaba de corazón, pero estaba demasiado vieja y cansada para encargarse de sus cuidados cotidianos. La ojimiel le había devuelto el abrazo, asegurándole que podría ir de visita, para verla a ella y a los niños, cuando quisiera. Cuando pudo volver su mirada hacia Harry, este estaba al fondo de la sala conversando con el duque de Bewcastle y el conde de Slytherin y tenía de nuevo su habitual aire abstraído y serio, acentuado por el uniforme.

No se demoró ni un instante. La tía Petunia le acababa de informar que los niños estaban en la taberna de la planta baja en compañía de dos doncellas de las Tres Escobas. Salió corriendo escaleras abajo, bajando los escalones de dos en dos de una manera impropia de una dama, y entró como una exhalación en la taberna donde los levantó en vilo, uno detrás de otro, riendo y haciéndolos girar en torno a ella. No recordaba muchos momentos más felices de su vida.

—Me parece —le diría más tarde Harry a Lili— que te acuerdas de tu papá, ¿a que sí? Siempre será tu padre aunque ya no pueda estar contigo. Yo estoy aquí en su lugar, para cuidar que siempre estéis a salvo y a resguardo y porque recibáis el cariño y la educación necesarios para que tú te conviertas en una verdadera dama y tú, James un perfecto caballero.

—¿Cómo te tengo que llamar? —le preguntó la niña.

Lo había cogido por sorpresa, advirtió la castaña. Harry levantó las cejas.

—Humm… —dijo— Veamos… Mi mujer es la tía Hermione, así que supongo que yo seré el tío Harry.

Sonaba absurdo. Tan absurdo que la ojimiel se echó a reír. ¿Quién lo hubiera podido imaginar? ¡El coronel lord Harry James Potter proponiendo a dos niños abandonados que lo llamaran tío Harry! ¡Cuánto lo amaba! Pero la sola idea le resultaba dolorosa, de modo que se agachó para sonreír de nuevo a Lili.

Harry se iba a ir al día siguiente.

El duque de Bewcastle había aceptado una invitación para pasar la noche en Gryffindor. «Cualquier cosa —había dicho con su tono suave y altanero de siempre—, antes que volver a las Tres Escobas» y, a juzgar por la cara del hostelero cuando lo había visto entrar en la posada situada bajo las salas de asambleas añadió su excelencia, ese personaje ilustre compartía su punto de vista.

Hermione estaba admirada y perpleja por su visita, pero no había pensado mucho en el tema hasta que entró en la sala de estar justo antes de la cena y se lo encontró solo, sin rastro de Harry.

El duque nunca le había gustado. Al mismo tiempo, como reconoció en ese preciso momento, le tenía miedo, como todos los que estaban en su órbita. Pero nunca se había dejado intimidar. En esta ocasión resistió el impulso de inventar una excusa y desaparecer de la sala o ponerse a hablar de frivolidades. En lugar de ello, cruzó lentamente la estancia con los brazos extendidos. Cedric no tuvo más opción que cogerle las manos lo que hizo con expresión de ligera sorpresa y algo de embarazado.

—Gracias —le dijo— Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, gracias. —Le apretó las manos antes de soltarlas. Tenía los dedos más finos y largos que los de Harry, y una sortija en cada mano.

—No soy consciente de haberle prestado un gran servicio, lady Hermione.

—No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo de pie antes de tomar la palabra —dijo ella—, pero probablemente comprendió que el veredicto estaba complicado, que el conde parecía más inclinado a confirmar su decisión de otorgarle la custodia a Dudley que a devolverme a los niños. Fueron sus palabras, Cedric Bewcastle, las que inclinaron el fiel de la balanza. Más que sus palabras, su presencia.

—En ese caso, me alegro de haberle sido de alguna utilidad.

—¿Por qué ha venido? —Quería dar media vuelta, sentarse y distraerse con algo. La mirada directa de aquellos ojos plateados era en el mejor de los casos desconcertante. Pero se quedó sentada donde estaba, a medio metro de él—. No habrá sido por los niños. No puede sentir más que indiferencia por los huérfanos de un tendero. No habrá sido por mí. Como mucho me tolera, si es que no me desprecia, según creo, y le molestó sobremanera mi insistencia en perderme la cena en Carlton House. De modo que lo habrá hecho por Harry.

—Es reconfortante estar ante alguien que me conoce tan bien que puede contestar a sus propias preguntas en mi lugar y así ahorrarme el esfuerzo de idear las respuestas.

Hermione sonrojó ante ese reproche altivo.

—¿Por qué ha venido?

—He venido porque soy el jefe de la familia Potter y siempre he considerado mi deber preocuparme por sus miembros. Es usted uno de ellos y lo seguirá siendo, por mucho que defienda su independencia y por mucho que insista en que Harry se vaya para no volver cuando concluya su permiso. Me parecía que, quizá, hiciera falta mi influencia, la cual, como habrá visto, es notable. Por eso he venido.

—¿De modo que ha venido por mí? —la castaña frunció el ceño. Parecía un hombre demasiado frío para actuar solamente por cortesía. Pero no había sido cortesía. Lo acababa de decir él mismo: lo había empujado su sentido del deber. Al igual que en el caso de Harry, su móvil principal era el deber. En muchos, sentidos los dos hermanos se parecían. Y, a pesar de todo, no eran amigos.

El duque inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido entre usted y Harry? —preguntó Hermione—. ¿Por qué se han distanciado tanto? Son semejantes en edad y temperamento. —Eso no era exactamente cierto. Detrás de la reticencia del ojiverde se escondía el fuego; detrás de la del duque el hielo— Los dos dan más importancia al honor y al deber que a cualquier otra cosa. ¿Por qué se han distanciado tanto?

Cedric con las cejas enarcadas y el monóculo en la mano, la dejó helada con la mirada de sus ojos claros. Comprendió que se había refugiado tras una de sus máscaras más impenetrables y se preguntó si detrás de ellas habría un hombre de carne y hueso.

—Los hermanos no tienen por qué ser expansivos a su manera galesa, señora, ni abrazarse, ni llorar sentimentalmente cada vez que se separan, se disputan y se reconcilian, ni hablar con intensidad de sus sentimientos mutuos en un lenguaje florido y pasional. ¿Debe de haber necesariamente un problema entre ellos si se comportan con un comedimiento más inglés?

Hermione había tocado un punto sensible, y él la había fustigado con sus frías palabras y con un desprecio manifiesto por sus compatriotas. Pero ella le había tocado un punto sensible.

—¿De modo que lo ama? —preguntó.

—Está usted usando un vocabulario muy femenino lady Hermione. Amor. ¿Qué es el amor más que un concepto abstracto que ni siquiera puede definirse, salvo respecto a una acción? Harry es un Potter. Es mi hermano y, a menos que yo engendre un hijo y hasta que lo haga, es mi heredero. Su vida es tan importante para mí como su… felicidad. Daría mi vida por él si fuera necesario recurrir a un gesto tan extremo y dramático. ¿Es acaso amor? Decida por sí misma.

La puerta se abrió antes de que hubiera concluido y la tía Minerva entró apoyándose sobre un bastón. Ninfa iba con ella porque la ojimiel había insistido en que cenara con ellos, como lo hacía siempre. La tía Minerva se puso a hablar enseguida del juicio con gran entusiasmo, como se empeñaba en llamar a la audiencia que había tenido lugar aquella tarde. Según escuchaba aquel acento galés, cerrado, el duque iba poniendo una cara cada vez más agria.

Pasaron cinco minutos antes de que Harry hiciera su aparición, ya sin uniforme pero con un elegante traje azul y gris y una camisa blanca resplandeciente.

—Snape ha llegado tan tarde de Londres que no me tenía la camisa planchada —dijo— No ha querido ni oír hablar de que me la pusiera sin planchar, a pesar de que, para mi ojo inexperto, no tenía ni una sola arruga. He decidido que llegar un poco tarde era preferible a verlo tan atormentado.

Al volverse hacia él, Hermione sintió dolor. La había acompañado el camino de vuelta, había desafiado la ira de su hermano, había luchado por ella y por unos niños que no significaban nada para él. Pero, sobre todo, le había sonreído.

Y se iba a ir al día siguiente.

—Pero si tu aspecto te ha preocupado siempre muy poco —observó el duque.

—La cena está casi lista —dijo la ojimiel— ¿Vamos al comedor?

Aunque solo iba a hacer una visita relámpago de un día a la campiña, Bewcastle había llevado consigo su propia carroza con el penacho distintivo, un carruaje para llevar todos sus pertrechos y su ayuda de cámara, dos cocheros, dos mayordomos para su carroza y seis criados de escolta a caballo, todos ellos vestidos con espléndidas libreas.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry estaba de pie en la terraza junto a Hermione y sentía una extraña punzada de tristeza al ver partir a su hermano. En eso se había convertido Cedric, ese chico brillante y travieso de sus recuerdos, ahora convertido en un aristócrata frío y solitario, tan poderoso que le bastaba con levantar uno de sus largos dedos o una de sus cejas castañas para ejercer todo su poder. O con una palabra dicha con la mayor suavidad. Harry sintió una opresión en el pecho. Normalmente no le afectaban las despedidas, y menos cuando contaba con ver a la persona al cabo de unos días.

¿A qué había ido Cedric? Llevaba dándole vueltas a la cuestión desde día anterior por la tarde, pese a lo cual no acababa de aceptar del todo la respuesta más obvia, es decir, que había ido porque un Potter tenía problemas y su presencia podía ayudar a zanjarlos. ¿Por qué le había de importar a Cedric que Hermione padeciera la pérdida de dos huérfanos por muy Potter que fuera? ¿Era posible que hubiera ido porque sabía que se preocupaba por Hermione y porque él se preocupaba por su hermano Harry? ¿Se preocupaba no solo porque así se lo exigía su deber como duque, sino por amor fraternal? No tenía sentido hacerle la pregunta. Habría mirado a Harry con sus ojos de acero y levantado las cejas, con el monóculo en la mano y cara de no haber oído nunca ese concepto.

Las carrozas desaparecieron por el camino de entrada.

—Espero no molestarte si me quedo un día más.

—En absoluto. —Pero frunció ligeramente el ceño en señal de incomprensión.

La castaña había supuesto que Harry se marcharía con Cedric esa misma mañana. Así lo había anunciado él la noche anterior. Pero el ojiverde se había despertado un poco antes del alba y había sido incapaz de conciliar el sueño. La escena de la audiencia se le representaba una y otra vez en la imaginación.

«Mi hogar es la hacienda Gryffindor. Es donde vive mi mujer. Es donde se quedará mi corazón cuando me vaya.»

Cuando había dicho esas palabras no había tenido la sensación de estar mintiendo, aunque sabía que en esencia era mentira. Era cierto que habían sido palabras demasiado ostentosas. Y no había sido capaz de sacárselas de la mente cuando intentaba de volver a dormirse.

«Es donde se quedará mi corazón cuando me vaya.»

«Sus hijos adoptivos son hijos míos.»

No eran hijos suyos. No tenía más interés por ellos que el que cualquiera sentiría naturalmente por unos niños que habían quedado huérfanos y abandonados por sus parientes.

Y las palabras de Dudley Dudle se le habían quedado grabadas. Harry las oyó una y otra vez hasta que se levantó, se vistió sin despertar a Snape y se fue a la cuadra a ensillar un caballo para dar un paseo tonificante al sol.

«Y dígame, Hermione, ¿a quién va a tener James y Lili como figura paterna, una persona tan importante para un niño cuando crece?»

Aquellas palabras le evocaron la imagen del niño, delgado, perplejo y amenazador en el cuarto de los juegos una noche, y silencioso y pasivo en el carruaje el día anterior.

«¿A quién va a tener James como figura paterna?»

«Es donde se quedará mi corazón cuando me vaya.»

Eran hijos de Hermione. Y Hermione era su mujer. Qué inconsciente le parecía ahora su decisión de desposarla, llevarla a Londres para la ceremonia, traerla de regreso a su hogar y dejarla ahí. Como una pequeña maniobra militar, que se lleva a cabo en un santiamén y se olvida al punto. Debería haber tenido en cuenta que era un Potter. Y que los Potter amaban casi sin excepción a sus parejas. Era una tradición de la que él y sus hermanos se habían burlado cuando eran niños. Y los Potter amaban y criaban a sus hijos, aunque fueran demasiado puntillosos a la hora de imbuirles el sentido del deber y la responsabilidad. Pero no sabía de ningún Potter que hubiera adoptado a un niño.

—Hace un día espléndido —dijo Harry— Creo que me llevaré al niño a pescar. —Nada más decirlo se sintió sumamente incómodo.

—¿A James?

—Sí, creo que sí. Después de nuestra boda le aseguré que estaría bien protegido y lo animé a que se considerara el protector de su hermana y de las demás mujeres de este hogar. Cuando llegó ese momento, como era de esperar, no estuvo en absoluto protegido y no pudo hacer nada por proteger a nadie, ni siquiera a él mismo. Debía haber pensado que es un niño y que necesita que los mayores pasen un poco de tiempo con él y lo protejan hasta que sea lo bastante mayor para hacerlo por sí solo. Al menos pasaré el día de hoy en su compañía.

El ceño de la ojimiel se frunció un poco más, y al principio Harry pensó que había cometido un nuevo error al quedarse, con lo que la forzaba a hacerle compañía un día más y, según podía parecer, ponía entredicho su capacidad de criar al niño por sí misma. Pero había malinterpretado la reacción de su mujer, como comprobó en cuanto esta comenzó a hablar.

—Eres muy bueno —dijo— A veces dudo de ello, porque haces que sea fácil dudarlo. Hasta ayer no comprendí que tú y el duque os ocultáis detrás de unas máscaras prácticamente impenetrables. Pero, sea como sea, eres un hombre bueno.

—¿Únicamente porque he decidido pasar un día pescando? —¿Máscaras? Él no llevaba ninguna máscara, ¿o sí? ¿Y Cedric? Sí, Cedric sí la llevaba, y Hermione había tenido la agudeza de darse cuenta. Pero él no, ¿o sí?— No sabes mucho de los hombres Hermione si crees que es un gran sacrificio por mi parte quedarme para disfrutar.

—El padre de James era tendero —replicó ella— Y no demasiado próspero. Y, pese a todo, ¿el coronel lord Harry Potter no hace ningún sacrificio renunciando a un día más de su permiso para llevar a pescar al hijo de ese hombre?

—Hace un día espléndido —cortó él bruscamente— Puedes venir tú también, Hermione, y traer a la niña. Supongo que ella y su hermano no se sentirían a gusto pasando el día separados, seguramente porque soy un extraño para ellos. Cogeremos la calesa y nos llevaremos una cesta para el picnic.

La castaña ladeaba la cabeza y lo miraba con unos ojos luminosos y bellos.

—Dile a la niñera que prepare a los niños —añadió él con cierta turbación— y avísale a la señorita Tonks que hoy no tendrán clase. Luego haz que se encarguen de la cesta de picnic mientras yo me ocupo de la calesa.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa, se recogió la falda y echó a correr alegremente escaleras arriba en dirección a la casa. Harry se sentía como si le hubiera quitado un peso de encima, como un chaval haciendo novillos. No lograba acordarse cuando había sido la última vez que se había tomado un día de descanso absoluto. ¿Sería un placer pasar un día con dos niños que eran los vástagos de un tendero, como le acababa de recordar su mujer? ¿Y enseñarlo a pescar? ¿E ir de picnic con todos? ¿Y pasarlo junto a su mujer?

Se preguntó si, de no haber sido por los niños, se habría quedado un día más. ¿No estaría sentado en la carroza de Cedric, inmerso cómodamente en una discusión sobre política o algo por el estilo? ¿O habría encontrado otra excusa para quedarse?

No le importaba dar con la respuesta. Se dirigió hacia las cuadras a grandes pasos.

«Es donde se quedará mi corazón cuando me vaya.»

Tras de una ausencia de dos semanas, la ojimiel tenía mil y una cosas importantes que hacer. Siempre había sido consciente de su deber como terrateniente. Y siempre había acatado también sus obligaciones sociales: hacer visitas a los vecinos, recibirlos cuando acudían a su casa, visitar a los enfermos. Pero decidió que no iba a sentirse en modo alguno culpable por tomarse un día libre. A fin de cuentas, no lo hacía solo por ella. Lo hacía por los niños. Sus niños. Si algo había aprendido las últimas semanas era que darles su tiempo, cuidados y cariño era lo mejor que podía hacer en la vida.

Encontraron un trozo de orilla tranquilo en la hacienda de Gryffindor, alejado de la casa y muy elevado con respecto al pueblo. Allí en un prado herboso salpicado de flores silvestres de todos los olores, bajo un cielo de un azul intenso y un sol resplandeciente. Dejaron la cesta que habían acarreado desde el lugar donde habían aparcado la calesa y se fueron a pescar. Habían soltado al caballo en un rincón de la pradera para que pastara.

Estuvieron pescando un rato todos juntos, Harry con James y Hermione con Lili. Ella trataba de recordar los trucos que le había enseñado Neville muchos años atrás. Harry se acercaba para ayudarlas de cuando en cuando y ponía sus manos sobre las de Lili para sujetar mejor la caña después de lanzar el sedal, enseñándola tenerla quieta sin cansarse demasiado. En una ocasión Lili echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró la cabeza invertida de Harry inclinada sobre la suya, y le dedicó una sonrisa luminosa y despreocupada, la sonrisa de una niña confiada. Él le devolvió la mirada y le guiñó un ojo.

Fue un momento mágico para la castaña. En ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que aquel oficial de caballería poderoso y austero pudiera ser tierno con los niños. No parecía la persona que le había comunicado la muerte de Neville en combate.

Pero Lili se cansó pronto de la pasividad de la pesca, para gran deleite de Canuto, que se levantó de un brinco y empezó a correr delante de ellas, tratando de cazar moscas a dentelladas. Hermione se paseó por la pradera con Lili, intentando reconocer los distintos tipos de flores y cazar mariposas, aunque soltaron la única que lograron atrapar después de contemplar reverentemente sus colores. Se persiguieron mutuamente —aunque el día era demasiado caluroso para prolongar ese juego— y luego se sentaron junto a la cesta para hacer collares de margaritas. La ojimiel hizo uno muy largo para ponérselo a Lili en torno al cuello y uno corto para sí misma, que se puso como guirnalda. El que hizo la pequeña acabó alrededor de la muñeca de Hermione a modo de pulsera.

Mientras estuvo jugando con la niña, que parloteaba y a veces canturreaba en voz baja, la castaña no quitó ojo a Harry y James sentados en la orilla y dedicados a la concienzuda tarea de pescar peces. Harry le daba explicaciones con calma y supervisaba pacientemente la labor de James. Al final se quedaron codo con codo, los dos en mangas de camisa. Hablaban poco pero a Hermione le pareció que James era mucho más locuaz de lo habitual. Ninguno de los dos reía o tan siquiera sonreía, pero parecían relajados y satisfechos.

Casi como un padre y su hijo.

¿Por qué se habría quedado? Hermione apenas había podido dormir en toda la noche, tratando de hacer acopio de valor para la despedida del día siguiente. No había intentado fingir indiferencia. No quería que se fuera. Así de simple. No estaba lista y nunca lo estaría. Y cuando llegó la mañana le dieron una moratoria: podría pasar otro día con él. Y podría volver a pasar por la angustia esa noche y a la mañana siguiente. Solo por eso le había sentado mal que se quedara. A esas alturas ya habría pasado lo peor de su sufrimiento. O quizá no.

No. Indudablemente no.

—Ve a decirles a James y al tío Harry que es hora de comer —le dijo finalmente a Lili, deshaciendo los lazos de la cesta de picnic.

Observó cómo Lili se lo comunicaba. Observó a Harry darse la vuelta y pasar un brazo por la cintura de la niña y cómo Lili le pasaba a su vez el brazo regordete por el cuello y se reclinaba sobre su ancho hombro. Observó cómo James la miraba y le indicaba el pequeño pez que estaba cobrando. La castaña se abrazó las rodillas y trató deliberadamente de grabar esa escena en su memoria. Al día siguiente… Pero no quería pensar en el día siguiente.

Entonces se enteró de que todavía no era el momento de comer. Además de las gruesas rebanadas de pan fresco y mantequilla que la señora Pomfrey les había preparado con generosas lonchas de queso, iban a degustar pescado recién cocinado.

—¿Para qué crees que James y yo llevamos pescando toda la mañana? —le preguntó Harry a una castaña sorprendida— Nos hemos matado a trabajar, nos hemos dejado la piel para alimentar a nuestras mujeres como unos hombres de verdad. ¿No es así, James?

No sonreía con la cara, pero sí lo hacía, innegablemente, con la voz. Envió a Lili en busca de unas hojas grandes y planas, mientras se iba con James a recoger palos y troncos para hacer una hoguera. Mientras acariciaba el vientre de Canuto, puesto que nadie la había invitado a participar, Hermione pensó que, de haber estado solo, Harry lo habría hecho todo en la mitad del tiempo que empleó. Pero prefería dejar que los niños se ocuparan de casi todo por sí solos, incluso preparar la hoguera y prenderla con un yesquero que sacó de la chaqueta que había llevado consigo. Les enseñó a limpiar y preparar el pescado y los vigiló mientras lo hacían, y luego les dejó que pusieran los peces sobre las hojas y los envolvieran con ellas. Pero fue él quien puso las hojas al fuego.

La ojimiel se apretujó un poco más contra las rodillas para aliviar los retortijones que le causaba el hambre, pero no protestó por lo tardío de la comida. Los dos niños estaban más absortos y felices que nunca.

—Papá nos hizo una vez una hoguera —dijo James.

—¿Ah, sí? —Lili lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Y asamos castañas —añadió—, y mamá lo riñó porque nos quemamos los dedos.

—Mamá me dejaba que la peinara —dijo Lili.

Fue una conversación brevísima, pero le arrancó lágrimas a la ojimiel y le reconfortó el corazón. Aunque siempre los animaba a que recordaran a sus padres, aquella era la primera vez que hablaban de ellos en su presencia.

—Creo —dijo Harry— que el pescado está listo. Lo sacaré del fuego y abriré las hojas y luego la tía Hermione juzgará si está listo para comer. No quiero que me acuse de que os habéis quemado los dedos o la lengua.

Comieron pescado hasta quedar ahítos. Sabía un tanto quemado, pero estaba delicioso. Y tomaron también pan, mantequilla y queso, tartaletas de confitura y pasteles de grosellas, y se bebieron la limonada. Al acabar, Harry se estiró sobre la manta dando un suspiro y se protegió la vista del sol con el brazo.

—Esto —declaró— es el paraíso.

Los niños salieron con Canuto a explorar el prado. Hermione recogió los restos del picnic y los puso en la cesta. Harry dormía con una respiración profunda y regular. Ella lo miraba, atesorando recuerdos. Aunque tenía sueño, no quería tumbarse. Alguien tenía que vigilar a los niños. Además, no se quería perder ni un momento de ese día.

«Esto es el paraíso.»

Sí, lo era. Y era también un día de terrible sufrimiento. Se parecía mucho a la vida familiar que siempre había soñado. Primero con Oliver y luego con Draco. Y ahora se vislumbraba brevemente esa vida, por mucho que fuera con niños ajenos y un marido que iba a dejarla al día siguiente. Quizá no importara. Ellos eran sus niños y él su marido y ese día estaban todos juntos como una familia. Quizá hubiera que vivir solo el presente. Quizá el mañana fuera una ilusión que nunca se cumplía.

—Supongo —dijo Harry, interrumpiendo las ensoñaciones de su mujer— que, como es de una ciudad de tiendas y negocios, James no sabe demasiado del campo. ¿Lo llevas alguna vez a la granja y le explicas cosas y lo dejas ensuciarse las manos, por decirlo así?

—Nunca lo he hecho —respondió ella—. Siempre he querido tenerlos cerca, a resguardo. Cuando llegaron aquí estaban en los huesos, demacrados. Todo les resultaba indiferente. Daban pena. Pero, según tú, ¿debería hacerlo?

—Tendrá que prepararse para una carrera —dijo— Y la tierra es una opción estupenda. Podrá aprender a ser administrador. Hasta incluso de tu hacienda, Hermione. O granjero. O agricultor.

—Quizá terrateniente —replicó ella— Mis tierras no están sujetas a ningún vínculo.

Harry levantó el brazo de los ojos y se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

—Podrías estar encinta — dijo.

—No lo estoy —Apartó la vista con brusquedad y se alarmó al comprobar que veía la pradera borrosa. No estaba embarazada. Habían hecho el amor durante una semana fértil, pero no se había quedado encinta. Nunca llevaría un niño en sus entrañas.

—Ah —dijo él tras un silencio— Lo siento, Hermione.

—No lo sientas —replicó ella— Habría complicado las cosas necesariamente, ¿no es cierto? Te habrías sentido obligado a hacerme una visita cada vez que recalaras en Londres de permiso y yo me habría sentido obligada a dejarte venir.

—No habría sido deseable —dijo él.

—No.

Una nube pequeña y solitaria flotaba por el cielo. Pero tapó el sol unos segundos. Lo suficiente para que la castaña tuviera un escalofrío.

—Hablaré de James con Albus —declaró Hermione cuando la nube se hubo desplazado—. Mi administrador.

—A lo mejor —propuso Harry— podría llevarme yo a James a dar una paseo por las tierras mañana. Me gustaría verlas. Sé un poco sobre el tema.

—¿Mañana?

Se produjo uno de esos silencios que jalonaban su conversación.

—Ahora mismo Londres es un lugar del que me gustaría estar ausente —explicó él— Cuando Cedric describió la cena de gala que nos perdimos en Carlton House, se me puso la piel de gallina. ¿A ti no te pasó? Todo el mundo hablaba obstinadamente en su propia lengua, nadie comprendía a nadie, la gran duquesa, la única persona que podría haber oficiado de intérprete, se negaba a hacerlo como desdén al príncipe de Gales y con la esperanza de que la cena gala fuera un fracaso, la reina parloteó sin cesar y acabó con los supervivientes de la velada obligando a todo el mundo a rendirle pleitesía en la sala de recibo, el zar de Rusia flirteó indiscriminadamente con todas las damas y se enfurruñó porque había dejado de ser el centro de atención. Si vuelvo a Londres será para tener más de lo mismo. Preferiría quedarme aquí.

¿Solamente el día siguiente? ¿Unos días? ¿El resto de su permiso?

—¿Te molestaría?

—No —No sabía si mentía o decía la verdad— No, en absoluto.

En ese momento volvieron los niños, que habían permanecido junto a la orilla bastante tiempo. Canuto se acurrucó debajo de Hermione y le olfateó la mano con su hocico húmedo, mientras Lili se acercaba a Harry.

—Tío Harry —le dijo—, te he traído algo.

ÉI se levantó y ella le dio un pequeño guijarro todavía mojado.

—¿Es para mí? —dijo él, examinándolo de cerca antes de mirar a la niña— Creo que, es el regalo más precioso que me han hecho en la vida. Gracias, cariño.

La ojimiel no salía de su asombro por lo encariñada que estaba Lili con Harry. Al momento la niña se plantó junto a ella.

—Y esta es para ti, tía Hermione.

Era un regalo que formaría parte de los tesoros más preciados de su vida, un recuerdo de uno de los días más hermosos de su vida, pensó la castaña mientras abrazaba a la niña.

—Me parece —dijo el ojiverde— que lo mejor que podemos hacer es llevarnos a ese caballo a la cuadra, antes de que reviente por comer tanta hierba.

Lili dio un gran bostezo y él se detuvo para recogerla con un brazo mientras con el otro levantaba la cesta del picnic.

—Tú puedes llevar la caña y lo demás, chico —le dijo a James— Dejaremos que la tía Hermione haga hoy de dama.

La pequeña encajó la cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro y muy pronto se quedó dormida.

Harry no tenía la menor idea del tiempo que iba a quedarse, y no quería siquiera plantearse la pregunta. Lo único que sabía era que no deseaba pasar el resto de su permiso en Londres donde la vida sería tan frenética y estaría tan centrada en los asuntos militares como lo era cuando estaba con su batallón. La mansión familiar había perdido parte de su atractivo. Sin la mayoría de sus hermanos estaría vacío y triste. Según Cedric, hasta Ron se había ido a Londres.

Y sin Hermione.

Necesitaba descansar. E Inglaterra padecía una ola de calor: día tras día, el cielo estaba límpido y el sol calentaba cada vez más, relajando los músculos y procurando un bálsamo cálido al alma. Su apego por los niños resultaba difícil de entender. En un primer momento fueron su excusa para quedarse, pero pronto se convirtieron en un motivo importante para permanecer allí. Quizá porque sabía que eran los únicos niños que él o Hermione tendrían jamás. Una vez que se hubiera ido ya no podría volver. Su mujer lo había dejado muy claro el día del río. Si hubiera llevado en el vientre un hijo de ambos, habría dejado que la visitara durante los permisos, pero durante la semana en que habían dormido juntos no se había quedado encinta.

Así pues, el presente lo era todo. Estos pocos días —tantos como su conciencia le permitiera robar a sus deberes— eran todo lo que tendría jamás con su mujer y sus hijos. Si, por extraño pudiera parecer, eran sus hijos. Hijos de ambos.

Hermione decretó un periodo de vacaciones escolares. Harry se llevó consigo a James un par de veces y pronto el niño se convirtió en su sombra. Lo seguía a donde fuera, aunque no se tratara más que de una visita a las cuadras o un paseo al pueblo.

Inspeccionaron la tierra, la primera vez con el administrador de la castaña, la siguiente solos. Harry enseñaba a James a reconocer los cultivos y lo hacía penetrar en ellos y agacharse para ver y tocar las plantas de modo que aprendiera a ver y distinguir al tacto las diferencias entre unas y otras. Vieron pastar a los animales, las vacas en un prado y las ovejas en otro. Se pasearon por los corrales, ayudaron a dar de comer a los cerdos y las gallinas. Entraron en establo, que todavía conservaba buena parte del heno de la cosecha pasada, y vieron una vaca y su ternero enfermo, que yacía sobre la paja. Les dijeron que el ternero era incapaz de alimentarse sin ayuda, y el ojiverde aprovechó para enseñar a James a ordeñar. Los dos probaron un trago de ese líquido dorado y dulce. Vieron trabajar al herrero. Harry aspiraba los olores familiares de una explotación agrícola y sentía la atracción característica de la vida rural.

La tercera vez los acompañaron Hermione, Lili y el perro que corría a su lado sobre sus tres patas, aunque de vez en cuando recurría el sostén de la cuarta. No estuvieron juntos permanentemente. La castaña y Lili entraron en algunas de las casas de campo para visitar a las mujeres de los agricultores, y Harry vio a Lili jugando al aire libre con otros niños del lugar. En los establos no le interesaron los animales grandes y se quedó sentada entre la hierba y el polvo, jugando con el gato de cuadra más plácido que se hubiera conocido, mientras Canuto, que al parecer temía a los gatos, se apretujaba contra la falda de la ojimiel.

Los dos niños se habían puesto morenos. Y también Hermione pese a que se protegía a todas horas con un sombrero de paja lacio y deforme. Era el sombrero que tenía puesto el día en que la había conocido, si no se equivocaba, aunque ahora iba adornado con cintas rosas y no grises. Llevaba un vestido de muselina rosa claro, que no era ni nuevo ni estaba a la moda. Encajaba a la perfección en su entorno. La tía Muriel Rochester se quedaría horrorizada si la pudiera ver. Era la imagen de la hermosura.

Cuando emprendieron el regreso a casa —habían ido andando en lugar de coger la calesa—, iban todos polvorientos y algo desaliñados, sobre todo los niños. Aquel día el calor era aún más intenso. Lili iba a hombros de Harry, agarrada a su pelo, porque este no llevaba sombrero. Otro día a punto de acabar, pensó el ojiverde con tristeza. No podía postergar demasiado su partida.

Tras un recodo del camino apareció de pronto el río.

—Esa —dijo Harry, señalándolo— solía ser la respuesta a un día de calor cuando yo era chaval. Nos íbamos a bañar.

¿Ah, sí? —repuso Hermione— Nosotros también lo hacíamos. Neville y yo. Estaba prohibido porque nuestro padre tenía miedo al agua. Solíamos irnos allí —e indicó un lugar a lo lejos—, donde los árboles nos ocultaban de cualquier posible delator. Cuando llegábamos a casa yo me escabullía para ocultar mi pelo mojado y luego bajaba, fingiendo que me lo acababa de lavar.

Harry miró a Lili.

—¿Sabes nadar, chico?

—No, señor. —El niño negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó— ¿No sabes nadar? ¡Eso no puede ser! Hay que solucionarlo enseguida. Sin más dilación. —Se volvió a mirar al río.

—¡Harry! —lo reprendió su mujer riendo— No puedes enseñar a nadar a James ahora. No tenemos toallas.

—¿Para qué necesitamos toallas con el tiempo que hace? —respondió Harry— Lili ¿nos hacen falta toallas?

La niña se agarró un poco más fuerte a su pelo.

—No, tío Harry.

—Pero yo no puedo, señor —protestó James— Me hundiré. Me ahogaré.

—Te enseñaré a no hundirte y a no ahogarte.

El perro se adelantó a beber en el cauce. Cuando hubieron llegado hasta la orilla, Hermione declaró que no quería nadar y que no tenía ropa adecuada. Pero sí se despojó de los zapatos y las medias y le quitó el vestido a Lili para que pudiera chapotear en el lecho. El pelinegro se desprendió de las botas, los calcetines y la camisa, no sin cierta renuencia. James se quedó en calzoncillos siguiendo los dictados de Harry. No parecía nada feliz ante la perspectiva de aprender a nadar.

El agua estaba fresca y deliciosa, como comprobó el ojiverde al entrar en el río. Aunque el cauce se ensanchaba en ese lugar, el agua le llegaba hasta las rodillas, pero vio que hacía el centro parecía más profundo. Le tendió la mano a la castaña.

—Se te va a mojar el vestido —dijo, apreciando la delgadez de sus tobillos cuando ella se levantó la falda— Podrías quitártelo del todo. Al fin de cuentas, ya te he visto con menos ropa.

Ella le respondió con una mirada elocuente y probó la temperatura cautelosamente con un dedo del pie. Por fin metió una pierna y luego la otra. Se sostenía el vestido por encima de las rodillas, pero enseguida comprendió que iba a ser imposible mantenerlo seco y lo dejó flotar a su alrededor. Harry metió a Lili en el agua y se la tendió a Hermione. La pequeña pegó un chillido al sentir el agua fría. James no, aunque tiritaba y estaba pálido y absorto.

La ojimiel se puso a jugar con Lili, que daba gritos y saltos de alegría, mientras Harry emprendía la tarea de enseñar al niño a respirar y a no temer el agua, ni siquiera con la cabeza debajo. Hermione tenía sujeta a Lili, que flotaba sobre su espalda. Lo mismo que hacía Harry con James, aunque al principio el niño se mostró sumamente reacio a levantar los pies del suelo.

—Es una cuestión de confianza, chico —le tuvo que decir al final el pelinegro— Tienes que confiar en que te voy a sujetar y no dejaré que te hundas. ¿Te fías?

—Sí, señor —dijo el niño solemnemente. Al poco rato flotaba sobre el agua. Harry lo sujetaba con firmeza por debajo, hasta que sintió que se iba relajando y confiando en que el agua podía tenerlo a flote. Retiró entonces una mano y dejó la otra abierta bajo la cintura de James, para que no tuviera miedo. Echó una mirada a Hermione, quien impulsaba a Lili haciéndole describir un círculo a su alrededor. El vestido empapado se ceñía a sus esbeltas curvas. Hasta el pelo tenía mojado.

Y de repente James pegó un grito, y se puso de pie.

—Mis calzoncillos, señor —dijo— Se me han salido.

Efectivamente, los malvados calzoncillos se alejaban con la corriente. El niño no pudo hacer nada por atraparlos.

Lili lo había visto.

—¡Los calzoncillos de James! —chilló.

Harry fue braceando a buscarlos. Los habría podido alcanzar en un santiamén, pero aminoró la marcha cuando oyó que el niño lo seguía chapoteando y riéndose, con una risa nerviosa, de niño contento y desconcertado a la vez.

El ojiverde atrapó los calzoncillos justo antes de que se alejaran hacia aguas más profundas arrastrados por un remolino. Los alzó por encima de su cabeza.

—Ven a cogerlos —le dijo al chico.

James se le acercó, todavía riendo a carcajadas. Con una mano se cubría las partes vergonzosas y con la otra trataba de alcanzar su prenda.

—No llego, señor. ¡Y me van a ver!

Harry bajó los calzoncillos un poco y se rió con el chico.

—Podría hacer que los fueras a buscar nadando —dijo, amenazando con echarlos en una zona más profunda.

—Nooo, señor. Déeemelos.

Era tan delicioso ver reír al niño que Harry estuvo tentado de prolongar el momento. Pero no quería que James se avergonzara innecesariamente. Sin dejar de reír, le echó la prenda donde la alcanzara y, cuando el chico los aferró, lo atrapó bajo un brazo y lo sumergió a medias en una zona profunda, como si estuviera peleando con el niño, hasta que finalmente lo depositó sobre el suelo, en un lugar donde el agua le llegaba al cuello, para que pudiera ponerse los calzoncillos sin que nadie lo viera.

Fue en ese momento cuando Harry miró río arriba y se encontró con los ojos de Hermione, que lo observaba estupefacta, con Lili en los brazos. Solo entonces advirtió el ojiverde que seguía riendo. Con una falta de dignidad absoluta.

Echó una mirada algo tímida a su mujer y la risa se le trocó en sonrisa.

James todavía no había parado de reír, ahora ya protegido su pudor por los calzoncillos.

—Bueno, chico —le dijo Harry— ¿Estás listo para meterte donde cubre? ¿Vienes conmigo si prometo no soltarte?

—Sí, señor —dijo el niño. Pero esa vez no fue la respuesta obediente y pasiva acostumbrada. Los ojos le relampagueaban de excitación ávida e infantil. Ya no tenía miedo. Lo estaba pasando en grande. Era un chico jugando con un adulto en quien confiaba.

Harry, boca arriba sobre el agua, pasó un brazo bajo el cuerpo de James y se propulsó con los pies, con el sol calentándole el pecho. Vio a Hermione y Lili sobre la orilla, a pleno sol, con el perro al lado. La castaña ayudaba a la niña a ponerse el vestido seco aunque ella misma, por testarudez, no podía hacer lo propio. El vestido se le pegaba como una segunda piel. No habría podido resultar más incitante, ni siquiera nadando con sus prendas intimas.

¿Le parecería todo eso un sueño cuando regresara con su batallón?, se preguntó el pelinegro. ¿Tan indoloro e insustancial como un sueño? Esperaba fervientemente que así fuera. Pero ¿qué sueño soñaría el resto de su vida?, ¿qué sueño le daría la esperanza en el futuro que necesita todo ser humano? Los últimos años su sueño había sido modesto: un hogar, una mujer, una familia sí, una vez que hubiera dejado la carrera militar a sus espaldas. Su sueño más reciente había sido incluso más modesto: prolongar su carrera, casarse con la señorita Vane, compartir la vida con ella. No la amaba ni había esperado hacerlo. Se había conformado con soñar con el bienestar y la tranquilidad. ¿Habría otro sueño? ¿Podía haber otro sueño?

De repente el sol le pareció menos caluroso y el agua un poco más fría.

Gracias por sus comentarios y muy especialmente a Xtabay que siempre me alegra el día.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola de nuevo, aquí con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia de Mary Balogh, les cuento que es el penúltimo y uno de los más largos, muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta linda aventura.

Para Xtabay_74, que siempre esta pendiente de mis actualizaciones, gracias por ser mi amiga virtual.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El pastor Lupin acudió a cenar esa noche. Lo había invitado la tía Minerva, quien le aseguró que a Hermione le encantaría verlo y que lamentaría que no fuera.

Ella, efectivamente, quedó encantada. Desde que la castaña le dedicaba más tiempo a Lili, James y Harry, el vicario había podido pasarlo con Ninfa y Teddy y aquella tarde, por fin, se decidió y pidió a Ninfa Tonks en matrimonio.

—Le supliqué que lo pensara mejor —le dijo la institutriz a Hermione, que pensara en lo que eso significaría para su posición, su familia, sus feligreses, pero me replicó que solo aceptaría una razón para desistir: que yo no lo quisiera de verdad ni quisiera casarme con él. No le pude mentir, Hermione. Lo adoro con todo mi corazón.

Por toda respuesta, la ojimiel la abrazó.

—Pero le he dado un sí condicional. —Ninfa se separó de los brazos de la castaña con cara de preocupación—Hermione, usted me acogió cuando todo el mundo me trataba como a una leprosa, me dio un hogar y un trabajo. Lili y James todavía necesitan mis servicios. No quisiera….

Pero Hermione la hizo callar levantando la mano.

—Hay más institutrices dijo— Ya encontraré una. Y si la pierdo porque acaba en brazos de un hombre bueno, encontraré otra. Será un placer visitaros en la vicaría y no verme obligada a pasear por el jardín, especialmente cuando caen chuzos de punta.

Se echaron a reír.

—Le deseo la misma felicidad que siento ahora… —comenzó Ninfa, pero la ojimiel volvió a interrumpirla.

—Soy feliz —aseguró— Tengo una casa, amigos y una familia y a mis niños. Y tengo amigos y vecinos.

—¿Y el coronel Potter? —preguntó la joven.

—Supongo que se irá mañana o pasado. Querrá volver a ver a su familia antes de que acabe su permiso.

Fue una velada alegre y festiva, con Ninfa y el pastor Lupin sonrientes y sonrojados, y la tía Minerva muy vivaz y contenta por todos y charlando de la boda que había que preparar y el convite y mil naderías más. Tan despierta e incansable como todos ellos juntos. Más tarde, cuando Hermione bajó al salón después de dedicarles la hora de siempre a los niños para contarles cuentos y acostarlos, la tía Minerva bostezaba ostensiblemente. Teddy se había dormido y Ninfa fue a acompañar al pastor Lupin a su casa un detalle romántico totalmente absurdo, pues él la habría de acompañar luego a su vez. La tía Minerva se había quedado sola con Harry hasta ese momento.

—El sol y el calor y todo el jaleo por Ninfa y el pastor me han agotado —se lamentó la tía—. Hoy me iré pronto a la cama así que no hace falta que se quede en casa para distraerme, coronel. Aquí vuelve Hermione del cuarto de los niños. ¿Por qué no van los dos a dar un paseo? Hace una noche preciosa.

Ah, ya volvía a hacer de celestina, pensó la ojimiel mientras Harry se ponía de pie, ayudaba a la tía a levantarse y le daba el bastón.

—Es una buena idea, señora —dijo—. Lo haremos si Hermione no está demasiado cansada.

La tía Minerva sonreía alegremente cuando levantó la mejilla para que Hermione le diera el beso de buenas noches.

Canuto, adormilado junto a la chimenea hacía un rato, se puso penosamente de pie y comenzó a mover la cola esperanzado. Alguien había mencionado la palabra «paseo».

Fueron andando con tranquilidad hacia la cañada, cruzaron el césped en dirección al estanque de los lirios, donde se detuvieron a observar las flores y refrescarse las manos en el agua, y finalmente, a través del bosque, llegaron a la ladera y el arroyuelo. El perro los acompañaba dando brincos, se adelantaba y luego se quedaba rezagado. A veces olisqueaba la falda de la ojimiel.

—¿Cuál es la historia de este perro? —le preguntó Harry cuando llegaron al estanque de los lirios.

—Era de uno de mis aparceros —contestó ella— Un hombre al que me negué a renovar el contrato porque trataba mal a sus subordinados. Cuando se fue dejó abandonado a Canuto, tullido y apaleado. Basta con mirarlo para imaginar lo que ha sufrido, aunque tiene un aspecto infinitamente mejor que cuando lo vi por primera vez. Todo el mundo opinaba que lo mejor era matarlo de un tiro, pero no lo permití. Aunque luego hubiera que matarlo para que no sufriera, quería que antes hubiera conocido el amor y el cariño. Pero se ha recuperado en la medida de lo posible. Para empezar ya no se esconde ni se pone a gimotear cuando se le acerca un extraño.

—Uno de tus casos perdidos —dijo el ojiverde, sentándose sobre el murete. No había la más mínima reprobación en el tono de su voz.

—Sí —admitió ella—, uno de mis queridos casos perdidos. —Y se agachó para rascarle la oreja buena al can.

No se le borraba de la mente la imagen de Harry riendo con James y tomándole el pelo. Y del propio James, incapaz de parar de reír. Los dos hombres de su vida, siempre tan adustos, riendo y jugando juntos.

—El viejo Albus es otro de ellos, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

—¿Albus? ¿Te lo ha contado?

—Sí. Comprarás tierra para él y para un número indefinido de soldados tullidos y declarados inútiles, para que monten su propia explotación y quizá también unos talleres. Y te devolverán el préstamo a plazos.

—No son casos perdidos —dijo ella— Me devolverán el dinero. Recuperarán su independencia. Lo único que lamento es no poder ayudar a más personas. Debe de haber centenares de hombres en esa situación, ahora que la guerra ha acabado, ¿no es así? Hombres sin trabajo, enfermos y muchos mutilados….

—¿Has estudiado la cuestión a fondo? —le preguntó— ¿Has consultado a algún abogado? ¿Se va a ocupar alguno del asunto y de los pormenores del préstamo?

—Confío en Albus —replicó ella.

—Lo sé. Y es obvio que él confía en ti. Pero sería mejor hacer las cosas legalmente y como corresponde y todos se quedarían más tranquilos. Permíteme que te busque un buen abogado.

—No… —la castaña frunció el entrecejo.

—Permíteme que le pida uno a Cedric —insistió él— Créeme, Hermione, los hombres que participen en este proyecto se sentirán mucho más seguros si hay papeles, si saben exactamente a qué atenerse.

—¿De verdad? —dijo ella dubitativa.

—Créeme. Déjame pedírselo a Cedric.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Sabía muy poco de contratos y asuntos comerciales. No podía hacer daño a nadie que pidiera asesoramiento a personas más versadas en la materia, sobre todo si se trataba de parientes, como su marido y su cuñado.

—Hermione, a veces he hablado de tus casos perdidos con irritación e incluso desprecio. Lo siento. Respeto tu generosidad y amor por todas las criaturas, independientemente de su apariencia, posición social o historia. Conocerte me ha vuelto humano. Te lo agradezco.

La ojimiel no supo qué decir, de modo que se quedó mirando hacia el arroyo largo rato. ¿En qué momento se había convertido en un ser tan precioso para ella? ¿Fue un solo momento? No lo creía. Él se había ido infiltrando en su corazón inconscientemente. Y el dolor. Se dio la vuelta sin decir nada y abrió el camino hacia la cañada.

—Aquí es donde estaba yo —le dijo cuando se encontraban en mitad de la ladera— la mañana en que Dobby vino corriendo desde la casa para decirme que tenía una visita, un caballero militar y creí que era Neville. Estaba recogiendo campánulas con Ninfa y los niños. La tía Minerva se ocupaba de la cesta.

Las campánulas habían desaparecido. Y las azaleas. Pero la cañada era hermosa en todas las estaciones del año y en todos los momentos del día. Estaba preciosa, de un verde oscuro y profundo a la luz del crepúsculo, bajo un cielo azul cobalto y el arroyuelo dorado por los últimos rayos del sol poniente.

—Y viniste —dijo él— sin saber qué te esperaba.

—Sí. —Se sentó prácticamente en el mismo lugar en el que habían tomado el picnic aquel día y se acurrucó abrazándose las rodillas. Harry se sentó a su lado y Canuto se fue dando tumbos hacia el arroyo.

—Eres maravilloso con los niños —dijo ella— No había visto reír a James hasta el día de hoy. Imagino que tuviste una infancia feliz, Harry. ¿Me equivoco?

—En efecto, no te equivocas. Nuestros padres nos adoraban y apoyaban incondicionalmente. Jugábamos y nos peleábamos todos con energía y desenfreno. Éramos unos diablos infernales.

Hermione apenas sabía nada de él. Y quería enterarse ahora, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—¿El duque también? —le preguntó— ¿Jugabas mucho con él?

—¿Con Cedric? —Se cogió una rodilla con un brazo y miró la pradera abajo, hacia el arroyo—Sí, de hecho los dos éramos casi inseparables de niños. Lo adoraba. Era valiente, atrevido y travieso. Siempre estaba dispuesto a meterme en cualquier lío.

A la castaña le costaba creerlo.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Él sacudió la cabeza, como saliendo de una ensoñación.

—Ocurrió la vida. Te he dicho que nuestro padre nos amaba incondicionalmente. Supongo que no es completamente cierto. Era el duque de Bewcastle y estaba obligado por lo tanto a asumir los deberes y responsabilidades de su posición. Cedric era su heredero y él tenía problemas de salud, de modo que hubo que formar al pequeño Ced desde los doce años para que estuviera en condiciones de asumir esos deberes y responsabilidades. Fue separado del resto de sus hermanos a todos los efectos y sometido al riguroso control de dos tutores y de nuestro padre en persona. Pobre Cedric. —Se había vuelto a quedar abstraído— Pobre Ced.

—¿Por qué?

—Detestaba ser el heredero. Detestaba la tierra y la idea de estar encadenado a ella y a los Potter y, por añadidura, como cabeza de familia. Detestaba la idea, de no poder escoger en la vida. Quería aventuras y libertad. Quería seguir la carrera militar. Suplicó en vano a nuestro padre, hasta que al fin aceptó su destino.

¡Qué diferente del hombre que conocía como duque de Bewcastle! ¡Parecía increíble! Pero así debía de haber sido.

—¿Los dos querían seguir la carrera militar?

—No. —Guardó silencio un buen rato. Hermione tuvo tiempo de oír cantar a los pájaros— No, esa es la ironía de nuestras vidas. A mí me correspondió por nacimiento la carrera militar, pero luché contra mi destino toda mi infancia y mi adolescencia. Aborrecía la violencia. Me gustaba la tierra. Adoraba nuestra mansión campestre. De pequeño, Cedric y yo siempre conspirábamos e intercambiábamos nuestras identidades, nuestras ropas y nuestras vidas. Creíamos que si nos disfrazábamos íbamos a engañar a todo el mundo. Qué jóvenes éramos.

Hermione recordó de golpe un momento de esa mañana, cuándo se acercaban a un campo en barbecho y Harry explicaba a James por qué se había dejado sin cultivar. Se agachó, tomó un puñado de tierra recién arada y la mostró a James: «esto es la vida, chico —le había dicho— Esta es la materia de la que nace la vida». Y había cerrado el puño, apretándolo fuerte y entornando los ojos soñadoramente.

«Me gustaba la tierra.»

—¿Insistió tu padre en que siguieras la carrera militar aunque sabía que no lo querías?

—Creo que yo era su predilecto. Lo seguía por doquier como un cachorro, como James ha estado haciendo estos días conmigo. Participaba mucho en las tareas agrícolas. Aprendí de él y con él. Me empapé de todo. Quería pasar la vida haciendo lo mismo que él. Creo que al final habría comprendido que la carrera que me había escogido no me iba a ser de provecho. Pero murió antes.

—¿Y qué ocurrió entonces? —preguntó ella.

—Cuando murió yo tenía quince años. Cedric, diecisiete. Pasé unos cuantos años en la escuela pero, al regresar a nuestra casa campestre volví a ocupar mi puesto en la administración de la finca. Me entregué a la agricultura en cuerpo y alma. El administrador que había contratado Cedric me parecía falto de imaginación, por no decir incompetente. Me ofrecí… —el pelinegro se detuvo de repente Hermione creyó que no iba a proseguir— Estúpido de mí, creí que si le explicaba todo a Cedric, todo lo que iba mal en la administración de las fincas, y me ofrecía a ocupar el puesto de administrador, me lo agradecería. Una semana más tarde me mandó llamar a su biblioteca y me informó que había adquirido un grado de oficial a mi nombre en el ejército, como nuestro padre había deseado siempre.

—¡Oh! —exclamó la castaña— ¡Qué cruel!

—¿Cruel? —replicó Harry— No creo. Fue su manera de decirme algo que yo no había comprendido: que no había lugar para los dos en esa mansión. Si me hubiera quedado habríamos estado en pie de guerra el uno contra el otro el resto de nuestras vidas. Tuvo razón. En una hacienda solo hay sitio para un patrón.

—Pero tú no querías ese grado —dijo ella— ¿Por qué no te negaste?

—Podría haberlo hecho, pero ¿qué alternativa tenía? Tenía que irme de allí, eso estaba claro. Y era un Potter. Había sido educado con un fuerte sentido del deber. A la edad de dieciocho años, uno de mis deberes era obedecer la voluntad del jefe de la familia. Cedric no era únicamente Cedric, entiéndeme. Era el duque de Bewcastle.

—De modo que te enrolaste en el ejército.

—Me enrolé en el ejército.

La ojimiel lo entendió todo con claridad meridiana. Dos hermanos muy unidos de pequeños, alejados por las circunstancias, que otorgaron a uno poder sobre otro. Cada uno quería haber vivido la vida del otro, pero las circunstancias les habían impedido intercambiarlas. En definitiva, la vida —las realidades de la vida— había cavado un foso infranqueable entre ambos, destruyendo o al menos sepultando el amor mutuo que se habían tenido y haciendo a uno frío y cumplidor y al otro adusto y cumplidor.

Si había pensado alguna vez en la vida en la aristocracia como una vida de privilegios, y probablemente lo había hecho, cambió de parecer en ese momento. Los aristócratas debían de ser la clase social con menos libertad de toda Inglaterra. Fue una constatación inesperada.

—Pero ¿te has reconciliado con tu vida? —inquirió.

Harry volvió la cara y la miró a los ojos. El crepúsculo avanzaba, pero Hermione distinguía perfectamente los angulosos rasgos de su rostro.

—Sí, claro, por supuesto —dijo con brusquedad— Es una buena carrera. Todavía lo es y lo será por algunos años. Creo que puedo acabar de general.

—¿Tienes ganas de volver con tu batallón?

—Por supuesto. Siempre es agradable coger un permiso. A mí siempre me apetece: la tranquilidad, Inglaterra y mi familia. Pero siempre estoy más que dispuesto a volver. La ociosidad prolongada me desasosiega. Sí, me irá bien volver.

Hermione se sintió profunda y dolorosamente herida. Estaba dispuesto a volver. Estaba desasosegado. Le apetecía dejarla y volver a su vida habitual. Pero ¿qué había esperado?

¿Qué había esperado?

Se puso de pie y se acercó al arroyo, ahora plateado a la luz del crepúsculo. Canuto le hizo algunas alharacas y salió corriendo para seguir con sus exploraciones. El ojiverde se quedó de pie a su lado.

—Es una zona muy hermosa del parque —dijo él.

—Sí. —La cañada estaba a oscuras, pero el cielo todavía era azul.

—¿Qué ocurrirá ahora, Hermione? —le preguntó— Cuando me vaya, quiero decir. ¿La vida de aquí te satisfará?

Ella se agachó para acariciar la cabeza del perro aunque este no le había pedido nada.

—Oh, sí. Seré muy feliz. Tengo a mis niños, que ahora son míos oficialmente. Gryffindor y mi fortuna son míos y nadie me los puede disputar. Tengo a mi tía y amigos y vecinos. Y has sido tú quien lo ha hecho posible, Harry. Siempre te recordaré con mi mayor gratitud.

La castaña no pudo ver la cara de Harry en la oscuridad, pero distinguía su figura esbelta y su porte militar.

—Con gratitud —dijo él en voz baja— En ese caso, me doy más que por recompensado.

Su voz le recordó a Hermione la del primer día y los días siguientes. No había rastro en ella de la voz del hombre que se había reído con James esa tarde, ni de la de quien había llamado a Lili «cariño» hacía un par de días.

La ojimiel tragó saliva y sintió una opresión en el pecho y la garganta, la presión de unas lágrimas no derramadas. ¿Y si le confesara la verdad? «Te quiero. No me dejes. Vuelve conmigo. Ten hijos conmigo. Vive para siempre feliz conmigo.» Se mordió la lengua para evitar caer en esa terrible tentación.

—Has sido la bondad personificada —dijo después de respirar profundamente.

Sonó definitivo, a despedida.

—Estas helada —dijo al ver que temblaba— Volvamos a casa.

—Sí.

Pero pasó un rato hasta que le ofreció su brazo. Como si hubiera algo más que decir cuando, naturalmente no lo había.

La mañana siguiente trajo consigo una misiva especial en forma de invitación de la condesa de Slytherin al coronel Potter y lady Hermione Potter a asistir a una fiesta en el jardín de Didcote Park dos días después.

—No tengo ningún interés en ir —dijo la castaña después de leerla en voz alta a su tía y Harry mientras desayunaban.

—¡Oh, tienes que ir! —exclamó la tía poniéndose las manos en el regazo— Es la primera vez que te invitan. A Hanna le encantará ya sabes que ha hecho la promesa de no ir a no ser que estuvieras tú, cariño.

Harry miró a Hermione y frunció el ceño.

—Es un acontecimiento anual —le explicó ella— Muy exclusivo. Solo se invita a las mejores familias. Los Granger nunca han figurado en la lista. Claro que ahora soy una Potter, eminente y respetable.

—Y has sido presentada a la reina —añadió la tía.

—Sí, eso también. —Los ojos de la castaña brillaban divertidos— El año pasado no daba la talla, pero esta vez sí.

—Perdona —intervino Harry—, pero ¿la invitación no me incluye a mí? ¿Y si yo sí quisiera ir?

Ella hizo una mueca.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¿De veras?

—Creo, Hermione, que tú vivirás en Gryffindor el resto de tu vida. Al parecer, todos tus vecinos son amigos tuyos, con la excepción del conde de Slytherin y la condesa. Hasta ahora. ¿Por qué no iniciar una relación con ellos, ahora que tienes la ocasión?

—La invitación ha llegado indecentemente tarde. Las demás se enviaron hace mucho tiempo. Es obvio que, como tú acudiste a Didcote Park y el mismísimo duque de Bewcastle hizo acto de presencia en la sala de asambleas, he dejado de ser una paria.

—¿Estás resentida? —le preguntó.

—No, claro que no —contestó ella riéndose.

—Pues demuéstralo aceptando la invitación. En nombre de los dos.

La señora Mc Gonagall seguía con las manos en el regazo.

—Eso es, coronel. Logra usted hacerla razonar. Quiero enterarme del más nimio de los detalles cuando volváis a casa. Y una fiesta en un jardín es algo de lo más romántico. Hay todo tipo de bosquecillos, nichos y recovecos donde perderse, de dos en por supuesto.

—¿Por qué íbamos a hacer eso —replicó Hermione, aunque Harry notó con interés que se había sonrojado— si asistiéramos a un acontecimiento social?

—Sí, asistiremos —corrigió el pelinegro.

Le había prometido a James que sacaría el equipo de críquet aquella mañana si todavía hacía buen tiempo, y lo hacía. Le había dicho que instalarían las armazones en el césped y le enseñaría suficientes rudimentos del juego para poder jugar juntos y divertirse. Luego le daría una clase de equitación en el picadero pues había descubierto que el chico aún no sabía montar. Se excusó y se levantó de la mesa de desayuno.

Había tenido una noche muy agitada. Había permanecido demasiado tiempo en Gryffindor. Es cierto que no a todos los efectos. Había contribuido a que los niños recobraran la confianza después de la experiencia traumática de verse echados de su propia casa por el alguacil de la aldea. Les había procurado unas experiencias veraniegas placenteras, un regusto a familia y estabilidad. Esperaba haberse redimido a los ojos de Hermione por su comportamiento a menudo despótico en Londres. Quizá así guardara de él un recuerdo más agradable.

Pero se había quedado demasiado. Se había enamorado profundamente de Hermione y sabía que iba a sufrir mucho tiempo después de dejarla. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? La noche anterior, durante el paseo por la cañada, ella le había dicho que sería feliz después de que él se hubiera ido y que siempre lo recordaría con gratitud.

«¡Gratitud!» La palabra se le había grabado más hondo que la peor de las maldiciones. Al menos en una maldición había pasión. Su mujer siempre lo recordaría con gratitud.

Mientras daba vueltas en la cama había decidido que no le quedaba más remedio que actuar de un modo decoroso y dejar de postergar su partida. Y sin embargo en ese momento acababa de encontrar otro motivo para quedarse tres días más. Pero ¿era un motivo o una excusa? Era importante que Hermione fuera plenamente aceptada por su entorno social. Pero….

Pero tenía que organizar una partida de críquet.

Harry le había dicho que se iría la mañana después de la fiesta.

Ginebra le había mandado una carta a Hermione. Era aguda y rebosaba de observaciones perspicaces y cáusticas sobre las personas que habían participado en las celebraciones de la victoria y las ceremonias a las que había asistido. Le anunciaba también su intención de dejar la ciudad y regresar a la mansión familiar. Preguntaba a Hermione si le apetecía irse con ella a pasar el resto del verano. La castaña estaba firmemente decidida a quedarse en su casa, pero Harry había optado por ir a pasar el resto de su permiso con sus dos hermanas.

—Es hora de que me vaya de tu vida, Hermione —le había dicho.

—Sí.

—Y de que vuelva a la mía.

—Sí.

Fue incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra más, de modo que se concentró en sonreír con lo que, esperaba, fuera la mezcla justa y educada de alivio y tristeza. Sí, ya era hora. Si Harry se quedaba mucho más, no podría dejar que se fuera y se pondría en ridículo aferrándose a él y rogándole que no la dejara.

Quedaban dos días. El primero ya estaba muy avanzado después del enérgico partido de críquet que habían disputado, en el que tomaron parte Hermione, Lili y el pastor Lupin, que había ido a Gryffindor con una excusa baladí y resultó ser un excelente jugador, sobre todo con Harry al bate. Ninfa, Teddy y la tía Minerva hicieron las veces de hinchada entusiasta, que aplaudía indiscriminadamente a ambos bandos. Así que, cuando Harry comunicó su partida a Hermione, quedaba en realidad un día y medio, incluido el día de la fiesta. Y luego….

La castaña se concentró en disfrutar al máximo del tiempo que restaba, atiborrándolo de tantas actividades como se le ocurría tratando desesperadamente de vivir el momento y no pensar el futuro, un futuro inexorable, por otra parte.

Ella y Lili observaron a Harry dar una clase de equitación a James en el picadero. Cuando decidió que el chico ya era bastante ducho, Hermione propuso un paseo a caballo. Así lo hicieron. Harry llevaba a Lili delante en su propia silla y guiaba el poni de James con una rienda. Hermione montaba a su lado. Luego fueron a dar un paseo por el campo y acabaron jugando al escondite entre árboles y arbustos. Los gritos de alegría de los niños delataban constantemente su escondrijo.

El segundo día jugaron de nuevo al críquet y volvieron a dar un paseo a caballo. Después tomaron un té en la cañada con la tía Minerva, Ninfa, el pastor y Teddy. Antes del té, todos menos la tía Minerva habían recorrido el arroyo en fila india, Teddy a hombros del pastor Lupin, que saltaba de piedra en piedra con los brazos extendidos para guardar el equilibrio. Hasta Canuto se atrevió a meterse en el agua a buscar peces. De vez en cuando se oía una imprecación de alguien que no había acertado con la piedra y perdía el pie en el cauce, seguida de carcajadas de los demás. Después del té se pusieron a cantar bajo la dirección de Hermione y la tía Minerva, quien, con su voz de contraalto complementaba perfectamente la voz de soprano de la castaña. Harry comentó, fingiendo enfado, que tenía que habérsele ocurrido que dos damas galesas echarían tarde o temprano a cantar y se unió al coro con una voz de barítono sobresaliente. Los demás acabaron por sumarse todos al coro.

Aquella tarde se iba a celebrar la fiesta en el jardín de los Malfoy, pero por la mañana se llevaron a la tía Minerva con el carruaje por senderos campestres y Hermione y los niños se detuvieron para recoger tantas flores silvestres que parecía un arbusto florido al que le hubiera brotado una cabeza, según observó el ojiverde. Hubo muchas conversaciones y risas. Y Hermione comprobó feliz que James participaba de corazón. La semana pasada se había convertido en un muchachito. ¿Hasta qué punto lo afectaría la partida de Harry? Pero ese día no quería pensar en ello. Ya tendría tiempo a partir del día siguiente. Al día siguiente a esa hora….

Sintió una opresión en el pecho.

Pese a todo, la ojimiel tenía bastantes ganas de asistir a la fiesta en Didcote, acerca de la cual había oído hablar tanto. Y ese año el tiempo era perfecto para una velada al aire libre. El día era soleado y caluroso, y soplaba una ligera brisa que refrescaría de noche. Hermione llevaba un hermoso vestido de muselina bordado con ramitas y una toca de paja ribeteada de flores. Los dos formaban parte de su nuevo vestuario y no los había estrenado antes. Harry iba vestido con elegancia, pero sin el uniforme militar.

La terraza estaba decorada con profusión de flores de colores vivos en grandes macetas. A la sombra había mesas cubiertas por manteles de un blanco centelleante y cargadas de inmensas jarras de limonada y bebidas alcohólicas y platos llenos de delicias para picar, dulces y saladas. Unos elegantes mayordomos de librea estaban apostados tras las mesas para ayudar a los huéspedes a escoger. También se veían grandes macetas de flores sobre el césped recién cortado y otras más pequeñas colgaban de las ramas. Había mesas a la sombra y al sol, con sus sombrillas y algunas mantas extendidas sobre la hierba, para quienes preferían sentarse con menos ceremonia.

Cuando Hermione y Harry llegaron ya había varios invitados, algunos sentados, otros paseando o charlando en grupos. Los más deportistas jugaban a los bolos en un terreno apartado. En otra zona de césped, dos parejas con raquetas pegaban una y otra vez a una pelota, que pasaba por encima de una red tendida por la mitad del terreno. El conde y la condesa de Slytherin estaban en la terraza, dando la bienvenida a los que iban llegando.

También estaba Draco.

—Oh, no —dijo la castaña sin querer, al verlo por la ventana del carruaje.

Harry siguió la dirección de su mirada.

—Supongo —dijo— que si tienes trato social con tus vecinos de Didcote Park, será inevitable que te topes de cuando en cuando con Malfoy. No podrás evitarlo siempre.

—Fue idea tuya que viniéramos aquí, Harry —le recordó Hermione — Yo habría preferido quedarme en casa.

—No siempre puede uno esconderse de la vida —replicó el— Lo mejor es no intentarlo siquiera, sino hacer frente a lo que venga.

No hubo tiempo para más palabras. El carruaje se detuvo, el cochero saltó del pescante para abrirles la puerta y extender la escalerilla, y poco después la ojimiel estaba sonriendo y haciendo venias mientras el conde de Slytherin la presentaba a la condesa y a su hijo.

—Permítame que la felicite por su matrimonio, lady Hermione —dijo la condesa con gracia— y por su emparentamiento con Bewcastle y los Potter. ¿Le han prolongado el permiso, coronel Potter?

—Tengo un permiso de dos meses, señora —contestó él—, que, mucho me temo, está llegando rápidamente a su fin.

—Tuve el honor de asistir al baile de presentación de lady Hermione en Potter House, madre —dijo Draco, sonriendo exclusivamente a la castaña— Hay que decir que durante su breve estancia en Londres hizo furor.

Hanna Boot vio a Hermione a lo lejos y acudió presurosa hacia ella con las manos extendidas.

—¡Por fin has llegado! —exclamó, besando a la castaña en la mejilla— Ven conmigo y Terry bajo esa haya. Y usted también, coronel. Apenas si los he visto desde su regreso de Londres. Quiero que me lo cuenten todo. Los episodios más sabrosos….

Pasaron media hora bajo el haya, sorbiendo bebidas frescas mientras Hermione relataba su presentación a la reina y Harry añadía con su humor seco el dato del vestido negro y la reacción de su familia al respecto. Después los hombres se fueron a ver jugar a los bolos y Hanna los miró alejarse.

—No es demasiado guapo, pero tiene una sonrisa increíble ¿no es cierto? .Tiene mucha clase y… sí. Es un hombre sumamente atractivo. A Terry y a mí nos parece estupendo que hayáis pasado algo de tiempo juntos en Londres y aquí. Vino para ayudarte a rescatar a los pobres niños y, según se dice, desde entonces se ha pasado el rato en su compañía e incluso jugando con ellos. ¿Hay alguna esperanza…?

—Se va mañana —dijo Hermione rápidamente— Le queda muy poco tiempo en Inglaterra y tiene que pasar lo que le queda de permiso junto a sus hermanas, en su mansión campestre.

Hanna se inclinaba sobre la mesa para poner una mano sobre las de Hermione, cuando las interrumpieron.

—¿Puedo unirme a ustedes, señoras? —preguntó Draco.

—Por supuesto que sí —repuso Hanna, indicando con la mano una silla vacía— Siéntese.

—No hay país en el mundo comparable en belleza a Inglaterra, especialmente la campiña inglesa un cálido día de verano, aunque a veces hace falta pasar un año en un país extranjero para apreciarlo del todo.

—Ha estado en Rusia —dijo Hanna— Cuéntenos sus experiencias con el gran mundo. ¿Son elegantes, refinados, sofisticados?

La ojimiel lo escuchaba hablar, oía su voz ligera y agradable y contemplaba su hermoso rostro de rasgos perfectos y dientes blancos y unas incipientes patas de gallo en los bordes de los ojos. Le miraba las manos finas, expresivas, bien cuidadas. Sabía complacer y fascinar. Advirtió que otras damas lo seguían con la mirada. Su pelo rubio brillaba incluso a la sombra del árbol.

¿Era de extrañar que, solitaria e inexperimentada como era, se hubiera enamorado de él? Pero ¿cuán profundo había sido su dolor? A juzgar por la facilidad con que había dejado de amarlo y se había enamorado de Harry, poco, muy poco. Pero quizá fuera injusta consigo misma. Para que floreciera y creciera el amor había que alimentarlo y mimarlo. Durante su ausencia de un año, Draco no había podido alimentar su amor.

Harry tampoco estaría con ella a partir del día siguiente. ¿Quería eso decir que también dejaría de amarlo?

La señora Rutledge se había unido al grupo y se puso hablar con Hanna de un asunto relacionado con la iglesia. Draco se puso de pie.

—Lady Hermione —dijo—, ¿le apetece andar un poco?

Con el rabillo del ojo vio a Harry en mangas de camisa, con una raqueta.

—Gracias —respondió levantándose. Hizo caso omiso del brazo que le ofrecía y se puso las manos a la espalda.

—Hermione, cariño, ¿es posible que estés más hermosa que nunca? —le dijo mientras echaban a andar por el césped.

¿Cómo contestar a semejante pregunta? Ni lo intentó.

—No esperaba verte hoy aquí —repuso— Creía que estabas ocupado con las celebraciones.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Están empezando arrepentirse. Quería verte. Suponía que Potter ya se habría ido. ¿Se va mañana? Me ha parecido oír que se lo decías a la señora Robson.

—Sí —contestó ella.

—Pobre Hermione —dijo con suavidad, dirigiéndola hacia una larga avenida jalonada de árboles, a cuyo extremo había una casa de verano octogonal— Obligada a un matrimonio de conveniencia con un Potter. Son una familia hosca, seria y poco emotiva ¿no? Pero no importa. Pronto se habrá ido. Y yo estaré aquí el resto del verano para consolarte.

—No puedes hacer nada para consolarme, Draco —dijo ella.

—Pero, linda, siempre hemos sido amigos, ¿no?

—Sí, lo hemos sido —convino. Siempre le había parecido una persona que sabía hablar y escuchar. Le había gustado desde el momento en que lo conoció, mucho antes de enamorarse de él.

—Pues entonces volveremos a serlo —afirmó él— Nos volveremos a encontrar como siempre lo hemos hecho cuando yo estaba en casa. Seremos compañeros y amigos el resto del verano.

—Me parece que no, Draco. Aunque no hubiéramos sido más que amigos creo que no podríamos prolongar nuestra amistad, clandestina como era y clandestina como debería seguir siéndolo ahora. Pero es cierto que fuimos más que amigos.

Ambos sonrieron y saludaron con la cabeza a una pareja que regresaba de la casa de verano al parterre principal. Draco intercambió con ellos algunas chanzas.

—Ahora estás un poco aturdida —le dijo cuando echaron a andar de nuevo— porque te has visto forzada a casarte y crees que por lo tanto todo tiene que acabar entre nosotros. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Volveremos a ser amigos. Nunca hemos dejado de serlo, ¿verdad? Y volveremos a ser amantes, Hermione.

Ella lo miró enojada. Él le sonreía cálidamente.

—Respóndeme a una pregunta, aunque creo que sé la respuesta dijo la ojimiel— ¿Tuviste alguna vez la intención de casarte conmigo?

—Sí. —respondió él sin dudarlo— En mis sueños, Hermione. Te quiero mucho. Créeme. No lo dudes jamás. Mis pensamientos van hacia ti más a menudo de lo que me conviene. Creo que siempre te amaré, siempre, incluso después de casarme y haber engendrado herederos a los que mi padre pueda dar el visto bueno. Pero en el reino de la realidad no nos podríamos haber casado nunca. Lo sabías tan bien como yo, aunque seas el amor de mi vida.

¿Lo sabía? ¿Su amor había logrado velarle la verdad, negársela a sí misma? No, no lo había sabido. Qué increíblemente confiada e ingenua había sido. En el fondo, pensó, Draco no le había querido mentir. El rubio había jugado a los sueños, dando por supuesto que ella conocía las reglas del juego y se avenía a jugar con él. No era un bellaco. Sencillamente, no era el hombre que había imaginado, el hombre que había creído amar. Tampoco ella era la mujer que él creía.

Había sido una ilusión.

—Un amor superficial —dijo ella— Llevabas dos meses en Londres sin que yo me enterara, y lo descubrí por casualidad. No sabías quién era la mujer del coronel Potter cuando acudiste al baile de Potter House.

—Aquella noche recorrí de arriba abajo las calles de Londres. Creí que me iba a volver loco, Hermione.

—¿Por qué? De todas formas, no tenías intención de casarte conmigo.

—No podía soportar la idea de que otro te tocase. ¿Te ha tocado, Hermione? Es tu marido, pero es un matrimonio de conveniencia. Por favor, dímelo….

—Draco. —Hermione se paró aunque no habían llegado a la casa de verano— Mi matrimonio no es asunto tuyo. En absoluto. Ni mi vida. Fuimos amigos. Fuimos amantes. En pasado. Hasta la amistad se conjuga en pasado. No puede volver a haber nada entre nosotros. Nunca.

—Se va a ir, Hermione —dijo él, con una mueca que afeaba sus rasgos perfectos— Te olvidará en unos días. Probablemente no lo vuelvas a ver. Cambiarás de idea….

—No cambiaré de idea. Estoy casada con él, Draco. Para lo bueno y para lo malo, hasta que la muerte nos separe. He decidido ser leal y fiel a todos los efectos.

—No tardarás en cambiar de idea. Hermione, cariño, recuerda lo que hemos vivido durante tantos años. Recuerda nuestro último encuentro antes de que me fuera a Rusia. Fue maravilloso.

No lo había sido, al menos físicamente. Pero eso no tenía ninguna importancia.

—Me vuelvo a la terraza a buscar algo de beber. Preferiría ir sola. Adiós, Draco. Espero que seas feliz.

—Lo seré —le aseguró sonriéndole— Contigo, Hermione. Te doy una semana o dos.

Por fortuna no la acompañó por la avenida. Al final no fue a la terraza en busca de una bebida. Viendo que Harry había acabado su partido y se ponía la chaqueta, fue a su encuentro.

—¿Has ganado? —le preguntó.

—Siempre gano —contestó, dedicándole una mirada profunda— Vayamos a buscar algo de comer y sentémonos en algún lado.

Prefirieron sentarse sobre un banco de hierro forjado junto a un pequeño estanque con peces a unirse a algún grupo.

—He dado un paseo con el vizconde Malfoy.

—Lo sé.

Hermione dio un mordisco a una empanada de langosta, sin saber cómo decir lo que tenía que decir. Harry no abría boca.

—¿No quieres saber de qué hemos hablado?

—Todo parece indicar que me lo quieres decir —repuso él— ¿Me permites que te allane el camino? Quiere continuar con la relación. Quiere reanudar su aventura. Quiere que seas su amante. Siempre te ha amado y siempre lo hará.

Era tan asombrosamente exacto que la castaña no tuvo que añadir nada. Se limitó a mirar a Harry.

—Le he dicho que no. No a todo.

—Eso también lo podría haber predicho. Eres una mujer honorable, Hermione. Después de mañana no volverás a verme, pero vivirás una vida de célibe antes que serme infiel, ¿me equivoco?

La castaña se preguntó si habría algo de cierto en la imagen popular que el corazón puede romperse.

—¿Te preocuparía que lo fuera?

Harry volvió la cara y la miró. Tenía unos ojos verdes oscuros como misteriosas esmeraldas y completamente insondables.

—De todos modos no estaré aquí para preocuparme. Debes vivir tu vida como lo consideres oportuno. No seré la voz de tu conciencia.

Hermione dejó el plato sobre el banco entre los dos, incapaz de seguir comiendo, y advirtió que le temblaban ligeramente las manos. Levantó los ojos hacia él y se dio cuenta de que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. No le había exigido que la amara. Tan solo esperaba una pequeña señal de que le preocuparía su fidelidad.

—Perdóname —dijo, levantándose precipitadamente y dirigiéndose a un jarrón repleto de flores, que estuvo inspeccionando hasta que se cercioró de que los ojos no la traicionarían si se detenía a charlar con algunos vecinos.

«Después de mañana no volverás a verme.»

«De todos modos no estaré aquí para preocuparme.»

Sí, los corazones podían romperse. Al día siguiente el suyo lo iba hacer.

«Siempre gano.»

Era lo que le había dicho a Hermione después del partido, pero se refería al juego. Además, no estaba seguro de que fuera cierto. ¿Ganaba siempre? Probablemente siempre había ganado en el campo de batalla de una manera honrosa. A los dieciocho años cuando creía que le dejarían administrar la propiedad campestre en nombre de Cedric Bewcastle, comprendió enseguida su error y se sintió avergonzado por su conducta y por el consiguiente trastorno para el joven duque, que acababa de asumir su posición y sin duda sabía menos de la hacienda que él. Podría haberse opuesto a aceptar el grado que había adquirido Cedric en su nombre: su hermano no podía forzarlo a seguir la carrera militar, entre otras cosas porque él gozaba de independencia económica y no debía ampararse en su hermano mayor. Pero optó por conducirse con dignidad y abrazó la carrera militar cuya sola mención le horrorizaba.

Desde entonces el honor había sido su norte y su guía, en un proceso que había culminado ese verano con su matrimonio con la ojimiel.

Sí, siempre había salido vencedor y con honor de todos los conflictos.Pero ¿lo convertía eso en un ganador? ¿Victorioso y feliz?

¿Existía acaso la felicidad?

Se quedaron hasta el final de la fiesta, mezclándose con los invitados y sin volver a reunirse después del breve encuentro en el banco cercano al estanque de peces. Hermione sonreía, muy animada y súbitamente se convirtió en el foco de atención y admiración, como había ocurrido en Londres. Quizá lo estuviera pasando bien, pensó Harry. Quizá estuviera exultante porque él se iba día siguiente, para no volver.

Recordó entonces los ojos llenos de lágrimas con los que lo había mirado antes de alejarse precipitadamente para extraer las flores del jarrón más cercano.

Las lágrimas.

Mañana ganaría una nueva batalla haciendo lo que su honor la dictaba y dejándola.

Pero ¿qué ganaría con ello?

Honor, por supuesto.

¿Y la felicidad?

¿Y la felicidad de su mujer? ¿Estaba tan obsesionado con el que iba a fingir ignorar lo que saltaba a la vista? Pero ¿y si se equivocaba? ¿Qué significaban aquellas lágrimas?

Regresaron a casa en silencio, contemplando el paisaje cada uno por su ventana. Al día siguiente iba a irse. ¿No tenía Hermione nada más que decirle? ¿No tenía él nada más que decirle?

«¿Qué significaban tus lágrimas?»

Por un momento creyó haber dicho las palabras en voz alta. Pero sus labios seguían cerrados y ella no le había respondido.

El pelinegro se sintió tremendamente aliviado cuando el carruaje franqueó el portalón de Gryffindor y tomó el camino pavimentado. Al día siguiente también sentiría alivio cuando se fuera al fin y todo hubiera concluido.

¿Se atrevería a poner en entredicho su honor? ¿Se atrevería a aspirar a la felicidad?

Cuando, después de cenar, la castaña subió al cuarto de los niños, Harry la acompañó. Se sentó con Lili en el regazo y escuchó los cuentos para dormir y luego les dijo a los niños que la mañana siguiente se marcharía. Les prometió que les escribiría y les enviaría regalos de todos los lugares que visitara. Tenían que cuidar de la tía Hermione, ser buenos alumnos y crecer, para convertirse en una dama y un caballero irreprochables. Les dio un beso.

Lili se le agarró al cuello y lloró un poco. James estuvo más tranquilo y reservado, como siempre lo había sido, pero dejó que el ojiverde lo arropara y le acariciara dulcemente el pelo.

—Aunque no me veas, no te olvidaré, chico. Siempre te…. querré.

—Nadie se queda nunca —dijo el niño en voz baja e inexpresiva.

—Se queda la tía Hermione —replicó Harry— y la tía Minerva y Lili y la tata. Y tú te quedarás con ellas. Te escribiré, James, te lo prometo.

El chico se dio la vuelta, tapándose la cabeza con la manta. Harry salió del cuarto y bajó a la sala de estar preguntándose aún si trataría de alcanzar la luna. Hermione se había demorado en la habitación de Lili. El ama de llaves daba vueltas en el pasillo, ante la puerta, con su habitual aire amargado.

—De parte de la señora Mc Gonagall, debo decirle que se ha ido a la cama porque está cansada, de modo que no se sienta obligado a quedarse en casa para hacerle compañía.

Harry juntó las manos a la espalda y miró pensativo al ama de llaves.

—Hágrida —dijo súbitamente—, tráigame unas toallas, por favor. Y una manta.

—¿Por qué? —lo miró recelosa.

Era la única sirviente que conociera el pelinegro capaz de responder a una orden directa preguntando por qué.

—No es asunto suyo, Hágrida —dijo, consiguiendo que su voz sonara sosegada, aunque estaba empezando a animarse ahora que iba a dar el primer paso— Vaya a buscarlas. Y preferiblemente enseguida.

Por toda respuesta, ella cruzó sus anchos brazos sobre el pecho.

—No me vaya usted a romper el corazón de mi niña bonita más de lo que ya está. No tengo miedo a pelearme con usted, aunque sé perfectamente que no lo vencería ni con un par de pistolas en las manos y un cuchillo entre los dientes.

Harry le sonrió.

—Hágrida, estaría por abrazarla ahora mismo sino supiera que iba a ser una experiencia desagradable para los dos. De modo que tiene el corazón roto, ¿y se lo he roto yo? Váyame a buscar las toallas y la manta, mujer, y acabemos con esta insubordinación. La podría llevar ante un tribunal marcial.

El ama de llaves apretó aún más los labios. Y de golpe hizo una señal de asentimiento brusco, giró sobre sus talones y desapareció. Al cabo de un par de minutos estaba de vuelta con dos toallas y dos mantas.

—Incluso estas hermosas noches de verano puede refrescar pasada la medianoche. Y supongo que no volverán antes medianoche.

—Eso espero, Hágrida —dijo, mientras ella depositaba la ropa en un extremo del sofá.

—No es usted tan feo cuando sonríe. —La observación del ama de llaves lo dejó petrificado— Pero no gaste más sonrisas conmigo. Guárdelas todas para mi niña.

Le dedicó una nueva sonrisa a la sincera mujer cuando esta salió de la estancia y al instante recuperó la serenidad. ¿Por qué se sentía alegre si estaba a punto de sacrificar su honor?

La puerta se abrió y apareció Hermione, sonriente y pálida un fantasma, buscando a su tía.

—Se ha ido a dormir —dijo él— Tú y yo vamos a salir. Vamos a ir a nadar.

—¿A nadar? —Lo miró inexpresivamente.

—En el río —insistió él— Y esta vez no tendrás la excusa de que no hay toallas. Hay más que suficientes. —Le indicó la pila que yacía sobre el sofá.

—¡Cuánta ropa!

—Hay dos mantas.

—¿Mantas?

—Una es para tumbarnos en la orilla. Hágrida me ha dicho que nos haría falta otra si nos quedamos fuera pasada la medianoche. Quizá tenga razón. Vamos a nadar y luego vamos a hacer el amor a menos que me asegures que no lo quieres en absoluto. Y luego… —pero había perdido la calma— y luego ya veremos.

—Harry. —Por un momento las mejillas se le habían sonrosado, pero ahora volvía a estar pálida. Aspiró aire para hablar pero a la postre se limitó a agitar la cabeza.

Él se fue al sofá, cogió las mantas y las toallas, se las metió bajo el brazo y le tendió el otro a la ojimiel.

—Vamos —dijo.

Llegó a creer que le diría que no. Se quedó mirándole la mano y al final, lentamente, levantó la suya para dársela.

—¿La última noche? —preguntó ella.

—El último sueño.

Nos encontramos pronto en el último capítulo.

Cuídense. Bye.


	14. Chapter 14

Gracias por sus valiosos comentarios, estoy aquí con el último capítulo, gracias por acompañarme en esta bella historia de Mary Balogh, adaptada al mundo de HP con los personajes de JK Rowling.

Hasta pronto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry recordaba el recoleto remanso del río donde Hermione y Neville nadaban en verano, e iba abriendo camino sin equivocarse en la oscuridad. Aunque no era noche cerrada pues había una luna casi llena, acompañada por un millón de estrellas brillantes. No hablaron mientras caminaban. Hermione se aferraba a la mano de su esposo, grabando en su memoria su tacto, su calidez y su fuerza.

¿Qué habría querido decir con «el último sueño»?

Cuando entró en la sala de estar tenía el corazón tan encogido que no fue capaz de poner cara de alegría.

—Aquí —dijo el ojiverde al llegar a un bosquecillo junto al lecho, un rincón casi en tinieblas. A la izquierda, el río relucía a la luz de la luna— Es aquí. —Le retiró la mano, se quitó el fardo que llevaba bajo el brazo y extendió una manta sobre el suelo.

Iban a bañarse. Iban a hacer el amor. ¿Quién iba a estar tan loca de protestar?

—Ven aquí —le dijo, cogiéndola de nuevo por la mano y atrayéndola hacia sí.

Rebuscó por su espalda los botones del vestido y los fue desabrochando uno a uno. Le sacó la prenda por encima de los hombros y la dejó caer a sus pies. Era otro de los vestidos nuevos, cuidadosamente escogido para aquella noche, pero no para un arrebato amoroso a la orilla de un río. Le iba a quitar las enaguas por los hombros….

—Levanta los brazos.

—Harry… —protestó ella, escandalizada.

—Fuiste tú misma quien me dijo que aquí no podía verte nadie ni siquiera de día. Nadar no es ni la mitad de divertido si no se hace desnudo.

¿Qué le pasaba en la voz? Era indudablemente la de siempre, aunque habría dicho que había algo especial, algo juvenil que nadie hubiera asociado con el coronel lord Harry Potter. No había bastante luz para cotejar esa impresión con la expresión de sus ojos.

Bueno, ¿y por qué no?, se dijo, alzando los brazos. ¿Por qué no? Un momento después estaba desnuda y él se despojaba de la ropa y la arrojaba al suelo de un modo que le habría provocado una taquicardia a su ordenanza si hubiera estado presente.

Y entonces la tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia el río. Harry no tenía intención de detenerse en la orilla, comprendió la castaña demasiado tarde. Aspiró una buena bocanada de aire, cerró los ojos y saltó.

La impresión del agua helada le cortó el aliento, e incluso después de volver a la superficie tuvo que hacer algún esfuerzo por recuperar la respiración. En ese rincón el río era mucho más profundo que más arriba, donde se habían bañado con los niños.

—Yo habría preferido entrar poco apoco —protestó ella, extendiendo los brazos en el agua.

—¡Tonterías! —dijo Harry riendo—. Sufrir centímetro a centímetro es infinitamente más duro que zambullirse de golpe. Mira, Hermione. Mira el agua resplandeciente a la luz de la luna. Y mira las estrellas. Siente el agua fría. ¡No está tan fría cuando uno se acostumbra! Y el aire cálido. Cómo huelen los árboles y las flores silvestres. ¿No es maravilloso estar vivo?

—Sí.

—¿Y tener alguien con quien compartir el propio entusiasmo? —añadió él.

—Sí.

Dejó de hacerse preguntas sobre el estado de ánimo del pelinegro y comenzó a nadar por el centro de la corriente al lado de él. El rumor de sus respiraciones y de sus brazadas, las llamadas de las aves nocturnas y sus requiebros amorosos le apaciguaban el ánimo. Después de un buen trecho, él se puso de espaldas para volver al punto de partida, y ella hizo lo propio. Volvían sin usar los brazos, impulsándose solo con los pies.

—¿Cuántas crees que hay? —le preguntó él.

—¿Estrellas? ¿Millares? ¿Millones? Me pregunto dónde acabará todo. Tiene que acabar en algún lado, ¿no es cierto? Todo.

—Quizá el universo no tenga fin —dijo él— Es una idea que la mente humana no puede aprehender. Todo tiene fin, como acabas de decir. Pero ¿qué ocurriría si algunas cosas no lo tuvieran, Hermione? ¿Si el universo no tuviera fin? ¿Si… si otras cosas tampoco? Habríamos probado la existencia de lo divino, ¿no te parece?

Qué absurdo, pensó la ojimiel de repente. Ahí estaban dos adultos respetables nadando desnudos en la oscuridad y especulando sobre la infinitud y la divinidad. Tratando de dilatar su mente humana para poder concebir algo que no tuviera fin. ¿El amor, quizá? ¿Era eso lo que había estado a punto de decir? No podía uno imaginarse a Harry diciendo semejantes cosas del amor, aunque esa noche estaba de un humor particular.

Nadaron más de una hora, a veces enérgicamente y a veces limitándose a flotar. Una vez el ojiverde se sumergió de improviso y la arrastró hacia el fondo. Hermione se vengó de inmediato de la ahogadilla disparándole agua sin parar y los dos rieron como niños contentos. Y entonces la atrajo hacia sí, apretándole los brazos contra los costados, se quitó el agua de los ojos y la besó.

—Es hora de secarnos antes de que las arrugas de la piel se nos hagan permanentes. Y luego hacer el amor. A menos que no quieras.

La hora de la verdad. Aunque nunca había tenido la más mínima duda, únicamente el convencimiento de que debería haber alguna duda, de que iba a hacer el dolor del día siguiente aún más insoportable. Pero ¿no era ya insoportable?

—Sí quiero.

—Ah. —Dio un suspiro y la volvió a besar. La alzó en vilo del agua y la depositó sobre la orilla.

Hermione salió corriendo hacia las toallas, y él la siguió.

Nunca antes había hecho el amor en el sentido propio del término. Había tenido muchas relaciones sexuales con numerosas mujeres. Por varias había sentido afecto. Pero nunca antes había hecho el amor.

Estaba aterrado.

Nunca se había entregado. Al menos desde la infancia. O quizás desde los dieciocho años, cuando había acudido a Cedric, impaciente, henchido de amor fraterno, a contarle sus proyectos para la propiedad rural y las demás haciendas ducales y a ofrecerse a ejecutarlos personalmente. Desde ese día había cumplido con su deber siempre, escrupulosa, honradamente. E impersonalmente. En sus siete años de oficial nunca se había entregado.

Estaba aterrado.

¿Qué ocurriría si ella no sabía qué hacer de él y de su amor? No formaba parte del pacto original. Pero tampoco lo hacía nada de cuanto había ocurrido desde su boda. Esa noche lo había mirado con lágrimas en los ojos antes de huir de su compañía Recordaba perfectamente lo que había dicho antes de que ella saliera corriendo.

«De todos modos no estaré aquí para preocuparme.»

Aquellas palabras la habían herido.

Se tumbó junto a ella sobre la manta, la abrazó y la arrastró hacia sí. Tenía el cuerpo fresco como el agua. La boca cálida, como comprobó cuando la encontró y se adentró en ella con la lengua. Hermione le puso una mano sobre el pecho y con la otra lo atrajo hacia ella. El arrebato de pasión fue instantáneo. Harry comprobó que ella tenía tantas ganas de él como él de ella, y estaba igual de preparada. No hubo necesidad de preliminares.

—Ponte encima de mí. El suelo es duro y yo soy pesado.

—No. —Se dio la vuelta y se puso de espaldas, arrastrándolo consigo— Lo quiero así, por favor.

Separó las piernas cuando él se aproximó y se abrazó con ellas a las de Harry.

—Hermione —susurró sobre su boca. Sostenía su peso sobre los antebrazos y con las manos le envolvía el rostro— ¿Estás lista?

—Sí. Ven a mí —susurró ella a su vez— Ven a mí, Harry, por favor.

Entró delicadamente en su cuerpo. Estaba caliente y húmeda. Los músculos internos de la castaña se contrajeron y por poco no le hicieron perder el control.

—Despacio —murmuró— Dejemos lo físico un segundo. Amémonos. Relájate si puedes.

Aunque se había acostumbrado a ver en aquella oscuridad, a la sombra de los árboles no lograba distinguir la cara de la ojimiel. Pero sentía cómo lo comprendía y reaccionaba. Relajó sus músculos internos y desenredó las piernas de las de Harry y puso los pies sobre el suelo a cada lado de él.

Él comenzó a moverse en su interior.

Le hizo el amor. Lentamente, dándole ternura y cariño en cada embate. Dándose a sí mismo. Consciente, mientras se movían al ritmo del sexo, de que una emoción profunda, poderosa y totalizadora podía acompañar y superar a la conocida ansia física, y consciente de que, en cuanto él quisiera, esa emoción lo conduciría a la plenitud del placer y a la saciedad.

Le hizo el amor. Despacio, plenamente, con total conciencia de ella, de su piel sedosa, del olor de su pelo mojado y de su misma esencia, del interior de su cuerpo, al que lo había invitado y donde lo acogía, de su aliento y de los sonidos guturales que a veces le salían de la garganta. No la veía pero era Hermione. Su amor.

Tenía los cinco sentidos alerta. Iba a asumir el mayor riesgo posible, le iba a revelar todas sus emociones. Se iba a entregar.

—Hermione —murmuró con la boca pegada a la suya—, amor mío. Mi gran amor. Te amo. Para siempre. Por toda la eternidad. Lo que te doy esta noche es mi amor.

—Mmm —dijo ella con un sonido gutural.

De pronto se acobardó, tuvo miedo de que la ojimiel hablara, de lo que pudiera decir. La besó y profundizó el beso con la lengua, al tiempo que aceleraba y endurecía su ritmo. Solo separó la boca cuando todos los músculos de Hermione se contrajeron y notó que se acercaba al clímax. Echó la cabeza atrás, los ojos cerrados y contuvo su peso con los brazos extendidos y le dio su simiente. Ni siquiera entonces se abstrajo. Siguió pendiente de su mujer, quien gemía en voz baja, estremeciéndose con los espasmos, relajándose poco a poco. Dulce, cálida, bruñida por el sudor.

Se separó de ella y se deslizó a un lado, enlazándola a un brazo, y con el otro cogió la segunda manta y logró echarla por encima de ellos. Ella suspiró y se puso de lado, recostó la cabeza sobre el brazo del pelinegro y encajó la espalda, las nalgas y las piernas contra su cuerpo.

Se concedió un par de minutos para recuperarse. Creyó que se había quedado adormilada, pero Hermione le susurró algo.

—Mira las estrellas —dijo— Están más brillantes que nunca. Él obedeció, al tiempo que le pasaba los dedos por el cabello mojado.

—Hermione, lo siento por Malfoy. Lo siento mucho. Pero….

—No tienes por qué sentirlo. Lo amé, Harry. O, más bien estuve enamorada de él. Pero no es el hombre que creía. Si nos hubiéramos casado, tal vez no habría percibido su debilidad consustancial, pero creo que sí. No es un hombre que habría amado toda la vida.

No le había dado ocasión de pronunciar el discurso que tenía preparado, de modo que habría de acomodarse a la deriva que tomara la conversación.

—¿Qué tipo de hombre amarías toda la vida? —le preguntó.

Ella permaneció callada un instante, meditando la respuesta.

—Un hombre bueno. Cuando somos jóvenes e inconscientes, no apreciamos cuán importante es la bondad en el amor. Quizá sea la cualidad fundamental. Y un hombre honorable. Que haga siempre lo justo, a cualquier precio.

Harry sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir por un segundo.

—Y un hombre fuerte. Lo bastante fuerte para ser vulnerable, asumir riesgos, ser sincero incluso cuando la sinceridad lo exponga al ridículo o al rechazo. Y alguien que ocupara el centro de mi mundo antes de comprender que yo querría hacer lo mismo por él. Un hombre lo bastante temerario y valiente para decirme que me quiere cuando yo he ocultado todos los indicios de mi amor.

—Hermione… —dijo él.

—Tendría que ser pelinegro, de ojos esmeraldas, tan profundos y misteriosos y con una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo. Y que frunza el ceño a todas horas, afectando dureza de carácter e impermeabilidad a las emociones más delicadas.Y que sonría de vez en cuando para alegrarme el corazón y la vida.

¡Dios bendito!

—Tendría… tendrías que ser tú.No me conformaría con nadie más. Lo cual es de lo más apropiado, teniendo en cuenta que estoy casada contigo. Nunca temas que te sea infiel, Harry, aunque te vayas mañana y no regreses.

Él reclinó la cara sobre la espalda de Hermione y trató de tragar saliva.

—¿Lo que has dicho era de verdad? ¿No era solo la pasión la que hablaba? ¿Lo decías de verdad? —inquirió la ojimiel.

—De verdad —le susurró al oído.

—Entonces eres más valiente que yo, mi adorado y precioso caballero. No me atrevía a confiarme por miedo a que te burlaras o a darte lástima. Pero te amo con todo mi corazón. Te quiero tanto que duele. Harry, si no fuera por los niños, me pasaría el resto de la vida siguiendo a tu regimiento. Pero, no puedo. Ellos necesitan de mi. Te escribiré todos los días. Tendré listo un hogar para que vuelvas cada vez que tengas permiso. Te….

—No sigas, amor mío… Me voy a dar de baja. Formaba parte del discurso que iba a pronunciar cuando me has interrumpido. Voy a darme de baja y vivir aquí contigo.

—Oh, Harry. —Se dio la vuelta de golpe para mirarlo de frente y le puso una mano en la cara—. No puedo pedirte que hagas eso. Vas a llegar a general. Habrá honores, títulos….

—¿Así que no puedes soportar la idea de estar casada con un humilde ex coronel? ¿Con un solo título que no ha hecho nada por merecer?

—Oh, Harry. —Le rozó los labios con los suyos.

—Me necesitas aquí. Te hará falta alguien que se encargue de las fincas y el ganado cuando tu administrador se haya ido a su nuevo destino, de acuerdo con el plan rocambolesco que habéis tramado los dos. Los niños me necesitan. Les hace falta un padre tanto como una madre. La tía Minerva tiene que ver cumplidos sus sueños y Hágrida necesita a un contrincante para el día a día. Y, Hermione, ¡ay, amor mío!, yo te necesito a ti. A ti entera. A ti por encima todo. Mi amor más amado. A ti. —La besó con ardor.

—¿Vas a pedir la licencia? ¿Ahora?

—No en este preciso instante. Aprovechando que Hágrida nos ha mandado aquí con una manta suplementaria, me parece de buena educación emplearla a fondo. Te voy a hacer el amor toda la noche bajo las estrellas. Pero mañana, amor, iré a Londres y me encargaré del asunto. Al mismo tiempo le pediré a Cedric que me recomiende a un abogado para hacerse cargo del tema del terreno. Y luego volveré a nuestro hogar para quedarme.

—Nuestro hogar —repitió ella dulcemente.

—Si me das permiso.

—¡Como si hubiera alguna duda!

Y Hermione se echó a reír y Harry se unió a ella sin motivo aparente. Se rieron, se abrazaron, se besaron y se murmuraron sinsentidos.

—El duque de Bewcastle se va a poner furioso —consiguió decir ella en una ocasión.

—No estoy seguro. Nada seguro. Los Potter siempre nos hemos tomado el matrimonio con la mayor seriedad, Hermione. Quien se case con uno de nosotros se expone a ser amada y mimada durante toda una vida.

—Creo que podré soportarlo.

Se volvieron a reír alborozados antes de volver al asunto más serio que tenían entre manos, como era vivir su noche de amor bajo las estrellas.

Estuvo ausente una semana. Toda una semana interminable. Se fue temprano la mañana siguiente a la fiesta en el jardín de los Malfoy, Al volver del río se cambió de ropa, ensilló el caballo mientras el ordenanza soñoliento hacía lo mismo con el suyo, besó a Hermione y se alejó cabalgando.

La castaña no le había dicho a nadie que Harry volvería, a pesar de que la tía Minerva estaba quejumbrosa y los niños apáticos, pasivos. No se atrevió a contarlo. Pese a que confiaba en su amor y en su determinación de volver a su lado, no lograba quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que algo impediría su regreso. No quería comunicar a nadie su ansiedad, de modo que era mejor que nadie lo supiera.

Reanudó sus actividades habituales con renovado ímpetu. Pasó más tiempo con su tía y los niños que antes. Se sumergió en la a planificación de una boda esplendorosa para Ninfa, cuyas primeras amonestaciones se leyeron dos días después de la partida de Harry. Hanna, la tía Minerva, la señorita Drabble y la tía Petunia —Hermione la había ido a visitar— formaron un comité de organización junto con ella. El administrador Albus encontró a los dos primeros reclutas para su proyecto agrícola. Los dos volvían de la guerra en Europa, a uno le faltaba un ojo y una mano y al otro le habían amputado una pierna por debajo de la rodilla. Los dos parecían realmente desamparados.

En cada respiro Hermione vivía y respiraba con Harry, sentía que un nuevo Potter ya crecía en ella, pero en secreto suspiraba, sin atreverse a compartir su felicidad por miedo a destruirla.

Se llevó a los niños a montar. James estaba empeñado en dominar la materia, cosa harto deseable e incluso necesaria. Sam le había dado unas clases en el picadero, bajo los vítores de Dobby, quien, según Sam, se encargaba personalmente del poni de James con tal diligencia que cualquiera habría dicho que se trataba del purasangre más codiciado del país.

Y al final salieron un día al campo, James sin las riendas de seguridad por vez primera y Lili delante de la silla de Hermione, aunque no tardaría mucho en llegar el día en que ella también tendría un poni para aprender a montar.

Volvieron a las cuadras hacia las cuatro de la tarde. Sam alzó a Lili la depositó sobre el suelo mientras James desmontaba solo y Dobby inspeccionaba ansiosamente su poni en busca de heridas. La ojimiel se deslizó silla abajo, acarició la cabeza de Canuto y miró al cielo. Unas nubes indicaban quizá que estaba a punto de acabar lo más caluroso del verano. Pero por el momento flotaban altas, no tenían nada de inquietantes. De hecho, se alegró de que fuera a refrescar un poco.

—Se acercan caballos, milady —dijo Sam de repente, inclinando la cabeza para escuchar.

«¡Harry!» Hermione no pudo evitar salir corriendo hacia la verja con los niños, desde donde vio acercarse a dos hombres a caballo y un tercero un poco rezagado.

—¡Tío Harry! —Las palabras brotaron de los labios de James al mismo tiempo que echaba a correr.

Uno de los jinetes atajó por el césped y, cuando estuvo cerca, desmontó riendo y extendiendo los brazos para levantar a James en volandas.

—¡Tío Harry! ¡Has vuelto, has vuelto!

Hermione agarró con fuerza la mano de Lili se apresuró a su encuentro, con el corazón tan henchido de alegría que parecía que le iba a estallar.

—He vuelto, chico. —Abrazó estrechamente a James antes de dejarlo de pie de nuevo— ¡Ni pensar en no volver! He vuelto a casa y en casa me quedaré.

—Papá —susurró Lili. Se separó de la ojimiel y se fue trotando alegremente hacia Harry, extendiendo las manos en su carrera. Él la alzó y la apretó contra sí, cerrando los ojos por un instante—. Papá, tengo un diente a punto de caer. Mira.

«Papá.»

La miró con suma atención, poniendo cara preocupada mientras la niña movía el diente con un dedo.

—Pues sí que lo tienes. ¿Ya empieza a perder los dientes de leche mi chiquitina? Te vas a hacer mayor sin que nos demos cuenta. ¿Tienes un beso para mí?

La pequeña arrugó los labios y se los presentó, él la besó y luego levantó la vista y extendió un brazo en dirección a Hermione. La mirada de Harry la estremeció.

—Hermione —dijo rodeándola con el brazo. Ella le puso la mano sobre el pecho cálido, sólido, y se pegó a su cuerpo— Hermione, amor querido.

—Sí —dijo ella levantando la cara, sonriendo.

Harry la besó en la boca para que los vieran todos.

Solo en ese momento se acordó de haber visto a otro hombre a caballo desde la verja de la cuadra. Harry y, por detrás, su ordenanza. Y otro jinete. Dio un paso atrás, se mordió el labio y notó que se sonrojaba mientras su esposo, riendo, dejaba a Lili en el suelo.

—Me he traído a mi hermano conmigo. El que aún no has conocido. Ron, te presento a Hermione. —La cogió por el talle y la atrajo a su lado— Ronald es su nombre oficial, pero lo llamamos Ron.

Lord Ronald Potter había desmontado y se acercaba andando por el césped. Era más alto que Harry pero igual de fuerte. Tenía los ojos azules. Pero era pelirrojo como Ginebra y Bill. Cuando se quitó el sombrero, comprobó que lo tenía radiante como su hermana y que lo llevaba demasiado largo para la moda. Le vinieron a la mente imágenes de guerreros nórdicos.

Hermione —dijo, extendiendo la mano— Encantado de conocerla.

Le apretó la mano con fuerza.

—Y yo de conocerlo a usted.

—Estos son nuestros niños —dijo Harry— Lili y James aquí tenéis a otro tío. El tío Ron. Y veo a la tía Minerva bajando las escaleras hacia la terraza. Perdonadme un momento.

Dejó a la ojimiel y se alejó apresuradamente en dirección a la terraza. Un momento después tenía ya a la tía Minerva envuelta en sus brazos. El bastón cayó y rebotó sobre los guijarros.

—La semana pasada ha estado a punto de desgastar el suelo de la mansión familiar por la impaciencia con que recorría los pasillos —dijo lord Ronald— Todo iba exasperantemente despacio para Harry.

—Y también para mí —confesó Hermione sonriendo— Me alegro de que haya venido con él. Haré que le preparen una habitación.

—Oh, solo por una noche —dijo, mirando cómo los niños se dirigían hacia Harry— Voy hacia el norte, pero no he podido resistirme a la tentación de pararme a conocer a mi nueva cuñada. Me ha mandado llamar mi abuela materna; al parecer, me ha encontrado una esposa perfecta. Otra. Es la cuarta o la quinta, he perdido la cuenta. Esta vez no sucumbiré como tampoco sucumbí las otras cuatro o cinco, puesto que lo que está en juego es mi libertad y quizá incluso mi razón. Pero no puedo pasar por alto sus llamadas. Me ha nombrado su heredero y, por aburrida sea… bueno, en el fondo le tengo cariño. Así que allá iré, Hermione, a poner en peligro mi libertad.

Le sonrió, mostrando unos dientes fuertes y blancos y uno ojos azules que bailaban de alegría e ironía.

—Quizá —apuntó Hermione— esta vez haya escogido bien.

—Naturalmente, siempre cabe esa posibilidad —reconoció él— Pero siento una extraña aversión a que me escojan la esposa, o a que me escoja ella a mí en los seis o siete próximos años.

—Le apetecerá beber algo —dijo ella, guiándolo hacia la casa— y descansar un poco.

—No lo niego —dijo su cuñado, poniéndose a su lado— Si hay algo más incómodo que acompañar a un oficial de caballería que ha pasado los últimos siete años sobre la silla de montar es, sin duda alguna, acompañar a un hombre que cabalga hacia los brazos de su amada. Espero sinceramente que nadie me lo vuelva a pedir jamás.

Hermione se echó a reír.

Harry dejó de conversar con la tía Minerva para mirar con ojos rebosantes de amor y admiración cómo Hermione se acercaba hasta él.

Le tendió la mano. Ella la tomó y sintió cerrarse en torno a los suyos los fuertes dedos de Harry.

—Tía Minerva —dijo, le presento a mi hermano, lord Ronald Potter. Señora Mc Gonagall, Ron. Cuando la oigas hablar por primera vez, creerás que está cantando. Es que es galesa.

—Y orgullosa de serlo —dijo la tía Minerva— Podría ofrecerme uno de sus fuertes brazos, joven, y ayudarme a entrar, porque Hágrida se ha llevado mi bastón. Vamos, niños.

Unos minutos después Hermione y Harry se quedaron a solas en la terraza. El ojiverde le sonreía.

—Fui yo quien le dijo que nos dejaran solos. He pensado que desde que estamos casamos no te he hecho atravesar en volandas ningún umbral. ¿Y qué mejor umbral que el de nuestro hogar, qué mejor momento que este, el inicio de nuestra vida siempre feliz?

—Ninguno. Pero ¿es eso posible? ¿Seremos siempre felices?

—No —dijo él, sonriendo con ternura— Hay algo infinitamente mejor que ser siempre felices. Es la dicha. La dicha es algo vivo, dinámico, Hermione, y hay que cuidarla todos los días de nuestra vida. Es una perspectiva mucho más interesante que la idea estática de ser siempre felices, sin más. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

—Lo estoy —dijo ella y se le escapó un sonido mitad grito mitad risa cuando él la cogió por la espalda y las corvas, le hizo dar una vuelta en redondo y la llevó escalones arriba hasta franquear la puerta de su hogar.

De su hogar.

La puerta a otro sueño. No, a algo mejor que un sueño. A la realidad dinámica, apasionante y feliz por la que trabajarían juntos todos los días de su vida.

FIN


End file.
